Vingança
by JJDani
Summary: Traição, golpe, vingança, injustiça, misterio. Pode o amor nascer de corações que já não acreditam mais nesse sentimento impossível? IchiRuki e outros casais. Fonte da capa: cardosokingblogspotcombr/2010/09/cela-3d
1. Conversa em cela

**Yo minna-san! Aqui venho humildemente pedir a todos que me acompanharam em minhas outras fics, para que leiam essa nova! Vou escrever um gênero novo que amo muito ler: mistério e suspense, claro com um romance tentando nascer nesse meio. Espero que curtam e me escrevam adoráveis reviews! Esse primeiro capitulo é pequeno, mas os outros serão no meu padrão! kkkkk**  
**Sejam bem vindos a "Vingança".**  
**JJ**

* * *

**"****A justiça é a vingança do homem em sociedade, como a vingança é a justiça do homem em estado selvagem". [Epicuro]**

**...**

– Vou me vingar de todos custe o que custar!

O pequeno corpo trêmulo e úmido estava pregado às barras de aço. Outras mulheres se espreguiçavam nas camas feitas de pedra. A cela não tinha espaço suficiente para comportar as cinco presidiárias. O cabelo curto e mal cortado, as roupas rasgadas e os arranhões na bochecha alva da menor mostravam o sofrimento da jovem.

–Ei, Kia! Para com isso garota! Você jamais conseguirá sair daqui, quanto mais se vingar! Venha dormir com a gente! Por que insiste em lutar contra meu amor? Poderia te proteger dessas trogloditas.

A ruiva de cabelos curtos e com uma tatuagem pequena no pescoço em forma de borboleta preta, lembrou mais uma vez a pequena presidiária de aceitar a proteção oferecida que tanto rejeitava.

–Não quero nada, Saya! Preciso sair daqui!

Os olhos violetas brilharam no escuro. O corredor parecia vazio, mas várias vozes baixas entoavam no lugar. Como costume, à noite as luzes eram apagadas para conforto visual de todas.

–Deixa essa nanica, Saya! Depois a gente mete outra surra nela, pra vê se ela entende que entrou aqui, nunca mais sai! Aliás, qual é a diferença dela pra nós? Todo mundo está aqui porque merece! Somos assassinas! Pelo menos eu não matei meus pais! – soltou uma loira com o uniforme impecável.

Ela estava sentada no chão cinza tentando fazer um cigarro, já que os que haviam recebido na semana passada, já havia acabado. Naquele setor eram raras as visitas. Algumas companheiras também sorriram ante o comentário. A única reação da pequena garota foi apertar com muita força as mãos até as unhas cravarem na carne macia, derramando pequenas gotinhas de sangue no chão imundo.

–Ah! Olha só, Mony, ela se acha melhor que nós! Pobre coitada! O que acha, Halibel?

Uma garota de corpo magro e longo cabelo preto, riu deliciada com o sangue da companheira que não parava de escorrer pelo chão perto das barras.

– Me esquece, Riruka! Vai dormir que você ganha mais!

A jovem de cabelos louros curtos alertou a garota que não hesitou em ficar calada. Era costume apanhar de Halibel, então não queria uma surra nova à noite.

– Luka! Deixa Kia em paz! Ela pode não me querer, mas ela é minha bonequinha, então se tocar nela novamente vai ter que me enfrentar! E acredite, sei me divertir com corpos!

Saya riu alto, fazendo muitas outras presas se alertarem e começar uma algazarra. As policiais e os carcereiros apareceram para acalmar todas. Algumas tiveram as mãos acertadas pelos bastões de ferro que carregavam. Rukia não saiu do lugar, mesmo quando uma policial lhe acertou o estomago para que voltasse para a cama. Já não era a primeira vez naqueles dois anos de prisão.

– Voltem para suas camas! E você, princesa _Tsuki_, trate de parar de atormentar as outras com essa sua conversa mole de ser inocente! Ninguém aqui fica preso se não tiver culpa no cartório! Trate de dormir, sua princesinha biscate!

As risadas das policiais e das presas invadiram o lugar.

Rukia apertou mais uma vez as mãos enquanto silenciosas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto. Não parecia existir saída da prisão feminina de Sereitei. Teria mais dezoito anos para cumprir por algo que sabia que não foi responsável.

– Não vou ficar aqui... Vou provar pra todas vocês que sou inocente. Eu juro... Eu juro, vou me vingar de todos! – Rukia falou firme, deixando as companheiras, mais uma vez, surpresas com sua reação imutável, que continuava afirmando ser inocente de um crime atroz, até mesmo para as moradoras daquele infernal lugar.

* * *

**Enfim começa mais uma long fic minha. Irão conhecer os personagens principais nesses primeiros capítulos! Espero que curtam e me escrevam! Um mega beijo a todos e um ótimo FDS pra todo mundo!**  
**JJ**


	2. Advogado

**Aqui vos deixo mais um cap! Sem revisar, mas antes de postar o próximo semana que vem eu reviso!**  
**Um beijo ultra especial ao meu adorável leitor que não me deixa nunca na mão:**  
**Paulo23 (Ainda quero mais review, viu? Cadê esse povo? Está tão ruim assim?)**

**JJ**

* * *

– Tóquio, escritório Kurosaki. Quem diria? Será a mesma pessoa?

Unohana seguiu seu caminho um pouco duvidosa ao adentrar o prédio espelhado que tinha à frente. Passeava um pouco, desconsolada, pela bela cidade, quando uma placa prateada lhe chamou atenção. Queira verificar se realmente era quem estava pensando. Só de fazê-lo vinha um sentimento saudosista. Não demorou muito, e graças à informação do educado segurança estava no sexto andar em frente a uma porta com o sobrenome que conhecia. Tocou levemente a campainha e uma bela atendente saiu com um sorriso encantador.

– Bom dia! Sou Ise Nanao, em que posso ajudar?

A mulher de aparência jovem e impecável alinhamento social lhe ofereceu caminho para dentro do enorme escritório. Havia alguns quadros de paisagens nas paredes de tom bege. O mobiliário era moderno e de cor escura, contrastando com os vasos altos de folhagens coloridas. Uma mesinha de centro convidava para tomar o conteúdo fumegante do pequeno bule que fazia conjunto com as delicadas xícaras de procedência chinesa. Existiam mais três outras portas, que ocultavam seu interior por estarem fechadas. Nanao aguardou a senhora entrar e esperou que se apresentasse.

– Retsu Unohana, prazer em conhecê-la Ise-_san_. Pode parecer estranho, mas fiquei curiosa com o sobrenome do dono. Perdoe-me, mas é um escritório de advocacia?

Um brilho de esperança assomou no olhar daquela estranha senhora. Seus longos cabelos estavam alinhados em uma trança, mas que fora do usual era colocado à frente do corpo, trançada no próprio pescoço, o que deixou a jovem atendente mais curiosa com a figura maternal que ela representava.

– Sim, o senhor Kurosaki Ishin é o responsável... Algum problema? Está se sentindo bem? – Ise perguntou aflita já que a visitante agora estava trêmula e com uma mão tapando os lábios.

Os olhos pareciam encher-se de lágrimas e Unohana teve que sentar-se no macio estofado de couro que tinha próximo da entrada. Nanao tomou uma xícara com um pouco do chá e levou-a para a Retsu. Levaram-se alguns minutos até que ela estivesse mais calma.

– Por Deus! Isso não pode ser uma coincidência. – sussurrou a uma atenta Nanao que teve que puxar os óculos para não derrubá-lo ante a própria curiosidade – Sou uma conhecida dele. Por favor, teria como me anunciar... Se não for incomodá-lo, claro? – soltou mais animada.

Ise pensou um pouco. Isso não era muito comum num movimentado escritório como aquele, mas não custava ajudar. Foi até a porta situada no meio, adentrou e logo retornou com um sorriso no rosto.

– O senhor Kurosaki está aguardando!

Dirigiu-se a uma pequena mesa que tinha um notebook vermelho.

Unohana levantou-se e com um suspiro seguiu até a sala. Não demorou a ver o rosto conhecido e sorrir.

– Não acreditei em Nanao-_chan_, mas não há duvidas. Como está, Unohana-_san?_ Que alegria ver um rosto amigo depois de tantos anos. Quantos mesmo? Vinte anos? Você não mudou nada. Continua lindíssima!

Galante Ishin Kurosaki deixou sua cadeira executiva para beijar a mão de sua antiga amiga. Vestido em seu terno azul marinho, camisa amarela clara e uma gravata de mesmo tom do terno, Ishin mostrava que ainda mantinha todo o charme que Unohana conheceu há anos atrás.

Abraçaram-se e Ishin ofereceu a cadeira oposta em sua mesa. Ofereceu chá e café, mas que foi gentilmente rejeitado pela amiga.

– Vinte anos? Não mudou nada também, Ishin-_san_! Como está, Masaki-_san_? E seu menino, já deve ser um homem bonito? Vinte e cinco se não me engano?

Mais animada com o reencontro, explodiu sua própria curiosidade com o velho companheiro.

– Minha doce Masaki está ótima. Tenho duas filhas agora, Karin e Yuzu. Lindas, precisa conhecê-las. Meu moleque é um rebelde sem causa, mas trabalha aqui comigo. Hoje ele não está, pois saiu para verificar alguns negócios. Nossa... Tenho tanta coisa pra perguntar! Como esta seu irmão Juushiro?

E entravaram uma conversa demorada para colocar as novidades em pauta. Depois de algumas horas, a expressão de Unohana mudou para uma mais triste, percebida em seguida pelo advogado brincalhão.

– Ficou sabendo da morte dos Kuchiki?

A forma fria e automática que a amiga falou, alertou o Kurosaki que se levantou e tomou as mãos nas suas ajoelhando-se ao seu lado. As lágrimas voltaram ao belo rosto que apesar da idade não denunciava o efeito do tempo.

– Sim, minha querida. Sinto muitíssimo. Lembrei-me de você quando ouvi sobre o caso há dois anos. Realmente uma pena. Não sabia se ainda trabalhava pra eles, e quando liguei não obtive retorno ou resposta dos empregados da mansão. Que lástima terrível o que aconteceu. – falou um pouco sussurrante, como se não quisesse que mais ninguém ouvisse, Ishin continuou: Foi mesmo a filha deles quem fez isso?

Unohana levantou-se com olhar furioso.

– MINHA MENINA JAMAIS FARIA UMA ATROCIDADE DESSAS!

E mais lágrimas saíram, sucumbindo o corpo pesado na cadeira e soluços como acompanhamento.

Ishin ficou atordoado, pois não sabia como reagir. Tudo o que sabia fora a própria mídia quem informou anos atrás. O caso ficou exposto na TV por meses, até a suposta culpada ser presa na Sereitei e nenhuma notícia mais sobre a mesma. Mas ver a expressão derrotada da antiga amiga, ao qual sabia a força e coragem que tinha o deixou duvidoso quanto àquela informação proclamada.

– Então... Acredita que ela seja inocente? Desculpe-me, mas não conheço muito sobre ela, mas pelas provas...

Ficou inerte quando o olhar ferino de Retsu lhe cravou. Conhecia muito bem o que aconteceria se continuasse.

– Minha menina não é uma assassina. E não teve nenhuma prova conclusiva contra ela. A não ser uma: ser adotada. A família Kuchiki nunca a aceitou, e quando meus senhores foram mortos, ninguém quis verificar quem era o verdadeiro assassino. Eles a jogaram na prisão como sempre quiseram – falou mordaz e cheia de mágoas.

– Bem... Entendo minha querida, mas como posso ajudá-la? Ela deve ter algum advogado, certo?

A negativa da amiga o deixou pasmo. Era uma aristocrata, não teria um apoio? Não. Como bem lembrou Unohana, ela era só uma criança adotada.

– Precisa me ajudar, Ishin. Por favor! Ela nem sequer teve chance de se defender. O advogado que a auxiliou foi contratado pela família e a abandonou assim que encontraram algumas digitais no quarto. Meu Deus... Ela vivia naquele quarto. Era o quarto dela, claro que teria as digitais dela em todo lugar. Isso não prova nada... Nada.

E voltou a chorar.

Apesar da confusão em seus pensamentos, Ishin jurou a si mesmo que ajudaria a jovem que sua amiga tanto amava.

* * *

– Cara, você já não acha que usou bastante por hoje?

Hirako não costumava arguir seus colegas quanto ao uso das drogas, mas o ruivo já estava muito drogado com a última dose.

– Não enche Shinji. Já usei essa quantidade antes. Além do mais isso não é _crack_, então vai ver se eu estou na esquina e me deixa sair um pouco desse mundo chato.

Ichigo puxou a manga da camisa social branca ate o máximo permitido de seu braço. A agulha com o liquido estranho e viçoso foi espetado na pele morena e firme do rapaz. Uma onda de calor percorreu do local da injeção ate as pontas dos pés. Não demorou muito para estar completamente "ligado".

Hirako rodou os olhos e deixou o companheiro e amigo terminar seu próprio martírio. Usavam drogas há algum tempo e sentia que estavam perdendo o controle para elas. Estavam no apartamento do companheiro de balada, num bairro um pouco afastado do centro de Tókio. Os dois quartos eram ocupados por dois casais que com certeza não faziam nada além de se drogar e fazer sexo.

Ichigo estava na sala com sua própria viagem, deitado no sofá com a pequena mesinha de centro recheada de pó e algumas ampolas contendo drogas. Hirako seguiu para a cozinha americana que precisava urgente de uma limpeza, já que parecia ter sido esquecida por seus habitantes. Abriu a pequena geladeira branca, o único objeto limpo da cozinha, e tomou uma latinha de cerveja. Sorriu ao lembrar-se que há alguns anos atrás, esse era o maior pecado que possuíam. Afinal eram filhos de pessoas ricas, e alcoolismo não fazia parte de uma boa educação.

Um grito feminino ecoou em todo o apartamento o que fez o loiro franzir o cenho. Estava ficando irritado com a vida em que levavam. Voltou para o amigo que já sentia o efeito colateral da droga. O rosto estava encharcado de suor e os lábios roxos. Parecia ter dificuldade de respirar. Os olhos cor de mel estavam arregalados o bastante para saltar do rosto. Uma cena realmente deplorável. Esperou o ruivo recuperar-se e tentou fingir não escutar os gritos em coro dos dois quartos. Parecia que o festim estava mais animado que de costume. Terminou a latinha e jogou no canto do sofá onde Ichigo estava sentado. Estalou o beiço e tomou o controle da televisão para ligá-la em qualquer canal o mais alto que ela podia.

– Ei! Dá pra abaixar o som? Minha cabeça está estourando, Shinji. Droga! Desliga essa merda, droga!

E lá estava a irritação ensandecida de Kurosaki que tanto odiava. Sempre acontecia depois que ele se drogava. Shinji ignorou o ruivo e começou a trocar de canal sem parar. Mais um urro inundou o lugar, mesclado com o barulho da TV. Ichigo com raiva de ser ignorado pegou a enorme TV de plasma e a sacudiu no chão. O estrondo chamou atenção e quatro pessoas nuas se fizeram presentes para ver o que ocorria.

– Polícia?

Uma ruiva escultural apareceu acompanhada de um rapaz esbelto. Tinha apenas um lençol cobrindo parcamente o corpo bem feito. Tinha seios enormes, e os cabelos longos ruivos tapavam um pouco a nudez da mesma. Parecia uma menina, mas já tinha o bastante para uma mulher muito vivida. O rapaz de olhos arroxeados e cabelos de mesma cor estava em sua forma impecável. Nu e não parecia se importar. Veio mais porque a ruiva insistiu. Do outro lado, uma garota de corpo pequeno e delicado se escondia atrás de um rapaz que parecia ter saído do colegial. Os cabelos brancos e rosto infantil contrastavam com a irritação que demonstrava. Ambos tinham um lençol cobrindo o corpo. Esse era o grupo de sempre e fez Shinji se irritar mais com a patética situação em que estavam. Ainda faltavam outros, mas esses eram seus amigos mais próximos. Todos de classe média e alta.

– Parece que foi mais um surto idiota de Ichigo! Não falei, Momo! Vamos voltar antes que a gente pegue um resfriado por ficar aqui exposto!

O garoto pegou com violência a mão delicada de Momo Hinamori e a arrastou de volta para o quarto.

– Shiro-_chan_... Está me machucando!

E um baque de porta se ouviu atrás dela. O outro casal aliviou a própria expressão. A ruiva aproximou-se de Kurosaki e o abraçou pelas costas. O rapaz ainda respirava com dificuldade. Rechaçou-a de forma brusca e voltou ao sofá com cara emburrada.

– Deixa Orihime. Isso é por causa da droga que ele usou. Kurosaki é fraco pra qualquer coisa. Vamos continuar onde paramos. Ainda tenho um projeto a terminar.

O rapaz esbelto voltou-se para o quarto vazio. Os olhos cinzentos da jovem pareceu mostrar tristeza ao ver o ruivo com uma aparência acabada.

– Claro Ulquiorra-_san_. Também tenho que voltar pra clínica. Se quiser qualquer coisa me fala, tá Kurosaki-_kun_!

E num giro de calcanhar voltou-se para o quarto que foi trancado atrás de si.

Hirako bufou irritado.

– Quanto tempo vamos ficar nessa estupidez, Ichigo? Acha isso legal? Gosta dessa droga de vida que estamos sofrendo? Não vejo mais graça nenhuma. Estou indo. Sabe onde me encontrar.

E quando estava com a mão na fechadura da porta da sala ouviu o comentário do melhor amigo.

– Vai correr pro consultório do papai, Shinji? Ah! Não passa de um filhinho de papai idiota. Se não quer, não venha dep...

O soco levado o fez ser jogado do sofá. Esfregou irritado a bochecha que iniciava a vermelhidão por onde fora machucado. Estava espantado com a revolta do amigo que conhecia desde pequeno.

– Odeio esse Ichigo. Prefiro meu amigo que tinha vergonha na cara e sonhos. Quando irá acordar pra vida, Ichigo? Você é tão igual quanto ela sabia? Não... Acho que atualmente ela é melhor que você.

E sem esperar resposta saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si.

O jovem Kurosaki cuspiu um pouco de sangue e tentou arrumar a calça jeans surrada. Esfregou os cabelos de tom laranja e bufou irritado. Seus olhos tristes denunciavam a dor que tais palavras despertavam.

* * *

– Onde você estava Ichigo? Liguei o dia todo para seu celular e nada. Mas deixa pra lá. Precisamos ir para Narita tomar um avião. Temos um caso importante!

Ishin resolveu esquecer pelo momento o atraso do filho. Já tinha em mente o motivo, mas teria que trabalhar isso se não quisesse perder o rapaz. Ichigo, que agora vestia terno preto e camisa azul, parecia mais calmo que há horas atrás. Sentado à frente da mesa do pai, parecia não perceber o que o mesmo falava.

– Ok! – foi tudo que soltou.

Levantou-se para pegar a maleta no próprio escritório, que ficava ao lado esquerdo. Cruzou com Nanao, mas passou direto como se não a tivesse visto. Um suspiro da jovem foi ouvido pelo mais velho dos Kurosaki.

– Tem certeza que quer levá-lo, Ishin-_san_? Ele não parece muito interessado.

Sempre era direta com o chefe que já conhecia há mais de cinco anos, desde que iniciou a faculdade de direito. Ishin soprou irritado com a resignação de que concordava com a jovem.

– Quem sabe não consigo trazê-lo de volta pra luz. Desmarque qualquer entrevista de hoje e amanhã. Ligue para minha casa e confirme minha viagem. Liguei de manhã, mas Masaki não tinha muito tempo, portanto não expliquei o motivo da viagem. Estarei em Sereitei à noite para uma reunião rápida com o diretor. Confirmou minha visita à presidiária? Como é fora do horário de visita, preciso de uma aprovação! – soltou rápido arrumando a própria maleta com a documentação entregue por Retsu em sua visita de manhã.

Ise confirmou com a cabeça e ajudou o Kurosaki a arrumar toda a papelada e processos grossos amarrados com barbante.

– Claro! Pode ir sossegado que aviso Masaki-_san_! – pontuou para acalmar o mais velho.

Ichigo apareceu arrumado e de maleta na mão. Novamente não falou nada, somente esperou o pai para pegarem o carro para seguir ao aeroporto.

* * *

**Prisão Feminina de Sereitei, ala norte...**

– Levanta pirralha _Tsuki_. Você tem visita! – a policial falou áspera para surpresa de Rukia que estava tentando dormir na cama abaixo da de Saya.

Outras duas bi camas presas na parede formavam o quarto-cela. Um pequeno banheiro sem porta, contendo unicamente um vaso chumbado no chão finalizava a decoração. Rukia levantou-se assustada. Nunca recebeu visita àquela hora antes. Eram quase dez da noite. Só tinha uma pessoa que a visitava uma vez por semana, e era sua querida babá e amiga, Retsu Unohana.

– Quem? – soltou com receio.

– Seus advogados! Arrume essa cara e tente esconder essas escoriações. Senão irão pensar que nós somos as que batemos em você! Pegue uma roupa e vá tomar banho nos chuveiros. Te dou quinze minutos para estar pronta e com cara de gente.

A policial saiu, recebendo alguns assobios de jovens que acordavam com a visita noturna inesperada.

– Ficou importante, Kia, meu amor? Parece que alguém te ouviu lá em cima.

Riu Saya com alegria. Apesar de tudo era a que mais torcia pela morena, mesmo sem demonstrar.

– Advogado? – gaguejou tentando compreender tal palavra que há algum tempo havia esquecido existir.

* * *

**E corta! Gostaram? Não sei, ainda não estou satisfeita! Mas terei tempo para arrumar aqui e ali! Não esqueçam a review! Não me deixem aqui roendo minhas adoradas unhas... Beleza?**  
**Mega kissus,**  
**JJ**


	3. Mentiras?

**Quase não consigo postar hoje. Perder prazo é algo comum na TI, mas inaceitável para os stakeholders... E vocês, adoráveis leitores, são meus clientes. Kkkkkk Claro que sem fins lucrativos. Mas com o desejo de trazer um pouco de diversão pra vocês. Enfim, o terceiro capitulo explica um pouquinho o que aconteceu, pelo menos pelo ponto de vista da baixinha. Espero que gostem e que não tenha muitos erros (sensei vai me dar um puxão de orelha se eu errar ). Um grande beijo a Paulo23 que escreve e me alegra sempre!**

* * *

**E, afinal de contas, o que é uma mentira?**

**É apenas a verdade mascarada.**

**[Lord Byron]**

Rukia agiu por inércia. Tomou um banho rápido e deu-se ao luxo de vestir uma roupa que as internas chamavam de "para as visitas". Para a morena, isso era algo novo e estranho. Afinal quem a visitava era somente Unohana. Ficou nervosa e não sabia se realmente queria encontrar os ditos advogados. Mas algo dentro de si a impeliu a conhecer essas pessoas, que deveriam ter um bom coração, pois Rukia não tinha nenhum apoio financeiro para custear sua própria defesa. Era exatamente esse o motivo por estar presa sem sequer ter um julgamento digno. Observou os acenos das companheiras e caminhou o longo corredor.

A escuridão imperava, sendo que a pouca iluminação vinha de algumas luminárias empoeiradas em alguns pontos das paredes. As grossas portas de ferro eram empurradas uma a uma pelos carcereiros, numa visível dificuldade. Os olhares lascivos de alguns a deixou ainda mais nervosa; raramente saia de sua ala, e ver mais uma vez pessoas do sexo oposto, fazia seu corpo ficar alerta.

Parou subitamente chocando-se contra a corpulenta policial que a acompanhava, reprimindo um gemido de dor. O olhar frio e vazio daquela mulher era o mais comum de encontrar naquele presídio. Sentia-se morta ali dentro. Sempre adorou lugares amplos e abertos. Iluminados e altos, e ali era completamente o oposto. Sua ala era no subsolo, e mal enxergava a luz solar.

O espaço era muito apertado para todas as internas de sua cela, tendo que compartilhar tudo com mulheres vulgares e estranhas ao seu convívio social. Um contraste enorme se comparado ao luxo em que vivia. Lembrar-se disso fez seu coração parar uma batida. Trazia a memória que as pessoas que tanto amava estavam mortas, e ela presa injustamente, sem poder fazer nada para descobrir o assassino e vingar-se devidamente.

– Entre. Os senhores Kurosaki estão te esperando lá dentro. "Vê se não deda a gente, viu Tsuki?" Estamos de olho em você! – pronunciou baixo e rude a policial que Rukia sequer sabia o nome, já que nenhuma delas transmitia seus nomes verdadeiros por questão de segurança.

Tinham apelidos que as próprias internas colocavam. No caso daquela gigantesca mulher, era Thor.

– Sim senhora, Thor.

Sem dizer mais, encaminhou vagarosa para a pequena sala. Era aconchegante apesar da escuridão que vinha da pequena janela. O mobiliário tinha cor neutra, e alguns vasos de flores artificiais enfeitavam a mesinha. Sentir a brisa suave da noite lhe trouxe agradáveis lembranças, e por um curto momento sentiu-se viva novamente.

Observou os dois homens se levantarem para saudá-la. Fez um exame minucioso de cada um. Um de meia idade, muito bem vestido em seu terno e sorriso caloroso. Parecia ser bem comunicativo e prestativo. O outro era jovem, talvez trinta anos ou menos, vestido socialmente, mas com um ar rebelde.

O que mais lhe chamou atenção foi à cor do cabelo. Era de tom alaranjado, e isso era curioso já que ele deveria ser advogado também. Pensou em como deveria ser divertido ver os rostos dos jurados e juízes diante de semelhante estranheza. Mas a semelhança dele com "aquela pessoa" a fez sentir-se doída. Afinal ele nunca sequer a visitou ou escreveu. Teve os pensamentos interrompidos pela voz do mais velho.

– Kurosaki Ishin, a seu dispor! Não imaginava que a pequena protegida de minha amiga fosse tão bonita e jovem. Sou um conhecido de Unohana-_san_, e irei cuidar de seu caso daqui por diante!

Ishin aguardou a jovem retomar sua postura, já que ficou um pouco boquiaberta com a disposição de um estranho em ajudá-la.

– Mas o senhor nem me conhece... E eu... Eu não poderei pagar por seus honorários, senhor Kurosaki! Por favor, não me dê falsas esperanças...

E a voz forte de Rukia sumiu. Não queria acreditar novamente. Sofria tanto quando era abandonada por aqueles que lhe prometiam auxílio, que já não sabia mais se realmente sairia daquele verdadeiro inferno. Ishin sentiu a tristeza e falta de esperança na moça, mas Ichigo percebeu algo mais naqueles olhos violetas. Reconheceu o sentimento de ódio. E por alguma estranha razão gostou da jovem.

– Kurosaki Ichigo, prazer em conhecer, senhorita Kuchiki Rukia, correto?

Aguardou a morena assentir e continuou. – Se meu pai disse que iremos cuidar de seu caso, é porque iremos. Sabemos de sua condição financeira. Tivemos acesso à parte do processo, mas queremos colher primeiro o seu depoimento. Sei que já faz dois anos que o fato ocorreu, mas precisamos saber sua versão da história. Pode nos ajudar, Kuchiki-_san_?

Ishin ficou maravilhado com a iniciativa do filho. O rapaz era completamente diferente quando trabalhava em um caso. Ficava mais responsável e comunicativo. Como queria que o filho saísse daquele mundo instável da droga. Já não sabia mais como agir. Se continuava omitindo seu conhecimento do assunto, ou se dialogava com o rapaz para ver se conseguia fazê-lo sair daquilo. Mas o passado lhe dizia que não conseguiria nada, já que uma vez aos quinze anos, Ichigo ao ser encontrado fumando no colégio, e após ser repreendido, não gostando resolveu fugir de casa. Foram duas semanas de buscas para encontrá-lo. E o lugar onde o acharam não era nada promissor. Uma boate repleta de pessoas suspeitas e mulheres promiscua.

O mais velho da família Kurosaki voltou a si quando a pequena Kuchiki retomou a fala.

– Não acredita em mim, não é mesmo Kurosaki-_san_? E, por favor, me chame somente de Rukia. Esse sobrenome não me pertence mais. – revelou um pouco envergonhada.

Não mentia quando disse aquilo. O líder da família Kuchiki deserdou a filha adotiva para evitar maiores escândalos aquela estirpe. Foi por conta disso que perdeu todo o direito em sua pensão, ou mesada por assim dizer, do irmão mais velho.

– Todos são inocentes até que prove o contrário, minha pequena. O que meu filho disse foi necessário, pois precisamos entender melhor o que aconteceu naquele dia fatídico. Não sinta como se desconfiássemos de você, são meras formalidades.

Ishin intervêm o dialogo ao perceber o equivoco da jovem. Ele melhor do que ninguém em sua longa carreira sabia que muitos se diziam inocentes, mas raramente o eram mesmo. Já tinha em mente uma maneira de trabalhar o caso para amenizar a punição da garota. Não queria mais ver sua grande e estimada amiga Retsu sofrer mais com essa historia.

Ichigo não se importou com o comentário da moça, e sentou no sofá acenando com a mão com desdém. A testa franzida mostrava que se concentraria para prestar atenção ao que a morena falaria. Sua mente ainda estava em outro lugar, e odiava quando isso acontecia. Passou a contemplar o pequeno ser a sua frente.

A morena apertava com força a mão esquerda, e pôde notar alguns arranhões naquela pequena e delicada mão. Agora que perscrutava a jovem, notou vários arranhões no pescoço, braços e pernas. O conjunto cinza que a garota usava era social, saia e blazer. O tamanho não devia ser o dela, já que a manga era curta, deixando ver seus pulsos. A saia chegava até altura dos joelhos, e mais marcas de arranhões e machucados por cicatrizar apareciam. Sentiu raiva por esse detalhe.

Gostou muito da cor nívea da pele dela. Os cabelos maus tratados, ainda deixavam aparecer à beleza negra que já foi um dia. Mas o que mais lhe chamou atenção foi à cor dos olhos. O timbre forte da voz era um contraste aquele corpo pequeno e delicado. Muito agradável ao ruivo, por assim dizer.

– A única coisa que me lembro daquele dia, foi acordar em minha cama e olhar ao redor procurando meu noivo. O estranho era que estávamos no restaurante almoçando. Então o que eu fazia ali? Estava atordoada e com muita dor de cabeça. Então os vi... Minha mãe estava do lado esquerdo ao lado de meu criado mudo, e meu pai próximo à porta balcão de minha sacada. Senti meu mundo acabar. A quantidade de sangue era imensa. Quando tentei me levantar minha cabeça doeu tanto que gritei. Algo frio tocou minha pele, e me afastei um pouco para o canto quando percebi que tinha uma faca de cozinha na minha cama. Peguei e vi sangue nela. Não foi difícil pra perceber que era a arma do crime. E depois disso um inferno me envolveu. Os empregados ouviram meu grito e entraram desesperados. Viram a cena e minha mão segurando a faca. E aqui estou. Sei que não acreditam, assim como os policiais da época não acreditaram. Não sei quem matou meus pais. Mas um dia sairei daqui, custe o tempo que custar vou me vingar desse monstro assassino...

E mais uma vez Rukia parou. Não queria aceitar, mas só podia ser ele o assassino, ou mesmo coautor do crime. Ele deve ter posto algo em sua bebida e a levou até aquele quarto. O próprio quarto que jamais conseguiria entrar novamente. Ishin trocou olhares com o filho mais velho, enquanto a pequena deixava mais uma vez as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto alvo. Agora tinha as mãos tremendo, mas ainda se mantinha de pé.

– Você suspeita de alguém, correto Rukia-_san_? –

Ishin quebrou o silêncio criado.

Ichigo observou os movimentos corporais da jovem para fazer uma leitura de seu psicológico. Sempre foi muito bom nisso, e era exatamente por isso que seu pai sempre o chamava em casos mais complicados.

Apesar das lágrimas, não o convenceu. Não fazia sentido. Pelo que entendeu do relatório dos legistas, o casal estava morto apenas a alguns minutos da jovem acordar.

Ela disse aos policiais que estava almoçando com o noivo às treze horas, sendo que o crime ocorreu às cinco da tarde. Um buraco de quatro horas ali.

O depoimento do noivo dizia que deixou a garota na mansão as treze e quarenta, e todos os empregados os viram chegar. O casal subiu ao quarto da jovem, e o rapaz desceu trinta minutos depois informando que a garota queria descansar um pouco. E assim ninguém mais a viu sair ou qualquer outra pessoa entrar.

As filmagens mostravam exatamente o que o rapaz falou. Então porque ela continuava com esse depoimento absurdo?

– Sim. De meu noivo. Shiba Kaien. – pronunciou um pouco nervosa.

Não citava mais aquele nome há meses, assim que decidiu que ele estava morto para ela.

Não lembrava bem o que aconteceu no almoço, mas jamais poderia concordar com os depoimentos do noivo, de que eles chegaram juntos a mansão, e ela resolveu ir deitar-se.

Como seus pais apareceram em seu quarto? Ela não ouviu ninguém, sequer percebeu estar em sua cama. Um sonho horrível a atormentava, e quando acordou viu que o pesadelo era o menor de seus problemas.

Puxou mais uma vez na memória aquele dia. Saiu cedo de casa. Beijou a mãe e o pai. Ganhou esse costume com o passar do tempo. Era grata por todo o carinho que lhe professavam. Jamais faria tal barbaridade aqueles que um dia foi seu mundo.

Lembrou-se de Kaien a convidando para o almoço no restaurante francês que ele gostava de ir. A comida estava gostosa, mas a bebida parecia estranha. As brincadeiras de Shiba a fez desistir de reclamar ao garçom, e quando sentiu uma terrível tontura, viu Kaien ajudá-la a ir ao toalete feminino para lavar o rosto.

E mais nada, até o momento em que acorda e se depara com seu pior pesadelo.

– Isso não condiz com o relatório da pericia e com os depoimentos das testemunhas. Por favor, Rukia, se quer que a ajudemos nos conte toda a verdade! – sentenciou frio, o jovem Kurosaki.

Mesmo Ishin não gostou da atitude do rapaz. Não era o momento acusar a jovem. Tinham que ganhar sua confiança, e depois sondar o que tinha para dizer. Não são todos que contam de primeira o verdadeiro cenário do crime, mas após algumas visitas e conversas. Principalmente após eles mostrarem os benefícios em revelar a verdade.

Rukia teve mais uma vez sua tênue esperança esvaída com esse comentário. Ninguém jamais acreditaria nela. Somente Unohana confiava no que ela dizia. Mas mesmo assim, sentia que era porque ela a amava muito e não a abandonaria mesmo sendo culpada.

Teria que provar de alguma maneira que Kaien tinha participação naquilo tudo. Não somente ele, como também alguns empregados. Parecia que tudo estava contra ela.

Mais uma vez era abandonada a própria sorte, como quando tinha quatro anos e foi abandonada por seus pais, indo morar nas ruas.

* * *

**Semana que vem tem mais. Vai ter muitos acontecimentos nessa fic. Então não percam o capitulo, senão irão ficar perdidos. Beijokas,**  
**JJ**


	4. Ambição

**Fiquei em dúvida sobre o titulo, mas acabei deixando assim mesmo. Como estão todos? kkkk Acabei divagando aqui, gente. Espero que gostem, pois daqui pra frente teremos fortes emoções. Senti pena da Kia... Como sou malzinha. Desculpem os erros, pois não tive tempo de editar. Assim que tiver o faço. Sem reviews? Sinto-me triste. Errei em algo... Mas fazer o que. Devo seguir em frente. Escrevam se curtir!**

**JJ**

"**Há riqueza bastante no mundo para as necessidades do homem, mas não para a sua ambição".**

**[Mahatma Gandhi]**

**...**

– "_Isso não condiz com o relatório da pericia e com os depoimentos das testemunhas. Por favor, Rukia, se quer que a ajudemos nos conte toda a verdade"!_

As palavras daquele rapaz ainda retumbavam na mente da morena. Não conseguiu dormir nada. Tinha olheiras profundas no rosto, e o corpo doía pelo cansaço. Todas as mulheres que se movimentavam agitadas na vã tarefa de alimentar-se com o café da manhã parecia estar em câmera lenta para Rukia. Mesmo Saya não conseguiu arrancar sequer uma palavra da garota. As outras companheiras não perguntaram nada, pois sentiam que a moça estava praticamente em colapso. Por dentro, aquela última frase a consumia. Muitas vezes pegou-se pensando o que realmente aconteceu naquele dia. E a dúvida, por mais absurda que fosse estava inundando aquele pequeno ser.

– E se realmente matei meus pais? – sussurrou chamando atenção de Saya.

Esta ficou pasma com o comentário. Jamais imaginou que a pequena, altiva e corajosa moreninha estava sucumbindo à loucura de estar presa. Precisou intervir.

– Por favor, Kia! Se fosse você, saberia. Acredite a gente nunca esquece um rosto que mata. Lembro-me de cada um que matei, jamais esqueceria... Acredite em mim, não foi você quem fez isso, meu bem! – expressou enérgica.

Riruka enciumada com a defesa absurda da ruiva não resistiu em intrometer-se a amiga.

– Não fique dando esperanças pra essa nanica, Saya. Ela é uma daqueles tipos que matam e depois se arrependem. Não passa de uma fraca, filhinha de papai... Nada mais. A mim não convence!

Sentenciou azeda. Mony e Halibel concordaram em silêncio. Saya olhou irritada para as companheiras e retornou para a morena que ainda não havia tocado no mingau amarelado. A expressão vazia e distante mostrava que estava alheia aos comentários maldosos de Riruka. Suspirou resignada e voltou a comer. Sentiu que era melhor deixar estar por enquanto. Não podia fazer muito pela pequena. Não entendia o porquê de acreditar nela. Algo dentro de si dizia que aquela garota não tinha o perfil para ser uma assassina.

Rukia ainda seguia absorta nos próprios pensamentos. Não entendia o porquê de estar mais triste que de costume. Já havia ouvido de tantas pessoas diferentes que ela era uma mentirosa, que não compreendia o porquê daquelas palavras machucarem tanto. Algo naqueles olhos amendoados a fizeram sentir-se esperançada.

Mas foi um mero sentimento tolo que nunca existiu. Ninguém mais acreditaria nela, nem mesmo ela mesma acreditava. O que aconteceu com ela naquele período em que não se lembrava? Segundo a perícia, ela não tinha nada que corroborasse com estar dormindo por horas. As roupas estavam sujas do sangue dos pais, sendo que ela não tocou nos corpos. As mãos e unhas também tinham vestígio de sangue e pele, como se ela tivesse brigado com eles.

Aquele pesadelo estava voltando violentamente em sua mente. As pessoas do júri a observando como monstro. O veredito do juiz a condenando, os flashes de câmeras e os dezenas de microfones em seu rosto, os gritos de justiça dos espectadores, e o pior que poderia lembrar; o rosto vazio e triste de seu irmão mais velho se virando para não vê-la nos olhos.

O coração apertou, e uma dor horrível a tomou. Começou a chorar novamente. As lágrimas saiam em cascatas, e todas as vozes ao redor sumiram. Quando acordaria daquilo tudo? Quando voltaria a ver o sorriso de sua família?

– Nunca mais! – respondeu a si mesma.

Ninguém entendeu o que ela disse. Saiu correndo, deixando o prato intocado. As carcereiras irritadas com a desfeita prometeram que ficaria sem almoço ou jantar no dia; um castigo por ter desperdiçado.

– Fresca! Só sabe choramingar e falar bobagens. Não passa de uma assassina idiota! – Mony emitiu engolindo sonoramente o mingau.

Não tinha muitos modos para se alimentar, mas não era algo realmente necessário naquele local.

–**-**

**Tóquio, apartamento de Kurosaki...**

O despertador emitia seu barulho irritante por todo o quarto. Ichigo não queria levantar, nem mesmo para desligar o aparato. Não aguentando mais o barulho, tomou o despertador do criado mudo e sacudiu na parede. Detestava acordar cedo. Principalmente nos finais de semana. Era mais um sábado sem graça para aturar. Só existia um lugar que o fazia esquecer sua vida insana. Ou poderia se dizer... Algo que o faria esquecer qualquer coisa.

Levantou-se espreguiçando o corpo malhado, deixando a vista sua pele morena. Estava somente de boxer e um pingente pendurado ao pescoço. Uma pequena lua que havia recebido de presente da mãe. Quando era mais jovem sonhou ser astrônomo. Adorava contemplar a Lua em seu telescópio. Por conta desse vício, sua mãe lhe deu o pingente áureo na adolescência, e dali jamais tirou. Somente para assear-se no banho. O frio objeto lhe chamou mais uma vez atenção.

– Tsuki?... Parece que encontrei alguém parecida a você! –

O rapaz de cabelos alaranjados riu deliciado com a própria bobagem. Ouviu a policial chamando aquela jovem de Tsuki, e concordou com o apelido. A pele alva e cabelos negros faziam jus ao nome. Mas deveria ter algum motivo por trás daquilo.

Deixou suas divagações e adentrou no banheiro de mármore. O apartamento era um_flat_ no décimo andar. Muito bem mobiliado e de bom gosto. Os móveis eram escuros e modernos. Um verdadeiro oásis de solteiro. O jovem Kurosaki o adorou desde a primeira vez que o viu. Mudou-se assim que entrou na _Todai_ para estudar advocacia. Não conseguiu realizar o sonho de infância, mas não se importava mais.

Rumou para o banheiro da suíte. O belo corpo foi banhado pela água morna. Os cabelos escorriam pelo pescoço, mostrando que teria que ir ao cabelereiro para arrumá-lo. Espalhou o sabão líquido pelo peitoral, mas quando já se preparava para descer a barriga ouviu o telefone soar no quarto.

– Droga! Não se pode nem tomar banho em paz?

Saiu do banheiro resmungando sozinho, desligando o chuveiro. Deixou a água escorrer pelo quarto. Mais uma vez levaria bronca da empregada. Tomou o aparelho e esperou falar, não gostava de começar a conversa ou o famoso "Alô".

– Ichigo? Por que ainda está em casa? Esqueceu aonde vamos hoje? – Ishin falou alto, esquecendo-se de dar o "bom dia" de sempre.

– Velho? Sabe que horas são? E hoje é sábado. Não tenho que trabalhar! – reclamou ao pai que já chiava e choramingava do outro lado.

– Filho rebelde. Não ama o próprio pai! Olha como ele fala comigo, Masaki? Onde eu errei? Não fui um bom pai?

O rapaz ficou irritado com os comentários nada necessários do pai a sua mãe. Tinha sorte de ela ser normal, já que isso não se aplicava ao pai. Ouviu de longe uma saudação da mãe, que deveria estar no banheiro. Sorriu ao lembrar-se do carinho que tinha dela. Ainda tinha as irmãs, que amava muito. Mas mesmo isso não era suficiente para o jovem.

– Se não tem mais nada pra falar, eu vou desligar, velho...

– Espera Ichigo! Agora é sério. Precisamos viajar para Kyoto. Sei que não é nosso costume, mas temos que conversar com a família Kuchiki sobre a pequena de ontem, lembra-se? Kuchiki Rukia, nossa cliente! – Ishin interviu a vontade de o filho cortar a ligação.

Detestava essa vontade e animação que o pai tinha quando tomava um caso nas mãos. Não importava se era remunerado ou não, o importante era o desafio.

– _Cara_, hoje é Sábado! _Putz_, velho, você não larga do meu pé? Porque não vai sozinho? Só te ajudei ontem, porque me "encheu o saco". Olha, não quero e não vou. Arruma aquele quatro-olhos do Ishida. Ele é melhor pra lidar com esses riquinhos idiotas e...

– Não estou pedindo, Ichigo! Te pego daqui à uma hora! – cortou sério o líder Kurosaki.

Ichigo ouviu o toque contínuo do telefone desligado e jogou o aparelho com raiva na cama. Não queria ir pra lugar algum que não fosse o apartamento de Grimm e dos companheiros. Queria se drogar e esquecer tudo ao redor.

– Merda, velho! Porque não me deixa em paz? Nessas horas que queria estar no lugar da pirralha! _Aff_! Com certeza lá deve ter drogas e ninguém pra encher! Odeio essa vida de merda!

E sem maior opção voltou ao banheiro para terminar o banho, para logo se preparar para sair com o pai a tal cidade. Agora tinha mais uma em sua lista de pessoas que odiava. Kuchiki Rukia, por atrapalhar seu final de semana.

–**-**

– Shiba-_sama_, telefone na linha dois. – avisou a bela secretária de Shiba Kaien.

O moreno analisava alguns portfólios da próxima empresa que adquiriria, e irritou-se com a interrupção. Sabia que a jovem só lhe perturbava quando era sumamente necessário. Ajustou a gravata cinza e tomou o telefone do gancho.

– Shiba Kaien! Com quem falo?

Aguardou ansioso para retornar ao trabalho. Precisava organizar-se para o leilão que participaria na França. Era amante de obras de arte caras e raras.

– Sou eu, Sasakibe Choujirou! Tenho más notícias para vocês! – falou uma voz firme do outro lado da linha.

Kaien mudou a feição despreocupada para uma irritada.

– Fale!

–... Kuchiki conseguiu bons advogados! Ainda não sei como, mas os Kurosaki resolveram pegar o caso!

E aguardou em silêncio o moreno explodir. E assim foi.

– Como assim os Kurosaki? Por que raios pegariam um caso que sequer irão receber por isso? Rukia não tem nada para pagar. Não passa de uma assassina sem um centavo! Tem que ficar presa que é o lugar dela! – gritou exasperado o líder dos Shiba.

Qualquer um que passava próximo ao seu suntuoso escritório ouvia seus gritos ao telefone. Mas ninguém ousou interromper.

– Sabe que eles gostam de desafios. Não é à toa a fama dos mesmos no Japão. O interessante é como Kuchiki-_san_ conseguiu contatá-los? Poderiam ser os Kuchiki? – questionou o informante de Shiba.

Kaien esfregava a testa com força. As pernas na calça social não paravam de se balançar de irritação. Estava desfeito todo seu autocontrole que tanto prezava.

– Lógico que não. Como ajudariam um monstro como ela? Matou o casal da família principal... O próprio Byakuya me pediu para ficar de olho nela pra não deixar ninguém se aproximar para protegê-la! E você me diz que os Kurosaki irão se meter? O que esteve fazendo esse tempo todo, Choujirou? Não pago o suficiente?

Irritado levantou-se indo até a enorme janela da sala. Podia avistar as pessoas de Tóquio caminhar apressadas nas ruas. Puxou o pescoço para relaxar a musculatura, mas em vão.

– Perdoe-me, Shiba-_san_. Mas Yamamoto me enviou ontem a um juizado em outra cidade. Só retornei depois que eles já tinham ido embora. Parece que Kurosaki Ishin se valeu da amizade com Genryuusai-_sama_ para conseguir uma audiência com a jovem no meio da noite! Ele é muito inteligente e sabe agir nos horários mais impróprios. Tenho certeza que já deve estar em contato com a família Kuchiki...

Parou com medo da reação do Shiba. Sabia da estrita relação que o rapaz conseguiu, mesmo após terminar com a pequena Kuchiki. Não podia perder esse contato. Era deles que conseguia as oportunidades privilegiadas de negócios. Se estava rico, era exatamente por isso.

– Vou falar com Byakuya pessoalmente! Fique de olho nela. Eles acham que ela é uma injustiçada, mas não passa de um teatrinho tosco para se livrar da punição. Devia ter ido para a pena de morte. Qualquer novidade me avise. Ah! E limite toda e qualquer visita que ela tiver! Entendeu?

E sem esperar resposta, desligou o telefone.

Seu pesadelo estava retornando. Logo agora que tinha quase assinado a compra de uma empresa de tecnologia promissora por um preço irrisório? Tudo graças à influência dos Kuchiki. Não podia perder isso. Nem que pra isso Rukia tivesse que morrer para conseguir.

Um átimo de remorso lhe corroeu a mente. Lembrou-se dos olhos violetas cheios de lágrimas naquele tribunal frio. Não a viu se defender de nada quando o juiz deu o veredito final. Ela só lhe procurou com o olhar perdido e chorou. Essa imagem ainda queimava sua cabeça como brasas.

– Alguém precisa ser o sacrifício, Rukia. Um dia irá me perdoar! – sussurrou à sala vazia.

Não podia ajuda-la, muito menos se isso fosse um empecilho para seus projetos. Era um homem de negócios, e não poderia deixar que um romance infantil de uma garota sem linhagem o impedisse de seguir ao seu tão sonhado sucesso. Lutou muito para chegar até ali, e nem mesmo seu amor pela pequena Kuchiki impediria de prosseguir. Não acreditava que Rukia fosse tão idiota para matar os pais adotivos. Afinal foram eles que a tiraram das ruas. Mas não seria ele que a defenderia.

– Quem matou os Kuchiki, Rukia? – divagou sentando-se novamente na poltrona alta.

Não tinha tempo a perder. Precisava localizar Byakuya e resolver esse pequeno contratempo.

–**-**

– Kuchiki-_sama_, o senhor tem visitas!

O alto mordomo irrompeu silencioso o largo escritório. A iluminação era fraca, e o mobiliário antigo fazia aquele lugar um pouco sombrio. Muito semelhante ao próprio dono. Kuchiki Byakuya.

– Achei ter dito ao Kurosaki que não queria conversar sobre aquele assunto! – respondeu frio e sem tirar os olhos dos documentos que inundavam sua mesa de imbuia escura.

O terno preto e os cabelos até o ombro escondiam o rosto austero de um jovem que tinha a vida marcada por tragédias.

– Mesmo assim ele insiste em verte, senhor! – falou despreocupado o velho mordomo, que já estava acostumado ao tom frio daquele que viu crescer na mansão.

– Tenho apenas uma hora livre! Mande-o entrar.

O mordomo fez uma mesura e saiu fechando as duas folhas da enorme porta da mesma madeira do mobiliário. O longo corredor, repleto de quadros dos integrantes ilustres da família eram uma paisagem a parte daquela mansão. Parou num conjunto de quadros que sempre tinha como especial. Nele podia-se ver o casal assassinado. Tinha um largo sorriso no rosto da senhora Kuchiki, enquanto a seriedade do líder Kuchiki abarcava a alegria da família. Na frente do pai, estava o jovem Byakuya com seus dez anos. Aquela época a casa tinha vida. E teve mais ainda quando a pequena Kuchiki chegou.

Voltou a andar pesaroso e altivo. Atravessou o salão de entrada e se encontrou com os dois Kurosaki sentados no amplo sofá branco, degustando deliciosos bolinhos e chá.

– Kuchiki-_dono_ os espera!

Queria que aquela pequena nunca tivesse entrado naquela casa. Toda essa terrível dor jamais teria entrado na família. Já não bastava Byakuya perder sua amada esposa para um câncer, ainda tinha que ter seus pais assassinados por aquela que um dia amou como irmã mais nova? Definitivamente, odiava o dia em que Rukia entrou pra família.

– Obrigado, senhor?

Ishin sorriu e aguardou o mordomo se apresentar, já que não foi ele quem os recebeu quando chegaram.

– Tsukabishi Tessai, a seu dispor! Sigam-me, por favor. Terão uma hora para a audiência. Kuchiki-_dono_ tem uma viagem marcada para daqui três horas. Por favor, não estendam a conversa! – pontuou severo.

Não gostava de colocar o patrão em mais problemas do que já tinha. Sempre foi muito fiel com a família Kuchiki, e agora com os pais de Byakuya mortos, sentiu-se no dever de zelar pela felicidade do mesmo.

– Claro, será suficiente! Vamos Ichigo! – chamou o filho que estava coibido no sofá.

O rapaz notou o olhar ávido da pequena copeira que o servia. Sempre era assim a reação das mulheres para o ruivo. Era muito atrativo e sabia muito bem aproveitar-se disso. Piscou para a jovem e levantou-se para a tal entrevista, que sinceramente, achava uma grande perca de tempo. Mas não tinha escolha, já estava ali. Aproveitaria para conhecer pessoalmente o tão falado jovem prodígio dos negócios do Japão.

Byakuya não era muito fotogênico e evitava expor-se a mídia, mas isso não impedia dos repórteres vasculharem a vida do rapaz para ganhar a tão sonhada audiência. Muitas jovens adoravam saber tudo sobre o líder Kuchiki. Ainda tinham aquelas que sonhavam tomar o lugar de Hisana. Algo realmente difícil, já que o rapaz nunca mais se relacionou com ninguém depois da morte da amada esposa. Isso já perfazia três anos de acontecido. Um mundo conturbado para alguém abastado como ele.

**E corta! Primeiro, deixo claro que: I Love you, Byakuya! Estou tão triste com o sofrimento dele em Bleach... e sua possível morte... Não isso jamais aconteceria, ou tio Tite sofrerá terríveis consequências!... que escrevi esse cap pensando nele. Temos novos personagens que interagirão com os principais. Espero não ter viajado na batatinha! kkkkkk Bom FDS pra todos vcs!Fui,**  
**JJ**


	5. Injustiça

**Yo, pessoal! Como estão? Já pensavam que eu não postaria essa semana, né? Mas aqui estou eu com prometido (apesar de minha mãe não querer que eu escreva, ela disse que estou deixando-a em segundo lugar. Absurdo, pois amo minha pequena. Kkkkkk)! Cenas um pouco fortes e revelações bombásticas. Espero que sobrevivam a isso. Kkkk Odiei escrever esse capítulo, mas não poderia fugir de uma triste realidade, não? Espero que curtam! Sem nenhuma review, dessa vez? Tudo bem, isso significa que posso abandonar esse site. Pena! Mas lembrei-me que sou cabeça dura e vou continuar postando assim mesmo!**

* * *

**"Anima-te por teres de suportar as injustiças; a verdadeira desgraça consiste em cometê-las." (Pitágoras).**

**...**

O olhar perscrutador de Byakuya percorreu os dois homens que se encontravam a frente de sua suntuosa mesa de escritório. Ichigo sentiu-se incomodado com aquilo e não evitou um resmungo baixo. Ele odiava esse tipo de olhar altivo, altaneiro. Sabia que significava superioridade, e detestava esse sentimento compartilhado por todas as pessoas de família nobre. Ishin manteve-se calmo e não parecia importar-se com a análise minuciosa do rapaz; já estava acostumado a esses comportamentos. Sempre trabalhou com pessoas ricas e famosas, e isso era o menor dos problemas com essas pessoas.

– Kuchiki Byakuya! O que me oferecem? – Byakuya questionou após um meneio de cabeça, que considerava saudação suficiente para aqueles advogados, indiferente do sucesso e fama do nome Kurosaki naquele país.

Um Kuchiki jamais abaixava a cabeça para um ser inferior. Ichigo ficou indignado com o comportamento do jovem, mas seu pai fez um sinal com a mão para que deixar estar, já que precisavam muito daquele depoimento.

– Kurosaki Ishin e Kurosaki Ichigo ao seu dispor, Kuchiki-_sama_! Estamos aqui para fazer algumas perguntas sobre sua irmã Rukia. Isso é muito importante, pois achamos que existe algo errado na condenação dela. – terminou com uma expressão de dúvida.

Afinal, não era bem assim que achavam ser o caso, mas precisava se aproximar do irmão mais velho da pequena Kuchiki, e qual melhor maneira do que puxando para o lado emocional do rapaz? Mas Ishin não conhecia a frieza daquela família, a honra e o poder são os únicos pontos importantes que Byakuya aprendeu em sua casa.

– Não tenho nenhuma irmã, e não quero falar sobre um assunto que já foi corretamente julgado, muito menos é de minha incumbência. Se os senhores só tinham isso para tratar comigo, peço-lhes que se retirem, pois tenho que me preparar para uma viagem de negócios! – exclamou vazio e frio.

Os olhos de Byakuya tinham um brilho de ódio. Ichigo não conseguiu ficar indiferente com tamanha desfeita e despreocupação de um irmão que deveria proteger sua irmã mais nova, afinal foi o que aprendeu desde pequeno, que os mais velhos devem procurar proteger os mais novos.

– Acabamos de dizer que existem irregularidades no processo de condenação e você diz que não é de sua incumbência? E se ela realmente for inocente? O que acha que seus pais pensariam disso? Você deveria proteger sua família e não ficar como se nada estivesse acontecendo! – explodiu Ichigo para surpresa de Ishin.

Byakuya novamente observou indiferente o jovem de cabelos alaranjados. No seu intimo pensava que não poderia ter alguém como essa espécie de punk como advogado. O mundo realmente estava decaindo se considerava um homem como esse um sucesso no ramo jurídico. Inconcebível. Muito menos querendo ditar como ele deveria agir diante de algo que quebrou o próprio coração.

– Coloque-se em seu lugar rapaz. Saiam! Já disse que não tenho nada a declarar sobre essa assassina. Ela nunca foi minha irmã. Agora saiam se não quiserem que eu chame os seguranças! – sentenciou direto em sua imponência e prepotência característica.

– Ora seu...

– Chega Ichigo. Perdoe-nos Kuchiki-_sama_. Por favor, fique com meu cartão, e quando achar que tem algo importante a acrescentar neste assunto me chame. Desculpe incomodar e tenha uma boa viagem! – desculpou-se humildemente o líder Kurosaki.

Ichigo achou aquilo ridículo. Como seu pai se rebaixava daquela maneira? Era essas atitudes que o faziam querer sumir daquela casa. Eles não eram tão ricos quanto esse homem, mas tinham nome e dinheiro suficiente para não passar por aquela humilhação. Saiu sem se despedir ou esperar o pai. Não suportava nem mais um segundo naquele lugar podre.

– Se me der licença!

Ishin correu atrás do filho que já estava fechando a porta do carro para arrancar dali. Quase não teve tempo de entrar, já que o rapaz acelerou com violência sem esperar o porteiro terminar de abrir o portão automático, quase atropelando o rapaz. Estava furioso. Ishin o observou calado, sabia que o filho era orgulhoso e detestava ser tratado com desprezo. Mas isso não significava que sua atitude passiva fosse errada, afinal se não conseguissem abrandar o jovem Kuchiki não teriam sucesso naquele caso, já que a influencia dele era sumamente prejudicial.

– Você acha que assim conseguirá algo, Ichigo? Pois eu te digo eu não. Agora teremos que enfrentar um homem poderoso por sua atitude exaltada!

Não gostava de brigar com filho, pois sabia que isso era o gatilho para que o rapaz voltasse para suas drogas, mas precisava tentar colocar razão em sua cabeça rebelde.

– Foi você mesmo quem me ensinou a cuidar das pessoas, velho. Como aquele homem pode concordar com isso? Ele sabe que não foi correta essa prisão. Sabe que faltam provas conclusivas, mas mesmo assim deixa estar com está. Isso é inaceitável! E o pior foi ver você se rebaixando a esse cretino. Não passa de um lambe botas idiotas! Odeio esse seu jeito, velho! – soltou irritado e com o cenho muito franzido, sua característica quando ficava nervoso.

Ishin somente suspirou e observou o filho passar por mais um semáforo vermelho. Teria um longo dia.

* * *

O prédio do Supremo Tribunal, ao lado o prédio da Dieta, tinha uma arquitetura medieval e tradicional, mostrando a modernidade japonesa, sem perder a tradição de sua cultura. Ishin estava ansioso por ver seu grande amigo, Juiz do Tribunal Sumário Ukitake Juushirou.

Estava sozinho, pois desde a semana passada o filho não queria mais acompanhá-lo naquilo que considerava o caso do pai dele, já que resolveu não participar mais por conta do ocorrido na mansão Kuchiki. Ishin suspirou mais uma vez naquele conturbado dia, e adentrou o salão principal, saudando com respeito a cada um que passava por perto. Aquele lugar era muito especial para o povo japonês. E mais ainda para Ishin, que já foi auxiliar de juiz quando mais jovem.

Não seguiu carreira ali, pois se sentia mais a vontade advogando, e por isso recusou a proposta de ser juiz, após seus dez anos de prestação como auxiliar, uma exigência da Legislação. Por conta disso, seu amigo e colega de faculdade exercia agora em seu lugar. Sempre que tinha um caso mais complicado, recorria ao velho companheiro da Universidade de Tóquio, a mais tradicional no ensino de direito no Japão. Aguardou o auxiliar de Juushirou anunciá-lo e entrou abraçando-o efusivo.

– Ishin-san, que felicidade em vê-lo! Já estava achando que não viria mais me visitar! – falou animado o rapaz de meia idade, longos cabelos brancos e sorrio gentil.

A toga preta demonstrava que tinha acabado de voltar de algum julgamento. Com jurisdição de Yamamoto, todos tinham eu respeitar a mínima regra imposta. Ninguém ousava desrespeitar para ter que passar uma noite nas temíveis prisões administradas habilmente por ele.

– Perdoe-me Juushirou-_san_, mas não tenho conseguido muito tempo livre para fazê-lo. Mas você também não me visita em casa! Masaki sente sua falta, e as meninas já acham que você não s importa mais com elas! – Kurosaki reclamou divertido.

Sentou-se na poltrona macia do escritório que ele mesmo ajudou a mobiliar quando ainda trabalhava no prédio.

– Diga a elas que logo os visitarei novamente! Fiquei internado esses dias por conta de minha pneumonia. Não quis avisar para não preocupá-los e já me sinto bem melhor! – respondeu rápido ao notar a preocupação do amigo.

Apesar de ter a saúde muito debilitada, Juushirou era um dos melhores juízes do Japão. Esforçava-se ao máximo para merecer a posição que o amigo lhe cedeu.

– Ainda bem! Mas vamos aos negócios, velho amigo! Preciso que me ajude com um processo que creio estar irregular! – tratou de iniciar as perguntas.

Apesar de saber que naquele julgamento o próprio Yamamoto foi presidir, ainda pensava haver muitos atos irregulares que jamais aceitaria ser aceito pelo velho juiz. Ukitake se retraiu um pouco. Ishin não costumava se envolver com pessoas extremamente importantes, mas parece que dessa vez seria colocado em encrencas, já que jamais negaria auxilio ao seu amigo e antigo chefe.

– Faz algum tempo eu Yamamoto-_sama_ não faz nenhuma aparição! O ultimo julgamento ao qual participou foi o caso do assassinato Kuchiki... Espera não me diga que você...?

– Esse mesmo! Sei do quão respeitável é nosso Yamamoto, mas tenho certeza que existe algo errado. Primeiro, porque Kuchiki não foi sentenciada a morte? Já que pela lei, ela deveria ser enforcada após algum tempo de prisão! Porque foi julgada diretamente por ele, ao invés de um juizado menor? Porque não tivemos relatórios de pericia mais detalhados? Afinal um crime como esse não pode ser tratado de qualquer jeito, não? E para piorar, a garota sequer teve direito a uma defesa mínima! Não quero assustar, meu amigo, mas isso me parece mais uma vez as mãos dos nobres em nossa justiça! Sabe que não suporto esse tipo de coisas! – terminou solene observando o roto apreensivo do juiz.

Sabiam que ainda tinham intervenções de pessoas endinheiradas e de famílias tradicionais.

– Nossa... Nem sei o que dizer... Acredita na inocência dela?

Tossiu um pouco nervoso. Apesar de dizer que estava melhor, podia-se notar que ainda convalescia da doença.

– Unohana-_san_ acredita! Acho que devemos dar um voto de confiança na menina por ela, não acha?

– Retsu-_san_? Faz muito anos que não a via. Isso me faz lembrar que ela tinha uma extrema amizade com o casal Kuchiki. Foi por eles que ela se mudou para a mansão não foi? Ainda não consigo acreditar que ela se tornou uma mera empregada deles! – expressou duvidoso.

Ukitake, apesar de tantos anos, ainda não aceitava o fato da falência de sua tão estimada amiga. Ele e seus amigos, como Ishin, tentaram ajudá-la, mas ela preferiu trabalhar com os Kuchiki, alegando que eles precisavam dela.

– Sim. E ela agora precisa de nós! Deixar essa pequena abandonada está matando Retsu! A única prova conclusiva da pericia foi à pele nas unhas de Ruka. Mas já solicitei um exame do relatório pelo laboratório de Urahara, e de primeira observação ele já conseguiu encontrar dezenas de erros gritantes, algo eu Yamamoto jamais aceitaria!

Ukitake ficou imóvel. Aquilo poderia tornar-se um terrível escândalo. Dava graças a Deus que era Ishin quem estava cuidando do caso, pois senão teriam sérios problemas com os cidadãos japoneses.

– Quando ele informará os resultados?

Era sabível que Urahara Kisuke levava metade do tempo de outros laboratórios para emitir um parecer. Ishin sorriu galante para o amigo, sabia o grande problema em que estava colocando amigo, mas não podia evitar. Deviam muito a Unohana, e estava na hora de apoiá-la.

– Já me deu uma prévia! O completo sai daqui uma semana. E posso dizer meu amigo, que Kuchiki Rukia não pode ser a assassina de Kuchiki Hideki e Kuchiki Akemi! O próprio Urahara atesta isso, além de estar irritado por não ter sido procurado há dois anos, já que ele é nosso maio especialista na área! – terminou animado lembrando-se do rosto do amigo cientista ao informar sobre o caso dos Kuchiki.

Ele era um homem extremamente desligado do mundo, e nunca assistia à televisão ou lia jornais, por isso estava por fora de assuntos cotidianos, mas era considerado gênio na física, especialista em química, lecionava medicina e tinha hobbies estranhos, além de participar de simpósios científicos de diversas áreas ao qual era membro honorável. Trabalhava em casos sem solução para a coroa inglesa, Japão e EUA no quesito pericia técnica e criminal. Por isso ficou revoltado por não ter sido convidado para o esse, já que estava viajando na Alemanha e não foi informado.

– Por que ele acha isso?

Juushirou perguntou duvidoso. Aquele processo seria mais trabalhoso do que imaginou no inicio. Teria que informar Yamamoto o mais rápido possível.

– A altura dela! Acho que o assassino esqueceu-se desse importante detalhe! Os corpos dos Kuchiki foram atingidos quando eles estavam em pé, então à altura das facadas não condiz com a da garota! Acredita nisso? Acho que nosso velho juiz vai surtar quando souber!

Ukitake não sabia como reagir e devolveu o sorriso caloroso de Ishin. Como ele não havia percebido algo assim? Essa era uma das razões que preferia ter Kurosaki como juiz, e não ele.

– Estamos perdidos! Yamamoto vai nos matar!

– E a Urahara também! Mas posso lidar com isso! Minha Masaki me faz querer correr qualquer risco para poder impressioná-la! – descontraiu Kurosaki, mas não teve o mesmo gesto devolvido pelo pobre Ukitake que já tinha novamente um ataque de tosse de nervosismo.

* * *

A escuridão daquele lugar mais uma vez a envolvia. Estar na solitária já havia virado costume para Rukia. Como não conseguiu fazer as atividades daquela semana, estava mais uma vez sendo castigada. Seu nervosismo devia-se ao fato de não ter recebido nenhuma visita de Unohana. Sentiu-se mais uma vez abandonada! Sozinha. Infeliz. Seu pequeno corpo estava debruçado no chão como se estivesse no útero de uma mãe.

Quantas horas estava ali, não fazia ideia. Somente sentia uma dor pulsante no peito. Ouviu a grossa e pesada porta da minúscula cela se abrir fazendo um rangido estrondoso e irritante. Não se levantou esperando a policial entrar. Ficou surpresa ao perceber que era um dos carcereiros. Já imagina o que viria a seguir.

– Levante-se pequena! Vamos brincar um pouco! – falou o homem de forma maliciosa e cheia de segundas intenções.

Não seria a primeira vez que ele a violentaria quando estivesse naquela solitária. Ninguém se importava quando dizia que isso acontecia em suas internações. Achavam que era só uma forma de evitar ser presa ali. Lembrou-se da sua dolorosa primeira vez. Não foi com seu noivo, mas com três policiais corruptos daquela prisão diabólica.

O rapaz era jovem e muito bonito, mas não tinha o mínimo de piedade com aquelas mulheres. Afinal não passavam de assassinas, muitas a espera da morte. Não sabia se era pior ser violentada por aqueles homens sem escrúpulos, ou pelas internas daquele lugar.

Rukia gemeu e chorou mais uma vez de dor, enquanto tinha a calça retirada de forma brusca.

Quando sairia daquele inferno? Será que merecia todo aquele sofrimento? Por que não tinha coragem de tirar a vida e se livrar daquele maldito lugar? Vingança. Era a única coisa que a fazia permanecer viva. Queria vingança.

Retorceu-se de dor quando teve sua intimidade violentamente invadida. Os gemidos de prazer daquele homem inundavam o pequeno lugar. Fazia caretas de satisfação, não se importando com a falta de resposta da pequena a sua mercê.

Rukia não gritava mais por socorro como antes, já que percebeu com horror que aquele lugar tinha proteção contra som.

Mais algumas estocadas violentas daquele ser imundo e Rukia teve a terrível sensação daquele liquido nojento, viscoso e quente escorrer por suas finas pernas. Ouviu-o, calada, gemer alto pelo ápice.

O rapaz recolocou o órgão em seu devido lugar e com desprezo olhou-a sorridente. Saiu deixando a jovem sem a parte de baixo de seu uniforme.

Sentia asco de seu próprio corpo. Nojo de sua existência. Como queria ter morrido quando teve oportunidade naquela rua. Colocou o braço na frente do rosto e chorou novamente. Os soluços baixos inundavam aquele inferno. Inundavam aquela alma destruída.

* * *

– Kurosaki-_kun_, sua mãe ligou novamente! Perguntou quando pretende voltar pra casa!

Inoue estava triste por ver mais uma vez aquele belo ruivo decaído. O rapaz estava sentado encostado à cama de casal daquele quarto rosa. Orihime tinha um quarto cheio de temáticas infantis, com bonecas e ursinhos de enfeite.

Não gostava de trazer seus amigos para casa, mas como seu irmão estava viajando, não negou asilo para o rapaz que ainda fazia seu coração bater acelerado.

Ichigo aplicou a fina agulha daquela injeção com a droga que tanto ansiava. Quase surtou quando Inuoe lhe disse mais cedo que não tinha isso em casa. Esperou o companheiro trazer e assim que a recebeu tratou de usar.

– Não posso falar com ela desse jeito, Inuoe! Diga que amanhã volto! Agora me deixe sozinho, por favor! Obrigado por me deixar ficar! – falou já extasiado com o efeito quase imediato daquela droga.

Orihime o olhou triste e saiu do quarto para deixá-lo mais a vontade. Quando Ichigo havia chegado à noite anterior, achou que fosse por ela, já que fazia meses que não faziam amor. Mas não era esse o motivo. Ele só queria fugir para qualquer lugar, para usar sua tão estimada droga. Como odiava aquilo. Ela mesma só começou a usar maconha para ficar próxima do rapaz. Queria estar mais perto dele, mesmo que em algo tão errado.

Seguiu para o telefone delicado da sala e discou um numero conhecido. Aguardou ser atendida enrolando o fio entre os dedos.

– Diga Inoue?

Do outro lado à voz indiferente de Ulquiorra a fez sorrir. Só ele a fazia sentir-se um pouco mais animada.

– Kurosaki-_kun_ está no meu quarto... O que devo fazer Ulquiorra-_kun_? –perguntou aflita e sem animo.

Ouviu um suspiro arrastado do outro lado.

– Transou com ele? - falou vulgar e indiferente.

Podia estar assim por fora, mas se irritava muito por saber que a ruiva ainda nutria sentimentos pelo colega. Não eram namorados oficialmente, mas achou que havia algo entre eles.

– Sim... Perdoe-me, por favor! Ele estava tão carente e triste que... Não pude dizer não pra ele... E-u... Ulquiorra... – sussurrou ao ouvir os tons de desligado da outra linha.

Não queria traí-lo, realmente queria algo mais sério com o rapaz, mas não sabia como lidar com aquele sentimento estranho quando estava perto do ruivo.

Recolocou o fone de volta na base e encostou o corpo na parede desolada. Ouviu o barulho da porta de seu quarto se abrir e dele sair o rapaz sem camisa se aproximar. Era aparente que estava fora de si.

Não se mexeu quando este atacou seu pescoço num beijo violento e sensual. As mãos do rapaz apertavam as curvas generosas de sua melhor amiga. Se estivesse lúcido jamais a trataria assim. Sempre a tratava com carinho e cuidado. Mesmo não sentindo nada diferente de amizade por ela. Fazer sexo com Inoue Orihime era de certa forma uma terapia.

Pegou as pernas grossas e a levantou deixando-a pendurada em sua cintura para manipular aquele corpo com mais facilidade. Inuoe correspondia cada caricia, mas sabia que dali algumas horas, Ichigo não se lembraria da forma rude com a qual a tomou. Queria tanto ser correspondida como ela o amava.

* * *

– Parece que teremos uma nova companheira, certo Saya-_san_? – Riruka perguntava animada, mas Saya ainda estava preocupada com a pequena Kuchiki.

Sabia bem o que acontecia naquela solitária monstruosa, e odiava o estado que a menina saia dali. Completamente destruída e sem vida.

– Entre gatuna, semana que vem a levaremos para sua forca! Aproveite o momento com as meninas! Seja bem vinda ao inferno! – Thor falou alto para que todas percebessem a presença da novata.

A mulher de pele morena e curvas bonitas era ovacionada por todas enquanto atravessava o longo corredor. Era muito bonita e tinha um sorriso maroto, indiferente de sua situação naquele lugar.

– Halibel, parece que teremos mais uma em nosso cubículo! Eles acham que cabe mais gente aqui? Ou será que a pirralha morreu na solitária? – soltou mordaz.

Mony arrumava as trancinhas do cabelo e calou-se quando o olhar assassino de Saya lhe percorreu o corpo. A morena entrou e sorriu calorosa a todas.

– Prazer em conhecê-las! Shihouin Yoruichi a seu dispor! O que fazem para matar o tempo, meninas? – questionou divertida ao ver a surpresa nos rostos de suas novas companheiras.

– Sua louca, você será executada daqui uma semana, e é isso o que você tem a nos falar? – Riruka soltou indignada.

Halibel, Saya e Mony também teriam reagido assim, mas ela foi mais rápida.

– Não vou morrer meninas. Logo sairei daqui! Se quiserem... Podem vir comigo. Será mais divertido com mais gente!

A morena se aconchegou na cama de Rukia e deitou-se espreguiçando o corpo. Nenhuma delas conseguiu falar depois daquele estranho comentário. Afinal quem era aquela mulher?

* * *

**Perdoem-me os pelos erros e algumas cenas vulgares. Não gosto de falar desse modo, mas não tive escolha. Tenho que mostrar o personagem da forma em que estaria! ;_; Escrever a parte da Kia doeu. Imaginar que isso realmente acontece é o pior. Mas sabemos que somente os podres fazem esse tipo de coisas. Como Yamamoto tomará a noticia de Ukitake? Poderá Urahara comprovar que Kia é mesmo inocente? O que Byakuya irá fazer quando se inteirar? Ichigo deixará de ser idiota e de estar de esfrega com a peituda? Enfim, muitas perguntas, mas a mais divertida: Poderá Youruichi fugir desse verdadeiro inferno? Vejo vocês semana que vem! Muitos beijos molhados em vossas bochechas! Fui,  
JJ**


	6. Fuga e esperança

**Olá pessoal! Aproveitando o feriadão? Eu estaria se não estivesse doente, pra azar dos pecados meu coração resolveu ficar preguiçoso e dolorido! Kkkkk Mas mesmo assim, irei postar o cap dessa semana. Quero agradecer a ajuda da fofa Bloodyrose que betou esse capitulo! Como nunca tenho tempo para revisar meus caps e vivo escrevendo errado, ela me apoio e apoiará nessa! Não sei por quanto tempo, mas irei aproveitar essa bondade! Afinal ela também tem uma vida corria! ^^ Espero que curtam!**

* * *

**E como a felicidade pode se transformar na insatisfação, assim o desespero pode sumir no despertar de uma nova primavera. Com cada dia, pode nascer outro entendimento de nosso estado, nossos laços e objetivos. [Sun Tzu].**

**...**

- Meu Deus, essa mulher é doida de pedra! – Mony não aguentou o comportamento estranho da nova morena. Ela estava abrindo a boca para soltar mais uma frase, quando a porta da cela foi aberta.

Ninguém havia percebido que a pequena interna tinha chegado. Estava deplorável e sem vida. Saya quase chorou com a cena que viu. Coisa incomum para uma mulher que já não sabia mais o que era sentimento de piedade. Rukia caminhou devagar e com aparente esforço. As roupas desalinhadas e sujas demonstravam bem o que havia acontecido. Havia sido estuprada novamente. Nem mesmo Riruka conseguiu falar nada. Nunca pensou que pudesse ver a dor humana tão materializada como estava naquele pequeno corpo. Yoruichi ficou observando à pequena se dirigir ao pequeno banheiro imundo, ligou o chuveiro frio e com violência passou a esfregar a pele descoberta das roupas que agora encharcavam. Ninguém falava nada. Só aguardavam a morena parar de se automutilar, arranhando a pele com as unhas, enquanto filetes de sangue escorriam pelo ralo.

- Pare com isso, pequena! Quem merece esses arranhões é o cretino que te fez isso! Para de se martirizar!

Yoruichi segurou as mãos da garota à frente do rosto. Rukia tinha lágrimas que escorriam junto à água. Os olhos violetas estavam sem vida alguma, como se não existisse mais uma alma naquele corpo sofrido, os lábios tremiam angustiados. Saya aproximou-se com cautela das duas, e com uma toalha cobriu o corpo trêmulo da companheira. Pela primeira vez em dois anos, todas àquelas mulheres tiveram um pouco de caridade em seus corações. Cada uma tomou conta da menina. Halibel enxugou os cabelos curtos, Riruka pegou uma de suas roupas, e Mony ajudou Saya a vestir a garota. Yoruichi continuou segurando as delicadas mãos, como se nesse gesto pudesse passar um pouco de conforto àquela desconhecida, mas que invadiu seu coração.

Passaram vários minutos até que Rukia parasse de chorar e soluçar. Yoruichi a abraçou com carinho maternal e a fez deitar na cama. Saya passou a acariciar de leve os cabelos suaves da garota, até que a pequena pegou no sono. Uma profunda sonolência que já não sentia há anos.

- Quem é essa pequena? Nem parece maior de idade! O que ela fez? –Desatou Shihouin a perguntar para as internas. Riruka ainda tentou dizer algo, mas Saya interrompeu.

- Kuchiki Rukia! A garota que matou os pais! Ela tem vinte anos. Diz ser inocente, e quer saber, acho que ela é mesmo!

- Saya-san... Isso é mentira e sabe disso! – Protestou Riruka, mas levou um cascudo no topo da cabeça pela Halibel, já que com o timbre de voz alto estava acordando a jovem que já se remexia na cama.

- Kuchiki? Hum! Então deve ser o destino ou algo assim. Essa prisão não foi à toa de qualquer forma. Vamos esperar que ela descanse e vou contar pra vocês o que irei fazer daqui alguns dias. Se vocês quiserem sair desse inferno, claro! – Sorriu divertida com os rostos pasmos das internas. O silêncio imperou novamente.

* * *

- Que bruta dor de cabeça... Nunca mais fico muito tempo sem...

- Sem o quê Ichigo? Ficou a semana inteira fora de casa e aparece desse jeito? Sua mãe está preocupada e você nem se importa com isso?

Ishin estava nervoso, algo realmente estranho de se ver no pai de família, já que vivia aos pulos de alegria e com um sorriso cativante no rosto. Ichigo ficou um pouco envergonhado por ser descoberto. Mais uma vez deixou sua família em desespero. Mas o quê podia fazer? Se ficava algum dia sem usar droga, sentia o corpo destroçado e sem ânimo nenhum para nada. Não conseguia mais viver sem ela.

- Desculpe, pai! Isso não irá acontecer novamente! – Disse ele sem levantar a cabeça.

Ichigo subiu as escadas da sala onde estava direto para seu quarto, o último do imenso corredor. Viu de relance as duas irmãs na porta do quarto delas com rosto apreensivo. Odiava quando era o motivo dessa feição triste nas meninas. Entrou e se trancou, jogando-se na cama. Levou o braço ao rosto e fechou os olhos com raiva. Involuntariamente começou a brincar com o pequeno pingente do pescoço. De alguma forma, aquela pequena lua branca o acalmava. A imagem da pequena garota da prisão lhe veio à mente. Não sabia o porquê, mas algo nela lhe agradava. Suspirou e levantou-se para tomar um banho e acalmar a cabeça. Imagens da noite anterior o deixaram intrigado. Sabia que provavelmente machucou sua amiga, e isso o fazia ficar mais irritado consigo mesmo.

- Droga, Inuoe, porque simplesmente não nega minha entrada em sua casa? Um dia vou acabar te machucando de verdade! – Falou sozinho enquanto sentia a água escorrer pelo corpo cansado. Olhou para o grande espelho do banheiro e viu marcas arroxeadas ao longo do braço direito. Aquilo era seu estigma pessoal. Seu pecado e destruição, e já não sabia mais como fugir de um inferno que ele mesmo procurou. Tudo por causa daquela mulher. Ele não passava de um fraco, como bem dizia seus colegas. Mas não conseguia tirar de sua mente a dor da traição da pessoa que mais amou na vida. Sim, era um fraco, e não podia negar isso. Ouviu o celular tocar desesperado no bolso da calça jogada na entrada do banheiro. Saiu após desligar o chuveiro e atendeu. Aquele toque era de alguém muito importante e responsável em seu inferno.

- Fala Grimm! Achei que só iria me ligar semana que vem... Chegou alguma coisa nova?

Essa coisa ao qual se referia, era o veneno que injetava a cada dia com mais e mais frequência em suas veias. Sua saúde já sentia os efeitos colaterais da heroína que consumia. Não eram raras as vezes que sentia as articulações doerem ou adormecerem.

- Na verdade não! Só vim te dizer que nessa semana uns amigos meus irão precisar do apartamento por um tempo. Então o quarto da direita ficará reservado pra eles. Não quero que os aborreçam ou faça perguntas idiotas! Muito menos se insinue pras garotas! É um negócio que consegui. Será somente por uns dias, até eles se assentarem na cidade! Entendeu? Era isso! Passar bem. – E desligou sem aguardar resposta do ruivo. Ichigo ainda olhou para o celular com o cenho franzido.

- Quem esse idiota pensa que sou? Até parece! Hunf! Quero nem saber, eu também pago aluguel daquele apartamento, e tenho todo o direito de entrar e sair à hora que quiser... Mas não estou falando mesmo! Grimmjow idiota!

E murmurando irritado voltou ao banho relaxante. Aproveitou para encher a banheira e tomar um banho _ofuro_. Realmente precisava descansar.

* * *

Ishin ainda andava de um lado a outro no escritório de sua casa. Queria derrubar a porta do quarto de seu primogênito e quebrar a cara dele. Como podia ser tão irresponsável e fazer sua linda Masaki sofrer? E ainda tinha suas princesinhas, que estavam morrendo de preocupação. Ouviu a porta se abrir e avistar o motivo de suas irritações entrar de cabeça baixa.

- Satisfeito? Quando vai parar com isso? Quando eu e sua mãe formos enterrados? Fala Ichigo?

- Desculpe... Eu sei que errei em não dizer onde estava, mas... Desculpe-me!

Ishin suspirou e sentou-se na poltrona, convidando com um gesto leve o rapaz a se sentar também. Teria que dar mais um de seus sermões, mas tinha algo mais urgente a tratar.

- Lembra-se do caso Kuchiki?

Aguardou-o assentir com a cabeça. Mais uma vez a imagem do rosto alvo lhe veio à mente e se perguntou quando isso virou rotina.

- A garota que matou os pais?

- Errado! A vítima que foi presa injustamente. Isso mesmo Ichigo, Rukia não pode ser a culpada desse crime, e Urahara me garante isso. Está terminando um dossiê com provas baseadas na perícia realizada na época nos corpos, e já tem plena certeza que não foi a garota. Estou organizando os documentos para pedir a exumação dos corpos para que Urahara possa realizar mais alguns exames complementares! Prenderam uma inocente! Pode imaginar isso Ichigo?

- Isso é impossível... – Gaguejou surpreso. Seria esse o motivo que não o deixava esquecer aquele rosto sofrido?

- Vai me ajudar agora?

- Com toda certeza que sim. Quando pretende pedir o _habeas corpus_? Devemos tirá-la de lá o mais rápido possível! – Exaltou-se se levantando da cadeira.

- Tem a parte burocrática, filho! Isso irá levar uma semana no mínimo. Mas já agendei uma visita daqui a três dias para falarmos com ela e explicar o que será feito! Liguei para Unohana, mas ela está acamada devido uma virose. Ficou muito feliz pela notícia. Sinto que conseguiremos livrar essa pobre alma de um sofrimento não merecido! – Expressou triste soltando um longo suspiro.

- Isso não será suficiente! Temos que punir os responsáveis por esse erro irreparável. Processar o Estado, o juiz, ou seja lá quem for que colocou o dedo nesse caso! Precisamos calcular uma indenização, que no mínimo será milionária. Onde já se viu? Prender uma garota como ela... Nem em um milhão de anos ela se parece com uma assassina! – Ichigo estava revoltado, e Ishin não resistiu brincar com o garoto. Não era ele mesmo quem não acreditava naquela pequena?

- Então meu garoto está apaixonado pela dama injustiçada? Será o cavaleiro que a salvará? Hein, filhão?

- Está louco velho? É claro que não! Só estou dizendo que precisamos agir rápido! Além do mais, por que só daqui a três dias? Deveríamos agir ainda hoje! – Gritou vermelho de vergonha. Fazia anos que Ishin não via o filho corado e ficou muito feliz por isso.

- Infelizmente, Rukia sofreu uma punição por não cumprir as regras da prisão essa semana. Então ela não poderá receber visitas por duas semanas consecutivas. Três dias foi o máximo que consegui. Mesmo com a alegação de que já tenho provas suficientes a favor dela. – Fez uma pausa e sorriu malicioso. – Mas fazia tempo que não via você parecer um morango maduro. Está corado só de pensar que poderá ver sua adorável dama em perigo? – Riu deliciado com a vermelhidão que tomou conta do garoto até o pescoço.

- Seu velho idiota! Deixe-me em paz! E me dê esses processos... Vou ler no meu quarto. Velho pervertido! – Gritou colhendo alguns documentos da mesa do pai e saiu batendo a porta. Ishin sorriu novamente, mas agora com ternura. Tomou o celular e ligou para sua amada esposa.

- Amor? Acho que logo teremos netos!

* * *

Rukia abriu os olhos vagarosamente, e o que primeiro viu foi o pequeno e velho relógio da parede. Marcavam quase dez horas da noite. Não pensou que fosse dormir tanto. Aliás, nunca conseguiu mais do que duas ou três horas. Ouviu as risadas de suas companheiras, acompanhadas de uma voz diferente. A voz que escutou quando tentava rasgar a própria pele.

- Parece que a pequena acordou! Sente-se melhor, Rukia? – Yoruichi perguntou como se a conhecesse há anos. Rukia ficou um pouco desconsertada. Principalmente por lembrar-se de que ela a viu naquele estado deplorável. Abaixou a cabeça com vergonha.

- Não fica assim _Tsuki_! Yoruichi é muito legal e estava preocupada com você! Estávamos lembrando o dia que você chegou! Foi muito engraçado! Certo, meninas? – Saya estava descontraída e feliz. A menina nunca tinha visto suas companheiras de cela tão felizes. Quem era aquela mulher de olhar de gato?

- Ah! Desculpe-me, não me apresentei! Shihouin Yoruichi, prazer!

- Pra-zer... Kuchi... Rukia! – Cortou lembrando que já não pertencia aquele sobrenome.

- Hum! Bem então onde estávamos? Ah, sim! Sente-se aqui conosco Rukia! Estou informando as meninas sobre como sairemos daqui amanhã à noite! – Contou animada a nova interna. O coração de Rukia acelerou as batidas. Ficou inerte pensando que aquilo era fruto de sua imaginação. Sair no dia seguinte? Como fariam isso? Aquela prisão era famosa exatamente pela dificuldade nas fugas. Eram raríssimas. Não queria ter novamente falsas esperanças, mas mais uma vez algo dentro de si pediu para que confiasse nessa mulher misteriosa, assim como o fez no dia em que conheceu aquele advogado de cabelo peculiar.

- Isso eu quero ver! Esse lugar é uma verdadeira fortaleza! Como faremos isso? – Riruka mais uma vez incrédula argumentou com a morena que não perdia o sorriso no rosto.

- Porque tenho dois gênios do meu lado! Um colega deles já está aqui dentro para iniciar o plano, a outra está preparando nossa saída triunfal, e o outro já nos arranjou lugar para ficar! – Contou sem explicar os detalhes. As mulheres não sabiam se a consideravam louca ou somente uma engraçadinha que queria lhes pregar uma peça. Mas a certeza que era passada por aqueles olhos as confundiam e queriam confiar naquilo.

- Por que foi presa Yoruichi-san? – Saya perguntou para surpresa de todas. Ainda não haviam feito essa pergunta, já que somente tentavam avaliar se a fuga era realmente credível.

- Matei o ministro de segurança!

- O que? – Rukia não conseguia imaginar uma mulher tão bonita e inteligente, como verificou no pouco contato com ela, mataria um ministro. Por que faria isso? Como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos, a morena tratou de responder.

- Ele estuprou minha sobrinha. E como era ministro, ninguém teve coragem de prendê-lo! Só fiz justiça! – Respondeu com desdém.

- Incrível!Você é um achado, Yoruichi! Quero participar dessa sua fuga! – Saya sorriu ao contemplar a moreninha que ainda tentava assimilar as informações. Rukia sentiu que pelo menos alguém se importava com as vítimas de violência sexual. Claro que não concordava com o que Shihoiun havia feito, mas teria feito algo similar se pudesse.

- Ainda acho que ela é doida! – Resmungou Riruka e Mony concordou. Halibel e Rukia eram as únicas caladas. Cada uma com suas próprias cogitações. Rukia sequer conseguia se imaginar fora daquele lugar horrível, e uma palavra que a perseguia retumbava em sua mente. Vingar-se de seus algozes.

* * *

Urahara olhava mais uma vez aqueles documentos periciais do caso Kuchiki. Estava claro como o dia, que a garota não era culpada. Levantou-se espreguiçando o corpo e olhou a mesa à frente. Sua colega brincava com o mouse no computador, sem realizar nenhuma tarefa especifica. Estavam ansiosos.

- Grimmjow já arrumou o lugar? – Perguntou com um brilho de curiosidade no olhar. Os olhos verdes cintilaram de modo estranho, mas conhecido pela mulher daquela sala.

- Sim. Também já mandei o idiota do Ganjuu na cadeia. Ele está como cozinheiro. Foi fácil, só precisei subornar o responsável pela contratação. – A bela mulher esticou o braço esquerdo, já que o direito estava cortado. Um acidente que teve quando ainda era soldado nas forças militares arrancou-lhe o braço.

- Acha que Yoruichi conseguirá convencer as colegas de cela a irem junto? Se não fizer, teremos sérios problemas, pois podem dar com a língua nos dentes!

Urahara se abanicou com o leque. Vestia-se com terno verde e um chapéu estranho que raramente tirava, a não ser em eventos que exigiam. Um cientista de renome e muita fama, mas de estranhos gostos. Kuukaku sorriu preguiçosa, imaginando como Yoruichi conseguiria sobreviver na cadeia. Jamais imaginou aquela mulher trancada por muito tempo. Afinal era responsável pelo treinamento tático das forças especiais, além de auxiliar no treinamento de combatentes dos EUA.

- Ela consegue qualquer coisa que quiser! Se Soi Fong não fosse tão inocente, nada disso teria acontecido! Aquela garota é a pupila dos olhos de Shihoiun; não me admira que aquele idiota sentiu sua fúria.

- _Are, are_! Concordo. Sei como ela fica quando está nervosa! Bem... Então vamos começar! Preciso resolver um caso estranho de injustiça. Parece que o velho Yamamoto está ficando caduco. – Brincou o loiro, para delírio da mulher de cabelos pretos. Amavam desafios, e esse era muito interessante.

* * *

- Comam tudo direitinho, garotas! – Ganjuu tentava não transparecer o nervosismo que percorria seu corpo. Uma gota de suor escorreu pela testa. O calor era intenso naquele lugar infernal. Yoruichi e suas novas companheiras chegaram em fila indiana para receber a tosca comida no prato de alumínio escovado.

- Onde? – Falou direta a morena de olhar gatuno. O pobre Shiba se assustou um pouco. Era sempre assim. Sua irmã sempre lhe colocava em apuros. Se fosse condenado por isso, pediria pena de morte para ela.

- No pátio de descanso próximo ao muro sul da esquerda, ao lado dos equipamentos de ginástica. Bom apetite! – Terminou em voz alta, já que estava sussurrando há instantes.

- Adoro fogos! – Terminou sorridente, convidando as novas amigas para sentarem-se mais próximas da saída.

Não demorou muito e um estrondo alto se ouviu no lado de fora. As internas se desesperaram e as policiais corriam de um lado para outro tentando controlá-las. O muro norte, contrário ao do pátio de descanso, recebeu uma explosão forte. A confusão era geral, e ninguém conseguia colocar ordem no caos que se formou. Yoruichi olhou calma para as jovens, e todas, sem precisar aviso nenhum, iniciaram uma corrida desenfreada em direção ao único lugar abandonado, a muralha sul. Todos estavam entretidos com as explosões no outro lado, e sequer perceberam as internas fujonas. Rukia tinha o pulso a mil. Sentia o ar fresco da tarde soprar em seu rosto. Mais uma explosão, mas dessa vez muito mais forte, e a gritaria se tornou geral. Chegaram ao muro, e a pequena porta usada pelos vigias foi aberta rapidamente. Um homem de cabelos azul chamou-as com urgência e irritação. Grimmjow não gostava de ir a campo, mas não teve escolha. O furgão de uso das internas estava com as portas abertas. Ninguém questionou nada, somente entraram com pressa. O carro cantou pneus e saiu acelerado daquele verdadeiro inferno, enquanto mais explosões eram ouvidas ao longe e viaturas avançavam desesperadas para controlar a situação. Ninguém parou o furgão, afinal não tinham tempo para detalhes pequenos como esse.

- Você exagerou Kuukaku-_san_! Será que morreu alguém? – Yoruichi perguntou sorridente enquanto trocava o uniforme da cadeia por roupas que estavam espalhadas no interior do furgão. As garotas faziam o mesmo. Rukia ainda tinha o corpo entesado de pavor, pensando o que aconteceria com se fosse pega. Nem queria imaginar, mas pior do que já vivia, tinha certeza que não seria.

- Sabe que quando faço meus brinquedos é pra fazer muito barulho! E essas são suas companheiras? – Kuukaku olhou pela janelinha do carona os rostos apreensivos das ex-internas. Saya sorriu com escárnio para a morena que devolveu do mesmo modo.

- As cinco eu levo para o esconderijo, e Shihouin-_san_ irá para meu apartamento até conseguir se arranjar! – Grimm falou enquanto tentava manter atenção na pista. Estava nervoso por não poder ver as mulheres se trocarem. Pediu para Kuukaku dirigir, mas ela riu dizendo como seria interessante dirigir só com um braço.

- Não! A Rukia vem comigo! As outras deixarei com você Shiba! Acho que conseguirá passaportes falsos e poderão viver uma vida nova! – Shihoiun respondeu ante o atento olhar de Saya que não gostou da formação daquele grupo. Afinal, porque Rukia tinha que ser separada delas?

- Discordo! Rukia pode vir conosco e encontrar um país melhor para vivermos! Não concorda Rukia? – Saya aguardou irritada a demora da menina. Riruka sentiu um profundo ciúme com a pequena. Como Saya poderia se importar tanto com ela?

- E-u...

- Ela tem uma vingança para realizar! E eu ajudarei a fazer isso! Ou quer deixar seu algoz livre e sem punição? – Sentenciou aquela estranha mulher de olhos amarelados. Shihoiun mostrou um brilho diferente ao pronunciar aquelas palavras e teve a impressão de ter visto o mesmo nos olhos violetas.

- Nunca! Isso nunca! Quero ir com você Shihoiun-_sama_!

- Então está decidido! Boa sorte, meninas! É aqui que nos separamos!

O furgão parou no meio da estrada que ainda seguiria muitos quilômetros sem nenhum estabelecimento ou casas ao redor, e um sedan preto e de vidros fumês aguardava no meio fio. Yoruichi e Rukia passaram para ele. Os protestos de Saya ainda podiam ser ouvidos, mas logo os carros se afastavam para estradas diferentes.

* * *

O apartamento não era tão pequeno quanto Rukia imaginava. Estava nervosa. Afinal fazia dois anos que não saia daquele lugar escuro, e o brilho daquele lugar lhe fazia lembrar-se de sua antiga casa, apesar da proporção infinitamente menor com a mansão dos Kuchiki. Haviam sido deixadas ali por um estranho senhor de chapéu. O olhar esverdeado dele aparentou surpresa ao Yoruichi explicar que estava acompanhada. Ficou pensando porque ele pronunciou o sobrenome Kuchiki com espanto. Não falou mais nada o caminho inteiro. Quando entraram, Yoruichi estava completamente assentada e ambientada. Tomou algumas cervejas que tinha na geladeira, arrancou as roupas e se meteu no banheiro para tomar um longo e reconfortante banho.

- Rukia, pega uma roupa desse armário do quarto à direita! Grimm me falou que tem uma garota mais ou menos do seu tamanho. As roupas irão servir direitinho! – Gritou de dentro daquele banheiro bem trabalhado. Rukia olhou ao redor e sentiu que faltava uma boa faxina por ali. Aventurou-se para o dito quarto e pegou um vestido amarelo claro de tirinhas. O cheiro lembrava pêssego, e se perguntou se era realmente certo tomar algo sem pedir emprestado. Mas lembrou-se que agora era uma fugitiva. Isso era o menor problema que enfrentaria.

Sentiu-se curiosa e andou pelos cômodos. Se estivesse arrumado, aquele apartamento seria muito bonito. A pintura fresca e viva, os móveis modernos e cheios de cores calorosas. No outro quarto continham roupas masculinas, uma dobrada ao lado da outra, como se fossem de pessoas diferentes. Pelo que conseguiu notar, uma era de um garoto, já que o tamanho era pequeno; a outra de alguém muito magro, pois eram bem apertadas, mas o que lhe chamou atenção foi à roupa despojada guardada mais afastada. O cheiro amadeirado lhe lembrou de alguém. Gostou daquela essência e se perguntou se algum dia conseguiria deixar algum homem se aproximar dela novamente.

Estava tão entretida, que não escutou o barulho da porta da entrada se abrir. Um barulho de cadeira sendo arrastada a trouxe de volta, retornou a sala e quando percebeu a presença de outra pessoa deu um grito de susto.

- Rukia? – Ichigo perguntou pasmo com a morena em seu apartamento. Havia acabado de saber que cinco internas fugiram da prisão de Sereitei, mas não informaram os nomes delas. O deixou muito preocupado, pois temia pela garota. Normalmente nessas confusões sempre machucavam as mais fracas.

- Kurosaki? – Yoruichi saiu nua com água escorrendo pelo belo corpo. Rukia não conseguia pronunciar nada. Seu corpo estava inerte. Temia algo que não conseguia compreender. Talvez nunca mais conseguisse ficar perto de um homem sem temer ser violentada novamente.

- YORUICHI? E por-que es-tá nu-a?

O sorriso de Shihoiun aumentou e avançou para dar um abraço no garoto que há anos não via. A pobre Kuchiki não sabia para onde olhar, já que tinha um belo ruivo na sala sendo agarrado por uma morena nua. Pela primeira vez em anos, sentiu seu corpo relaxar. Definitivamente, aqueles dois eram alguém especial para ela. Quem sabe o que o destino lhe reservou dessa vez? Queria acreditar que seria diferente. Queria ser feliz.

* * *

**Bem é isso pessoal. Espero que tenham gostado! A coisa ficou quente. Ichigo já sabe que Rukia é inocente, mas o que acontece com ela após fugir? E as outras quatro prisioneiras? Yoruichi e Ichigo realmente a ajudarão? E afinal, de onde eles se conhecem? Enfim, essas e outras perguntas verão nos próximos capítulos. Muito obrigada por todo o carinho enviado pelos reviews e PMs! Beijo a todos e bom FDS prolongado! Ah! E não se esqueçam de enviar meus esperados reviews! Até semana que vem!**  
**JJ**


	7. Lembranças dolorosas

**Olha eu aqui novamente! SOBREVIVIIIIII! Sim pessoas, isso mesmo, mais uma vez dei um chega pra lá na dona morte (chata pra caramba essa mulherzinha, viu?) e estou me recuperando de um começo de enfarte que sofri semana passada. Ainda estou um pouco cansada, mas muito melhor. Já estou me tratando direitinho, então teremos continuação da fic! kkkkkkkk Tenho humor negro mesmo, não precisam ficar assustados. Não mordo... Tanto! ^^  
Apesar de quase não receber reviews por aqui, excetuando meu fofo Paulo23 (lindinho, você sempre me salva do hiato aqui ^^)! Arigato a todos! E um obrigada especial a Lara (Bloody) por estar me auxiliando como beta! **

**JJ**

* * *

**"Quando rever é reviver.  
Preciso reviver, eu bem sei,  
mesmo que só na lembrança,  
voltar à minha antiga casa,  
rever a minha infância  
e todos os momentos felizes que lá passei".**

**[Clarice Pacheco]**

**...**

– O que está fazendo aqui? E por que Rukia está com você?

Ichigo desatou a perguntar para Shihouin que sorria com ternura para o ruivo. Já estava vestida e sentada no sofá da sala. Rukia estava atrás dela, esperando com o vestido nas mãos. Apertava-o para não correr dali. Sabia que o rapaz não faria nenhum mal a si, mas seu corpo não queria concordar. Lembranças de seu abuso deixavam-na nervosa e trêmula.

– Acalme-se, menino! Já contarei tudo... Mas primeiro, Kia, meu bem, por que não toma um banho? Já pegou a roupa que te falei, certo? Então pode ir. Vou cuidar desse aqui!

Rukia olhou-o mais uma vez. Os castanhos-mel lhe infiltravam a alma. Percebeu um leve sorriso do rapaz que mantinha a testa franzida. Sentiu-se boba por ter o corpo tenso com alguém aparentemente tão doce e gentil. Assentiu com um sorriso triste e foi para o banheiro. Estava segura com aquela mulher que conhecia há pouco mais de dois dias. Após a jovem entrar, o casal se encarou como para se certificar das mudanças que o tempo causou em cada um. Mais uma vez a morena sorriu terna. Ainda amava aquele rapaz como se fosse seu próprio filho, e sentia que esse sentimento era mútuo.

– Como conheceu a Kuchiki?

– Estava na mesma cela que ela – respondeu seca.

– Presa? Por quê? Vai me dizer que fez bagunça no esquadrão novamente? – O sorriso do ruivo inundou o rosto cansado.

– _Nop_! Matei o Ministro de Segurança! Aquele infeliz teve a ousadia de estuprar a Soi Fon.

Yoruichi viu o sorriso do ruivo desaparecer e uma pequena veia ao lado do olho esquerdo estremecer. Sabia bem o que viria.

– AQUELE CANALHA FEZ O QUÊ? FILHO DA PUTA... COMO OUSA? EU VOU MATAR AQUELE CAFAJESTE!

Ichigo pulou do sofá onde estava sentado e começou a andar de um lado para outro esfregando os cabelos laranja com força. Estava furioso. Jamais imaginaria que sua antiga paixão havia sido estuprada por alguém que deveria cuidar dos cidadãos, e não machucá-los. Soi Fon e Ichigo tinham a mesma idade, e quando adolescentes viveram uma inocente história de amor. Aquela paixão esfriou quando o ruivo arrumou amigos irresponsáveis, que o fizeram experimentar pela primeira vez o mundo sujo das drogas. Na época usou maconha. Yoruichi como boa amiga da família e madrinha do rapaz, ajudou o menino a voltar para casa. Soube por Ishin que ele havia fugido de casa e se metido em problemas com um bordel, onde passou a semana. Ajudou o pai de Kurosaki a encontrar o rapaz, e passou um mês com ele em sua casa. Ela e Soi Fon, passaram o tempo todo conversando, animando-o a sair daquilo. Nem queria imaginar o que teria acontecido se não tivesse intervindo. Graças a essa desintoxicação que conseguiu na clínica de seu ex-marido, Yoruichi convenceu o rapaz a estudar direito. Depois que ele entrou na faculdade perdeu o contato, já que Shihouin foi enviada para a África treinar novos aspirantes. Mal sabia ela de toda a trajetória que o rapaz passou assim que pisou os pés na famosa Todai.

– Ichigo? Acho que não entendeu minha frase, certo? Eu o matei!

Falou um pouco triste, mas sinceramente aliviada. Não que já não tenha matado outras pessoas. Já havia perdido a conta de quantos tirou a vida na guerra. Mas isso era diferente. Ela teve que agir de forma fria e desleal. O homem gordo e altivo não teve a mínima capacidade de se defender. Faria quatro dias desde que ele faleceu, e duvidava que a mídia tivesse repassado isso. Quando o fizesse, diriam que foi um enfarte ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas nunca que um comandante de elite como ela teria sucumbido ao próprio desejo de justiça. Ichigo parou de repente e arregalou os olhos ao perceber a informação. Yoruichi não parou de sorrir, e estendeu a mão para que ele apertasse. Sabia o quanto doía aquilo, e foi exatamente por isso que sucumbiu a raiva.

– Mas... Ninguém anunciou a morte dele... Disseram que ele viajou ou algo do tipo... Sabe que não gosto de política! Por que não me avisou? Poderia ter te defendido e jamais permitiria que fosse presa. Meu Deus, quando pretendia me falar? Quantos anos eles te deram?

A aflição naqueles olhos ouro a fazia ficar nervosa. Ichigo agora ajoelhado e afagando com carinho a mão de sua segunda mãe, aguardava com anseio a resposta. Mas deveria dizer a ele? Como reagiria? Essas perguntas retumbavam em Yoruichi e ela não sabia se poderia contar. Urahara havia lhe dito que faria de tudo para convencer os responsáveis, que de nada valeria a morte de alguém tão essencial como ela. Mas duvidava que a família do ministro aceitasse. Por isso, não houve saída senão fugir.

– Eles me condenaram a morte!

– O quê? Isso é im-pos-sível... Não podem fazer isso... Ele foi o culpado, você só reagiu por impulso... Isso é normal pra qualquer ser humano, quanto mais alguém como você! Não pode ser! Precisamos fazer algo...

– Um amigo meu já está cuidando disso, Ichigo! Não precisa interferir. Não quero que eles te prejudiquem. Além do mais, você já tem uma cliente a cuidar. Não imaginava que os advogados que Kia me falou fossem você e seu pai. Parece que o destino resolveu nos unir mais uma vez através de um problema. Graças a Deus você largou aquelas malditas drogas e se tornou esse rapaz gato e excelente advogado. Não sabe o quanto me orgulho de você! Cuide dessa menina, Ichigo. Ela precisa de você!

O rosto de Ichigo ganhou uma expressão de dor que foi prontamente percebida pela morena. Aquelas palavras o estapearam a alma. Ela achava que ele tinha se livrado das drogas, mas na atual situação, eram elas que o mantinha lúcido. Se contasse que agora usava heroína, entristeceria aquela que considerava uma mãe. Não queria decepcioná-la, assim como enganava a mãe e as irmãs. O único que sabia de seu vício era seu pai. Tinha certeza que ele sabia. Apertou com mais força a mão de Yoruichi e sorriu um pouco consternado. Odiava mentir. Principalmente pra ela.

– Cla-ro Yoruichi! Mas... Eu ainda preciso ganhar minha própria fama. Ainda ando na sombra de meu pai... Ela está demorando, não?

Desconversou e sentiu os olhos da gatuna cravado em suas costas, enquanto seguia rumo à porta do banheiro e tentava ouvir o movimento de dentro. Aquilo não deixou Shihouin satisfeita. Sabia quando o rapaz escondia algo, e isso a deixava muito triste. Apesar dos seis anos separados, ainda sentia o mesmo carinho de quando o pegou no colo pela primeira vez, aos cinco meses. Ichigo, ainda nervoso já pensava em bater na porta, mas não precisou, pois a menina já estava abrindo. Ela gritou mais uma vez de susto, e por instinto Ichigo se afastou para não assustá-la mais. Isso o estava deixando irritado. Por que aquela garota tinha tanto medo dele? Ele nunca lhe fez nada. Tudo bem que ele a acusou e descreditou quando ela contou sobre o caso, mas era normal pra ele duvidar até ter provas concretas a favor do réu. Podia trabalhar uma defesa sem nenhum problema, mesmo o cliente tendo a culpa, mas jamais aceitava mentiras do mesmo. Queria a verdade, pois assim sabia o que poderia fazer para ajudar.

– Não precisa se preocupar _Tsuki_! Ele não morde, apesar de parecer! – Riu deliciada com a cara fechada que Ichigo fez. Aquele menino não havia mudado em nada.

Rukia passou largo por ele, e sentou-se ao lado da morena com os olhos cravados no chão. Não conseguia tirar o incômodo de ser observada por aquele rapaz bonito. Achava-o muito bonito. Ele tinha a aparência de Kaien, mas com um pouco mais de mistério e masculinidade. E gostava disso. Mas aqueles olhos mel percorrendo seu corpo a deixavam sem chão. Lembrava-se de quando os olhos cinza a seguiam nos corredores ou no pátio. Diversas vezes ele achegara-se a ela e sussurrara palavras indecorosas em seu ouvido. Não tinha nem dois meses naquela prisão quando foi violada por ele e dois amigos. Tencionou o corpo novamente e apertou a mão com raiva. Aquelas imagens, seus próprios gritos de dor e os urros de prazer daqueles homens estavam gravados em seu cérebro como fogo. Mais uma vez sentiu repulsa de si mesma. Yoruichi percebeu a transformação da garota e se condoeu. Abraçou-a com ternura e acariciou seus cabelos mal cortados. Aquilo fez as lágrimas de Rukia se libertarem em cascatas. Ichigo desconsertado, achando ser o causador daquela reação, sentou-se ao lado das duas e tocou de leve nos ombros que balançavam com os soluços da morena.

– Desculpe-me se duvidei de você antes! Eu sei que fui grosseiro, e te peço desculpas por isso! Mas não precisa ficar nervosa, vou ajudar você a sair dessa. Mesmo sendo fugitiva, ainda poderemos livrá-la, já que temos provas cabais de que é inocente. Confie em mim, prometo que não deixarei ninguém tocar em você ou te fazer mal...

– Tocar-me? Tarde demais...

Os soluços ficaram mais altos, e Ichigo se surpreendeu. Aquela voz forte e levemente grave fez seu íntimo abalar-se. O que ela queria dizer com aquelas palavras? Parecia mais do que ter sido torturada ou apanhar daquelas guardas. Olhou para Yoruichi e esta só lhe pediu silêncio. Shihouin se levantou e praticamente arrastou a menina para o quarto. Deitou-a numa das camas e a cobriu. Falou algumas palavras em seu ouvido e fechou a porta atrás de si.

– O que aconteceu? Falei algo de errado? Podemos processar o Estado e ela poderá voltar à família com dignidade. Certo? Sei que deve ter sofrido muito. Passado fome e até apanhado... Mas por que me olhou com aquela ira?

– O que ela perdeu nunca mais irá voltar, Ichigo! Ela não perdeu somente a liberdade e a confiança nesses dois anos, também perdeu seus pais e sequer teve auxílio ou um ombro amigo, além de...

– De? De quê Yoruichi?

– De ter sido violentada por todos esses anos. A cadeia é pior do que imaginamos, Ichigo. Ninguém se importa com ninguém por lá. A única coisa que querem é sobreviver àquele inferno. Pelo que Saya me disse, ela ainda era virgem quando foi estuprada por três crápulas. Entendeu que isso nunca irá ser apagado ou esquecido por ela? Então se puder... Não fique muito perto dela ou a assustará. Ela precisa de carinho e compreensão para se levantar. Compreende?

Ichigo ficou mudo. Aquela garota que mais parecia uma menina colegial, ou até menor, fora violentada na cadeia? Não acreditava nas propagandas de governo que diziam que seus cárceres eram bem tratados, mas aquilo já era demais. E o pior de tudo, era Rukia ser inocente. Como aquilo doeu dentro de seu peito. Como queria estar ao seu lado para protegê-la daqueles monstros. Não culpava Yoruichi por ter matado o ministro. Teria feito o mesmo, e agora queria seriamente matar os desgraçados que feriram àquela pequena alma, pequeno anjo. Apertou sua Tsuki pendida no pescoço. Queria abraçar aquela mulher e dizer que o mundo podia renascer. Mas travou em seus pensamentos. Ele era um péssimo exemplo pra isso. Lembrou-se de sua própria dor e vergonha. Nem chegava aos pés do sofrimento daquela garota, e ele já estava derrubado, em frangalhos. Como ajudaria? Como a salvaria? Tantas perguntas que o deixavam inerte. Mas a mais importante: Por que sentia aquele desejo protetor por ela? Mal a conhecia e já sentia um carinho inestimável dentro de si. Queria vê-la sorrir. Queria-a feliz... Queria-a para si.

– O que faz aqui Ichigo? Grimm me disse que vinham alguns colegas para se divertir por essas bandas. Você veio para o mesmo? Não voltou para aquilo, certo?

Yoruichi o viu abaixar a cabeça. Agora seu próprio corpo tremia. Não podia acreditar no que via. Não quis ouvir seu subconsciente e quis acreditar nas palavras dele. Mas estava claro que não era bem assim. Aproximou-se nervosa e agarrou com força os ombros do rapaz, praticamente o machucando. Tinha muita força nas mãos e no momento não podia se controlar.

– ME DIGA QUE NÃO VOLTOU A USÁ-LAS ICHIGO! Pelo amor de Deus, você não pode... Você prometeu... Prometeu a Soi, a sua mãe e suas irmãs... Não pode... Não pode fazer isso comigo!

Ichigo não sabia como reagir. Jamais imaginaria que a poderosa Yoruichi desabaria em lágrimas mais uma vez por sua culpa. Aquilo doía à alma e não sabia como reagir. Abraçou-a com força e a apertou mais ao corpo quando ela tentou sair. Chorou junto com a morena. Toda aquela informação estava sendo cravada em sua memória e queria tanto não ter sucumbido naquele maldito dia. O dia que deveria ser o mais feliz de sua vida. Seu casamento.

* * *

– Kuchiki-_sama_? Perdoe-me interferir, mas o senhor tem uma ligação urgente de Tóquio. – Tessai surgiu com receio na sala de reuniões da mansão Kuchiki. Byakuya olhou-o de forma gélida, não gostava de ser interrompido em uma negociação importante. Só levava para sua residência os clientes de suma importância para seus negócios. No caso, tentava conseguir um contrato vantajoso com um dos mais importantes escritórios de seguros patrimoniais do mundo. Os homens olharam de forma imponente o mordomo, e após pedir licença, Byakuya seguiu para Tsukabishi que aguardava com o aparelho sem fio na mão. Saíram para a sala de recepção e o jovem líder atendeu ao chamado.

– Kuchiki Byakuya, estou ouvindo! – Falou sem rodeios. Jamais pedia favores ou se rebaixava a ninguém. Nesses anos de seguidas tragédias, nada mais entrava em seu coração além do almejo em alcançar os melhores negócios.

– Sou eu Byakuya, Yamamoto! Tenho terríveis notícias para você! – Ouviu-se uma longa pausa do outro lado. Só existia uma razão para o velho juiz contatá-lo: a fuga de Rukia. Ouviu os nomes sendo pronunciados pela mídia. Pagou caríssimo para que omitissem o sobrenome da família e já engendrava um processo contra os que seguiram pronunciando o nome Kuchiki. Não queria saber se aquele monstro havia fugido. Pouco importava agora. Não sentiria mais nada por ela. Queria-a morta como seu coração estava agora. Relutava em odiá-la e esquecer seu sorriso caloroso. Amava-a tanto que se odiava por isso. Amar uma assassina fria, capaz de lhe tirar seu bem mais precioso. Nunca a perdoaria. Ainda não entendia o porquê não permitiu a condenação à morte. Deixou suas fraquezas o dominarem naquele dia, mas não permitiria mais.

– Não me interessa nada o que diga respeito àquela garota! Se for só isso, peço-lhe que desligue, pois tenho uma reunião importante para presidir! – Falou frio e sem rodeios como lhe era costumeiro. Sempre agia dessa maneira, e esses sofrimentos só acentuaram mais esse caráter rígido e distante.

– Serei direto então, Byakuya! Rukia é completamente inocente do crime de assassinato de seus pais. Urahara Kisuke acabou de me enviar o relatório de perícia e me solicitou a exumação dos corpos. Não existe possibilidade de ela ser a assassina. Fomos enganados Byakuya. Sua irmã é inocente. Venha ao meu escritório em Tóquio. Já movi todo o departamento de justiça para que investiguem quem foi o culpado desse equívoco. Estarei aguardando. Meus sentimentos.

E desligou. O corpo de Byakuya ficou estático. As mãos que seguravam o telefone perderam seu porte de controle; tremiam. Tessai o observava em silêncio. Conseguiu ouvir o que o juiz falara, e também estava chocado. A pequena princesinha daquela casa era inocente. Lembranças de momentos vagos e felizes passaram pela mente do velho mordomo. Não suportou a dor da traição com a pequena e uma lágrima vazia escorregou pelo rosto austero. Não era o único a chorar naquele momento. Byakuya podia não derramar lágrimas, mas estava quebrado por dentro com aquela informação. Tudo o que mais desejava se tornou realidade, e o que ele havia feito por ela? Nada. Virou o rosto quando ela mais precisava dele. Mais uma vez havia traído o amor de sua vida. Sim, pois a amava com toda a alma. Sua querida irmã sofreu dois longos anos em uma prisão imunda por conta de sua falta de coragem em protegê-la. Era a única pessoa que ela tinha e a abandonou a própria sorte, da mesma forma que fez com Hisana quando sua família não a aceitou em seu seio.

– Devo preparar seu helicóptero, Kuchiki-_sama_? – Tessai o livrou daquela torrente de lembranças e sentimentos. Não sabia o que fazer. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, o grande Kuchiki Byakuya não sabia como reagir diante daquele pesadelo.

– Ela nunca irá me perdoar, Tessai. Nunca. – Soltou aflito.

O mordomo o observou com ternura. Não entendia por que ninguém percebia que ele era somente um rapaz de vinte cinco anos, e não um líder sem coração, um prodígio nos negócios, um Kuchiki. Sentia a dor do rapaz e sabia que apesar de amadurecer rápido, ainda tinha um coração de menino perdido dentro daquela muralha. Como queria ter o poder de mudar o passado e transformar a vida de seu garoto em felicidade. Sabia desse amor que ultrapassava o fraterno, desde o dia em que aquela linda garotinha de cabelos negros chegou àquela casa. O sorriso dela não havia cativado somente o casal, também havia prendido o jovem Byakuya. Se se casou com Hisana, foi pela incrível semelhança com a pequena. Não podia nutrir aquele amor proibido. Afinal, adotada ou não, ela era sua irmã mais nova. Jamais a família permitiria esse relacionamento impossível. Aprendeu a amar Hisana, mas jamais esqueceu seu verdadeiro amor, seu coração só pertencia às duas mulheres que entraram sem permissão em sua vida. Se ajudava Shiba agora, era meramente para tê-lo por perto. Não permitiria que ele fosse feliz, enquanto o amor de sua vida murchava naquela inóspita prisão.

– Creio que ainda temos chance de tê-la de volta, senhor! Traga-a de volta de onde ela nunca deveria ter saído... Seu lar e seu amor! – Tessai sabia que estava ultrapassando o limite entre empregado e patrão, mas pouco estava se importando com isso naquele momento. O que queria era que a paz voltasse àquele conturbado lar. E sabia que somente uma pessoa poderia devolvê-lo. Somente Kuchiki Rukia e ninguém mais.

* * *

Não demorou para que a notícia da fuga na temível prisão de Sereitei explodisse pela mídia. Por mais que Byakuya pagasse os repórteres e redatores, aqueles dois dias após o fato foram extraordinários para eles. Todas as capas de jornais estampavam a fuga cinematográfica da garota. O mais interessante era que só citavam os nomes de cinco fugitivas. Apenas uma pequena nota ao lado dela, informava que lamentavelmente o Ministro de Segurança sofreu um enfarte quando viajava pela Suíça. Renji segurava com firmeza aquele jornal com sua redação estampada. Não gostou do resultado, era muito exigente com o próprio trabalho e extremamente detalhista.

– O que está olhando tanto, amor? Não ficou satisfeito com a tiragem? Essa foi nossa maior, superando até mesmo a do nascimento da princesa! Deveria estar orgulhoso! – Senna abraçou o rapaz, mas não teve o gesto devolvido. Estavam casados há dois anos, mas ainda não conseguiam expressar os sentimentos na frente de outras pessoas. Pelo menos, não da parte de Renji.

– Você viu quem serão os responsáveis pela defesa dela? – Renji perguntou seco. Lembrar-se do rosto de seu velho colega de faculdade o deixava triste. Havia sido desleal com ele por um amor que, sinceramente, não era tão grande assim.

– Não... Quem?

– Kurosaki!

A palidez que se formou no rosto moreno fez com que o rapaz a puxasse para frente para observá-la. Teriam uma entrevista com o escritório dos advogados da fugitiva para verificar a veracidade de sua inocência. Era o que mais abalava o país naquele momento. Rukia havia sido acusada injustamente de um crime que não cometeu. Aquilo estava um verdadeiro inferno, e centenas de escritórios de advocacia queriam entrar no caso. A polícia já não procurava mais a fugitiva, já que agora eles eram os caçados pela mídia e a sociedade.

– Ichi-go? Mas...

– Eu irei amanhã ao escritório fazer uma entrevista com eles. Já conversei com o chefe, mas ele quer que eu mesmo faça isso. Indiferente de meus problemas pessoais ou não! Quer vir comigo, Senna?

Não queria que a resposta fosse afirmativa, mas precisava perguntar. Desde o dia do casamento perdeu contato com o ruivo. Viajaram para Paris, mas voltaram a cerca de dois meses para sua promoção no jornal mais importante do Japão. Sempre que lia ou ouvia algo sobre o rapaz, seu coração apertava. Ainda lembrava as lágrimas de dor e desespero do noivo largado no altar daquela igreja. Traiu seu amigo, e sentia que a si mesmo. Senna não o amava tanto como ele pensava. E para piorar, ele também não a amava. Aquilo foi uma aventura desvairada da juventude, e teriam que arcar com as consequências. Não poderiam fugir para sempre de Ichigo.

– Sim... Eu quero ir! – Terminou sem vontade e desânimo. Abarai Senna teria que enfrentar seu obscuro passado. Aquele que um dia humilhou e abandonou no altar seria seu próximo entrevistado. Tinha que pedir-lhe perdão, mas não sabia como. Conhecia o jeito explosivo do rapaz. E principalmente sua paixão incondicional por ela. Havia quebrado seu orgulho e coração. Humilhado em frente a todos os seus familiares e amigos. Ouviu de uma antiga colega que insistia em manter contato, de que o rapaz estava metido em drogas novamente, e isso a fazia ficar mais infeliz. Acabou perdendo o bebê que esperava no mês da fuga com Abarai, e não queria nem imaginar o quanto ele sofreu quando ela o avisou da França que não seria mais pai. Devia muito, e não teria perdão. Mas queria revê-lo. Queria abraçá-lo e implorar seu perdão. Amava Renji com todo o coração, mas não podia mentir, ainda sentia algo profundo pelo ruivo que um dia transformou sua vida desregrada e sem graça naquela faculdade de prestígio e mentiras.

– Então faça as malas, iremos para Tóquio.

Renji não olhou para trás. Não queria ver aquele brilho de esperança e expectativas da esposa para com seu ex. Tinha medo de perdê-la. Tudo era tão contraditório dentro de si, que já não sabia se a amava mais ou se ainda lutaria por ela, caso ela lhe dissesse que queria voltar para o amigo. Talvez aquele fosse o castigo dos dois e teria que conviver com isso.

* * *

– Ichimaru? Preciso que termine um serviço... Quero que mate Kuchiki Rukia o mais rápido possível. Pode fazer isso?

Gin sorria diante daquele executivo que jamais poderia ser imputado por seus crimes. Conhecia-o há tanto tempo, que já sentia um carinho especial por ele.

– Claro... Mas onde ela está?

– Procure-a e mate!

O ambiente parecia calmo e o barulho da água caindo do bambu atrás do empresário fazia aquela cena improvisada. O sorriso de Gin aumentou e os pequenos olhos azuis ficaram expostos para o homem à frente. Sentado sob as pernas, vestido em um delicado _kimono_trabalhado, bebericava o chá enquanto aguardava a resposta de seu mais fiel lacaio.

– Quer que traga o corpo?

– Não precisa só se livre dela antes que Byakuya a encontre. Não quero esses dois juntos. Minha família já sofreu demais com esses relacionamentos estúpidos! Vá!

Ichimaru assentiu e saiu com cautela. Achava glamoroso poder participar dessas "festinhas" familiares. Os nobres sempre sabiam sair de seus problemas com classe e suntuosidade. Se não gostavam de algo, eliminavam o problema sem pestanejar.

– Você só me traz problemas Byakuya! Quando irá crescer?

Mais uma vez bebericou o chá com as lembranças daquele dia lhe vindo à mente. Tudo o que fez foi para livrar ambas as famílias do escândalo. Não se arrependia de nada do que fez. Tinha responsabilidades e cumpriria até seu fim, que em breve chegaria.

* * *

**Aposto que ficaram de queixos caídos, certo? Se não ficaram, ficarei triste, pois era a intenção! ^^ Sim, Byby ama a Kia mesmo não tendo ajudado. Ichi acabou de conhecer um pouquinho a morena e já está todo encantado. Descobrimos o motivo de sua vida de drogado: Abarai Senna! Vão adorar essa criança desordeira e seu cachorrinho Renji! Yoruichi era somente a madrinha dele (para os que pensaram perversões, podem tirar o cavalinho da chuva... Ela é muito areia para o morangão )! Gin é um assassino particular de quem? E que honra é essa que esse misterioso cara defende? Vamos fazer uma enquete:**  
**Quem vocês acham que é o empresário misterioso, responsável pela sina da Kia na prisão?**  
**Quero que me digam, mas já temos um premiado!kkkkkkk Como sou malvada! Ahaha! Enfim, voltando ao normal aqui... Essa fic vai esquentar e muito, em ambos os sentidos! Por isso estou tomando meu adorado vinhosinho para escrever melhor pra vocês! Espero que me escrevam reviews comentando tudo o que acharam desse cap que considero esclarecedor e se for merecedora, me deixem uma recomendação como minha adorada Mirella me deixou. Pode ser? kkkkk Sem pressão! Suas reviews já alegram meu coração! Epa, rimei!**  
**JJ**  
**PS: O vinho foi recomendação médica... Não sou alcoólatra! Um cálice por dia, pode fazer milagres em seu coração! Mas não façam igual essa baka, que espera a coisa ficar caótica para procurar ajuda médica. Qualquer dor ou reação estranha, procure um médico!**


	8. Efeitos da Tristeza

**Olha que sábado lindo esse! Espero que todos esteja curtindo bastante, pois eu estou! ^^ Pessoas lindas, amei a quantidade de reviews que recebi do capitulo anterior, e tenho medo de postar o de hoje, já que estava xarope no dia que escrevi! Mas não esquentem, esse será um dos últimos dessa forma, pois teremos fortes emoções com nossa querida protagonista! Afinal a fic chama-se vingança, não? Por quê será ? kkkkk**

**Mas teremos muitas reviravoltas. Não acreditem em tudo o que lêem, teremos muitas armadilhas até encontrar o verdadeiro culpado desse crime horrendo... Como já sei o final... kkkk Só pra deixar vocês com vontade!**

**Quero agradecer minha adorável e fofa beta e as dicas maravilhosas de minha sensei. O carinho especial de todos pela preocupação! E venho pedir que acessem minha pagina no face para podermos conversar melhor! Estarei postando minhas estórias, contos e redações por lá, alem de dicas de eventos literários e afins. Uma humilde maneira de aproximar voces dessa autora baka! O link ficou no final.  
**

**Um beijo especial a Paulo23, que sempre me deixa reviews! Enfim, ainda tenho leitores aqui, e por conta dele continuo postando!**

**JJ**

* * *

**"A alma resiste muito mais facilmente às mais vivas dores do que à tristeza prolongada". [Jean Jacques Rousseau]**

**...**

O silêncio imperou naquele apartamento fora de qualquer suspeita naqueles dois dias após a fuga. Em seu interior, três pessoas tentavam fugir de suas próprias divagações e preocupações: Rukia ainda dormia placidamente naquele quarto escuro. Yoruichi estava fazendo um pouco de café, já que seus nervos estavam abalados desde o momento que soube do péssimo comportamento de seu afilhado e amigo. Já Ichigo, jogado no sofá, tentava refazer tudo o que aconteceu nesses dias, mas que já o deixou completamente esgotado com todas as informações que recebeu. Olhou detidamente a porta do quarto onde a pequena fugitiva repousava, e mais uma vez sentiu um aperto na garganta. Esfregou os cabelos com irritação e um pouco de violência para com o próprio corpo. Sentia-se um verdadeiro inválido diante disso tudo, com as mãos atadas para ajudar a jovem e sair de seu próprio inferno particular. O desejo de se drogar estava fugindo de seu controle novamente; isso ainda era sua melhor forma de escapar da realidade.

- Não vai pra casa, Ichigo? – Yoruichi perguntou sem vontade, entregando uma xícara fumegante com um aroma delicioso de café recém passado.

- Na verdade, antes vinha para dormir por aqui! Passo uns dias para esfriar a cabeça! E nesses dias não pude...

E completando a frase mentalmente, Ichigo pensou em que não se drogava há dias também. Era por isso que mais pousava no apartamento do que na própria casa. Yoruichi bebericou o café quente e olhou de soslaio para o rapaz no sofá à frente. Agora que sabia que ele estava novamente no mundo das drogas, deduziu facilmente o verdadeiro motivo de ele estar ali.

- Pretende se drogar na frente de uma garota que já não tem motivos nenhum para viver? Por que não oferece a ela, Ichigo? Assim quem sabe ela consiga dormir sem ter pesadelos com a prisão!

Ichigo contraiu triste a fronte. Yoruichi sempre foi muito direta e às vezes até cínica em alguns comentários. Foram palavras mordazes, mas que ele sabia ser merecedor.

A noite avançava do lado de fora, e o silêncio constrangedor envolvia o casal naquela sala. Um rangido baixo os fez sair daqueles olhares irritados e perniciosos, a garota da qual falavam não conseguiu sequer alcançar o primeiro sono. Não dormia direito desde que se instalou na prisão. Qualquer barulho ou conversa era suficiente para tirá-la do transe do sono.

- Quer que eu prepare alguma comida pra você, querida? – A ternura nas palavras daquela mulher bonita a desconsertavam. Não queria mais sentir-se protegida por ninguém. Se fizesse isso, abriria novamente sua confiança e coração para ser destroçado novamente. Sentia que todos eram traidores e só aguardavam o momento certo para apunhalá-la. Não conseguia desfazer esse sentimento torpe e irracional. Mas era exatamente assim que ficava quando alguém lhe oferecia algo ou lhe passava alguma gentileza.

- Obrigada. Não estou com fome! – Soltou cortante e ríspida. Cada instante que passava, morria mais e mais aquela menininha sorridente e carismática. Estava se tornando muito mais fria que o próprio Byakuya.

Ichigo ficou irritado com o comportamento da garota. Shihouin não era dada as sutilezas ou afetividade expressiva, mas estava tentando ajudar a pequena intransigente a se sentir melhor, e o que recebia em troca? Frieza e desrespeito.

- Mas você não comeu quase nada desde que chagamos! Vai ficar doente, _Tsuki_! Vamos, posso fazer o prato que quiser! Só precisa escolher!

O desespero de Yoruichi era mais que perceptível. Tudo naquela menina a fazia lembrar-se do comportamento estranho que Soi Fon vinha apresentando nos últimos meses. Quando soube sobre o estupro perdeu a cabeça. A sobrinha não tinha mais vida nos olhos, não se alimentava direito e sequer se preocupava com o mundo ao redor. Estava morta, como Rukia agora.

- Deixa Yoruichi! Ela não quer, então não tem porque ficar implorando! Ela não é Soi Fon! Então deixe-a decidir por si mesma o que é melhor! Sinceramente, todas as garotinhas ricas são mimadas mesmo!

Irritado e nervoso pela falta do entorpecente diário, Ichigo mais uma vez transmutou-se naquele ser arrogante e belicoso. Parecia ter várias personalidades, e não poderia dizer que foi por conta das drogas, já que apresentava alguns sintomas similares anteriormente.

- Ichigo!

- Tudo bem! Ele tem razão! Vou voltar para o quarto. Não se preocupem comigo... Já fiquei muito mais tempo sem comer e parcamente hidratada e não morri. Não será agora que irei sucumbir!

A porta foi batida com força. Yoruichi não sabia quem estava pior: se Ichigo com seu comportamento alterado a cada momento, ou Rukia com sua rebeldia a tristeza. Ficou muito irritada pelo ruivo lembrar-lhe de que aquela menina não era sua sobrinha, e, mais ainda, por um curto instante isso realmente enganar sua mente. Todas aquelas cenas e tragédias humanas a estavam deixando contristada. Tinha pleno preparo para lidar com assuntos bélicos, tragédias e inumanidades afins, mas ter seus conhecidos envolvidos tornava mais difícil raciocinar com lógica, e o coração agia mais intensamente.

- Satisfeito? Achei que quisesse ajudá-la, Ichigo! Mas se prefere usar a ignorância por conta de sua abstinência. Me faz um favor, volte pra casa! Rukia não precisa de mais ajuda para empurrá-la para a escuridão!

Um embate de olhares foi iniciado. Ichigo, mais do que nunca, se arrependeu do que acabara de falar, mas não estava raciocinando direito, e não aceitava o fato de Yoruichi estar certa. Estava abstinente há quase dois dias, e isso já era suficiente para tirá-lo de sua personalidade principal.

- Desculpe! Eu... Não sei o que deu em mim... Posso ficar aqui essa noite?

Parecia uma criança pedindo permissão para usar um brinquedo seu. Por mais que Shihouin brigasse com o rapaz, não conseguia manter indiferença por muito tempo. Afinal, ela o amava como a um filho. Ainda era adolescente quando o conheceu, mas foi amor à primeira vista. Aquele bebezinho ruivo de sorriso bobo a encantou como nenhum outro. Nunca esqueceria os momentos que passou junto dele.

- Muito bem, pode ficar! Mas... Terá que me ajudar a preparar algo para Rukia comer! Falei sério quando disse que ela não tocou em nada. Se bebeu algum líquido, já foi um grande esforço! Lembre-se que ela está muito fragilizada! Não pense que ficar em uma solitária com um estuprador sem vergonha é fácil de superar! Agora chega de conversa e vamos por a mão na massa!

Divertida, Shihouin voltou para a cozinha. Ichigo pensou nas últimas frases da madrinha e sentiu mais uma vez a ira crescer dentro de si. Descobriria quem foi o maldito que fez isso com a pequena, e não queria nem imaginar o que faria quando o encontrasse.

* * *

O dia claro e sem nuvens acalentou o casal que já descia do avião no aeroporto de Tóquio. Renji transparecia nervosismo, enquanto Senna tentava inutilmente sorrir para esconder a noite mal dormida. Nenhum dos dois conseguia ficar calmos com a entrevista que teriam. Sabiam bem que o jornal não enviou previamente os nomes dos repórteres, para um caso de substituição emergencial. Portanto, nem Ishin, nem Ichigo sabiam que eles estavam na cidade. Caminhavam cansados e postergando ao máximo chegar ao lugar indicado. O suntuoso prédio onde estava alocado o escritório dos advogados, não era muito distante do aeroporto. Levariam menos de quinze minutos para chegar.

- Como acha que ele irá reagir?

Senna quebrou o silêncio e apertou o braço do marido que tentava recolher as malas da esteira. Renji não queria nem pensar em como o rapaz agiria. Sabia que levaria socos e insultos, e o pior era não poder revidar, já que era o causador da dor do amigo.

- Sinceramente não sei!

Tomaram o taxi e quando deram por si já estavam de frente ao prédio espelhado. Entraram de mãos juntas, como se essa ação lhes desse força para conseguir realizar uma simples tarefa: entrevistar um advogado. Nanao os recebeu com discrição e normalidade, já que não fazia ideia de quem representava o casal para a família Kurosaki.

- Peço que aguardem um pouco, pois Kurosaki-_san_ ainda não chegou!

A bela secretária ofereceu café e aperitivos, mas nenhum dos dois estava com ânimo para tomar sequer o desjejum. Senna tentava observar o lugar e tinha que concordar que tinham bom gosto por decorações. Quando estudante sonhava ter seu próprio ateliê, mas isso foi antes de conhecer o jornalismo e se apaixonar pela profissão.

- Bom dia Nanao-_san_! Tem algum recado ou correspondência pra mim? – Ishida entrou sem perceber que tinham visitas na sala de espera. Mas como bom observador, percebeu o casal desconsertado no canto do grande sofá.

- Estão aguardando o senhor Kurosaki-_san_ para uma entrevista!

Nanao tratou de apresentar rápido, já que Uruyu detestava ser o último a saber dos assuntos pendentes.

- Ishida Uruyu, prazer em conhecê-los! Sinto informar que Ishin-_san_ irá se atrasar um pouco, pois ele foi visitar uma amiga convalescente! Se eu puder adiantar alguma coisa? – Soltou com um sorriso discreto ajeitando os óculos com delicadeza. Não reconheceu de imediato o casal.

- Oh! Claro! Seria ótimo! Ah... Esta é Abarai Senna e eu sou Abarai Renji! O prazer é todo nosso!

Senna sorriu sem vontade, e Renji tentava não morrer de asfixia já que o ar parecia faltar. Ele, diferente de Ishida, lembrava-se muito bem de quem estava a sua frente.

- Abarai? Não acredito!... Como vocês têm a coragem de vir aqui depois de tudo que fizeram?

Ishida como velho colega de sala de Ichigo, estava a par de todos os eventos ocorridos naquele ano. A humilhação do amigo e a vergonha da família, ainda era algo complicado de se tratar com ele. Até mesmo tratou de esquecer a imagem de seus antigos companheiros. Renji mudou a cor do cabelo para vermelho e possuía agora tatuagens no rosto, algo incomum para um repórter, no ponto de vista de Ishida, mas que passava sem problemas, já que o rapaz tratava mais de eventos esportivos. Senna mudou bastante, estava mais magra e muito mais bonita que da última vez que a viu. Na época, Uruyu foi o único a ser contra o casamento do amigo turrão. Não achava que aquela garota gordinha fosse mesmo o par perfeito para o colega. Mas Ichigo nunca se importou com aparências e sim com o próprio coração. Abarai ficou inerte assim que foi sondado por aquele rapaz altivo e de ar intelectual. Na época não se deu muito bem com ele, mas tratava com gentileza já que era um companheiro de Ichigo. Afinal era para ele ser considerado o melhor amigo do ruivo. Davam-se muito bem até que Senna entrou em cena.

- Bem... Nós estamos aqui para uma entrevista profissional e...

- Por favor, queiram se retirar! Não quero que Ishin-_san_ tenha o desgosto de ver o rapaz que tanto estimava e destruiu a vida do filho aqui no seu escritório! Saiam, por gentileza! Nanao acompanhe-os até a saída! Tenham um bom dia!

- O quê? – Senna exclamou indignada. Não estava preparada para tamanha prepotência e arrogância do rapaz. Por mais que fosse culpada, queria separar o pessoal do profissional.

- Acompanhem-me, por favor! – Ise chamou para quebrar aquele clima tenso que se formou.

- Não mesmo! Temos uma agenda com Kurosaki e não saio enquanto não falar com ele!

Taxativa, Senna sentou-se novamente no sofá, cruzou as pernas e pegou uma revista da mesinha para ler. Renji ficou incrédulo. A esposa era explosiva, mas jamais a imaginou inconveniente. Ficou com vergonha do comportamento infantil dela e buscava algo para dizer ao velho companheiro de faculdade para corrigir a cena inapropriada.

- Nanao? Chame os seguranças, por favor!

- Com sua licença!

Nanao correu para o interfone, enquanto Ishida fechava a porta de seu escritório na cara do casal. Senna se levantou revoltada e tomou o interfone da secretária para que não continuasse.

- Não sou nenhuma ladra para ser expulsa dessa maneira! Não adianta chamar ninguém! Não saio daqui enquanto não falar com Ishin-_san_!

- Senna, pare com isso!

- Calado Renji! Temos uma entrevista, e o próprio Ishin confirmou, não vou sair expulsa como uma cadela! Não vou mesmo!

- Perdoe minha esposa, ela está um pouco alterada por conta da viagem... Poderíamos conversar e convencer Ishida-_san_ a nos deixar esperar Kurosaki-_san_?

Tentou de forma gentil e encabulada pedir ajuda para a secretária. Nanao não sabia como reagir à bizarrice daquela manhã. Detestava as quartas-feiras, mas essa superou todas as outras.

- Claro! Acompanhe-me, vou tentar falar com Ishida-_san_!

- Não vou sair daqui, Renji! Que isso fique bem claro para aquele grosso!

- Meu Deus o que fiz pra merecer isso?

Desolado, Abarai acompanhou a jovem para dentro da sala do advogado. Teriam uma longa espera até Ishin retornar e apaziguar o ambiente.

* * *

A manhã não pareceu tão agradável na mansão dos Kuchiki. Uma reunião extraordinária foi acionada pelo líder mais velho. Byakuya tentava manter sua atenção ao que o mais velho falava, mas estava difícil já que não dormiu um instante sequer nas noites anteriores.

- Ginrei-_sama,_ precisamos fazer alguma coisa, ou essa infante irá destruir nossa imagem!

Um dos líderes da família secundária esbravejava com irritação. Ginrei somente analisava cada feição de seus subordinados, enquanto bebericava o chá que tanto apreciava. Deteve o olhar no neto que estava completamente ausente da reunião. Sabia bem o motivo desse desligamento temporário, mas já havia tomado o cuidado para que isso não ocorresse mais. A morte de Rukia seria um grande alívio para a família Kuchiki, e logo Byakuya a esqueceria como fez com Hisana e voltaria a seus deveres patriarcais.

- Ainda acho que devíamos fechar aqueles jornais miseráveis que colocam nosso nome junto de "uma qualquer" como aquela garota!

Mais uma interrupção de um líder menor, fazendo todos concordar e irritando profundamente Byakuya. O nível da conversa já estava chegando ao mais baixo, e escutar aquelas palavras citando sua adorada irmã, foi demais para suportar.

- Peço discrição a todos! Não devem esquecer que Kuchiki Rukia é inocente nesse caso e essa família deve sim uma explicação para ela! Não irei aceitar que a desrespeitem na minha presença!

Todos, inclusive Ginrei, ficaram impactados com as frases do rapaz que até o momento não tinha entrado na conversa. Ouvir o sobrenome novamente naquela garota fez o patriarca Kuchiki franzir a testa. Seu neto jamais o desobedeceu ou se intrometeu nos assuntos delicados da família, mas por um amor infantil estava se comportando como um infante sem entendimento.

- Kuchiki Rukia? Está de brincadeira Byakuya-_san_? Ela pode ser inocente, mas ainda assim, não passa de uma criança de rua que deveria ter continuado lá! – Kuchiki Kouga, líder de uma das famílias secundárias se pronunciou tremendamente irritado.

- Pois se acostume, Kouga! Rukia já recebeu meu aval para retornar a família principal! Correto, Ginrei-_sama_?

Observou o avô recolocar a _kobati_ na mesinha individual a sua frente. Aquilo estava saindo do controle, mas precisava manter as aparências entre seus aliados e deixar Byakuya fazer o que quisesse para não perder o respeito entre todos e sobressair aqueles que tencionavam tomar seu lugar de líder.

- Sim! E agora o que preciso de vocês é que tragam a Kuchiki de volta para o seio de sua família! Não quero mais comentários desnecessários e ferinos nessa reunião. Lembro-lhes o fato de metade dos aqui presentes ser anexa à família principal! Adotada ou não, ela pertence à linhagem Kuchiki! Fui claro?

Byakuya sentiu-se aliviado por ter o apoio do avô. Ele fora seu mestre mais atencioso, claro depois daquela mulher de gostos estranhos, Shihouin Yoruichi. Viu o olhar mordaz de Kouga e lembrou-se do dia em que ele entrou a família. Ele ainda era um infante quando sua prima de segundo grau lhe apresentou o futuro marido. O casamento durou menos de seis meses, já que a jovem morreu de uma doença desconhecida para ele na época. Kouga tentou bravamente compreender todas as regras e tradições daquela família. Queria conseguir credibilidade para participar ativamente na administração das riquezas que achava ser merecedor. Mas teve seus planos minguados quando Ginrei colocou Byakuya como sucessor direto a liderança principal.

- Claro como água, Ginrei-_sama_! Perdoem minha indiscrição! Isso não irá mais ocorrer!

E voltou a sentar-se em seu lugar, segurando todos os impropérios que desejava expressar ao jovem Kuchiki. Byakuya olhou para cada rosto e imediatamente todos baixaram as vistas como sinal de respeito. Dessa vez ele não permitiria que sua indiferença prejudicasse a mulher que amava. Jamais se perdoaria se algo ruim ocorresse novamente com Rukia. Usaria seu poder e apoio do avô para proteger a garota.

- Como a encontraremos, Ginrei-_sama_? Talvez seja necessário acionar algum detetive para encontrá-la! – Ichimaru Gin interveio após a calmaria reinar no amplo salão oriental. O sorriso que nunca deixava seus lábios era motivo de desconfiança por alguns membros, mas nada falavam devido este ser um dos braços direito do patriarca.

- Tenho certeza que com seus conhecimentos seremos capazes de encontrar minha neta! Pode chamar quem for capacitado para tal! Tem minha permissão! Os outros podem cuidar adequadamente da mídia para que saibam que Rukia é bem vinda em nossa casa! Byakuya, você virá comigo a capital para conversarmos com Yamamoto-_san_ e organizar um processo contra os responsáveis por todo esse equívoco inexplicável. Ou acham que permitirei que acusem essa família de ter comprado a prisão de minha neta?

Ninguém respondeu. Sabiam que aquelas palavras eram vazias, já que ninguém levantou um único dedo para apoiar a garota. O bom nome da família era o único ponto a ser preservado em toda aquela situação.

- Então se me permitem, eu mesmo farei esse papel! Encontrarei nossa pequena pródiga para que ela retorne de onde jamais deveria ter saído! – Gin respondeu debochado.

Quem os ouvisse, estranhariam a conversa, já que parecia que foi Rukia quem saiu daquela casa. A verdade estava mais maculada que a própria corrupção daqueles corações avarentos. Byakuya ia replicar, mas o olhar gélido do avô o fez voltar a trás. Não podia desagradar aquele que traria sua Rukia de volta. Já planejava as formas de conquistar novamente a confiança dela, e em como pediria sua mão em casamento para o líder Kuchiki. Não perderia mais tempo, e principalmente, não deixaria mais ninguém ou tradição nenhuma tirar sua felicidade ao lado da morena.

* * *

- Onde minha menina está Ishin-_san_? Preciso saber se ela está bem ou se está machucada! Por que esses médicos não me deixam sair daqui? Quero ver minha Rukia agora!

Unohana já não suportava mais ficar internada naquele hospital. Queria rever sua pequena protegida, e contar a ela o porquê de não ter ido visitá-la naquela semana. Sabia bem que a menina estava tão fragilizada psicologicamente, que considerava qualquer pessoa sua inimiga natural. E já imaginava os sentimentos de abandono que a garota apresentaria sem sua presença. Nunca ficou uma semana sem ir vê-la, justo agora tinha que ficar convalescente.

- Acalme-se Retsu-_san_! Rukia-_chan_ está bem! Não deveriam ter permitido você ficar assistindo essas bobagens na televisão!

Ishin tentava desconversar, já que a amiga ficava cada vez mais desesperada por saber da fuga da menina. Unohana teve que ser sedada para não fugir do tratamento no hospital. Como não sabiam a relação dela com a garota fugitiva, deixaram a TV ligada e como era de se esperar, as notícias se concentravam na fuga cinematográfica de Sereitei.

- Onde ela pode estar? Como acha que posso me manter calma sabendo que minha menina está correndo perigo por aí? Não pude fazer nada por ela, e olha o que aconteceu? Já odiava o fato de minha pequena estar presa naquela cadeia horrível, agora sem saber onde ela está vou ficar louca! Onde está minha Rukia? Onde, Ishin-_san_?

E a bela governanta desabou em lágrimas e soluços. Kurosaki não sabia o que fazer para alegrar a amiga. Também estava preocupado com todos os acontecimentos. Não havia sido informado pelo filho da localização da morena. Nem passava isso pela mente do patriarca. Se soubesse já estaria no apartamento procurando saber como a garota estava, tudo para amenizar o desespero da estimada amiga. Olhou para o relógio de pulso e suspirou. Já estava atrasado em uma hora para a tal entrevista. Só a aceitou para tentar alcançar a garota de alguma forma. Já não havia mais dúvidas no tribunal que ela era inocente, mas ainda precisava rever a punição que lhe foi imposta. Somado a isso, tinha o fato de Ichigo passar o dia inteiro fora de casa, sem dizer para onde ia ou se voltaria no mesmo dia. O rapaz estava agindo taciturno desde a fuga da Kuchiki, e sequer estava se alimentando direito. Sua adorada esposa não sabia mais o que fazer para melhorar o ânimo do rapaz. Entendia o motivo de ele estar revoltado com a fuga da garota. Isso só complicou mais ainda o caso. Pensavam em agir sem as vistas da mídia, libertar a menina e somente depois dela estar em local seguro e com algum tratamento psicológico, processar o Estado e a família Kuchiki pela omissão de ajuda a garota.

- Minha querida amiga, estamos procurando a sua menina. Logo a encontraremos. Hoje terei uma entrevista a uma filiada da CNN e pedirei para eles informarem pela mídia que você está doente e precisa vê-la o quanto antes! Tenho certeza que Rukia-_chan_ não deixará de contatá-la. Prometo que farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para ajudá-la! Pode confiar em minha palavra! Quanto a sua internação, amanhã Masaki virá buscá-la para que fique conosco em nossa casa. Cuidaremos para que não venha adoecer novamente e assim poderá ficar mais perto das notícias sobre a menina. O que acha? – Terminou com um longo suspiro e um sorriso cálido.

- Promete?

- Com toda certeza, minha querida! Pode contar comigo!

- Obrigada, Ishin-_san_! Por favor, traga minha menina de volta!

E abraçaram-se fervorosamente como se com aquele gesto toda a dor e saudade esvaíssem de suas almas. Cada um tinha suas próprias preocupações, e o comum entre eles era que foram causadas por seus amados filhos, já que para Unohana, Rukia era como a filha que nunca gerou.

* * *

- Sim só vou abastecer a dispensa do apartamento e já retorno! Podemos tomar um saquê naquele quiosque do parque, o que acha, Toushiro-_san_?

Hirako subia as escadas do prédio para alcançar logo o andar para deixar as sacolas enormes de alimentos que trazia semanalmente ao apartamento. Seus companheiros nunca se lembravam de fazer as compras, e para que eles não morressem de inanição enquanto estivessem hospedados, ele se encarregava a essa parte delicada.

- Então vou te esperar Hirako, mas vê se não demora dessa vez! – Falou do outro lado da linha a voz cansada do rapaz.

As responsabilidades do grupo não eram tão simples de levar; sobrecargas eram muito comuns aos colegas e residentes daquele apartamento. Apesar de saberem ser prejudicial, foi nas drogas que encontraram um pouco de alívio da pressão que cada um tinha imposto sobre si mesmo. Hirako ainda era o único que relutava aceitar esse fato horrível e usava as drogas mais fracas além de ser raramente. Não queria se separar dos amigos que tanto estimava. Entrou com a chave que lhe pertencia e encontrou o apartamento mais limpo do que costumava estar. Afinal já fazia alguns dias que não entravam nele. Pensou que Ichigo deveria estar por ali, mas o rapaz nunca ajudava na organização e limpeza do lugar, por isso estranhou. Colocou as sacolas na mesinha da copa e observou o ruivo deitado no sofá, dormindo quieto e sem resmungar durante o sono, coisa muito comum do rapaz. Caminhou até ele e estranhou vê-lo ali e não em seu quarto. Entrou mais um pouco, tomando cuidado para não despertar o colega, e já se preparava para encontrar resquícios de drogas nos quartos. O primeiro que abriu foi o da esquerda, onde normalmente Hinamori e Toushiro ficavam, e o que encontrou o deixou perplexo.

- Mas o que?

A frase sumiu em seus lábios. O que viu foi uma ninfa adormecida na cama de Hinamori. Tinha um edredom cobrindo somente até a cintura, os braços delicados e alvos postos em cima do peito, e os cabelos negros espalhados pelo travesseiro. A cena mais linda que já presenciou na vida. Uma princesa dormia placidamente em seu castelo. Hirako tinha a terrível fama de ser clichê demais, mas amava em extremo o romantismo exacerbado. E não podia negar que se apaixonou de primeira. Não fez nenhum barulho para não acordar aquela pequena bonequinha que parecia querer acordar a qualquer sinal de barulho. Chegou próximo da cabeceira e abaixou-se para contemplar aquele rosto delicado e aparentemente sofrido daquela garota. Observou os traços suaves, os lábios vermelhos e convidativos, a pele aparentemente acetinada e os cílios longos e cheios. Ficou extremamente curioso em saber qual seria a cor da íris daquela beldade. Com sutileza estrema passou as costas da mão na bochecha da garota, e esta sentiu no mesmo momento já que abriu os lábios com um franzir de testa. Para Hirako foi o céu. A pele era mais macia que jamais imaginara, e aqueles lábios eram muito mais convidativos que o próprio ar. Encorajado pela adrenalina descarregada em seu sangue, aproximou-se vagarosamente e depositou um selinho quase inaudível no lábio semicerrado da garota.

- O QUE DIABOS ESTÀ FAZENDO HIRAKO?

Ichigo estava possesso de raiva ao ver seu velho amigo de infância beijar os lábios da garota que não saia mais de seus pensamentos. Rukia com o grito de Ichigo acordou em desespero e ao se ver rodeada por dois homens estranhos, já que ainda não estava acordada de todo, gritou desesperada com as lágrimas banhando seu rosto alvo.

- Por fa-vor, me dei-xem me recu-perar da última vez, por favor, por favor, tenham piedade...

E desabou em soluços e choro descontrolado. O corpo que mais parecia de uma menina, balançava com a intensidade dos soluços e gemidos. Seu corpo já ardia e inconscientemente sentia uma dor na virilha e na intimidade. Preparava-se para mais uma vez ser violada sem escrúpulos ou piedade. Lembrou-se quando alguns meses atrás ficou trancada por três dias na solitária e em todos eles teve o corpo maculado de forma selvagem por aquele homem cruel e impiedoso. Passou semanas com dores e hemorragia, mas nem sequer a enfermeira se importou com o caso. Era só mais uma naquele inferno, quem seria ela para ser tratada de forma diferente?

Ichigo e Hirako ficaram horrorizados com a cena decadente da garota. Os gemidos e palavras entrecortadas da menina deixavam saber o sofrimento e desespero ao qual se encontrava.

- Droga, garotos! Saiam desse quarto antes que ela tenha outra síncope!

Yoruichi empurrou os garotos para fora do quarto, e abraçou a jovem que tentava se proteger de algo imaginário. Seus braços cobriam a cabeça, e as pernas ficaram a frente do peito, como se assim pudesse se proteger das investidas demoníacas que viriam. Todo o corpo tremia e um pouco de suor já podia ser notado na pele descoberta. A morena acalentava a menina com todo o carinho que possuía, alisando devagar os cabelos e sussurrando baixinho palavras de conforto, tentando trazê-la de volta ao apartamento, já que na mente de Rukia ela estava trancada naquela cela sem janelas. Uma verdadeira barbárie humana.

- Tudo bem, minha querida. Ninguém aqui irá te fazer mal! Pronto, já passou! Não estamos mais naquela prisão, minha menina! Não vou deixar ninguém mais te machucar... Já passou, pronto... Já passou...

Hirako sentiu-se o pior dos lixos, jamais imaginava que seria capaz de presenciar uma cena tão inusitada e sem precedentes como aquela. Como médico, sabia bem o provável motivo daquela reação. A bela ninfa que encontrou havia sido abusada sexualmente, e pela maneira que desabava em desespero, não foi uma única vez.

- Vem comigo, Hirako! Precisamos conversar!

Ichigo ainda em choque com as duas cenas que presenciou, o beijo e a reação de Rukia, puxou o companheiro pelo braço para deixar Yoruichi tentar acalmar a garota sem interferências. Esfregava os cabelos num tique nervoso e irritadiço. Havia tentado fazer a mesma coisa na madrugada, e só não o fez por sentir que a morena iria acordar a qualquer momento. Hirako não teve a mesma chance, e foi um gatilho para as péssimas lembranças da garota virem a tona daquela maneira.

- O que aconteceu com ela? A princesinha foi violentada? – Hirako questionou direto e sem rodeios.

- Sim...

- Espera... Aquele rosto me lembra alguém... Não pode ser?

- Sim. Ela é Kuchiki Rukia...

- A fugitiva de Sereitei? Meu Deus... Como ela?... Desde quando a conhece? Minha nossa Ichigo, o que diabos está acontecendo aqui e quem fez aquela crueldade com essa beldade? – Soltou revoltado e sem esperar respostas.

O silêncio imperou novamente, e depois de longos quinze minutos, Shihouin saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Percebeu que teria de tirar aquela pequena dali se quisesse que ela se recuperasse. Havia muita interferência contra a menina, e achava que logo não poderia ter controle daquela situação.

- Sentem-se que eu explico tudo! Não quero nenhuma pergunta ou interferência, entenderam?

* * *

- Por favor, acalmem-se! Vamos agir civilizadamente!

A beira do desespero Nanao tentava acalmar os ânimos criado pela briga de Ishida e Abarai. Renji estava de lado tentando não se intrometer na briga de sua esposa, já que não queria sair machucado dali. Senna tinha uma péssima fama quanto a armar confusão.

A porta de entrada se abriu e Ishin parou ante a cena mais incomum. Senna segurava com força o colarinho de Ishida, que para não se machucar a si mesmo ou a garota, segurava os pulsos com a maior delicadeza possível. Mas estava enfrentando dificuldades, já que ela não parecia querer ceder. Ishin reconheceu Renji no mesmo momento. O cabelo podia estar diferente, mas o jeito confuso não mudara em nada. Estava ali o pesadelo de seu filho, a angústia de sua Masaki e sua própria dor de cabeça.

- Ishin-_san?_ Graças a Deus! Estes são...

- Abarai Renji e Kobayashi Senna! Sim os conheço muito bem! Ishida pode voltar a sua sala, por favor! Pegue os documentos do caso Kuchiki e leve para Ukitake-_san_! Nanao-_chan_, prepare um chá para acalmar os ânimos de Kaobayashi-_san_, por favor! Acompanhem-me, por gentileza!

O ato calculado e relaxado deixou todos inertes por alguns instantes. Ishida foi o primeiro a reagir e voltou para o escritório, mas não sem antes passar um olhar de reprovação para o casal. Nanao correu para a salinha atrás de sua mesa, ao que parecia ser uma copa, para preparar o chá não somente para Abrarai, quanto para si mesma. O casal se entreolhou e suspirou de resignação. Teriam um longo fim de tarde, e sequer comeram nada mais substancial do que os aperitivos oferecidos pela secretária.

* * *

**Vocabulário**

**Kobati: **xícara de chá japonesa com borda levemente curvada para melhor degustação da bebida.

* * *

**Como disse, estava xarope nesse dia! Não gostei do capitulo, mas preciso continuar alguns pontos. Semana que vem teremos algumas ações que transformarão nossa protagonista e seus aliados. Acho que já devem perceber que Ginrei não vai com a cara da Kia. Foi ele o responsável pela morte de Hisana, mas também foi do próprio filho? Acho que nem preciso responder, vocês são muito espertos! Kkkkkk Espero que enviem seus reviews lindos e alegrem essa autora baka que precisa melhorar tanto!**

**O link de meu face: pages/ Criações /367519019994420. Ajudem-me a melhorar esse site e curtam para que eu possa incrementar mais e melhor! Conto com vocês!**

**Espero todos semana que vem! E já adianto, preparem os corações, teremos muita informação no capitulo que vem! Lembrem-se sempre de deixar seus reviews com dicas, apontamentos de erros e pontos onde achem que precisa ser melhorado! Bom fim de semana pra todos!**

**JJ**


	9. Que a vingança comece

**Olha um capitulo revelador ai gente! Kkkk Como estão todos? Primeiro quero mais uma vez agradecer a minha adorada beta Lara (bloodyrose), que dou um puxão de orelha, já que não me deixou review! Sei como está na correria, por isso não me sinto abandonada. Isso vale pra clarinha e pra Jujy. Estudem bastante meninas!**

**Quero agradecer ao reviews lindo que recebi:**

**Paulo23 (acredito que seja o guest que me enviou) e Naruh Lira** **(seja bem vindo)**

* * *

**"Nada melhor do que descobrir um inimigo, preparar a vingança e depois dormir tranqüilo". [Joseph Stalin]**

**...**

O casal se sentou nas duas cadeiras oferecidas. Senna passou rápido as vistas para a sala muito bem decorada. Tinha a personalidade de Ishin em cada detalhe. Os quatro quadros que estavam atrás do advogado, um pouco acima da cabeça numa prateleira, mostravam a beleza de Masaki, o sorriso divertido das gêmeas, a família reunida para uma foto, e um garoto de cabelos laranja. Sentiu o coração apertar forte. Ver aquele sorriso bonito novamente a deixava sem alento. Renji percebeu o olhar parado de sua esposa, e sem querer, acompanhou o ponto fixo onde ela estava atenta. Fechou na hora o sorriso que tentava mostrar à Kurosaki. Ishin percebendo o desconforto gerado por aquela situação resolveu intervir para não criar um ambiente hostil novamente.

- Bem, podemos começar? Antes gostaria de dizer que estão diferentes de quando nos vimos pela última vez. Acho que eu também não fico atrás, não? Estou mais velho e acabado. Graças aos céus, minha Masaki-_san_ ainda me acha charmoso!

Sorriu do próprio comentário e foi acolhido com o rosto mais relaxado do casal. Renji, que não sabia onde colocar as mãos, e ficou apertando e movendo-as sem rumo definido. Senna observou o ex-sogro e sorriu. Não havia nenhuma mudança nele, e sabia bem disso.

- Perdoe meu comportamento, Ishin-san! Sei que não deveria estar aqui te perturbando depois do que fiz a sua família... Mas não posso misturar duas coisas distintas. Meu trabalho e minha vida pessoal.

Pontuou nervosa. Os olhos pareciam arder querendo liberar lágrimas que jamais permitiria. Não podia negar que teria sido muito feliz com aquela família. Eram tão acolhedores e carinhosos com ela, que cada vez o aperto em seu peito ficava mais firme. Renji ouviu a voz quase embargada da esposa e se compadeceu. Sabia o quanto ela amava aquela família. Mais uma vez sua mente voou para aquele dia e percebeu o quão idiota foi em tirar a felicidade daquela garota. Se não tivesse deixado o calor da paixão assolá-lo, jamais teria se permitido fazer tamanha traição, não só com o amigo, quanto à mulher com que se casou.

- Sem problemas! Mas por favor, Kobayashi-_san_, mantenha-se longe de meu filho. Ele não está completamente livre da dor que sofreu. Da vergonha que viveu no dia que achava ser o mais feliz da vida dele. Por favor, não perturbe mais meu filho. Creio que agora seja Abarai-_san_, correto?

- Sim. – Renji respondeu no lugar da esposa que já não suportou mais as palavras de Ishin e chorou envergonhada.

Ishin tomou um lenço branco delicado, com bordado das iniciais K. M. e entregou a jovem para que se recompusesse. Avaliava a grande mudança no físico daqueles meninos. A magreza de Senna a deixou mais bonita e charmosa. Em seu coração sentia um carinho especial pela morena. A queria como nora na época, mas nem mesmo após o que ela fez conseguia sentir ódio dela. Depois de alguns minutos de choro, Senna se ajeitou na cadeira e olhou firme para o ex-sogro.

- Perdão! Não faz ideia do quanto me arrependo do que fiz com vocês e com Ichigo-_kun_.

- Tudo bem. Vamos esquecer o passado e continuar nossos caminhos. Por favor, comecem a entrevista.

Renji se sentia deslocado naquela conversa. Parecia que o laço criado no passado com o noivado ainda permanecia intacto. Isso o irritava profundamente. Não por ciúmes, ou talvez achasse ser assim. Mas porque Senna detestava a família Abarai. Não suportava ficar muito tempo sem brigar com a sogra e o irmão de Renji. Agora, com essa família Kurosaki, ela se transformava completamente. Até a voz saia mais suave e sem mágoas. Sem dúvidas estava arrependido de ter-lhe tirado a felicidade.

* * *

- Checou o que pedi?

O corpo magérrimo espreguiçou-se no divã daquele consultório moderno.

- Ainda nem sinal de minha pequena... Não faz ideia do quanto sinto falta daquele corpo delicioso... Hum...E o cheiro? Meu desejo aumenta cada vez mais. Não sei quanto tempo irei suportar essa distância.

O rapaz loiro de olhos claros sorriu com a careta que recebeu.

- Poupe-me desses detalhes, Geon-_san_! Preciso encontrar a pirralha, ou meus sonhos não se realizarão.

- Calma, Yuri-_chan_! Logo a encontraremos.

- Aquele Urahara não tinha que ter entrado no caso... Queria a Kia-chan presa até o fim dos dias dela!

- Não seja impaciente... Logo a teremos novamente, e dessa vez irei cuidar para que ela jamais esqueça meu amor!

- Amor? Só você mesmo pra chamar estupro de amor. Adoro esse seu jeito, Geon-_san_!

O casal sorriu deliciado. Cada um tinha seus próprios pensamentos, mas ambos com um só desejo em mente: vingança.

- Ela irá sofrer tudo o que passei por culpa dela! Ah se vai... Ah se vai...

* * *

- Alguma novidade, Kisuke-_san_?

Kuukaku sentou-se à mesa do companheiro. Várias folhas estavam espalhadas pela superfície envernizada. Fotos do casal Kuchiki estavam expostas de forma organizada, deixando ver as marcas avermelhadas e roxas no pescoço, ombro e barriga. Urahara observou uma que tinha uma marca mais leve; não era profunda ou violenta como as outras. Aquele tipo de marca estava em mais partes do corpo do casal, principalmente de Kuchiki Akemi. Parecia que o ódio era direcionado mais nela, já que as marcas se estendiam até as pernas. Algo que perturbava muito o perito.

- Essas marcas... Não foi feita pela mesma pessoa que matou o casal...

Parou pensativo. A Shiba levantou a fina sobrancelha com curiosidade. Sabia que havia algo errado, ou Urahara não ficaria pensativo daquele jeito. Todos o conheciam pelo modo brincalhão e deslocado daquele ambiente, mas quando se interessava por algum caso mudava completamente a feição divertida para uma séria e concentrada.

- Quem acha que fez isso?

- Uma mulher pequena...

A surpresa de Kuukaku foi percebida pelo perito.

- Mas era uns dez ou quinze centímetros mais altos que Rukia-san!

Emendou rápido para não haver confusões. Shiba relaxou um pouco e colheu uma foto de Rukia com a família. O sorriso enorme da garota mostrava a felicidade na qual o casal estava vivendo.

- Conversou com Kaien-_san_? – Cortou Urahara, tomando delicadamente a foto das mãos da Shiba.

- Não. Sabe que já não nos falamos faz anos... E sinceramente, não pretendo começar agora! Se puder fazer essa parte pra mim?

Olhou-o com tristeza. Aqueles laços estranhos com o caso estavam deixando a controlada Kuukaku sem forças. Faziam dez anos que não conversava com o irmão do meio. Ele abandonou a casa quando o pai estava para entrar em falência. Não o culpava por ter ficado nervoso com aquilo, mas eram uma família. Precisavam estar juntos para resolver esse tipo de situação. Brigaram muito, tanto ela quando Ganju, que idolatrava o irmão. Mas Shiba Kaien jamais aceitaria o fato de se tornar pobre. Sempre fora orgulhoso e altivo. Sonhava longe e desejava se sentar nas cadeiras de _CEO_ das empresas em que trabalhava. Não estranhou quando ele explodiu ao saber que o pai consumiu todo o patrimônio da família em jogos e dívidas.

- _Are, are_! Assim eu acabo fazendo tudo sozinho. Mas vou fazer isso por você. Agora preciso que me faça um favor também!

Esperou a morena voltar sua atenção, já que ela divagava sobre seu passado triste.

- Peça!

- Preciso que leve Yoruichi-_chan_ e a pequena para outro lugar seguro. Hoje de manhã recebi uma ligação, e ela me disse que não é um bom lugar para a garota. Parece que ela está mais perturbada do que pensou. Eu disse que isso era errado! Ela deveria ter permanecido na cadeia até tirarmos ela!

- Como farei isso sem chamar atenção da polícia?

Sorriu irônica para o rosto surpreso do loiro. Adoravam trabalhar juntos, e sentiam a adrenalina correr com força novamente. Aventurar-se era a forma mais natural para aqueles dois vencer os próprios demônios do passado.

- Tenho certeza que arranjará um jeito!

* * *

- Inoue?

Schiffer questionou sem vida a porta de seu apartamento. A ruiva estava vestida belamente em seu vestido rosa claro, os seios avantajados muito bem delineados pelo decote quadrado, não muito vulgar. Orihime ficou nervosa por ouvir aquele tom ranzinza. Somente ela era capaz de saber quando Ulquiorra estava nervoso ou triste. E neste momento, ela percebeu desprezo.

- Ulquiorra-_kun_... E-u... Eu vim te ver e... Bem faz dois dias que não nos falamos... Eu achei que você estivesse doente, ou sei lá... Muito ocupado...

- Vá pra casa, Inoue!

- Mas...

- Não quero mais falar com você. Por favor, volte pra casa!

- Ulquiorra-_kun_?

A porta foi fechada bruscamente no rosto bonito da ruiva. Lágrimas já escorriam no rosto alvo. A dor que a consumia desde que voltou a dormir com Kurosaki a estava destruindo por dentro. Só a distância entre ela e o moreno, a fez perceber que não era um amor platônico como sentia por Kurosaki.

O que tinha com Schiffer. Era diferente. Especial. Mas ela não valorizou isso e agora estava sofrendo a dor da distância e desprezo do rapaz.

* * *

- Então?... Mas que história... Eu nem sei o que dizer, nossa!

Hirako não sabia como reagir a tanta informação de uma vez. Yoruichi e Ichigo estavam em silêncio. Kurosaki ainda tinha o corpo retesado de raiva. O silêncio voltou ao apartamento.

- O que irão fazer? – Hirako perguntou com um brilho estranho no olhar.

O rapaz loiro sempre foi muito prático no que fazia, mas estava nervoso por não saber como ajudar aquela garota que achava ser uma ninfa.

- Terei que sair um pouco para resolver uns assuntos pendentes.

Yoruichi quebrou o silêncio a falta de resposta ao loiro. Ichigo estranhou aquele comportamento.

- Como assim sair? Você também é foragida Yoruichi-san. Como pretende sair sem chamar atenção das pessoas?

Levantou-se indignado com aquelas palavras sem sentido de sua madrinha. Hirako só observava o casal discutir. Fazia anos que não os via juntos, e sentia falta dessa reação descontrolada dos dois.

- Se você não percebeu, ninguém falou meu nome ou mostrou minha imagem na mídia! Não sou uma fugitiva qualquer. Eles não querem que ninguém saiba que eu fugi. Posso passar despercebida sem problema nenhum.

Pontuou a gatuna sem se importar em levantar o tom de voz. Ainda estava preocupada com a pequena que jazia no quarto ao lado, mas também queria ver como estava sua sobrinha. Sentia falta dela, e ver Rukia daquela maneira a deixava ainda mais preocupada com a situação de sua menina.

- Não pode! Quem vai cuidar da Rukia quando eu precisar sair? O Hirako? Viu o que ele fez a ela?

- Espera, Ichigo. Eu não sabia que ela tinha esse problema todo. Jamais teria feito isso se soubesse...

- MAS FEZ! E não vou permitir você ficar perto dela sozinho, entendeu? Não vou!

- Quem te disse que você é alguma coisa pra cuidar dela ou me impedir de protegê-la?

- Meninos...

- EU SOU O ADVOGADO DELA!

- A TÁ! E ISSO TE FAZ SER MELHOR QUE EU EM QUE PONTO?

- Meninos, parem com isso...

Shihouin já estava quase prensada entre os dois rapazes exaltados. O nervosismo já estava tomando conta da morena.

- NÃO INTERESSA! FIQUE LONGE DELA! SÓ ISSO...

- ME IMPEÇA ENTÃO!

- CALEM A BOCA, VOCÊS DOIS! Parem de brigar que nem crianças. Rukia precisa de apoio e não dois marmanjos com cérebro de moleques pra atrapalhar. Se querem brigar, façam isso lá fora, longe de Rukia-_chan_.

- Desculpe!

O coro dos dois rapazes fez Yoruichi relaxar. Sempre acabava dessa forma desde que eram pequenos. Tinha que olhar os dois para não saíssem nos tapas. Mas isso não impedia serem melhores amigos.

- Vou precisar sair agora. Soi Fon está com problemas e precisa de mim.

Ichigo a olhou apreensivo, lembrando-se do que aconteceu com a ex-namorada.

- Irei com você, então! – Falou nervoso. Não queria deixar a morena sozinha naquele apartamento. Mas sentia vontade de reencontrar a antiga amiga para apoiá-la também. Agora estava compreendendo melhor o sofrimento daquela pequena fugitiva. Sentia que devia ser muito doloroso o que ela estava passando, e não sabia como ajudar em algo.

- Então eu fico aqui olhando ela até vocês chegarem.

Hirako sorriu tristonho ao amigo ruivo. Ichigo crispou as mãos, mas não se mexeu. Ela não poderia ficar sozinha naquele momento. Mas como a pobre menina reagiria quando soubesse que estava sozinha com um homem estranho?

- Não pode ir, Yoruichi-san. Rukia-_chan_ não pode ficar sozinha agora. Vamos fazer assim... Eu trago Soi Fon até você, e assim poderão conversar! O que acha?

Aguardou a morena responder. A surpresa nos olhos amendoados da morena era enorme. Estava feliz por ver seu garoto se preocupar com a pequena.

- Então eu ajudo você! Soi Fon deve estar muito abalada com tudo o que está acontecendo. Sou psicólogo, posso ajudar em algo. E a partir de agora irei trabalhar o emocional de Kuchiki-_san_. Não vou deixá-la morrer nessa dor horrível. Ela precisa se levantar.

Hirako levantou-se de uma vez e sem pedir para acompanhá-lo se dirigiu até a porta. Ichigo só acenou rápido com a cabeça e seguiu o rapaz loiro. Shihouin sorriu com a determinação dos rapazes que ajudou a educar quando mais jovem. Olhou novamente para aquela porta trancada e mais uma vez a tristeza a acometeu. Precisava tirar aquela jovem daquele martírio. Sentia que havia algo muito errado em toda aquela situação. Não sabia bem o que era, mas logo o descobriria.

* * *

- Isso é ridículo, Urahara-_san_! Não tenho que prestar nenhum interrogatório. Já falei tudo o que tinha pra falar naquele dia. Não omiti nada. Portanto se não tiver um mandado judicial, não vou falar nada!

O Shiba já estava de pé frente a sua mesa e o loiro que o visitava naquele final de tarde. Estava irritadiço, já que seus negócios estavam de mal a pior. Sem o apoio da família Kuchiki, os grandes empresários já não o viam com bons olhos. As reportagens falavam de sua participação no dia do assassinato do casal Kuchiki. Como Rukia era declarada inocente, muitas conjecturas sobre a participação de Kaien no crime foram lançadas na televisão. Seu castelo de areia estava desabando.

- Não fique nervoso, meu caro! O único que quero saber é quem te mandou levar Rukia aquele restaurante. Ela foi dopada, e você foi à única coisa que estava com ela naquele momento!

Urahara não se perturbava com as ameaças do rapaz. Ele já estava mais do que acostumado com essas atitudes defensivas. Kaien estava à beira do desespero. Sabia que Rukia era inocente desde o início, mas ouvir que ela realmente era soava muito diferente. Estava furioso com as próprias atitudes.

- Já disse que não coloquei nada na bebida dela. Por que faria algo assim? Eu iria me casar com ela, teria direito aos bens e privilégios da família Kuchiki, por que faria algo tão idiota assim? Pense, Urahara-_san_! Eu jamais faria isso...

Parou nervoso e observou o loiro abrir um sorriso divertido. O pequeno leque estava preso no bolso o lembrava bem quando ele visitava a irmã mais velha para saírem de passeio. Nunca gostou daquele romance tolo. Um cientista renomado, mas cheio de frescura, era como taxava Kisuke desde o primeiro dia em que o conheceu.

- Concordo! Mas você deve ter visto algo estranho no garçom ou em algum atendente, não?

O sorriso ampliou quando o moreno passou a mão em uma gota de suor que escorria na testa. O nervosismo estava consumindo o Shiba de uma maneira vertiginosa.

- Não sei... Foi há tanto tempo... Mas o garçom me parecia um pouco... Sei lá... Parecia ser muito inteligente para ser um simples garçom, entende?

Sentou-se novamente enquanto via em sua máquina as poucas ações que tinha desvalorizar em apenas um dia.

- Inteligente? Curioso. Descreva o que se lembra dele, por favor.

O silêncio era cortado algumas vezes pelo barulho dos carros na rua. Estavam no sétimo andar, portanto ainda era possível ouvir o movimento de baixo. Os vitrais da sala estavam encobertos pela persiana branca. O Shiba já havia pegado vários repórteres tirando fotos dele do outro prédio vizinho ao dele.

- Bem... Ele era loiro... Não... Era mais pra ruivo mesmo. Os olhos eram amendoados e tinha um sorriso forçado. Sei lá, algo assim...

- E por que achou que ele não parecia ser garçom? – Instigou-o com firmeza. Não queria perder essa oportunidade importante. Muitas ideias estavam sendo formuladas naquela mente brilhante. E uma delas encaixava um comparsa masculino.

- Acho que era pelo porte altivo demais, mas sem a discrição dos outros garçons. Ele falou algo complicado na época, não me lembro bem, mas parecia ser a composição química do vinho tinto. Isso chamou nossa atenção!

- Ácidos graxos, Aminoácidos e compostos carbonílicos, Carbo-hidratos e Mono-terpenos?

O Shiba pareceu lembra-se surpreso daquelas mesmas palavras. Como era possível aquele homem dizer exatamente o que o garçom havia dito?

- Como?

- Então foi isso? Entendo sua preocupação. Claro que existem muitos garçons com conhecimento da enologia. Mas é realmente um fato curioso. Muito obrigado, Kaien-chan! Ah! Sua irmã te manda saudações! Deviam deixar o passado de lado e viver o presente. Afinal são família aqui, não?

E sem aguardar resposta do rapaz boquiaberto, Urahara saiu com um sorriso dançando em seu rosto. Lembrava bem a aversão do moreno com o antigo namoro que viveu com Shiba, e isso sempre o divertia.

* * *

- Não se preocupe Soi Fon-_chan_, Shihouin-san está bem e quer ver você! Vai ver como ela ficará feliz quando te encontrar!

Hirako tagarelava feliz, já que Ichigo não pronunciava nada desde que foram buscar a morena na casa dela. O casal estava nervoso com aquela proximidade, por razões diferentes. Ichigo não cabia em si de raiva pelo que aconteceu com a garota. E Soi Fon sentia vergonha de estar, a seu ver, impura perto do rapaz. Abriram a porta da sala e uma fumaça branca saiu do lugar fazendo os três tossirem. Kurosaki com receio entrou com a boca tampada pela camisa e encontrou próximo ao quarto onde Rukia estivera, uma Yoruichi desacordada. Pegou-a no colo e levou para fora do apartamento onde Hirako e Soi Fon esperavam. Aquela fumaça deixava o corpo mole e dava uma vontade imensa de dormir. Entrou novamente sem importar com a dormência que já acometia seu corpo, e procurou nos quartos, banheiro e cozinha, mas não encontrou a pequena Kuchiki. Saiu novamente e trancou a porta para não aspirarem mais daquele conteúdo gasoso estranho.

- O que diabos está acontecendo?

Hirako tossia com Shihouin no colo. Soi também tentava falar, mas ficava cada vez mais difícil respirar. Ichigo empurrou os amigos para um corredor afastado e logo tomou a madrinha e deu-lhe uns tapinhas leves na bochecha.

- Peça pra algum vizinho uma garrafa de álcool, rápido!

Hirako correu e bateu no apartamento vizinho. Não demorou em voltar com um rapaz hippie assustado com a cena. Ichigo tomou a garrafa e após retirar a camisa, embebeu-a com o álcool e colocou sobre o nariz da morena adormecida. A respiração começou a descompassar na agente.

- Tudo bem, Yoruichi-_san_? Onde está Rukia?

Ichigo desatou nervoso. Não podia deixar sua amiga sozinha, e somente por isso não correu de volta para o apartamento para procurar a jovem fugitiva.

- E-u... Meu Deus! Eu não sei! Mas quando vi, o apartamento inteiro estava coberto por gás do sono. Tentei me proteger e até bati um pouco naquele mascarado. Mas depois desabei. Ele estava com máscara de gás, e só consegui enxergar os olhos castanhos claros. Onde está Rukia? Ele a levou! ELE A LEVOU?

O desespero da morena foi visível, que nem mesmo percebeu a presença de sua estimada sobrinha que a abraçava com carinho.

- Quanto tempo acha que aconteceu?

Ichigo estava compenetrado e sequer estava preocupado com a reação nervosa da morena. Como bem treinada, Shihouin se acalmou e levantou com a sobrinha a tira colo. Olhou o relógio de pulso do hippie que não entendia nada do que ocorria, e espantou-se com o que leu.

- Faz meia hora. Já devem estar longe. Precisamos chamar Urahara-san, agora!

Os quatro correram para o carro de Hirako no estacionamento. O celular de Ichigo foi emprestado à morena que já contatava com o amigo cientista para socorrê-la. Soi só acompanhava o movimento de todos. Somente o hippie ficou no prédio.

- Que será que eles fumaram?

* * *

A grande limusine preta estacionou próximo do prédio de Justiça. A tarde já estava terminando e a barreira criada para evitar os assaltos dos repórteres, protegeram os dois Kuchiki que desceram do veículo. O barulho de tiro foi tão rápido, que ninguém sabia de onde havia vindo.

- _Jii-chan_? Alguém me ajude... Aguente firme, _Jii_-_chan_...

Os policiais e seguranças cercaram os dois, e a confusão foi geral. Naquela multidão alguns puderam ver uma figura esguia e pequena fugir por alguns repórteres que tentavam filmar o evento. Nenhum policial foi capaz de pegá-la. Byakuya viu ao longe aquela pessoa deixar cair algo, mas voltou-se ao avô que sangrava muito.

Tudo foi acelerado demais. Quando deu por si, Byakuya estava sentado ao lado da cama onde o avô descansava com o ombro enfaixado. No lado de fora, uma verdadeira algazarra estava aumentando, mesmo com os protestos dos enfermeiros do hospital. Ninguém compreendia como um homem tão poderoso como Kuchiki Ginrei, saiu ferido por alguém misterioso, que a polícia ainda não havia conseguido pegar.

A porta abriu-se com um rangido, e Yamamoto e Sasakibe entraram para conversar com o velho líder.

- Já mandei nossos homens encontrarem o atirador. Logo eles o terão nas mãos. Como se sente?

Yamamoto repousou na bengala com a longa barba para frente. Aquela imagem imponente fazia até mesmo Byakuya ficar em silêncio. Naquela sala estavam homens muito poderosos e persuasivos. Sasakibe postou-se ao lado do juiz para não participar daquele embate de olhares.

- Parece que uma simples visita minha gera todo esse caos. Vocês têm alguma pista de quem foi?

Ginrei recostou as costas no travesseiro fofo. O quarto bem iluminado e com um perfume de lavanda era muito convidativo, mas o velho Kuchiki detestava ficar hospitalizado.

- Uma pedra com uma carta envolvida nela... Parece que era para Byakuya-_san_... Sasakibe-_san_? Mostre-a, por favor! -Mandou autoritário.

O ajudante e braço direito do juiz fez uma mesura e entregou no colo do líder Kuchiki a carta amarrotada. Byakuya arregalou os olhos ante aquela caligrafia perfeita.

- "Começa agora minha vingança, _onii-sama_!" K. R.? Isso é alguma brincadeira? Essa letra é de minha neta!

Ginrei sentiu uma fisgada no ombro. Aquilo era muito estranho. Era ele quem perseguia, e não estava nada satisfeito em ser a caça.

- Não pode ser... Ela jamais faria algo assim...

- Mas concorda que é a caligrafia de Rukia-_chan_? Certo?

O desespero nos olhos verdes já era palpável. Byakuya jamais imaginou que algo assim pudesse um dia acontecer. Tinha que ser mentira.

- Já enviamos a cópia para o grafólogo perito analisar a caligrafia. Estamos aguardando o resultado. – Sasakibe respondeu após Yamamoto terminar.

- Isso é algo realmente notável! Jamais imaginaria minha neta dessa forma.

- Parece que o rancor falou mais alto naquela pequena garota!

Yamamoto completou para desespero de Byakuya. Ele queria gritar que aquilo não era obra de sua amada. Mas sua voz não queria sair da garganta. Estava furioso. Sem pensar muito, escancarou a porta e saiu sem olhar para os inúmeros rostos que estranhavam aquela atitude dele. Queria correr e procurar sua irmã. Sabia que não podia ser ela a causadora disso. E faria de tudo para provar.

* * *

O corpo de Rukia parecia pesado. Os pulsos doíam e os tornozelos ardiam. Não conseguia enxergar nada, sentia os olhos amarrados com algo. Entrou em desespero, pois aquilo lembrava muito a solitária da prisão Sereitei. Mexeu-se tentando sair dali, mas percebeu que tinha o que parecia ser uma corrente prendendo seus pés e mãos sobre a parede. O lugar era frio e úmido, e não conseguia tirar aquela venda apertada dos olhos. O medo se apoderou da garota que agora tremia. Não conseguia sequer gritar.

- Olá, pequena! Sentiu minha falta?

Aquele tom de voz deixou o estômago de Rukia à beira do vômito. Não podia acreditar no que seus ouvidos escutavam. Era o guarda que costumava violá-la. O suor frio escorreu pelas costas geladas, o corpo inteiro sentiu-se alerta, e aquela escuridão só piorava todos aqueles sentimentos horríveis.

- Não se preocupe. Ainda não iremos brincar... Ainda não! Agora seja boazinha, e abra a boca.

Rukia encostou-se mais a parede, como se aquilo pudesse protegê-la daquele pesadelo. Implorava para que aquilo tudo não passasse de um pesadelo cruel. Queria acordar e as lágrimas já banhavam o rosto alvo. Não abriu a boca: os lábios tremiam desesperados. Isso irritou seu sequestrador e algoz. Sentiu a mão fria e áspera tomar seu queixo e não suportando mais gritou.

- SOCORRO! SOCORRO! YORUICHI-SAN? KUROSAKI-SAN? POR FAVOR... POR FAVOR, ME AJUD...

Recebeu um soco forte na boca. Sentiu o gosto metálico de o sangue escorrer da boca pra bochecha e se calou. Sabia o quão violento era aquele homem.

- Sem barulho, minha pequena. Ok? Não quero te machucar agora. Sabe, não estou com tesão pra isso agora! Então seja obediente e mostre a língua pra mim... Tudo bem? Isso assim mesmo.

Obediente, Rukia mostrou timidamente a língua para aquele vulto que parcamente enxergava pelo canto da venda que descolocou com o soco. O rapaz pegou uma pílula do bolso e antes de colocar na língua pequena, sorveu-a com a própria boca, beijando vorazmente aquela garota. Rukia tentou lutar contra aquela intromissão nojenta, mas não tinha como reagir muito, já que as correntes não a deixavam se mexer muito. A saliva daquele homem misturou-se ao sangue e as lágrimas da Kuchiki. Depois ela sentiu um gosto amargo na boca. Era a pílula que agora descia em sua garganta. Engasgou um pouco, e sentiu aquelas mãos esfregar seu pescoço como se para ajudar a descer.

- Ela tomou?

Ouviu uma voz estranhamente familiar, mas não se lembrava de onde havia ouvido.

- Minha menina é um pouco desobediente. Mas nada que um bom beijo meu não a faça ficar quietinha! Certo, _Tsuki_?

Aquele apelido que recebeu dos pais naquela voz que achava imunda a fez querer vomitar. Fez menção para fazer isso, mas sentiu os cabelos serem puxados para cima. Uma dor terrível percorreu todo seu couro cabeludo. Sentia dor e muito medo. Desespero e pavor.

Tudo misturado naquela angústia que implorava para acabar logo. Um mormaço percorreu o corpo pequeno, e sentiu a língua queimar. As vozes e sons de goteiras estavam ficando estranhas. Sentiu tudo ao seu redor rodar num torvelinho. Despencou o corpo pra frente, com uma ardência na garganta. Ouviu aquela voz familiar sussurrar em seu ouvido confuso. Já não sabia mais se era externa ou interna aquela voz.

- Como se sentiu ao matar seu avô?

Aquela pergunta cortante a fez sentir enjoo e não suportando mais, vomitou. Imagens velozes açoitavam sua memória. Ouviu gritos desesperados; a voz de sua mãe lhe chamando incessantemente. Também ouviu seu pai gritar algo que não entendeu e assim que viu a si mesma encharcada de sangue naquele imenso espelho que tinha no closet, desmaiou e não ouviu mais nada. Não pôde sentir o roçar suave daquelas mãos ásperas em suas pernas descobertas. O vestido que usava era curtinho e deixava a mostra suas bem torneadas pernas. A mão subiu até cintura e apoiou-se num dos seios, fazendo uma carícia leve.

- Vamos, Geon! Leve-a para algum lugar longe daqui. Depois você terá seus momentos de prazer. Mas precisamos correr se quisermos que isso fique credível! Quero que ela sofra com sua própria dúvida.

- Ai como você á má, Yuri! Queria só uma rapidinha, mas como está me apressando não terei tempo de terminar. Deixarei para uma próxima vez! Como acha que estão aqueles lá? Afinal, aquela mulher me parece muito profissional. Doeram muito os socos que levei dela, viu? Ela quase quebrou uma costela minha!

- Deixa de choramingar, Geon! Não sei quem aquela mulher é. Mas quando a trouxeram e não encontrei nenhum documento sobre ela, achei estranho na mesma hora! Se soubesse que ela ficaria na cela da Kia-chan, não teria permitido ela voltar da solitária. Ela nunca teria conseguido fugir! Seja lá quem ela for, é muito boa. Viu a explosão que fizeram para ela conseguir fugir? Não, isso não me deixa sossegada! Só vou deixar a Kia-chan voltar pra rua, porque preciso. Senão eu mesma trancaria ela aqui! Ai, tantos problemas! Geon-_chan_? Pare de aliciar a pirralha e leve-a daqui, rápido!

O homem deixou a calcinha que já estava no meio das cochas da garota, e com sumo cuidado a recolocou. Limpou o sangue dos lábios da menina, e tomou-a no colo como se fosse uma boneca de louça. Sorriu ante aquela imagem delicada e fragilizada. Amava torturar aquele corpinho, e o desejo estava aparente em sua excitação. Yuri o reprovou com os olhos, e ele saiu bufando irritado. Sabia o que tinha que fazer, só não queria perder aquele calor infantil que desprendia de Rukia. Sua Rukia. Foi ele o responsável pela primeira vez da menina, e sempre que podia, arranjava uma maneira de ficar na ala dela só para saciar seu desejo incontrolável por aquele corpo pequeno.

Demorou alguns minutos até o carro estacionar próximo ao conjunto de prédios de onde a retirou no fim da tarde. A noite estava avançada e não viu nenhum movimento nas ruas próximas. Acomodou o corpo inerte da garota em cima dos sacos pretos de lixo com sumo cuidado. Acomodou uma mexa de cabelo e entrou no carro ajustando o espelho retrovisor para dar uma última olhada na menina. Pegou o celular e discou o número que havia conseguido horas antes com sua pesquisa no banco de dados de advogados da prisão. A única visita valeu a informação dos Kurosaki. Tinha o do mais jovem. Aguardou atender, mas teve que repetir a ligação por conta da demora.

- Sua menina está uma quadra, próximo da área de lixo do bloco B. É melhor vir buscá-la, antes que alguém mal intencionado lhe faça alguma maldade.

E desligou sem esperar o desesperado rapaz do outro lado da linha. Arrancou com o carro e sumiu daquela área. Aquele jogo estava ficando mais divertido a cada dia. Quando entrou nele a pedido de Yuri, achou que sua amiga estivesse ensandecida, mas logo se sentiu aproveitando daquela loucura. Amava tomar aquela garota e não permitiria que ninguém tocasse no corpo que o pertencia. Se deixou os dois companheiros participar naquele dia, foi meramente para não levantar suspeitas sobre si.

* * *

- Ichigo, dirija com cuidado...

- Cale-se Hirako, está me atrapalhando... Ali...

O ruivo apontou para um montinho escuro no canto do prédio do bloco B daquele conjunto habitacional. Largou o volante com os protestos do amigo, e correu até o corpo adormecido no chão. Rapidamente verificou os pulsos que pareciam machucados, e observou com cautela a mancha de sangue seca no canto do lábio inferior. Abraçou-a com ternura. Estava gélida e pálida demais. Tirou o casaco e cobriu-a com carinho e devoção. Hirako ficou espantado ao lado dele, ao ver o tratamento íntimo do rapaz. Isso não era bom sinal. Sabia onde aquilo iria dar. Ichigo estava se apaixonando sem medir as próprias consequências.

- Ela está bem?

- Parece que tem algumas escoriações e está desacordada. Ainda não posso dizer o que houve, mas parece fora de perigo. Precisamos levá-la pra clínica urgente.

- Ichigo? Mas sua família?

- Minha mãe é médica, Hirako, ela não irá fazer perguntas desnecessárias. Vamos você dirige agora!

Shinji observou o amigo abrir a porta do carona e acomodar-se com a menina no colo. Olhava tão compenetrado aquele rosto delicado, que não se importou em ser observado com receio pelo loiro.

- Vamos, cara! Não temos mais tempo a perder... Anda, nos leve pra minha casa, agora!

O rapaz suspirou e tomou a direção. Precisaria conversar sério com o ruivo. Lembrou-se do dia em que o rapaz conheceu Senna, e foi muito similar há esse dia. Não queria que ele se envolvesse sem usar a razão novamente. Precisava ajudar o amigo de infância a se livrar de um provável problema, já que Rukia, além de fugitiva, estava extremamente abalada psicologicamente.

* * *

**Vocabulário**

**CEO**: Diretor executivo (AO 1945: director executivo) ou diretor geral (às vezes designado pelo estrangeirismo Chief executive officer, ou pela sigla CEO, em inglês) é o cargo que está no topo da hierarquia operacional de uma empresa. [Fonte: wikipedia].

**Enologia**: Enologia é a ciência que estuda todos os aspectos relativos ao vinho, desde o plantio, escolha do solo, vindima, produção, envelhecimento, engarrafamento e venda. [Wikipedia].

* * *

**Desculpem a demora! kkkk Nos vemos semana que vem, beleza? Quero reviews, viu? Kissus a todos,**  
**JJ**


	10. Sonho e Despertar

**Bom diaaaaaa! Como estão todos? Não querem me matar, né? ^^ Bem tive alguns probleminhas e não pude postar na semana. Mas hoje posto um cap pequetucho. Como minhas queridas sensei e beta quase me mataram por estar fazendo vocês sofrerem em ler capítulos enormes - desculpem, acho que perdi o controle ^^ - eu irei me reeducar e escrever decentemente. Esse cap de hoje começa uma nova etapa na vida de Kia. Não ficou no meu gosto, mas acho que está passável!^^ Vou ter alguns atrasinhos, mas prometo que não serão tão longos. Estou passando por dois momentos distintos na vida... Sabe aqueles filosóficos? kkkk Um bom e outro muito ruim. Mas enfim, acho que, adoráveis como são, irão me compreender!^^  
Obrigada de coração aos que me deixaram reviews:**

**Paulo23 e Naruh Lira (seus fofos, não me deixam na mão ^^)**

**JJ**

* * *

**Não desças os degraus do sonho**

**Para não despertar os monstros.**

**Não subas aos sótãos - onde**

**Os deuses, por trás das suas máscaras,**

**Ocultam o próprio enigma.**

**Não desças, não subas, fica.**

**O mistério está é na tua vida!**

**E é um sonho louco este nosso mundo...**

**[ Os Degraus de Mário Quintana]**

**...**

A recepção da família Kurosaki foi de imensa surpresa. Ver o rapaz trazer ao colo uma das fugitivas de Sereitei deixou todos perplexos. Mas ninguém perguntou nada aos dois rapazes, devido o rosto austero e preocupado que ostentavam. Masaki prontamente fez uma análise rápida da pequena garota, e, para garantir, colheu sangue para um exame mais detalhado. Pela variação da pupila da adormecida Kuchiki, ela foi dopada com algum entorpecente forte.

Ishin não compreendia como o filho sabia a localização da jovem e não lhe contou nada até aquele momento, e também por qual motivo a menina estava daquela maneira. Estava suportando ferozmente o desejo de encher o filho de perguntas. As dúvidas do Kurosaki foram acentuadas com a chegada de Yoruichi e Soi Fon. Algo completamente inesperado, tanto quanto Rukia estar naquela casa.

- Shihouin-_san_? Agora é que não entendo mais nada? – Ishin soltou exasperado desabando no sofá da sala.

As duas visitantes inesperadas sentaram no outro sofá, enquanto eram observadas com curiosidade pelas gêmeas, Yuzu e Karin. Ichigo e Hirako ainda permaneciam calados do lado de fora do quarto onde Rukia e Masaki estavam. A bela Kurosaki saiu com um pouco de preocupação, o que fez os dois ficarem alertas.

- Ela está... Ela está bem, _okaasan_?

Ichigo demonstrava toda sua frustração e desespero nos olhos amendoados. Hirako aguardou um pouco mais seguro, já que não percebeu algo mais grave na expressão de Masaki. Conhecia bem aquela senhora de sorriso meigo e expressão carinhosa. Não havia dúvida de que Rukia estava fora de perigo.

- Não está machucada ou sofreu violência sexual. Pelo menos num primeiro exame.

Parou para ver o rosto do filho se suavizar. Estava curiosa com o repentino interesse de seu primogênito em uma garota desconhecida. Ichigo já não trazia mais namoradas desde que foi abandonado pela noiva no altar. Lembrar-se desse dia a deixou um pouco contrariada. Por ser médica, sabia que muitas pessoas agiam por impulso sem medir suas próprias consequências sociais. Tentou esquecer a raiva que sentia pela morena, mas por ser mãe, seu sentimento materno a fazia se irritar somente com a menção do nome daquela garota.

- Menos mal! Mas isso está muito estranho. Por que a deixaram dessa maneira? Quem afinal seria capaz de fazer algo desse tipo? No mínimo, um provável psicopata! – Pontuou Shinji em seu monólogo.

- Urahara-_san_ já foi inteirado do assunto. _Yo_, Masaki-_san_, como está?

Shihouin se aproximou do trio que estavam no corredor dos quartos do primeiro andar. Masaki sorriu surpresa e sem muito formalismo abraçou a velha amiga que conheceu assim que Ichigo nasceu. A ocasião foi inesperada na época, pois o casal Kurosaki aguardava o senhor Shihouin numa conferência do qual eram responsáveis, mas foi a jovem filha quem apareceu ao evento. Uma gripe forte havia acometido o pai da garota, e por isso ela estava ali para prosseguir com a festividade – uma feira para arrecadar fundos para apoio social a menos favorecidos, que Masaki era líder naquele ano. Foi amizade à primeira vista, e criou-se um laço com a madura Yoruichi.

Ichigo observou sua mãe sair de mãos dadas com sua madrinha, e Hirako acompanhar atrás das mulheres em silêncio. Tocou a porta com sumo cuidado e abriu sem fazer barulho. Aproximou-se da cama da convalescente e se sentiu um pouco aliviado. Não sabia o motivo daquele sequestro relâmpago, mas tinha um consolo em saber que a pequena garota estava sã e salva em sua casa.

Sentou-se na cadeira disposta ao lado da cama e do criado, e passou a contemplar o rosto de feições delicadas. Rukia parecia estar absorta em algum sonho interessante, pois sua testa estava levemente franzida e o canto do lábio tinha um leve sorriso trêmulo.

Ichigo tomou a delicada mão que estava ao seu lado e apertou com suavidade. Não conseguia entender em quando foi que ficou profundamente ligado aquela garota. Mal a conhecia, e já sentia algo superior a qualquer sentimento que já tinha vivenciado. Algo tão semelhante ao que sentia por Senna, mas de um jeito especial, já que não conhecia praticamente nada daquela pequena Kuchiki, somente o que os autos judiciários lhe permitiram.

Acariciou os dedos finos e gélidos e tentou passar um pouco de seu próprio calor. A pena e a dor por aquele sofrimento estampado no rosto alvo estavam deixando Kurosaki sem chão.

- O que posso fazer por você, pequena?

Aquelas palavras saíram com um profundo sentimento de empatia e preocupação. Ichigo queria poder fazer algo pela menina, e não somente colocar o maldito responsável pela dor dela na cadeia, mas também apoiá-la em sua recuperação emocional.

* * *

_ Rukia terminava de ajustar o vestido tubinho de tom avermelhado, para estar melhor apresentável para sair com o noivo. Adorava se vestir confortável, mas sentia que logo teria que se acostumar com conjuntos mais sensual e feminino. Afinal, logo estaria casada com o lindo Kaien. Por ser quase dez anos mais nova que o rapaz, sentia-se sempre muito insegura ao estar próximo dele. O Shiba tinha um estilo requintado e moderno demais, e não conseguia compreender o que ele viu nela. Mas seu orgulho Kuchiki a faziam acreditar que foi seu próprio carisma e a cor de olhos exóticos que o fez se aproximar dela._

_ - Tsuki-chan, ainda não saiu? Mocinha sabe que horas são?_

_Sua mãe entrou sem bater com um gesto de irritação teatral, já que a bela Kuchiki jamais brigaria com sua preciosa filha adotiva._

_ - Okaasan? Achei que ainda estivesse dormindo... Acabei ficando em duvida no que vestir._

_ Tentou se desculpar arrumando a franja que, por mais que lutasse, ficava a frente de seu rosto._

_ - Ai, meu amor! Você está linda. Apresse-se, pois já são onze da manhã... Está atrasada para se encontrar com seu galã! – Falou em tom cantante._

_ Akemi ficou mais aberta assim que a pequena Rukia entrou em seu lar. Pôde se liberar dos excessivos protocolos da família Kuchiki. Ser verdadeira e sem reservas. Ser feliz._

_ - Bem, então vou indo, okaasan. Deseje-me sorte!_

_ Abraçou a mãe adotiva com carinho, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. _

_ - Você jamais irá precisar de sorte, minha menina! Você sempre brilhará! Nunca se esqueça de que é uma Kuchiki e sempre será!_

_ Um doce sorriso brindou o rosto corado de rugi da garota. Sentia-se tão feliz e completa naquela casa, que sua mente sequer se lembrava de seus momentos de desespero e medo nas ruas onde foi abandonada. _

_ -Não queria que minha menina se casasse tão cedo..._

_ Hideki entrou no quarto para presenciar a cena calorosa da família. Era sempre assim, quando estavam com Rukia; não existia espaço para as formalidades e frieza Kuchiki. Eram uma família comum como qualquer outra._

_ - Tenho que ir mesmo, pessoal! Vejo vocês no jantar._

_ Pegou a bolsinha da Vitor Hugo e beijou o pai sem responder a afirmação definitiva de desaprovação desse noivado. Não passava de ciúmes da filha. Amava aquela família e faria tudo para deixá-los orgulhosos dela. Sempre foi a melhor de sua turma, e agora na faculdade renomada da Todai, era uma aluna de excelência no curso de Administração. Não se permitia fraquejar, precisava ser forte e altiva para merecer o carinho e amor de sua família. Ser Kuchiki Rukia._

* * *

As imagens começaram a se apagar, uma a uma de sua frente e a ultima imagem a sumir foi seus pais abraçados na porta de seu quarto, com um sorriso cúmplice e feliz. O corpo da pequena garota percebeu que aquilo não passava de um sonho ou uma lembrança. Rukia acordou transpirando e respirando com um pouco de dificuldade. Sentou-se encostada na cabeceira da cama que desconhecia. Fez uma rápida vistoria do local como o olhar assustado, e notou aquele rapaz de cabelos de cor vibrante adormecido ao seu lado, com parte do corpo apoiado na cama, e a outra na cadeira. Parecia muito desconfortável.

Pela primeira vez naqueles dois turbulentos anos, Rukia se sentiu acolhida. Todos os gestos preocupados daquelas pessoas a faziam perceber o quanto foi egoísta. Lembrou-se de Unohana, e como ela sempre a visitou, e quando apenas uma única vez ela faltou, seu coração adoecido já se imaginou abandonada novamente. Tocou o peito com tristeza. Nem sequer se preocupou em saber como a grande amiga estava todos esses dias. E se estava doente? E se tinha problemas sérios que não a permitiam ir até Sereitei? Jamais se imaginou tão fraca e egoísta como agora. Sentia vergonha de si mesma.

Tudo bem que sua dor era terrível, mas não permitiu nenhuma brecha para essas pessoas que se importavam com ela, se aproximarem. Eram estranhos todos aqueles sentimentos que renasciam dentro de si. Nunca havia sonhado com aquele dia fatídico. Bloqueou aqueles últimos momentos de paz e felicidade de sua memória como havia feito quando fora abandonada pela própria família. Família? Não, não havia sido seus pais que a abandonaram na rua, e sim ela.

Uma dor de cabeça latejou ao se lembrar daquele par de olhos revoltados para si. Sacudiu a cabeça para esquecer. Não se permitiria mais sofrer daquela maneira. Estava manchando tudo o que seus pais Kuchiki lhe ensinaram. Seus pais. Jamais deixaria de considerá-los como pais verdadeiros, porque era assim que se sentia em relação a eles.

As lágrimas banharam novamente o rosto alvo, e num gesto brusco, Rukia limpou-as para evitar sucumbir novamente ao desespero emocional. Não conseguia compreender bem o porquê, mas era como se todo aquele peso e remorso tivessem sido arrancados de seu peito somente com aquela lembrança. O medo ainda era uma constante, mas já não com a mesma intensidade. A vontade de vingança já não era mais o único gatilho que mantinha sua mente lúcida.

Olhou novamente o rapaz e sem perceber começou a acariciar os cabelos espetados. Era tão macio e cálido, que nem parecia ser de um adulto. Pensou em como ele também deveria ter seus próprios problemas. Enquanto ela somente se fechava para tudo, ele e seus amigos tentavam salvá-la de sua autodestruição. Envergonhou-se novamente. Se alguém a descrevesse agora há dois ou três anos atrás, diria que era uma mentira horrível. Jamais desistiu de nada na vida. Envaidecia-se quanto a sua própria adaptabilidade e sobrevivência, e agora em que havia se tornado? Quem era aquela garota fraca, chorona que sequer reagia quando era tratada como lixo por desconhecidos? Não era a Kuchiki Rukia, com certeza.

Hideki, seu pai, lhe ensinou que uma Kuchiki jamais se rebaixa ante ninguém. Sua mãe, Akemi, ensinou-a a sempre erguer a cabeça e enfrentar tudo e todos para mostrar o quão poderosa ela podia ser. E nesses anos todos, o único que havia feito foi destruir o que eles lhe ensinaram. Se automutilou permitindo-se ser violada sem sequer lutar. Não, isso não tornaria acontecer.

Sem perceber os seus finos dedos puxaram com força os cabelos ruivos. Queria apagar aquele passado. Queria não, apagaria aquele passado custasse o que custasse.

- Se isso te fará sentir melhor, não me importarei com a dor.

O sorriso caloroso daquele rosto sonolento e cansado deixou aquela frase um pouco cômica demais naquela voz rouca. Rukia, ao perceber o que fazia, retirou rápida a mão que brindava carinho e dor ao mesmo tempo. Ela realmente puxou com muita raiva, descontando seus pesares no pobre rapaz. Aquela proximidade não a deixou tão assustada como na primeira vez. Faria um esforço para colocar em seu ser quem eram os verdadeiros inimigos e os verdadeiros amigos. E não existia mais dúvida: Kurosaki Ichigo estava ao seu lado.

- Desculpe... Eu...

- Sem problema, pequena! O importante é que você acordou e está bem.

Falou descontraído, deixando a garota um pouco coibida. Só existia uma pessoa que costumava chamá-la daquela maneira, e era seu noivo. Não compreendia porque aquele rapaz que mal conhecia parecia estar tão próximo e íntimo de si. Isso a perturbava, mas também a aliviava. Tinha aliados agora. E Ichigo seria o principal apoio em seu projeto de justiça. Justiça e não vingança como havia cogitado anteriormente. Faria diferente daqui por diante. A começar por procurar a família Kuchiki e exigir de volta seu sobrenome. Foram seus pais que lhe deram a honra de pertencer àquela família, e nada nem ninguém iria demovê-la dessa tarefa e direito.

* * *

**Vocabulário**

** Okaasan – **Mãe em japonês.

O sonho/lembrança de Rukia ficou em itálico para destacar o tempo do texto.

* * *

**Espero que tenham curtido. Desculpem a falta de criatividade! Mas como disse antes, vai ser um pouquinho complicado pra mim nessas semanas. Espero que compreendam. Vou aguardar seus vitaminados reviews! Vamos torcer para que Kia seja a cura de Ichi, e vice-versa logo!^^ A coitada já sofreu demais! Pobrezinha... Mas logo isso dá um giro. Desculpem as gafes e erros passados, já que estou colocando a corda no pescoço de minha beta! kkkk Beijasso pelo apoio de todos. Até o próximo cap.**  
**Kissus,**  
**JJ**


	11. Vestido

**Olá pessoas do meu coração! Desculpem a demora, mas como já havia dito no capítulo anterior, meu tempo estará meio corrido por essas semanas! Mas irei postando conforme forem abrindo as brechas! Quero agradecer minha linda Beta (Bloodyrose) e a todas que me enviaram mensagens de apoio! Obrigada a todos, de coração!^^ Também quero oferecer esse capítulo a Clarinha (minha fofa amiga) que faz aniversário hoje (16/10)! Flor, um beijão e muita felicidade pra você! Não cantei os parabéns, devido a rouquidão, mas ainda assim te envio tudo de bom que possuo no coração, para que possa ter felicidade, paz e muita saúde! Deus te abençoe e estude muito, viu? **

**Um beijo especial aos que me deixaram reviews: Paulo23 e Naruh Lira que alegram meu dia aqui no dot net!**

* * *

**"O pensamento lógico pode levar você de A a B, mas a imaginação te leva a qualquer parte do Universo." [Albert Einstein]**

**...**

A lua parecia grande e brilhante demais naquele vitral da janela do escritório. Urahara observava, atento, os vários documentos coletados do caso, dispostos em sua mesa numa ordem cronológica impecável. Havia passado apenas duas horas desde o telefonema de Yoruichi sobre o sequestro relâmpago da pequena Kuchiki. Seus neurônios trabalhavam a mil por hora. Nada naquele sequestro era plausível. Primeiro pelo fato do tempo curtíssimo e a devolução da garota sem nenhuma explicação. Segundo, a tentativa frustrada de assassinato de Ginrei e a dita carta. Carta esta que tinha uma cópia em sua mão, enviada por Sasakibe.

Levantou o olhar para os vídeos de segurança da mansão Kuchiki. Foram os materiais entregues pelo mordomo na época do crime do casal. Mas pelo que seu analista de imagens e vídeos lhe falou, faltavam alguns vídeos de alguns corredores externos aos quartos, e o do corredor principal possuía um corte temporal. Aquilo estava deixando Urahara irritado. Muitos erros e divergências absurdas que foram deixadas e esquecidas muito facilmente. Conhecia a fama de Yamamoto e sabia que isso jamais ocorreria. Pousou as vistas novamente na carta. A letra parecia muito com a de Rukia, mas tinha uma leve tremura na caligrafia, algo que lhe chamou a atenção desde que a recebeu para análise.

Jogou a carta com cuidado na mesa, e, ao se levantar, tomou uma das fitas, a da entrada principal. Sentou-se na poltrona que estava colada ao aparelho de televisão moderno. Kisuke estava sozinho naquele escritório. Kuukaku havia saído no momento em que receberam a dita ligação; iria acudir à amiga e encontrar um local seguro. "Proteção à testemunha" foi à frase dita pela agente antes de sumir de vista.

Urahara preparou o DVD e acionou no horário das treze horas e quarenta minutos. Aguardou o play funcionar, e o vídeo começou com a visão ampla da rua interna da propriedade Kuchiki. Podia-se observar ao longe o carro esportivo de Kaien se aproximar da portaria central. A mansão era composta por duas muralhas. Uma externa que separava a imensa propriedade das ruas que a circundavam, e uma interna que protegia a casa principal, onde residiam os Kuchiki. Toda extensão do muro interno era coberto por cercas vivas e um imenso jardim de inverno. Urahara ainda não havia conseguido uma permissão para analisar o lugar, mas já havia visto, numa revista de arquitetura contemporânea e antiga, um pouco sobre a renomada mansão Kuchiki. Sabia-se que muitos segredos permeavam o lugar, e nem todos os cômodos da casa principal, ou os jardins internos, foram permitidos filmar, fotografar ou visitar por estranhos a família. Um verdadeiro lugar proibido.

Pausou no momento em que Kaien sai do carro para poder apresentar sua identificação para entrar no muro interno. A segurança era praticamente impenetrável a estranhos. Uma das seguranças patrimoniais mais caras do Japão. Kaien estava trajando um terno italiano de cor azul marinho, gravata verde, contrastando com os olhos de mesma cor. Os sapatos brilhavam numa cera impecável e a desenvoltura do rapaz era perfeita. Algo realmente curioso para Urahara, já que a jovem não havia saído do carro e deveria, segundo o próprio Shiba, estar passando mal dentro do automóvel. Ele não aparentava nenhuma preocupação pela saúde da mesma.

Os olhos verdes do perito observaram minuciosamente os dois seguranças jovens que atendiam o Shiba. O uniforme bem passado, as roupas e armamento bem alinhados, podiam demonstrar a exigência da família Kuchiki em bons serviços que recebiam. Um era ruivo e o outro moreno. Folheou um relatório disposto na mesinha de centro, e encontrou os dados dos ditos seguranças na época. Ficha completamente limpa e sem qualquer infração jurídica. Os rapazes não trabalhavam mais na mansão, agora pertenciam ao quadro de segurança de um grande conglomerado bancário financiado pela família Kuchiki.

Respirou frustrado com as informações dos rapazes e apertou o play novamente. Kaien é observado pelos seguranças, e parece que ele informa algo importante sobre a garota, já que o Shiba aponta um pouco apreensivo para o carro, que ainda permanece com os vidros fechados. Como eram filmados, Urahara não pôde enxergar nada além de um vulto feminino e pequeno com a cabeça levemente pendida. O segurança ruivo se aproximou do carro, seguido por Kaien, e olhou para dentro. Trocaram mais algumas palavras e permitiram o acesso do rapaz. Tudo isso não durou mais de cinco minutos e dezessete segundos, que foram prontamente anotados por Kisuke em seu caderninho que sempre levava no bolso da calça.

O carro seguiu, e sumiu da imagem por algum tempo. Urahara avançou a apresentação e depois de rodarem exatos trinta e cinco minutos, reaparece o automóvel, agora com todos os vidros abaixados, mostrando um único ocupante. Kaien conversou rápido com os rapazes e sumiu novamente do vídeo, e assim prosseguindo o entra e sai de carros de seguranças, todos sendo anotados por Urahara. Desde seu horário de entrada, saída, cor, tamanho, quantidade de ocupantes e placas.

As horas passavam, e a bela lua já estava quase desaparecida da janela. Urahara observou o último vídeo importante, como catalogou anteriormente, daquela noite, ou madrugada? Pelo horário no relógio de parede, já estava amanhecendo.

Terminou com o vídeo onde vários empregados corriam desesperados pelo corredor dos quartos, e logo após sai do quarto da ala esquerda, uma Rukia com vestido encharcado de sangue e tremendo muito. Pausou o vídeo na imagem da garota para anotar todos os detalhes que pudesse encontrar.

O vestido era de tom pêssego e a seu ver não caiu bem na jovem. Ele descia até metade da perna, um _mid_, e tinha tirinhas que pendiam no colo alvo da moça. Os cabelos maiores que o atual, estavam todos desalinhados e aparentemente pegajosos devido sangue; não podia precisar, pois a câmera não havia focado no rosto da menina. As mãos estavam sujas e machucadas. Algumas escoriações na bochecha esquerda – e devido o ombro descoberto – Kisuke pôde visualizar o que parecia um arranhão profundo no ombro direito, próximo ao colo. Anotou todos os detalhes do cenário, e até desenhou a posição da garota.

Parou com um ar pensativo. Aquele vestido estava tão deslocado. Kisuke sempre tivera um defeito: ser detalhista demais em cenários de crime, e por conta disso queria perfeição em algumas cenas. Aquela cor pêssega não combinava em nada com um jantar a rigor no dito restaurante francês. Poderia ser um mero capricho seu, mas jamais permitiria que uma namorada sua, fosse à luz do dia em um lugar como aquele, com um vestido tão simples e sem vida como o que presenciava. Observou a maquiagem da garota, o tom vermelho das unhas num esmalte brilhante, os lábios vermelhos e a joia delicada de apenas um pingente de cor violeta. O pequeno bracelete, que devia ser conjunto aos brincos e colar, também apresentavam a pedrinha violeta. O vestido estava completamente fora do conjunto. Levantou-se bruscamente.

- Isso não está combinando em nada! O vermelho do sangue ficaria muito melhor ali. Droga... Será?

- Será?

Urahara levou um leve susto com o sorriso malicioso da amiga que entrou na sala sem que percebesse. Kuukaku se aproximou do companheiro. A sala estava repleta de papéis espalhados ordenadamente no piso. Faziam uma espécie de círculo em volta de Kisuke. Nelas haviam horas e características anotadas de todos os vídeos que assistiu. E ele nem havia assistido metade do acervo que recebeu.

- Você me assustou, Shiba-_san_! Mas... Me responda com sinceridade... O que acha desse vestido?

Apontou para a imagem parada na tela. Kuukaku olhou-o espantada pela pergunta nada convencional para um homem. Mas sabia das peculiaridades de seu amigo, e se ele estava atento a esse detalhe ínfimo, era porque devia ser importante. Sorriu com gracejo do companheiro, ao se lembrar de uma vez que saiu com ele numa conferência em Paris, e ele a convenceu a retornar para o hotel, trocar de roupa, por achar nada adequado seu vestido de veludo preto. Dizia que evento de ciência médica, não combinava com a cor preta.

- Não gostei do amarelo! – Respondeu involuntária.

- É pêssego, e não amarelo! Mas, concordo com você. Não creio que isso fique adequado com esse conjunto que grita por vermelho!

Sorriu com o rosto pasmo da companheira. Como era muito descuidado com sua aparência no cotidiano, pessoas desavisadas podiam taxá-lo como desorganizado e preguiçoso. Mas os mais íntimos sabiam de sua estrema observância nas cores, detalhes, combinações e cenários. Sabia exatamente o que deviam usar em cada ocasião, seja mulher ou homem.

- O quê? Urahara, você ficou assistindo esses vídeos à noite toda? Enquanto eu estava morrendo de preocupação com Shihouin-san, você...

- Elas estão bem?

Cortou a amiga, anotando rapidamente suas conjecturas no caderninho. Não observou o ranger de dentes de Shiba. Ela odiava quando ele fazia isso: falar com ela sem olhar em seus olhos, e continuar em seu próprio mundo.

- Sim, mas...

- Espera... Ela não entrou com esse vestido! – Exclamou animado.

Kuukaku ficou paralisada ao ver o companheiro correr de um lado a outro, procurando um dos vídeos e colocar um específico no DVD. Na tela, uma câmera que apontava para a bela escadaria, mostrava Kaien com uma Rukia desacordada, e para surpresa da jovem agente, a menina vestia um tubinho vermelho.

- Não disse? Não sei como deixei isso passar! – Falou com um sorriso.

Kuukaku achou absurdo o comentário, já que soou parecido ser óbvio passar horas assistindo vídeos de vários lugares diferentes, anotar mentalmente várias cenas e memorizar os rostos, ainda ter que observar detalhes tão estranhos.

- Ora! Talvez meu irmão tenha trocado ela!

A bela Shiba estava morrendo de vontade de espancar o amigo, já que achava aquela conversa de loucos, ridícula.

- Não! Ele me disse que somente a deixou na cama, ficou um tempo até vê-la adormecer de verdade e depois sair. Isso também foi relatado há dois anos e não mudou. Portanto, não foi seu irmão quem trocou a Kuchiki e muito menos as empregadas, pois ninguém entrou no quarto depois de Kaien. Isso sim, que é detalhe importante. Se Kuchiki-san tivesse matado seus pais, porque se daria ao trabalho de trocar de roupa? E, além do mais, se tivesse se trocado para dormir melhor, por que não retirou a maquiagem e as joias? Isso não faz sentido algum! Alguém trocou a menina.

Urahara só faltava saltitar. A Shiba não respondeu nada, já que entendeu o raciocínio do rapaz. Isso sempre a irritava: ele sempre tinha razão.

- Ok. Mas o que isso muda pra nós? O sangue era dos pais da garota, conforme relatório da perícia.

- Ainda temos o vestido arquivado? – Desconversou de algo que para si era óbvio.

- Acho que não. Parece que muitas provas foram destruídas...

- Claro. Não queriam que soubessem de quem era o outro DNA no vestido. Mas dou um milhão de ienes para provar que era da assassina!

- Como assim?

- Esse vestido é de uma empregada, sem dúvida alguma!

Horrorizada, Shiba olhou seu amigo com o sorriso arrogante nos lábios.

- Que absurdo, Urahara-san! Só porque não gostou do vestido, diz ser de uma empregada?

- Claro que não! Mas a simplicidade extrema da peça não me permite dizer que pertenceu a Kuchiki Rukia. Ela se vestia muito simples, mas mesmo suas roupas mais despojadas custavam caríssimo, e ESTA não é uma roupa que consideraria de "marca"!

Soltou decidido e envaidecido. Adorava ver sua bela ex-namorada boquiaberta com suas conjecturas mirabolantes. O mais interessante é que elas sempre corroboravam com o cenário do crime. Quase nunca se enganava.

- Sabe... Acho que precisa de café da manhã! Ou melhor... Eu preciso de um café preto e bem forte!

A Shiba saiu meio cambaleante até a copa. Informação demais para uma agente que amava luta corporal.

* * *

- Saya-san, estou cansada de ficar nesse quarto e não ter nada divertido pra fazer! Vamos saiiir? - Arrastou a última frase, uma estressada Riruka.

Halibel e Mony assistiam entretidas as últimas notícias de Tóquio, que, para variar, não mencionava outra coisa além do caso Kuchiki.

- Essa menina era mesmo inocente? Mas que mundo é esse em que vivemos? Por isso que matei mesmo! Do que adianta ser certinha? Todo mundo vai te lascar mesmo...

- Corta essa, Mony! Você matou seu namorado porque aquele idiota te entregou no assalto... Eu te falei que não valia a pena ficar com um traficante idiota. Só dá nisso.

- Halibel? Não fale assim com Mony-san! Ela só matou aquele imbecil, porque ele a traiu na maior cara dura! Certo, Mony-san?

- Cala a boca, Riruka! Não preciso da sua defesa idiota. E além do mais, se não fosse por aquele imbecil, eu e Halibel, estaríamos curtindo nossa grana na Califórnia. Jogando em Vegas como sempre sonhei!

- Vegas? Achei que quisesse conhecer a Disney!

- Ah, Halibel! Aquilo era quando eu era mais jovem... Depois eu queria jogar em Vegas!

Os olhos brilharam com a expectativa frustrada. Mony ainda possuía sonhos no sujo coração de traficante e assassina.

- Ei, Ganju? Certo? Pode me tirar daqui? Não suporto mais essas idiotas no meu pé! Quero ver a Kia!

Saya, já farta de toda aquela conversa cíclica que não as levava a lugar algum, chamou o rapaz que estava responsável por trazer provimentos para o apartamento onde estavam. O prédio era pequeno e ficava num lugar afastado de Nagoya.

- Como você é má, Saya-san!

E a voz chorosa de Riruka voltou a soar atrás do ouvido de Saya, que por inercia batia nervosa a cabeça na porta. Ganju não deu sinal de vida, portanto devia ter saído para alguma compra para as garotas. No fim, aquilo não era muito diferente da cadeia.

* * *

**Espero que tenham curtido esse cap praticamente descritivo. Mas como toda investigação, temos momentos extenuantes de análise do cenário do crime. E, nada como nosso Urahara para investigar esse crime super esquisito!^^**  
**As nossas fugitivas estavam desaparecidas, mas retornaram! E acreditem, irão fazer muita bagunça também. Semana que vem tem mais cap, e como estarei mais relaxada, postarei no tempo certo. Mais uma vez, desculpem o atraso e muito obrigada por todo o carinho! Até semana que vem. Kissus,**  
**JJ**


	12. Reencontros

**Quero agradecer de coração pelos carinhosos reviews. Apesar de minha tristeza, estou muito animada com o retorno que vocês tem me dado aqui. Muito obrigada mesmo, galera!  
Esse capitulo eu dedico em memória de uma amiga que perdeu a luta contra um câncer. Infelizmente nossa alegria na melhora que ela vinha apresentando foi cedo demais. Um impacto muito forte em minha vida, mas que terei que conviver e extrair de minha jornada. O sorriso e vontade de viver que Rosa tinha, irei carregar comigo até o fim dos meus dias. Que Deus a tenha em bom lugar, pois ela era uma das poucas pessoas que fazem esse mundo vivível.  
Desculpem a demora em postar, mas confesso que estava sem animo nenhum para fazê-lo. Um beijasso a minha querida beta, Bloodyrose pelo apoio, correção e carinho. Muito obrigada, flor. Você tem me ajudado a sair de muitos marasmos. E a minha querida sensei pelas mensagens de carinho e ânimo. Obrigada a todos.  
Um beijo especial aos que deixaram reviews:**

**Paulo23, Neko Sombria (seja bem vinda) e Naruh Lira. ^^**

* * *

**Não chore nas despedidas, pois elas constituem formalidades obrigatórias para que se possa viver uma das mais singulares emoções da vida: O reencontro. [Richard Bach]**

**...**

Ginrei ajeitava mais uma vez o travesseiro com irritação. Não queria estar naquele hospital. O dia já estava claro o bastante para alguém tão ocupado como ele ficar deitado numa cama. Aquilo era inadmissível em sua idade e prestígio. Não que desconfiasse da capacidade do neto, mas lembrar-se do transtorno visível no rapaz o fazia se preocupar com o andamento de tudo aquilo. Escutou o ranger suave da porta ao se abrir, e seu fiel informante entrar com o sorriso conhecido.

- Demorou demais, Ichimaru-s_an_! Conseguiu descobrir o paradeiro de minha neta?

- Desculpe minha pouca consideração, mas como vim do escritório, não tive tempo de comprar flores – sorriu ao desviar da pergunta do Kuchiki.

- Então?

- Acabo de ser informado que a pequena ovelhinha foi encontrada na casa de seus queridos advogados! Assim como o senhor previu!

- Claro! Isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde... E ela só tem Unohana-_san_ e esses advogados por ela. Não teria mais onde se esconder.

O velho executivo alisou o lençol em seu costumeiro sentimento de ordem e organização. Duvidava muito que a tentativa de assassinato que sofreu fosse mesmo obra de Rukia. Mas não havia como negar a caligrafia da menina.

- Devo proceder como me pediu?

- Tem muitas testemunhas. Isso fica muito arriscado. Quem irá enviar? – disse ele ponderando a melhor resposta.

Observou o rapaz de cabelos claros sorrir mais abertamente e abrir os olhos eternamente fechados. Aquilo com certeza deveria estar divertindo seu aliado.

- Minha criança preferida. Imaginei que como temos uma doutora na casa, será muito apropriado minha pequena ajudante trabalhar. O que acha?

- Não sei... Mas se ela fizer qualquer besteira e isso vir a público, seu pescoço será cortado com o dela, entendeu?

A raiva de Kuchiki apagou sua imagem imaculada de pacificidade e frieza. Estava extremamente cansado com esses eventos. Desde que essa menina havia entrado em seu lar, perdeu seu único filho, e corria o risco de perder também seu neto. Não mediria esforços para proteger sua herança.

- Então não precisa se preocupar... Ela será perfeita, como o foi com Hisana-_san_!

A menção daquele nome fez Ginrei encurvar o corpo para frente. Nunca gostou daquela mulher, e sentia um grande alívio por tê-la matado. Mas a mera semelhança da pequena Kuchiki com sua falecida rival o fazia querer apressar a morte da garota que um dia aceitou como neta.

- Então faça isso antes que Byakuya a encontre. Não quero que ele a veja. Faça o que for necessário para alcançar a morte de minha neta - pontuou irritadiço.

Nada disso estaria ocorrendo se não fosse pela obsessão de seu neto. Mas não havia mais volta, precisava eliminar seu último problema para que Byakuya liderasse definitivamente a família.

* * *

Tessai caminhava apressado pelo corredor que levava aos quartos principais. Já estava procurando seu mestre há alguns minutos. Mesmo com as câmeras não era muito fácil encontrar o rapaz naquela imensa propriedade. Chegou à biblioteca particular de Byakuya e, com cuidado, tocou a porta para mostrar sua presença ao rapaz.

- Kuchiki-_sama_? Posso mandar trazer sua...

Parou ao notar que não havia ninguém. Andou até a mesinha onde o rapaz costumava ficar para ler sem ser perturbado, e viu alguns papéis na mesa. Com discrição, se aproximou e viu o que parecia ser parte do testamento dos pais de Byakuya. Não queria ler, mas a curiosidade foi mais forte. Iniciou onde estava sublinhado com caneta marca texto. Nele, apresentava que metade dos bens pertencia a Rukia. Ficou assustado. Sabia do carinho e devoção de seus antigos mestres pela menina, mas metade? Isso era mais do que poderia imaginar para uma criança adotada. Arregalou os olhos ao ver a soma altíssima discriminada.

- Ela merecia muito mais que isso!

Tessai levou um susto ao ouvir o rapaz atrás de si, que havia notado o interesse nos valores do testamento. Não percebeu quando ele retornou. E ficou imensamente envergonhado por ser pego no flagra olhando o que não lhe pertencia.

- Perdoe-me... Eu...

- Não tem problema! Recebeu alguma ligação de _ojii-san_?

- A enfermeira disse que ele não quer mais ficar no hospital, mas como a recomendação médica manda resguardo, eu me propus a visitá-lo para que ele tenha um pouco mais de conforto e se acalme! – falou solene, ainda com a bochecha levemente ruborizada.

Possuía anos de vivência como mordomo, e o que mais o envaidecia era sua capacidade de estar sempre impassível e impecável em seus trabalhos. Byakuya o observou como se quisesse fazer mais uma pergunta. Estava cansado, não dormiu a noite inteira. Não era somente pela preocupação por conta do avô, mas também por Rukia. Não passava por sua cabeça que a sua irmã fosse capaz de fazer algo assim. E sabia que havia algo errado naquela caligrafia. Ela se parecia muitíssimo com o de Rukia, mas... Também lembrava outra que já leu, e isso era impossível.

- Kuchiki-_sama_? Está tudo bem com o senhor?

Preocupado com o silêncio do rapaz, Tessai tocou seu ombro para que ele se sentasse na cadeira disposta ao lado da mesinha. Byakuya o obedeceu como um menino. Se existia uma pessoa que conhecia o jovem Kuchiki de corpo e alma, era seu fiel mordomo.

- Preciso saber onde ela está... Já é de manhã e ela pode estar ferida, assustada... Ou... Nem quero pensar. Entende? Preciso encontrá-la o quanto antes, Tessai-_san_!

A tristeza e voz quebrada de Byakuya deixaram mais uma vez o mordomo irritado. Aquele não era o garoto que conhecia. Quando iria abrir a boca para reclamar de sua fraqueza uma empregada apareceu à porta com o telefone.

- Senhor, telefone para Kuchiki-_sama_! – Falou solene e corpo levemente abaixado numa saudação de respeito.

- Eu mesmo atendo!

Byakuya se levantou e pegou o telefone da jovem, que sem esperar saudou o rapaz e fechou a porta. Tessai o observou atender com uma expressão preocupada e depois um suave sorriso nos lábios, algo extremamente incomum. Após desligar, Tessai aguardou que o jovem mestre a sanasse suas cruéis dúvidas e curiosidades.

- Sasakibe-_san_ encontrou o paradeiro de Rukia. Prepare meu carro, irei imediatamente para lá!

Nem terminou a frase e já se foi da biblioteca, deixando Tsukabishi confuso. Pelo menos, era um grande alívio vê-lo melhorar um pouco o humor.

* * *

A casa estava em silêncio sepulcral. Os donos e suas convidadas estavam sentados no sofá olhando atentamente o recém-chegado. Ninguém ousava falar absolutamente nada.

No quarto, Rukia ainda dormia com a respiração suave e compassada. Ichigo sorria um pouco mais feliz, já que lhe custou um bom tempo seu para fazê-la dormir. Depois do carinho tenso da menina em seus cabelos, ambos iniciaram uma conversa monologa. Sem muito objetivo só para descontrair o silêncio que se fez no quarto. Rukia mostrou-se muito melhor e aberta, algo que surpreendeu muito o rapaz. Ainda permanecia sentado ao lado da cama, mas dessa vez com uma mãozinha nas suas. Rukia só dormiu depois de ele confortá-la e muito pedir para que descansasse.

Ouviu toques leves na porta. Deveria ser sua mãe para ver se a sua nova paciente estava bem. Recolocou a mão da menina de volta na cama, arrumou a mecha de cabelo e saiu para abrir a porta. Sua mãe estava com uma expressão estranha e preocupada, como se algo ruim tivesse acontecido. Temeu pela garota. Faria qualquer coisa para protegê-la. E ainda que viessem com mandado, não permitiria que a tirassem de perto de si.

- Tem... Tem alguém querendo conversar com Kuchiki-san...

- Ela está dormindo, e somente eu e o pai falaremos por ela. Vou me arrumar e já desço - falou irritado, mas tentando não elevar a voz para não acordar a pequena adormecida.

- Bem... É que...

- _Okaa-san_, ninguém irá falar com Rukia, se eu não permitir. É um direito protegido por lei! Pode deixar que já desço. E não quero mais conversa, por favor!

- Ok! Vou avisar que você já vai descer... Mas não vai gostar nada do que verá... Tenho certeza disso. Mas isso teria que acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, para seu próprio bem!

Ichigo não compreendeu direito o que a mãe resmungou, pois ela não lhe deu oportunidade e saiu fechando a porta devagar. O ruivo olhou mais uma vez a menina e com cuidado ajeitou o edredom para que não se resfriasse. O dia parecia que seria frio e isso era um mau sinal. Ele não acreditava em mau agouro, mas, por alguma razão, algo em seu íntimo algo dizia que teria muitos incômodos para proteger essa garota que já estava consumindo metade de seus pensamentos.

Saiu do quarto e voltou-se para o seu. Trocou as roupas do dia anterior, após uma rápida ducha, e antes de descer com sua roupa formal e script mentalizado de bom advogado, passou pelo quarto de hóspedes, onde a morena repousava, e sem remorsos trancou a porta a chave. Guardou-a no bolso e desceu. Não queria correr riscos desnecessários.

O burburinho de conversa estava acalorado. Ele pôde ouvir nitidamente sua mãe reclamar como tinha coragem de vir depois daquilo. Daquilo o quê? Parou estático na metade da escada quando reconheceu aquela voz. Seu corpo gelou e seus olhos se arregalaram. Não podia acreditar que depois de tanto tempo voltaria a enfrentar seus temores. Não estava preparado. Não queria sair do lado daquela frágil garota. A doce voz, o cheiro delicado, a pele macia, tudo nela o fazia se acalmar. E sentia que isso era recíproco. Por quê? Não sabia, mas logo descobriria. Já estava há mais tempo sem drogas do que poderia se lembrar, e a pessoa responsável estava dormindo. Agora o motivo de seus problemas estava sentada na sua sala, sendo literalmente vigiada por seus familiares e amigos. Soi Fon a olhava de modo desafiador. Ichigo sabia do estremo ciúme que ela possuía sobre a ex-noiva, mas era uma surpresa Senna estar em sua casa depois da fuga desesperada que fizera há dois anos. Aquilo era demais para suportar. Desceu com o cenho franzido, mas com uma áurea de respeito e seriedade. Não permitiria que ela o visse sofrer. Isso nunca.

- O que quer com minha cliente, Abarai-_san_?

Chamou pelo sobrenome do antigo companheiro de faculdade, mas não sabia se ela estava casada com o rapaz. No entanto, isso pouco importava para ele no momento, o único ponto ali era proteger Rukia de pessoas como ela.

- Ichi... Kurosaki-_san_, eu vim...

A porta da sala foi reaberta por Karin que percebeu alguém tocar a campainha, e nela entrava um Kuchiki com rosto preocupado e surpreso com a pequena comoção na sala. Viu de relance uma velha conhecida que sorriu ao vê-lo reconhecê-la. Yoruichi estava calada ao lado da sobrinha que apertava as mãos com irritação. Não queria se meter na vida pessoal de deu afilhado, mas mordia os lábios para não soltar impropérios à morena que ainda não conhecia, mas que pelo o que Masaki fez questão de expor ao vento, havia destruído o rapaz.

- Onde minha irmã está?

E a expressão de Ishin, que antes de era de tristeza pela briga da esposa com a antiga nora, foi alterada para a de apreensão. Não seria nada positivo para sua cliente receber tantas visitas inesperadas. Uma com a intenção absurda de entrevistá-la, algo que ainda o deixava curioso por saber como ela encontrou tão rapidamente a garota; e o outro que foi um dos responsáveis pela prisão de uma inocente, mesmo que indiretamente.

Yuzu que tentava preparar chá na cozinha retornou com uma bandeja com xícaras contadas, observou o novo visitante e com um suspiro retornou para pegar mais louça. Aquela manhã, sem dúvida, seria agitada demais para sua jovem cabeça. Karin observava a todos como se estivesse esperando uma reação mais acalorada. Sentia vontade de correr até a morena que ousou chamá-la de amiga um dia, e torcer seu pescoço no melhor estilo oriental que conhecia. Mas se conteve ao ver o tremendo esforço de seu irmão mais velho em conseguir se controlar para não perder a calma. Estava muito orgulhosa de Ichigo. Não imaginava que ele pudesse conseguir algo assim.

- Minha cliente não receberá ninguém enquanto não estiver melhor. Agora, peço que se retirem, pois não estou para entrevistas e muito menos conversas sem sentido! Daqui pra frente, quem quiser falar com Rukia, terá de se ver comigo! Sou o advogado dela, e nem om intimação a deixo sair daqui! Fui claro? Obrigado...

E subiu, deixando todos atônitos. Seus pais e Yoruichi mostram-se orgulhosos. Senna e Soi Fon surpresas. Karin estava com uma cara indiferente, e Byakuya com uma de espanto. Se ele havia escutado bem, aquele moleque acabara de insultá-lo ao comparar um familiar como ele a uma estranha que deveria ser um repórter qualquer. Isso era inaceitável!

- Não estou te pedindo favores, Kurosaki-_san_! Vou ver minha irmã, e você não irá impedir! - soltou frio e segurando a vontade de explodir e gritar com aquele insolente abusado, a seu ver.

Ichigo parou novamente na metade da escadaria e voltou-se com olhos irados. Seu controle estava no limite, e não queria que seus sentimentos de revolta, dor e ódio explodissem próximo de alguém que precisava de toda atenção e cuidado. Inspirou e expirou devagar, sendo acompanhado com expectativa por todos, inclusive Byakuya que aguardava no final da escada. Seu olhar era de desafio e não permitiria sair dali sem antes ver sua amada.

- Você é o que ela menos quer ver agora, Byakuya! Por conta de seu desrespeito e falta de proteção, ela sofreu algo que jamais poderá ser remediado. Então, por favor, nos deixem em paz! Rukia precisa de descanso e tratamento. Se ainda assim quiser continuar com sua prepotência, então não verei outra forma que acionar a justiça e pedir proteção policial para minha cliente.

Byakuya ficou inerte observando o ruivo se virar e continuar a subir. Não se mexeu e quando sentiu a mão de seu mordomo tocar seu ombro, percebeu que estava muito tempo parado.

Senna não disse nada, e, sem falar com mais ninguém saiu da casa. Precisava respirar um pouco; ver seu ex-noivo defender aquela garota, suposta inocente, a deixou sem chão. Então ele havia esquecido seu amor? Por mais tempo que tivesse passado, ainda não estava preparada para presenciar isso.

- _Yosh_! Esse é meu garoto! Não acha, Ishin-_san_, Masaki-_san_?

Yoruichi falou pela primeira vez no dia. Tinha um sorriso petulante e divertido. Estava adorando a cena de seu antigo pupilo com seu afilhado. Estava orgulhosa com a reação bem dosada e profissional do ruivo, e decepcionada com a decadência de Byakuya. Jamais o imaginara fragilizado daquela maneira. Aquela história estava ficando ainda mais interessante do que poderia imaginar.

- Cheguei em hora ruim?

Hirako entrou com caixas de pizzas para alegrar seu companheiro e quem sabe conseguir conversar com a morena, mas o que viu foi alguém que jamais pensaria estar na casa de Ichigo e uma comoção estranha. O dia com certeza não seria muito positivo. Já preparava suas táticas mais elaboradas de conhecimentos psíquicos para sobreviver àquele embate.

* * *

**Muito obrigada, mais uma vez, pessoal. Espero vocês semana que vem. Vou tentar sem atrasos. Mas dessa vez, realmente não teve como adiantar. Ainda estou triste, mas não esquentem... Logo me recupero. Tenho certeza que era o que ela queria. Até semana que vem... E não esqueçam os reviews. Kissus...**

**JJ**


	13. Recaída e Entrega

**Demorei muito para postar, mas agora eu quero só vocês! Genteeeee, como demorei dessa vez. Mas tenho boas desculpas, bem... Tenho não. ;_; Muito trabalho como sempre, saúde e a pobre Bloody (beijokas pra você amiga, e não me assuste mais assim, viu?) que passou mal, mas graças a Deus já está melhor!^^  
Um beijo especial a todos que deixaram reviews: Neko Sombria e Paulo23 pelo carinho!  
JJ**

* * *

**Amar é como uma droga. No começo vem a sensação de euforia, de total entrega. Depois, no dia seguinte, você quer mais. Ainda não se viciou, mas gostou da sensação, e acha que pode mantê-la sob controle. Pensa na pessoa amada durante dois minutos e esquece por três horas. Mas aos poucos, você se acostuma com aquela pessoa, e passa a depender completamente dela. Então pensa por três horas, e esquece por dois minutos. Se ela não está perto, você experimenta as mesmas sensações que os viciados têm quando não conseguem a droga. Neste momento, assim como os viciados roubam e se humilham para conseguir o que precisam, você está disposto a fazer qualquer coisa pelo amor. **

**[Paulo Coelho]**

**...**

Com uma saída atrás da outra o silêncio retornava àquela casa. Primeiro foram o casal Kurosaki com a amiga e afilhada para tratarem do necessário para ajudar Rukia naquela situação. Depois, foi Hirako e as gêmeas para comprarem alguma roupa e peças íntimas para a mesma. Tudo isso uma hora depois da despedida desajeitada de Abarai Senna, e uma quantidade enorme de ameaças do Kuchiki.

Yoruichi ficou preocupada em deixar Rukia sozinha com o afilhado, já que se lembrou de seu vício, mas não havia remédio. Urahara havia ligado há poucos instantes solicitando urgentemente a presença dela e de Ishin. Inclusive, iriam passar pelo hospital para levar Unohana para responder algumas dúvidas pertinentes do ruivo investigador.

Em suma, na residência tinha um sombrio rapaz sentado na sala, e uma adormecida no quarto de hóspedes. Um verdadeiro descuido por parte de todos, já que sabiam bem sobre o comportamento de ambos, pelo menos era isso o que passava na mente do rapaz, enquanto lutava para não explodir em lágrimas de desprezo e desgosto.

Estava arrasado, não somente por ver que a vida de sua nova protegida ficaria cada vez mais agitada e sem paz, como também pela presença inesperada daquela que um dia fora sua razão de viver.

Apertou a mão com tamanha violência que seus nódulos esbranquiçaram e a palma ficara em cor viva de sangue. Estava revoltado com a própria fraqueza.

Era aquele homem fracassado quem jurou proteger Kuchiki Rukia? Riu do próprio pensamento. Aquilo nunca iria funcionar, não daquela forma. Seu corpo sentiu um calafrio estranho e sua fronte começou a suar frio. Aquilo era um péssimo sinal de que precisava se drogar. Não queria fazer isso na própria casa, e muito menos perto da garota.

Olhou a escada que levava aos quartos e relutou em sair do confortável sofá.

-Quem sabe se eu ficar aqui... Esse desejo não passa? – Tentou sorrir, após soltar a frase ao ar.

Flashes de memória, lembranças de bons momentos com sua ex-noiva inundaram a cabeça do jovem advogado. Queria impedir aqueles pensamentos tristes, mas não conseguia controlá-los.

Levantou-se de súbito, o corpo entesado e as mãos suando. Não poderia resistir mais sem sua única cura. Lembrar-se do sorriso, das frases de amor de Senna, dos planos que traçaram juntos, da alegria quando viram o exame de gravidez dar positivo, e de toda a reviravolta que foi sua festa de casamento, o fizeram querer fugir para qualquer lugar no mundo. Pedir que a terra o engolisse. Poderiam jogar em seu rosto que aquilo era uma fraqueza estúpida e descabida, mas nada o fazia sair daquele círculo vicioso que se tornou sua vida.

Subiu as escadas com pressa, e, sem pensar em mais nada, se aproximou de seu quadro de família, onde ostentavam o sorriso de todos, na mesinha de noite próxima a cama, abriu a parte traseira e retirou um pequeno papelote branco. Não era sua droga preferida, a heroína, mas um pouco de cocaína aliviaria suas tensões.

Os minutos pararam quando terminou de preparar a cocaína. Estava na cozinha com a pequena colher de sopa acima da chama do fogão, onde sua adorada irmã do meio preparava deliciosos pratos para todos da casa. Sempre foi o hobbie preferido de Yuzu. O pó já virava o líquido que seu corpo clamava para ter inserido em si. Pegou a seringa que a mãe guardava no armário de primeiros socorros, e movimentou o êmbolo para aspirar um pouco de ar.

Segurou a colher em frente ao rosto, deu um prolongado suspiro, e sem esperar mais ou se martirizar mentalmente de que aquilo era muito errado, aspirou o líquido da colher com a seringa. O resto de cocaína despejou na pia e deixou sair água em abundância para eliminar o rastro da droga. Terminou de limpar e recolocar os objetos usados em seus devidos lugares. Jogou um pouco de neutralizante na cozinha, pegou a seringa e subiu para seu reduto: seu quarto.

O quarto ficava ao lado do de hóspedes, mas trancaria a porta para nada ruim acontecer à morena quando estivesse em transe com a droga.

Sentou-se encostado na cama, retirou a camisa social, jogou os sapatos para debaixo da mesinha, e com sumo cuidado aplicou a agulha vagarosamente no braço esquerdo. Aquela sensação estranha recorreu sua veia em segundos. Nem terminou de aplicar e sentia como se algo queimasse seu braço. Uma sensação de relaxamento muscular tomou conta de todo seu corpo. Aquele peso em seu peito, cansaço mental e tristeza foram substituídos por uma sensação de alívio e prazer. Reações comuns da acetilcolina que a droga substitui com o passar das doses injetadas.

Seus olhos começaram a pesar um pouco e a vontade de dormir foi aumentando gradualmente até que o efeito de outro hormônio começou. O efeito similar ao da adrenalina, e por mais que tenha injetado pouco da droga, seu corpo já começou a entrar em estado de alerta. Todos os desejos e sentimentos retraídos de sua mente começavam a querer sair. Entrou em estado de verdadeiro frenesi. Essa era sempre a reação inicial do ruivo. O desejo incansável e insaciável de sexo consumia todo o físico bem trabalhado, mas que já sofria as marcas do uso daquela droga. Estava perdendo peso, e sua musculatura tendia a diminuir, algo que o desesperava sempre quando o efeito da droga passava. O tempo daquilo passar era outra preocupação, chegou, por vezes, a ficar em transe por mais de uma hora depois de injetar. O medo de ser encontrado pela família daquela forma fez o rapaz se levantar um pouco cambaleante e procurar pelo quarto onde havia guardado a chave da porta.

- Malditos... Onde colocaram a chave dessa porta?

Já não sabia que foi ele mesmo quem escondeu a chave para não colocar a pequena Kuchiki em risco. Mas o efeito nocivo da droga era superior a qualquer bom sentimento que o rapaz tinha pela garota. Só de se lembrar do pequeno corpo frágil quase o levou a beira de um orgasmo, e queria muito aliviar suas tensões na menina.

Rodou o quarto inteiro em pleno desespero. Queria por a porta a baixo, mas um pequeno brilho, embaixo de sua pasta de processos o fez abrir um belo sorriso. Viu ali a sua chance de fugir daquela prisão de desejo e abstinência. "Afinal, pensou, há quantos dias não fazia sexo?

Abriu a porta e rapidamente se aproximou do quarto de hóspedes. Sem delicadeza alguma, empurrou a porta, fazendo barulho em seu avanço, despertando a pequena adormecida.

- Kuro-saki-_san_?

A surpresa foi tamanha com o que viu, que não sabia bem como reagir. Mal conhecia aquele rapaz, mas sabia que havia algo de muito errado nele. Os olhos amendoados estavam sobressaltados e avermelhados, os lábios trêmulos num sorriso malicioso e muito familiar. Seguiu com o esquadrinho e pousou na cintura do rapaz. Seu órgão extremamente excitado já mostrava bem o que viria. O desespero não poderia vir em momento pior. Começou a se esgueirar pela cama, tentando encontrar uma saída daquele pesadelo. Por que só poderia ser um. Haviam conversado e trocado amenidades de uma forma tão liberal, que pareciam se conhecer há anos.

- Parece que não sou o único a querer um pouco de diversão!

A voz rouca e sugestiva de Kurosaki fez a morena perceber que ele não estava em si. Não estava fazendo aquilo por sua própria vontade, e, invariavelmente, seu corpo relaxou um pouco.

Por mais estranho que parecesse, o que mais torturaria Rukia, era saber que o que ele fazia era por vontade própria.

- Vo-cê usou al-gu-ma dro-ga, Kurosaki-_san_?

Precisava ter certeza para poder lutar contra aquela imobilidade mórbida que sempre lhe sobrevinha quando estava acuada. Precisava mudar aquele jogo de garota desprotegida.

- Deliciosa... Como acha que eu estaria assim sem drogas? Agora, por que não tira suas roupas e facilita um pouquinho pra mim, hein, princesinha?

A aproximação rápida de Ichigo a fez dar um pequeno grito. Os braços do ruivo circundaram com um pouco de pressão a fina cintura. A morena já estava de pé ao lado da cama, e não esperava que ele fosse tão rápido. A proximidade da respiração ofegante no pescoço da garota a deixou mais uma vez sem reação. Odiava aquilo, mas seu corpo não queria obedecer as suas ordens e desejo de fuga.

-Ichi-go, por fa-vor... Pa-re com isso...

E sem sua permissão, lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto alvo. Amaldiçoava sua própria sorte. Como podia alguém ter uma vida tão desgraçada daquela maneira? Sentiu sua bochecha ser acariciada com estremo carinho e não resistiu olhar aquele par de olhos cor mel, tamanha foi sua surpresa com a reação inesperada do rapaz.

- Seus olhos são lindos demais para que fique chorando... Não quero que chore mais... Quero que sinta prazer, como eu estou sentindo somente ao ter seu corpo perto do meu!

Aquelas palavras, os gestos de carinho, o olhar terno. Tudo aquilo era novo e estranho para Rukia. Sempre que era violada, eram com olhos desprezíveis, palavras sujas e maliciosas, sem o mínimo de compaixão ou respeito para si, mas Ichigo parecia querer cortejá-la, mesmo visivelmente drogado. Aquilo fez seu coração falhar uma batida. Jamais imaginou que algo assim fosse possível. Seria uma síndrome de Estocolmo disfarçada, pois seu corpo já não estava mais tão tenso e sequer sentia medo de tudo aquilo? Algo realmente inaceitável.

- Ichi-go...

Teve os lábios acariciados num pedido de silêncio mudo. Os corpos estavam tão próximos que sentia o calor excessivo que ele sofria. Um braço permanecia em sua cintura, espalmando a mão grande em suas costas e a trazendo mais para perto, numa carícia suave de sobe e desce, como que para acalmá-la.

- Me deixa fazer você feliz, Rukia. Me deixa te mostrar quão bom é fazer amor comigo...

Aquela frase a fez corar. Por mais absurdo que fosse toda aquela situação, aquele rapaz ainda conseguia ser romântico em uma violência sexual? Poderia chamar aquilo de violência?

- Vo-cê não sa-be o que diz, Ku-rosa...

Mais uma vez foi interrompida, mas não pelos dedos quentes do ruivo, e sim pelos lábios ardentes do rapaz. O beijo era um misto estranho de suavidade e urgência, como, se fosse possível num só lugar, uma brisa seguida de ventania. Algo indescritível, que só sentiu no primeiro beijo que recebeu de Kaien. Nada parecido com o nojo e desprezo que sentia quando tinha os lábios capturados por seu algoz. O pequeno corpo foi acomodado num abraço protetor e carinhoso. As mãos que antes tentavam afastar o peitoral dele, agora circundavam o pescoço como se aquilo fosse algo urgente e necessário.

Quanto tempo ficou sem carinho, sem prazer, se é que já havia sentido algum na vida? Aquele homem estranho e sentimental, drogado e cheio de falhas, estava abrindo um mundo desconhecido para quem um dia achou jamais conseguir se relacionar fisicamente com nenhum outro homem. Todo aquele pavor escorria a cada carícia e gemido que lhe brindava o advogado. Um gemido baixinho e gutural que enchia sua boca, consumia sua língua e afundava em seu palato duro. A língua quente e úmida de Ichigo dançava em sincronia perfeita com a sua, e jamais se imaginou correspondendo um beijo roubado.

Não soube quanto tempo ficaram naquela troca deliciosa e cheia de desejo, mas foi rápido quando percebeu já estarem na cama e sentir suas roupas pouco a pouco serem retiradas pelas mãos ágeis do rapaz. As mãos passeavam com delicadeza tamanha em cada canto de pele que ia se expondo, e, sem perceber, Rukia ajudava o ruivo a retirar a calça do pijama que a médica lhe havia posto, tirando, em seguida, sua miúda peça íntima, para logo ajudá-lo a terminar de retirar a calça e a boxer preta.

Ichigo iniciou uma trilha de beijos úmidos por toda a extensão da barriga plana, enquanto Rukia se perdia em gemidos e desejo. Nunca havia sentido algo daquela magnitude, e sua mente estava anuviada demais para pensar qualquer coisa que não fosse o contato dos lábios e das mãos do rapaz em seu corpo.

As carícias seguiram para as pernas e Rukia sentiu algo incrivelmente prazeroso, ao sentir os beijos se aproximarem de sua intimidade. Gemeu alto, e cobriu o rosto com as mãos espalmadas quando sentiu seu órgão receber com receptividade a língua de Ichigo. Ele parecia não querer consumir um ato cru em si só. Queria prazer não somente para seu corpo, mas também para sua parceira que a cada movimento mais ousado e interno arrancava gritinhos e gemidos da mesma. Algo no subconsciente de Ichigo o fez relaxar tanto, que a calma e paciência inundava seu corpo. A adrenalina se encarregava de lhe dar a coragem que não teria se estivesse sóbrio.

Rukia sentiu seu primeiro orgasmo na vida. E tudo no quarto sumiu diante de seus olhos. O prazer consumiu-a por completo e não resistiu à própria convulsão que arqueou o pequeno corpo ainda segurado e invadido pelo ruivo.

Ichigo aguardou aquele arquejar ruidoso cessar, para se preparar a continuidade daquele ato. Rukia abriu os olhos quando não sentiu mais nada e levantou a cabeça para presenciar o ruivo contemplá-la com um sorriso terno. O corpo suado do rapaz estava no meio de suas pernas, e não haveria problema algum para ele conseguir o que queria. Mas por que não a invadia? Por quê parecia aguardar seu consentimento para continuar?

- Ichigo-_san_?

- Se você não quiser, eu tentarei parar. Será algo muito difícil, mas ainda tenho um pouco de força para manter o pouco controle que ainda tenho...

Aquilo foi demais para Rukia. Nunca havia recebido tanta atenção e carinho. Jamais imaginou que aquele ato que passou a abominar fosse possível ser tão respeitoso e carinhoso. Sorriu e levantou o corpo com a ajuda dos antebraços e aproximou os lábios ao dele num selinho rápido. Não precisaram de mais nenhuma palavra, para nenhum dos dois. Rukia consentia sem o mínimo de impedimento possível, e Ichigo sentia seu coração explodir com tamanha entrega e coragem. Desejou estar sem as drogas para poder usufruir daquele momento, mas não queria pensar mais. Com um cuidado calculado, o ruivo consumiu o ato. A invasão foi calma no início, mas as investidas vagarosas ficaram mais rápidas e selvagens com o passar do tempo.

Rukia se agarrou ao tronco de Ichigo, e assim ficaram por vários minutos incontáveis, recebendo e dando prazer um ao outro. Finalizaram com um forte orgasmo, que fez o corpo da Kuchiki tremer, e o de Ichigo explodir em vários sentimentos de saciedade e prazer. Algo que jamais havia sentido antes, estando ou não drogado.

Os corpos suados, grudados um no outro, a respiração ruidosa e descompassada do agora casal, inundavam o pequeno quarto de hóspedes. Providencialmente ninguém havia chegado ainda, e ambos sentiam alívio por isso. Ichigo sorriu para a morena que tinha os lábios inchados e avermelhados. O corpo repleto de marcas de chupões que o ruivo havia deixado. Seu sorriso ampliou quando a menina devolveu o sorriso cansado. O mundo havia parado naquele instante, e, como se ambos houvessem lido a mente um do outro, voltaram a se beijar passionalmente. Queriam esquecer tudo. Queriam que com aquelas carícias tudo o que os destroçavam por dentro fossem expelidas pra fora de suas almas.

E assim, voltaram a consumar mais uma vez aquela dança sensual, onde Rukia acabara de conhecer a diferença entre sexo forçado e fazer amor. Onde universos de diferenças existiam entre esses dois atos que fisicamente, representavam a mesma coisa.

* * *

Geon jogou a taça de champanhe na parede quando desligou seu telefone. Seu velho conhecido, havia acabado de avisar que Gin o contatou para pedir ajuda a sua assistente para matar a pequena Kuchiki na casa dos Kurosaki. A revolta em saber que sua menina poderia estar nos braços daquele advogado jovem e bem disposto, o fazia delirar de ira.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Geon-_san_? Acabei de ouvir um vidro quebrar! – disse Yuri, preocupada, entrando na enorme antessala da biblioteca da mansão do rapaz.

Viviam num luxo espantoso, e quem os visse fazendo aquelas atrocidades indagariam qual seria o real motivo para fazê-lo. Como alguém que parecia extremamente abastado e culto era capaz de se rebaixar e se tornar um estuprador? Ninguém jamais saberia.

- Eles a levaram para a casa dos advogados. Eles levaram MINHA MULHER PRA PERTO DAQUELE MOLEQUE...

Os gritos de Geon transtornaram a jovem Yuri. Sabia de seu íntimo e doentio desejo pela Kuchiki, mas jamais o vira tão revoltado e nervoso. Aquilo a estava deixando repugnada. Odiava com toda a alma aquela pirralha que todos veneravam. Até Geon vendia a alma ao diabo, somente para consumir-se de prazer ao violentá-la.

- E quem garante que eles irão fazer sexo, Geon-_san_? Você está exagerando. Sabe que nossa irmãzinha não será capaz de deixar nenhum homem se aproximar dela. Para com isso... Você sabe que a odeio, e fica mostrando crises de ciúmes bem na minha frente?

Aquelas palavras cortantes fez o rapaz de cabelos claros voltar a seu impecável controle. Yuri tinha razão. Ele havia torturado tanto o psicológico de sua pequena presa, que ela jamais seria capas de deixar ninguém se aproximar dela para isso. Não. Somente ele seria o responsável de receber prazer daquele corpo infantilizado. Todos os sentimentos que teve quando a viu pela primeira vez, quando ela ainda tinha doze anos retornaram para terminar de acalmá-lo.

-Tem razão, me desculpe! É que morro de ciúmes de minha bonequinha. Aquele corpinho só pertence a mim e mais ninguém. Somente ao meu prazer. – soltou com voz angustiada, tentando controlar o imenso desejo de pegar o carro e invadir a casa dos Kurosaki.

- Ai, Geon-_san_. Você e esse seu complexo de Lolita. Se eu não te conhecesse bem, acharia que estava prestes a pôr tudo o que lutamos a baixo... E isso eu jamais perdoaria.

O corpo do cientista se retesou ao término daquelas palavras. Não podia perder o apoio daquela mulher. Ela era a responsável por ele conseguir realizar seus sórdidos desejos na pequena garota, e se perdesse esse apoio, não conseguiria manter o controle sobre a menina. Sabia bem que aquele laço triplo que formavam, era sumamente importante. Os laços entre ele, Yuri e Rukia.

- Perdão! Isso não irá acontecer novamente. Mas tem algo bom na informação que recebi há pouco de Mayuri-_san_...

- E o que seria?

- Seu pequeno algoz foi convocada para tirar a vida de Kia-_san_! – Sorriu, após terminar a frase e ver o espanto estampado naquela mulher de longos cabelos ruivos.

- O quê? Está brincando, certo? Como assim? Achei que aquela pirralha já tivesse parado com isso. Ela não havia deixado de trabalhar pra Aizen-_san_? – Questionou curiosa, enquanto via seu companheiro tomar outra taça e encher de bebida do pequeno bar que tinha na antessala.

- Ela ainda é apaixonada pelo meu colega de faculdade. Isso jamais irá mudar. Indiferente de ela estar ou não se relacionando com o gênio de cabelos prata. Como era o nome mesmo? Toushigo? Hisugaia? Hum... Ah sim, Hitsugaya Toushirou. Esse aluno maravilhoso de minha sala. Incrível como esse mundo é pequeno. Mas não entendo... Por que não a matou quando teve oportunidade?

- Hunf. Assim não teria graça nenhuma, Geon-_san_. Mas essa é nova... Ela atuar mais uma vez como assassina de uma Kuchiki. Surpreendente! – Soltou animada, se servindo também de um drinque.

- Não vai fazer nada? Vai deixar minha Kia correr esse tipo de risco? – Questionou com cautela, já que a ruiva sempre explodia quando era perguntada sobre a moreninha.

- _Nop_! Deixa. Ela jamais irá conseguir mesmo. Queria estar por perto para vê-la agir. Seria o máximo, sem dúvida!

- Sempre mordaz, Yuri-_chan_! Sempre malvada! Mas é isso o que mais gosto em você!

E ambos riram deliciados. Naquele instante não havia nenhum empregado na casa, porque se houvesse, não ficariam em paz com pessoas tão extravagantes e sem moral.

* * *

**Vocabulário e curiosidades**

Uma dose de cocaína faz com que o usuário se sinta estimulado, sociável e extremamente confiante. Ela aumenta a concentração de serotonina e endorfina, substâncias responsáveis pela sensação de prazer (as mesmas substâncias que o cérebro libera quando você faz sexo ou come chocolate). A droga aumenta também o estado de alerta, com a liberação de adrenalina, o hormônio que lida com as situações de perigo e emoções de seu organismo, deixando a pessoa "ligada".

A cocaína pode elevar a temperatura do corpo e a pressão sanguínea. Aumenta também o risco de infarto, pois a adrenalina faz o coração bater mais rápido, contraindo até os músculos que envolvem os vasos sanguíneos.

Ou seja, fica muito difícil para o coração bombear o sangue por aqueles canais, ele pode não aguentar e parar. Essa droga também está diretamente ligada a derrames e convulsões.

Um consumidor de cocaína é facilmente reconhecido por seu comportamento muitas vezes egoísta e prepotente. Quando o efeito passa, uma sensação de depressão pode tomar conta de seu corpo até dois dias depois do uso; é quando o cérebro está repondo as reservas de dopamina, isso faz com que aumente a fissura de usar mais da droga.

Os casos de mortes instantânea ocorrem com grandes quantidades de uso. Mesmo assim, doses menores podem matar, especialmente se o usuário for sensível à droga.

Fonte: http /vivasemdrogas com br/fique-sabendo/cocaina html

* * *

**Bem pessoas, semana que vem não irei demorar tanto. Mais uma vez minhas sinceras desculpas pelo atraso. Espero vocês no próximo cap, e não esqueçam os reviews. Ah! E só deixei a coisa seguir com o casal, apesar da droga, porque pensei que a pobre Kia já estava sofrendo demais. Apesar que esse não foi a melhor forma pra ela. Pobre. ;_; Enfim, foi isso. Beijokas,**  
**JJ**


	14. Anjo da morte

**Gome ne, minna-san! Dessa vez demorei mesmo a postar. Vou abrir o jogo a vocês (¬¬ ou parcialmente): Estou com um probleminha de saúde e tempo hiper corrido, por isso estou com um pouco de dificuldade em atualizar. Vou pedir a colaboração e entendimento de todos, pois terei que demorar um pouco mais que antes, até eu me situar e conciliar tudo. Espero que compreendam! ^^ Além do mais, meus capítulos, como a própria Bloody me disse, estão muito fracos, e isso ocorre exatamente por isso. Mas vou melhorar, prometo. Só tenham paciência comigo (modo Chaves )!  
Quero agradecer a Paulo23 que jamais abandona essa baka! kkkk Kissus, boy!**

**JJ**

* * *

**Se a morte predomina na bravura**

**Do bronze, pedra, terra e imenso mar,**

**Pode sobreviver a formosura,**

**Tendo da flor a força a devastar?**

**Como pode o aroma do verão**

**Deter o forte assédio destes dias,**

**Se portas de aço e duras rochas não**

**Podem vencer do Tempo à tirania?**

**Onde ocultar - meditação atroz -**

**O ouro que o Tempo quer em sua arca?**

**Que mão pode deter seu pé veloz,**

**Ou que beleza o Tempo não demarca?**

**Nenhuma! A menos que este meu amor**

**Em negra tinta guarde o seu fulgor.**

**[SONETO LXV - William Shakespeare]**

**...**

A pequena garota estava distraída lendo os relatórios médicos de sua estimada chefe havia feito da próxima paciente, que mal percebeu a presença do rapaz de cabelos brancos. O consultório estava vazio, não havendo ninguém na salinha de espera, e por isso foi entrando sem se preocupar em anunciar sua presença ou não.

Toushiro ansiava por se tornar médico logo e iniciar sua residência ao lado da namorada, Hinamori. Aproximou-se da ampla mesa abarrotada de fichas médicas aguardando serem analisadas pela generalista Kurosaki Masaki.

- Alguém especial? – sussurrou para a morena que levou um susto, quase perdendo o equilíbrio na cadeira.

- Shiro-chan! Você quase me mata de susto! Já disse pra bater na porta antes de entrar! Que coisa! – soltou exasperada, largando no encalço os documentos que recebera naquela manhã por Kurosaki, antes desta sumir ao informar que iria retirar uma paciente especial do hospital Central.

- Já disse que é H-i-t-s-u-g-a-y-a! E não Shiro-chan! Momo-chan, assim ninguém irá me respeitar quando fizer residência aqui!

O "jovem prodígio", como costumavam chamar, sempre detestava o apelido de infância que sua namorada sempre lhe chamava. Hitsugaya, apesar de bem jovem, ainda tinha dezenove anos, mas já estava no quarto ano de medicina da Universidade de Tóquio. Aluno de menção honrosa em todas as disciplinas, com chances muito boas de ter uma carreira de sucesso. Conhecia Hinamori desde os cinco anos, tendo ela sido sua colega de sala em algumas disciplinas, apesar da diferença de oito anos a mais da garota. O menino sempre fora adiantado demais para sua tenra idade.

- Claro! Mas você me assustou! E hoje não poderei almoçar com você. Terei que fazer uma visita na residência de Kurosaki-san. Ela me pediu discrição, então, por favor, não diga isso a ninguém, ok? – falou inflando as bochechas como uma pequena garotinha.

Hinamori possuía traços muito infantis para seus vinte a quatro anos. Como enfermeira e auxiliar de Masaki, ela se permitia ser livre em seus comportamentos, já que a ruiva não se importava com isso. Mas havia controversas entre as outras companheiras do Hospital de Karakura.

- Mas quem seria? Na casa do Ichigo-san? Será que alguma das irmãzinhas dele adoeceu? Talvez fosse melhor eu te ajudar e...

- Nem pensar, Shiro-chan! Masaki-san me pediu para ir sozinha e sem avisar ninguém! E não é nenhuma das gêmeas... Não foi Karin quem ficou doente! – soltou enciumada.

Não gostava do contato cotidiano entre os dois garotos. Karin era três anos mais nova que seu namorado, e isso a fazia ficar com um pouco de ciúmes. Apesar de ser prodígio, Hitsugaya ainda mantinha alguns costumes juvenis, como jogar futebol todo domingo no Colégio de Karakura. Justamente o colégio de Karin e Yuzu. Foi ali, há dois anos, que Kurosaki Ichigo e o rapaz se conheceram, num jogo amistoso contra a seleção juvenil de Osaka. No início eles não se sentiram muito convictos da tentativa de aproximação proposta pelas gêmeas, mas por fim, ambos encontraram muitas particularidades e gostos em comum. O uso de drogas veio um ano depois, através de Grimm, a ponte desses jovens para suas fugas de mundo.

O grupo de novos amigos ficou muito curioso por conta de alguém tão jovem como Toushiro estar usando drogas, mesmo porque ele era um brilhante estudante de medicina, por que usaria drogas? Na primeira semana no apartamento de Grimmjow, Orihime propôs que todos falassem seus motivos para estarem ali. Algo não muito receptivo por todos, mas Toushiro foi o primeiro a se abrir, já que não via nenhuma necessidade de esconder aquilo, e sua desculpa foi o excesso de responsabilidades que possuía. Não era nenhuma novidade que estudantes de medicina usassem algum tipo de droga controlada ou ilícita, mesmo sabendo de todo o quadro prejudicial que elas provocavam.

- Não foi isso o que quis dizer, Hinamori-chan! Mas se não pode levar ninguém tudo bem! Estou indo para a faculdade, tem algum trabalho pra entregar? Eu posso levar pra você – soltou desanimado, percebendo o evidente ciúme da moça.

Ele também tinha ciúmes quando ela ficava até mais tarde com o professor de química da faculdade. Entretanto, ela sempre argumentava que não passavam de meras formalidades e aprendizados que recebia. O problema era que Momo sempre saia de madrugada quando estava com o dito doutor Aizen Sousuke. Somente os dois prevaleciam naquela ala, e Toushiro não confiava naquele professor de ar superior e suspeito. Não gostava quando percebia os olhares luxuriosos dele para as alunas mais novas, principalmente para as colegiais que visitavam a faculdade na semana do "conhecendo as futuras profissões". Ele parecia um verdadeiro pedófilo, mas sabia dissimular muito bem para os outros docentes, menos para o rapaz de cabelos brancos. Toushiro sempre prestou muita atenção naquele homem, talvez por ter ciúmes da relação extremamente amistosa de sua namorada, e acabou notando várias ações que consideraria nada cabíveis para alguém como ele.

- Você me ouviu, Shiro-chan? – Hinamori abanava as mãos na frente do rapaz, já que este acabou divagando em suas memórias. Sempre que podia, se oferecia a levar os trabalhos da jovem para evitar à ida constante dela a sala daquele homem. Ele se sentia muito desconfortável diante dele. Muito inferior e imaturo demais.

- Já disse pra parar de me chamar assim! Se não tem, então eu vou indo. Tenho uma aula importante hoje. Mande minhas saudações para Kurosaki-san e pras gêmeas!

Saiu após beijar rapidamente os lábios da namorada, que pega de surpresa, não pôde devolver o gesto. Esta somente sorriu ao ver a irritação do rapaz. Sabia bem o motivo disso: ciúmes. E gostava muito de saber que seu melhor amigo a amava tanto. Afinal, ele era sua motivação de continuar a buscar sua carreira médica. Olhou com tristeza os resultados dos exames daquela paciente que não tinha nome definido, mas que sabia ser Kuchiki Rukia.

Não fora Masaki quem lhe contara, pois a ruiva havia lhe dito que assim que ela chegasse à residência saberia quem era e, por amizade a ela, não deveria contar a ninguém quem estava ali. Imaginou qualquer pessoa, menos que fosse uma Kuchiki. Lembrou-se com amargura daquele belo par de olhos castanhos se fecharem ao seu lado, após aplicar uma injeção com o veneno recomendado pelo líder Kuchiki. Não pensou que poderia ser a responsável pela morte de mais uma delas. Agora a pedido do próprio amante, Aizen.

Isso a deixava muito curiosa. Aizen não costumava enviá-la se não fosse para se livrar de líderes de empresas que não queriam seguir alguma ordem da Yakuza, ou artista famosos que entraram em conflitos desmoralizantes com ministros do governo Light, ou algo nessa linha. Não compreendia o porquê de Sousuke querer matá-la, já que ele não tinha nenhuma ligação com a jovem. Mas talvez fosse mais uma vez um pedido do soberano Kuchiki para livrar mais uma vez a imagem da família. Sentia remorsos por ter matado alguém que parecia tão frágil como Hisana, mas não questionava se era certo ou errado seu trabalho, somente o executava. Fazia isso por amor, que lhe prometia retorno incondicional a ela, e somente ela. Já havia perdido as contas de quantos havia tirado a vida, simplesmente aplicando soluções simples, mas que faziam estragos irreversíveis e imperceptíveis aos pacientes. Aquele mundo de trevas era seu lar. E sentia-se um pouco livre quando estava com Toushiro, já que sequer passava pela mente do rapaz a profissão secreta da shinigami.

- Bem... Parece que terei que cuidar de mais uma jovem dessa família! Será que esse velho não se conforma que os tempos mudaram? – disse soltando um longo e pesaroso suspiro. Teria muito trabalho, já que a garota, sua próxima vítima, estava rodeada de pessoas conhecidas. E não queria perder o vínculo de amizade que conquistou com Masaki. Ela adorava aquela médica, com seu desejo ínfimo de querer salvar vidas, enquanto ela só era obrigada a tirá-las. Apesar de sua aparência alegre e frágil, Hinamori Momo era cruel e fria quando o assunto era matar.

* * *

No hospital geral de Tóquio, Unohana recebia, com alegria e aparência mais saudável suas velhas amigas, Masaki e Yoruichi.

- Minha nossa! Jamais pensei que iria viver para rever a grande Shihouin-san e minha grande amiga, Kurosaki-san! E quem é esta bela jovem? – falou apontando para Soi Fon que praticamente se tentava se esconder atrás da tia.

A timidez da jovem só sumia quando defendia algo que gostasse ou achasse estar sendo injustamente comentado. No geral era silenciosa e taciturna.

- É minha sobrinha, Soi Fon! Unohana-san, eu digo o mesmo, já que voltei ao país há cinco meses e não me procuraram em minha casa. Isso não se faz! – defendeu-se sorridente, sentando-se ao lado de Masaki nas cadeiras trazidas pelas enfermeiras.

Unohana ainda estava acamada para não correr risco de ficar convalescente novamente, mas já se sentia muito melhor por saber que ficaria hospedada na casa dos Kurosaki.

- Temos uma bela surpresa te esperando em minha casa! – Masaki falou, após se levantar, fechar a porta e retornar com mais segurança do que falaria.

- Como assim? Não compreendo o que quer dizer... Espera... Não me diga que... Que encontraram minha menina?

As lágrimas mais uma vez marcaram o rosto bonito da mulher de meia idade. Esse era o desejo que mais pedia em preces aos seus antepassados. Principalmente ao casal Kuchiki. Na mesinha de centro ao lado da porta, havia um pequeno altar que ela pediu para montarem em nome dos pais de Rukia. Queria toda ajuda possível para que sua pequena menina estivesse segura e em bom lugar.

- Sim minha, querida! Suas preces foram ouvidas! Levaremos você agora mesmo para encontrar sua querida protegida. Agora ela está segura, já que minha família se prontificou a cuidar dela. Inclusive, precisava ver como meu filho foi ao socorro dela! Foi maravilhoso! –falou, com os olhos sonhadores.

Masaki sempre perdia sua pose autoritária e responsável quando falava dos filhos, como a mãe super protetora que era.

- Então me levem para ver minha menina... Quero encontrá-la, preciso conversar com ela!

- E saiba que temos notícias maravilhosas descobertas por Urahara-san, um dos maiores peritos criminais do Japão – enalteceu Yoruichi com alegria.

As três visitantes sorriram com a animação aparente da amiga. Um reencontro que prometia muitas conversas e comentários sobre a vida de cada um, além de apoiar à pequena Kuchiki.

* * *

Rukia presenciava, desesperada, a intoxicação da droga no corpo do rapaz que tremia muito. Desde que terminaram, Ichigo começou a dizer coisas sem nexo e a estremecer muito. A morena se vestiu o mais rápido que pôde e fez o mesmo com o rapaz, tentando fazê-lo beber água em abundancia para que ajudasse a expelir pela urina um pouco daquela droga degradante, mas que não foi ingerida por conta de seu estado. Já havia visto suas companheiras de cela se drogar daquela maneira, e, por mais que estivesse sofrendo, preferiu se manter livre daquela cadeia que era o vício.

Temia pela vida do rapaz. Nunca havia sentido algo tão prazeroso como aquilo que ele lhe oferecera há instantes, e agora presenciar sua decadência após o efeito inicial daquela droga, era assustador.

Ichigo gemia e chorava muito. As lágrimas escorriam em cascata no rosto bronzeado. Parecia um garoto em busca do colo da mãe quando se machuca. Ela tentava acariciar a cabeça dele, que estava pousada em seu colo, mas não havia outra forma que pudesse encontrar para ajudá-lo, do que esperar passar o efeito danoso da droga. Tentou perguntar qual droga ele havia usado, mas se o rapaz já não sabia mais onde estava, quanto mais o que teria posto em seu corpo?

- Ichigo-san? Sente-se melhor? Quer que chame alguém pra te ajudar? Ichigo? – chamava desesperada. O coração dele estava acelerado demais e o corpo ardia em febre. Não queria que nada de mal lhe sobreviesse. Algo cálido e reconfortante nasceu em seu coração desde o primeiro momento que seus olhos se encontraram na primeira vez que o conheceu. Não sabia explicar que sentimento era aquele, mas era algo especial, sabia bem disso.

- Senna... Não me deixe...

Senna? Quem seria essa? Provavelmente alguém importante para ele que deveria ter morrido, como ela havia perdido os pais, pensou a morena. Não queria vê-lo daquele jeito sofrido e sem chão. Finalmente alguém havia conseguido fazê-la se esquecer um pouco a própria dor, renascer uma parca esperança, e ela não tinha força para retribuir a ajuda.

- Rukia-san? Ichigo? Meu Kami-sama! O que aconteceu?

A Kuchiki não percebeu a entrada de Ishin, que havia resolvido verificar o estado de sua hóspede. O pai da família Kurosaki temeu pela segurança dela e teve uma desagradável surpresa ao ver o filho passar por uma crise. Fazia algum tempo que não via aquela cena digna de pena de seu primogênito. Presenciar o medo e o desespero naqueles olhos violáceos era muito triste. Sabia desde o início que algo especial nasceu entre aqueles dois jovens, e, desejava de todo o coração que uma relação se formasse ali. Observou as roupas desalinhadas de seu filho, além do rapaz estar deitado na cama da garota, algo muito sugestivo, mas que foi relegado em instantes devido à cena deplorável que presenciava.

- Kurosaki-san, Ichigo-chan usou al-gum ti-po de droga e-e come-çou a tre-mer e-e... Te-mos que fa-zer algo para aju-dá-lo... Por favor, Kurosaki-san, ajude-o!

Ishin entendeu a gravidade da situação, e, sem esperar mais, desceu as escadas correndo para chegar até o consultório da esposa, anexo a casa, onde guardava os medicamentos. Não tinha conhecimento técnico para tratar de alguém, mas não poderia esperar sua esposa retornar, temia pela vida de seu filho. Ao passar pela sala ouviu o toque insistente da campainha, pensou em relegar, mas talvez fosse melhor conseguir mais apoio do que fazer tudo sozinho. Afinal, ele era um advogado e não um médico, pensou enquanto se dirigia para a sala. Quando abriu a porta seu coração acelerado se acalmou um pouco. Conhecia a jovem assistente de sua amada Masaki, e agora sabia que seu filho teria mais chances de se recuperar melhor.

- Hinamori-chan, graças a Kami-sama! Por favor, venha me ajudar... Meu filho está com uma crise de algum tipo de droga... Por favor, venha comigo escolher algum remédio para ajudá-lo! – desatou a falar puxando o fino braço da jovem enfermeira.

Momo acompanhou rápido o desesperado pai de família e, ao conseguirem medicação e soro, retornaram ao quarto onde o rapaz estava.

- Afastem-se, por favor!

Apesar de ter uma missão importante, tinha que primeiro socorrer o ruivo, que estava agonizando em posição fetal. As dores no corpo amortecido já não eram fáceis de suportar. Hinamori observou de relance a jovem que teria que assassinar, e percebeu o rosto pálido e a boca trêmula. Achou curioso que ela estivesse em alguma relação com Ichigo, afinal, sabia que ele não tinha nenhuma garota em especial, a não ser Orihime, quando precisava de uma mulher na cama, e nada mais. Não poderia demorar muito, pois teriam que levá-lo ao hospital, trata-lo de outro modo, seria arriscado demais.

- Ishin-san, prepare o carro, temos que levá-lo ao hospital urgente! Aqui não temos tudo o que é preciso para salvá-lo! – soltou enquanto observava a pupila de Ichigo.

O corpo dele tremia com violência e não teriam muito tempo se continuassem ali. Não poderia aplicar nenhuma medicação no rapaz naquele momento.

- Claro, vou ligar pra Masaki, enquanto isso!

Kurosaki saiu novamente, deixando as duas jovens sozinhas. Rukia se aproximou de Hinamori, e começou a ajudar a moça. Hinamori pôde contemplar a garota, que a seu ver, era mais jovem do que imaginava. A semelhança com Hisana era impressionante, e somente a cor dos olhos e a altura as diferenciavam. Pensar nisso a fez ter uma sensação de enjoo, algo que sempre sentia quando estava a serviço. Foi assim em seu primeiro assassinato, e sentia que seria assim em seu último também.

- Segure a cabeça dele, por favor! - recomendou para a Kuchiki que prontamente atendeu.

A morena fez um gesto de carinho ao tocar o rosto suado do rapaz, que agora tinha o corpo na posição de recuperação na cama para respirar melhor, não deixando mais dúvida para o anjo da morte, que aquela garota tinha alguma relação amorosa ou próxima disso com seu amigo e companheiro de drogas. Sorriu ao imaginar um plano simples que faria dois trabalhos num só ato. Salvar a vida do amigo, e eliminar a da Kuchiki.

* * *

**Enfim, o cap não foi lá grande coisa, ;_;, eu sei! Mas logo posto outro (assim que Bloody betar), ainda essa semana para compensar o atraso. Os outros irei fazer com mais cuidado, então irei demorar um pouco, mas tentarei não ultrapassar mais de duas semanas entre cada postagem, pode ser? ^^**  
**Grata por todo o carinho. Meninos e meninas, não fazem ideia do quanto vocês me fortalecem com seus carismas, palavras de apoio e presença! Arigato minna-san! Até a próxima!**  
**JJ**  
**PS: NÃO USEM DROGAS, SENÃO PODEM SOFRER SÉRIOS DANOS A SAÚDE E SUAS FAMÍLIAS! kkkk Momento responsável on. **


	15. Um brinde de cianureto

**Título em homenagem a grande escritora, Agatha Christie!  
Ohayou minna-san!^^ **(Estou postando esse cap aqui rapidinho, pois ainda nem foi betado por Bloody, minha adorada beta!^^ Assim que ela corrigir os dezenas de erros que sei que estão espalhados por aí, eu corrijo e reposto pra vocês! Belezinha?) -** Como prometido, coloco o cap corrigido pela Lara!^^ Espero que esteja certinho, já que acabei mudando alguns pontos que não havia mostrado a ela! - 26/11/12)  
Quero agradecer a todo carinho que estão me dando. Galera, vocês são o máximo! Por conta disso, estou postando hoje mais um cap dessa fic que está me dando trabalho, mas já estou terminando a escaleta (ouviu, Lara? ^^) e assim poderemos curtir sem dor! kkkkkk Boa semana a todos e...  
AHÁ! Acharam que esqueceria de agradecer os reviews, não? Vamos lá:  
Um beijo molhado, quente e eletrizante a todos que me escreveram:  
Paulo23 (meu cavalheiro encantado) e Laura Beatriz (minha dama amiga) ^^!  
Arigato minna-san!^^**

* * *

**Quero inventar o meu próprio pecado.**

**Quero morrer do meu próprio veneno.**

**[Chico Buarque]**

**...**

Rukia se viu sozinha quando Ishin e a jovem enfermeira levaram Ichigo para o hospital. Por razões óbvias não pôde acompanhá-los, portanto teria que esperar e torcer para que tudo ficasse bem com o jovem advogado. A doce enfermeira, a qual ainda sequer sabia o nome, lhe havia dito que assim que deixasse os Kurosaki no hospital, retornaria para fazer companhia à morena, já que Masaki não viria tão cedo, pois iria direto para o hospital onde o rapaz foi internado.

Ela se sentou na sala com o olhar vazio; já era quase meio dia e seu corpo não parecia sentir fome. Estava com um medo atroz de que algo acontecesse com o ruivo. Mais uma vez, tinha medo de perder alguém importante, sem poder fazer nada para ajudar. Aquilo consumia a pequena Kuchiki.

O tempo passou sem ser percebido pela morena, e, quando viu, a enfermeira estava entrando com um sorriso reconfortante nos lábios. Ela trancou a porta e se aproximou devagar até que Rukia se levantou de súbito com dezenas de perguntas por fazer quanto ao estado de Ichigo.

– Como ele está? Ele vai ficar bem?

As mãos trêmulas agarraram as de Hinamori num pedido silencioso de consolo. Momo sorriu, pois seu plano estava funcionando perfeitamente, tudo graças à crise toxicológica de Ichigo.

– Sim, ele já está fora de perigo! Eu sou Hinamori Momo, serei sua enfermeira daqui pra frente! Pode contar comigo, tudo bem? – falou mansamente na tentativa de acalmar a jovem.

Tinha o que precisava na bolsa, e somente bastaria uma oportunidade rápida para terminar o serviço com a Kuchiki. Rukia se sentiu aliviada com aquelas palavras doces e, já mais calma, resolveu se apresentar.

– Muito obrigada, Hinamori-_san_! Sou Rukia, e será muito bom ter companhia aqui... E-u não sei se você sa-be quem eu sou... Mas Kurosaki-_san_ me disse que poderia ficar aqui até tudo se resolver.

Mais uma vez as pequenas mãos alvas da Kuchiki tremeram, todavia de nervosismo por ser uma fugitiva. Hinamori negou com delicadeza e tocou com cuidado o ombro da morena, ajudando-a se sentar no sofá para descansar um pouco.

– Que isso... Masaki-_san_ já havia me alertado sobre você. Não precisa se preocupar, Kuchiki-_san_, eu cuidarei de você. Estou do seu lado também!

Sorriu para Rukia que agora tinha o rosto mais pálido que há instantes atrás. Escutar seu sobrenome a fazia entender que aquela mulher sabia muito bem quem era. Mas sentiu alívio ao ouvir que ela também era uma aliada. Ledo engano da Kuchiki, já que tinha diante de si, sua executora.

– Obrigada!

– Trarei um pouco de água com açúcar pra você, Kuchiki-_san_! Assim você se acalma um pouco e poderemos conversar, o que acha?

Aquela proximidade e ternura fez Rukia se acalmar completamente. Sentia-se segura e protegida. O perfume de pêssego daquela enfermeira a deixava relaxada e mais confiante. Assentiu com a cabeça e aguardou a morena retornar.

Hinamori pegou um copo no armário, e, com sumo cuidado, colocou-se na frente do mesmo, para que ela não a visse retirar um pequeno frasquinho com pó branco. A quantidade de cianureto de potássio que colocaria seria o bastante para matar a jovem Kuchiki em questão de minutos, mas não poderia correr o risco de ser encontrada junto da garota quando esta morresse. Então colocou uma dose um pouco abaixo da letal instantânea, abaixo dos 5 mg/kg que mataria a vítima rapidamente, por conta da ação do íon cianeto que reage com a hemoglobina, impedindo o transporte de oxigênio aos tecidos. Mexeu bem para que dissolvesse completamente, acrescentou açúcar e levou para ela com um sorriso delicado no rosto.

Rukia ainda permanecia sentada e agradeceu o gesto de preocupação daquela enfermeira que conhecia há tão pouco tempo, mas que tinha um ar maternal e reconfortante. Bebeu todo o conteúdo do copo e sorriu para Hinamori que retribuiu o gesto.

– Quanto tempo está aqui, Kuchiki-_san_? – perguntou tomando o copo nas mãos e colocando no chão, embaixo da mesinha de centro da sala. Queria ter certeza que quando saísse à morena já estivesse sofrendo os sintomas do envenenamento.

Quando Rukia estava por abrir a boca para responder, a porta novamente se abriu, e Karin entrou vestida em seu uniforme de jogadora titular. A bola nos braços estava suja, e as pernas pareciam enlameadas. Karin era uma garota despreocupada com sua aparência quando se tratava de jogar futebol. Hinamori entesou o corpo ao ser interrompida por quem menos queria ver naquele momento.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa, Kuchiki-_san_? Hinamori-_san_, como vai?

A jovem Kurosaki também não se sentia muito a vontade perto da assistente de sua mãe. E não admitia que fosse o fato dela ser a namorada de seu melhor amigo e artilheiro, Toushiro. Observou a garota de cima a baixo, e acabou mentalmente se recriminando por estar tão desleixada, enquanto a outra estava impecável num conjunto branco e rosto levemente maquiado. Ela era completamente feminina e delicada, e isso irritava profundamente Karin. Parou de analisá-la e passou sua atenção para a Kuchiki. Parecia estar um pouco melhor, já que estava na sala conversando. Só estranhou a casa vazia.

– Estão sozinhas?

– Sim, Kurosaki-_san_! Algo terrível aconteceu com seu irmão e...

Hinamori sentiu o desespero tomar seu corpo ao perceber que o efeito do cianureto estava sendo mais rápido do que planejou. Rukia tombou de joelhos sentindo dificuldade para respirar. A tontura e ânsia de vômito a fez projetar o corpo para frente. As mãos agora tomavam o próprio pescoço sentindo uma terrível falta de ar.

– KUCHIKI-_SAN_? KUCHIKI-_SAN_? AJUDE-ME, HINAMORI-_SAN_!

Karin, desesperada, tentava apoiar a morena que lutava para manter seu corpo longe do chão. Hinamori estava absorta e irritada consigo mesma por ter errado na dose. A garota iria morrer próximo a ela, que seria descoberta. Algo incabível para o anjo da morte. Sabia que a semelhança com Hisana a faria se prejudicar por conta de seu remorso sem sentido. Afinal, não era sua primeira vítima por cianureto, como podia ter errado?

– HINAMORI-_SAN_? NÃO ME OUVIU? O QUE FOI QUE ELA TOMOU? O QUE DEU A ELA? – gritava Karin, já que estranhou a imobilidade da enfermeira.

Os olhos de Momo se arregalaram e seu corpo só queria fugir dali. Não era tão profissional como imaginava, e odiava isso, pois sempre acontecia algo desastroso em seus trabalhos, por isso era muito raro alguém contatá-la.

Karin tentou descobrir alguma coisa com Rukia, mas esta não conseguia falar, estava chegando próximo de perder a consciência. Percebeu um cheiro de algo similar a amêndoas e um estalo lhe veio à mente. Karin podia ser uma amante dos esportes, mas seu real sonho era se tornar legista e perita criminal, e não media esforços ao estudar os livros médicos de que sua mãe dispunha, além de fazer pesquisas de casos criminosos famosos.

– Veneno? O QUE VOCÊ DEU A ELA, SUA MALDITA?

Deixou a pequena agonizando no chão da sala e agarrou a enfermeira pelos ombros. Hinamori tentou se soltar, mas a pequena Karin era muita mais forte que ela. Sua mente tentava trabalhar para se safar daquilo, pois, de alguma forma, sua inimiga no amor havia percebido o envenenamento da garota.

– QUAL FOI O VENENO? QUAL? Fale se não quiser que eu te mate sua desgraçada... Vamos! Me diga!

E de forma rápida, Hinamori tentou se libertar para fugir, mas Karin teve um reflexo melhor e derrubou a garota no chão. As duas brigavam entre tapas, até que Kurosaki imobilizou o braço da morena, causando-lhe muita dor pela torção. Segurou os cabelos e puxou o rosto de Hinamori para perto do seu.

– QUAL FOI? – gritou desesperada.

– Cia-nu-reto... - se entregou, com lágrimas de dor pela posição ofensiva em que se encontrava.

Karin soltou-a rápido, e correu para o consultório. Agora nada mais importava. Poderia ser mentira da garota, mas Rukia corria risco de morrer e teria que contar com a sorte para salvá-la. Momo aproveitou a saída da Kurosaki, e após observar Rukia agonizando no chão, fugiu da casa em disparada. Contaria com a sorte para que pelo menos sua vítima não sobrevivesse.

Rukia sentia sua consciência sumir aos poucos, seu coração batia extremamente devagar e seu estômago ardia muito. Karin retornou e arrastou a garota até o consultório, onde estava o _kit_ contra intoxicação por cianureto, que sua mãe mantinha por conta de constantes suicídios naquela região. A ação do _nitrito de amila, nitrito de sódio _e_ tiossulfato de sódio_ seria a única forma de salvar a Kuchiki. Iniciou uma inalação com o nitrito de amila, e logo após aplicou por via venosa os outros dois compostos. Não havia tempo a perder! Sua experiência quando viu a mãe realizando a mesma tarefa para salvar um vizinho que tentou se suicidar com o ciano, era primordial naquele momento, já que sempre a ajudava quando esta utilizava o consultório anexo à residência para tratar de alguns pacientes em época de lotação no hospital mais próximo ou emergências.

O tempo parou para Karin que olhava atentamente para a morena que, aos poucos, parecia ter a respiração voltando ao normal. Agora só deveria aguardar a ambulância que chamara enquanto preparava o kit de primeiros socorros para Rukia. Sabia que logo chegariam. Deixou-se escorregar pela parede até se encostar no chão. Ainda era somente uma adolescente e presenciar aquilo com sangue frio não havia sido fácil. Dava graças a Deus por seus conhecimentos amplos, senão a Rukia já estaria morta. Mas sua perplexidade foi por saber quem havia tentado matar a garota. Por que Hinamori? O que ela tinha contra a Kuchiki? Perguntas que aceleravam ainda mais seu coração e enchiam sua mente de probabilidades.

* * *

Hinamori corria desesperada pelas ruas da cidade, que, por conta do horário de almoço, estava abarrotada de transeuntes apressados para chegarem aos restaurantes. Havia falhado em seu trabalho. Com certeza a garota estava morta e logo a polícia a pegaria. Precisa se esconder para não colocar Aizen em problemas. Pegou o metrô e resolveu ir até a faculdade. Assim poderia pensar melhor, após explicar para o professor de química a besteira que havia cometido.

Ao chegar, acabou esbarrando num de seus professores.

– Perdão, Geon-_sama_! Estou atrasada pra uma aula e preciso encontrar Aizen-_sama_! – mentiu tentando transparecer calma.

– Sem problemas, Hinamori-_san_! Sousuke-_chan_ está no laboratório de gases especiais no final do corredor! – respondeu cortês.

Sentiu a preocupação e desespero da morena ao sair somente com uma saudação rápida. Aquilo não estava ao seu gosto. Poderia a garota já ter iniciado seu plano contra sua menina? - meditou Geon, preocupado.

Hinamori entrou sem bater e por sorte não havia ninguém além de seu amante, que estava absorto no microscópio fazendo algumas anotações da lâmina que analisava.

– Aizen-_san_! Eu cometi um erro... Precisa me ajudar!

Jogou-se de joelho ao lado de Sousuke que levou um susto com a intromissão de seu trabalho. Não gostava desse tipo de atitude e rapidamente ajudou a garota a se sentar para que explicasse. Trancou a porta do laboratório e levou um copo com água para Momo que tremia na cadeira, tentando controlar a respiração.

– Que tipo de erro, Momo-_chan_? – perguntou direto e frio.

– Uma das Kurosaki descobriu que eu envenenei a Kuchiki... Eu havia aproveitado que a garota estava sozinha na casa e envenenei-a com cianureto... Mas Kurosaki-_chan_ chegou e me ameaçou... E me fez contar o que havia usado... A Kuchiki-_san_ estava agonizando no chão, então eu fugi! – terminou com lágrimas nos olhos.

Aizen suspirou irritado com a incompetência da morena, mas não havia outra pessoa mais próxima que ela daquela família para realizar o trabalho. Agora não havia outra forma, senão ser eliminar sua leal parceira para que ninguém a associasse com ele.

– O importante é que a Kuchiki-_san_ já deve estar morta, correto, Momo-_chan_? Vamos, acalme-se! Quem vê pensa que foi seu primeiro assassinato. Vamos. Deixe-me te levar pra casa! Assim você poderá recolher alguns pertences e sumir por uns tempos até tudo se resolver. Afinal, Kuchiki-_san_ ainda é uma fugitiva de Sereitei, não conseguirão associar você tão rápido ao crime. Vamos, venha! – confortou-a, levantando para que saíssem dali, antes que alguém os visse.

– Obrigada, Aizen-_sama_... Eu sabia que me entenderia! – soltou mais calma, aceitando a ajuda de seu adorado amante.

Os dois saíram juntos, sem quase ninguém os vir, já que Aizen saiu por um caminho pouquíssimo transitado. No estacionamento, entrou rápido no carro e acelerou para sair daquele complexo universitário.

Hitsugaya foi o único que viu o casal passar pela cancela da saída de trás da faculdade. Aquilo o fez ficar sem chão, já que o último que viu foi o sorriso da namorada para o professor de química.

* * *

– Horário da morte: treze horas e trinta e cinco minutos. Causa inicial da morte: parada cardiorrespiratória por conta de envenenamento por cianureto. A única testemunha disse que foi um assassinato e não suicídio!

O médico anotava na ficha ao lado do corpo parcialmente coberto pelo lençol. O rosto ainda tinha uma leve coloração que se apagava aos poucos. O corpo pequeno jazia naquela cama de hospital na UTI. Podia-se ouvir o choro de pessoas do lado de fora, na sala de espera.

– Conseguiram as descrições do suspeito ou suspeita? – perguntou o policial, enquanto observava o belo rosto que parecia adormecido e não morto.

Aquela garota parecia uma adolescente e não entendia como alguém teria coragem ou motivação para matar alguém como ela. A morte havia ocorrido há pouco mais de dez minutos de sua chegada.

– A testemunha está lá fora! Por favor, nos deixe terminar por aqui – reclamou o médico que recebia algumas fichas dos enfermeiros que já guardavam os materiais usados na tentativa de ressureição da garota.

– Ok, mas depois precisarei de seu parecer inicial. Sai apressado quando me chamaram, e pensei que poderia encontrar a garota viva, pois foi o que me disseram, que ela ainda tinha sinais vitais por conta da ajuda de um amigo ou amiga, sei lá... Mas que estava viva!

O policial estava bastante irritado, pois pensou que conseguiria ao menos descobrir algo pela própria vítima, e vê-la morta não estava em seus planos. Seria mais um dia difícil em sua recente carreira policial.

* * *

**Vocabulário**

**Lembrem-se, qualquer intoxicação por veneno ou material suspeito, contate imediatamente a emergência, cada minuto perdido pode acarretar a morte da vítima.**

**E nunca utilizem ou manuseiem esses tipos de químicos, pois além de perigosos quando ingeridos, também poder ser contaminantes através da pele com o contato do veneno.**

**Cianureto**– Cianureto, também dito cianeto, é o nome genérico de qualquer composto químico que contém o grupo ciano C≡N, com uma ligação tríplice entre o átomo de carbono e de nitrogênio. Cianetos inorgânicos contêm o íon CN –1, altamente tóxico, assim como sais do cianeto de hidrogênio (HCN), também chamado de ácido cianídrico ou ácido prússico.

**Kit cianeto**– Nitrito de amila, nitrito de sódio 3% e tiossulfato de sódio 25% - essas três substâncias são utilizadas nas intoxicações por cianeto e compõem o "Kit cianeto". Assim que for confirmada a intoxicação por cianeto e tomadas às medidas iniciais e de descontaminação, inicia-se imediatamente a administração dos antídotos específicos, na seguinte ordem: 1º nitrito de amila (por inalação), 2º nitrito de sódio (por via EV) e 3º tiossulfato de sódio (EV). Os nitritos oxidam a hemoglobina formando metemoglobina que se liga ao cianeto livre. Essas substâncias também aumentam a destoxificação endotelial do cianeto por produção de vasodilatação.

**Fontes:**

**ltc nutes ufrj br / toxicologia / mIV adm htm**

**www amedinal com br / web / tutorial / arquivos / observacoes_medicas pdf**

**www qca ibilce unesp br / prevencao / produtos / cianeto html**

* * *

**Ruim? Viajei? Com certeza, viajei! kkkkk Mas isso é de praxe, acostumem-se! kkkk Mas galera, vou esmerar nos próximos, prometo!^^ Encontrei um remédio para meu tédio e recomendo a todos que ainda não conhecem: Gintama! Muuuuuuiiiiitoooooo dá hora!^^ COMO EU AINDA DESCONHECIA ELE? ¬¬ Enfim, assistam, é muito bom! Agora deixo vocês em vosso espaço para criticar, pontuar, indicar, e, por que não, elogiar? ^^ Mas lembrem-se: Se merecer!**  
**Esse cap marca uma nova fase. Apesar de somente termos quinze capítulos até aqui, agora a fic entra numa fase mais movimentada, por assim dizer! Não percam os detalhes, não saiam das cadeiras. kkkkkkk Vai ter muita coisa acontecendo e acho que vale a pena prestar atenção! Olha só quem fala? A mamãe elogiando o filhinho, nesse caso o meu trabalho! ^^**  
**Terei que mudar para angsty? Talvez. Tivemos uma morte e peço, gentilmente, NÃO ME MATEM! kkkk Foi para o bem de todos. Teremos muitos outros fatos, então dedos nos teclados e me digam o que preciso melhorar ou explicar, beleza? ¬¬ Explicar tenho mesmo, afinal tem um monte de coisas pra falar!^^**  
**Mega beijos a todos! Fui**  
**JJ**  
**PS: Estou mais animada com toda certeza. Não vou ficar deprê por conta de uma doença idiota! Precisando de uma mão, só chamar, beleza?^^ Agora sim, FUI!**


	16. Deixe-me ir embora!

**Mais uma vez, minhas desculpas pelo atraso!;_; Mas como a correria de provas, trabalhos e saúde não têm dado um descanso, a coisa segue assim mesmo! ¬¬ Esse cap também não foi betado pela Lara, enviei hoje, então... Quando ela finalizar a correção, reposto esse capítulo! Desculpem o transtorno! kkkkk Parece obras do governo!**  
**Esse cap foi pequeno, mas como havia dito antes, agora inicia uma segunda fase, que chamarei de "revelações". Isso mesmo! Saberemos em cada capítulo o que realmente ocorre ao redor de Kia e seu destino bagunçado! Espero que gostem. A primeira parte e algumas falas de personagens, eu deixei em itálico, para destacar o tempo do fato e alguns pensamentos! Assim, quando o parágrafo estiver em itálico, considerem um momento especial no texto, ok?**  
**Quero, como sempre, agradecer os comentários que me escrevem, ajudando sempre a melhorar e me aperfeiçoar! Claro, que: mada, mada da ne! Mas chego lá! kkkkk**  
**Kissus para: **  
**Laura Beatriz: Valeu pelo carinho, flor! Que bom que está curtindo. Já que essa fic está com altos e baixos...ou seria a autora?¬¬ kkkk ^^**  
**Cadê a Neko e o Paulo23? Sniff, sinto saudades de vcs!**

**JJ**

* * *

**As coisas passam, e o melhor que fazemos é deixar que elas possam ir embora. Deixar ir embora. Soltar. Desprender-se. **

**[Fernando Pessoa]**

**...**

_- Está sozinha, querida?_

_A velhinha questionou a pequena garotinha que parecia perdida naquela rua praticamente vazia já que o inverno ameaçava ter uma madrugada com nevasca. _

_- Eu não sei... Eu não me lembro... – falou esfregando as pequenas mãozinhas que estavam vermelhas como sangue, devido o frio congelante. _

_O vestido de lã que a pequena usava estava sujo e tinha muitos rasgos ao longo do tecido. Os cabelos longos e pretos pareciam encharcados com algo viscoso que a velha senhora não pôde reconhecer naquele momento. Agora a preocupação daquela moradora era pela segurança da pequena, pois aquele bairro não era considerado seguro para estar na rua naquele horário. Muitos bebiam demais e acabavam perseguindo garotas desavisadas, muitas vezes incorrendo em estupros e morte. _

_- Venha comigo, pequena. Amanhã cedo procuraremos por seus pais, tudo bem? Qual seu nome? – questionou levando a menina de olhos violáceos pelo pulso e praticamente correndo para uma rua paralela. Estava muito escuro e frio._

_- Não me lembro! Você não é minha mamãe? _

_As lágrimas correram nas bochechas avermelhadas. O pequeno nariz arrebitado estava ferido e o tremor do corpo já demonstrava o efeito de hipotermia. A velhinha retirou seu casaco de lã e cobriu a menina. Tomou-a no colo e avançou assustada. Acabara de escutar algumas vozes de homens que pareciam bêbados, e não queria esperar para ver o que aconteceria. Aquele bairro era muito violento e pobre, mas fora esquecido pelos governantes que não pareciam se importar com os moradores dele; uma verdadeira terra sem lei. O conhecido distrito de Inuzuri._

_- Então ficará segura aqui comigo, minha pequena. Sou Sayako Okito, e pode contar comigo para encontrar sua família, ok? Bem... Depois de um banho iremos te dar um pouco de missoshiro e umas roupas quentinhas, tudo bem? – perguntava enquanto ajudava a pequena garota a tirar o vestidinho. _

_A casa era muito pequena, composta de apenas um cômodo. No meio havia um futon envelhecido, no canto, próximo à porta da cozinha, nela havia somente um pequeno fogão de duas bocas com um botijão de 3 quilos e uma mesa japonesa de chá. No fundo havia uma porta sanfonada, onde se podia avistar um banheiro, com uma pequena tina de madeira que já vira dias melhores. Okito carregou a menina no colo e a colocou na tina. O susto pela água fria fez a velhinha bater a mão na testa ao se lembrar de que não havia aquecido a água, mas a garotinha não reclamou, ficou imóvel tentando se acostumar com aquela frieza. A senhora Sayako ligou o chuveiro no mais quente, e retirou a menina para que não ficasse com mais frio, enrolando-a numa toalha felpuda._

_- Você é tão branquinha e linda, minha pequena. Com certeza seu nome deve ser Tsukihime, uma princesa da lua! – soltou animada._

_- Tsuki? Esse é meu nome... Sim, Tsuki-chan... Não sei quem me chamava assim, mas era esse o nome que usavam pra falar comigo! _

_Abraçou a velha senhora que sorriu com a conveniência daquele nome. O banho foi realizado em silêncio, onde Tsuki obedecia a tudo o que Okita pedia. Após este, a sopa de missô foi servida e recebida com alegria pelo faminto estômago da menina._

_O tempo passou, e as duas novas amigas não perceberam que já fazia mais de três meses que estavam habitando juntas naquele distrito perigoso. Tsuki aprendeu com quem deveria ou não falar. Todos do bairro amavam muito a garotinha, que agora apresentava um curto cabelo negro, fruto de piolhos que havia adquirido quando foi encontrada. Nenhum conhecido ou parente veio procurar a garota, então Okito já a tratava como sua pequena filha. Não sabia bem a idade da menininha, mas não deveria contar mais que quatro ou cinco anos de idade._

_Mesmo sabendo que seus dias cinzentos haviam se esvaído com a presença calorosa da garotinha corajosa, Okito sabia que ali não era um bom lugar para uma princesinha viver. E foi com esse desespero que passou a procurar pessoas para ajudarem a garota, talvez encontrar os pais, ou mesmo um novo lar._

_Tsuki brincava com algumas crianças do bairro, quando uma limusine surgiu formando um quadro pitoresco, devido à pobreza do lugar. Sayako correu até as crianças que brincavam de roda no meio da rua, preocupada com aquela estranha aparição. Mas relaxou quando o vidro fumê desceu e uma linda mulher sorriu para a ela. O motorista desceu o vidro dele e chamou-a para perto._

_- Por favor, minha senhora! Poderia me dizer como faço para sair na Avenida cinco. Não conheço muito essa região e acabei me perdendo! – perguntou o descontraído motorista, confiante de que havia encontrado uma boa pessoa._

_Okito o repreendeu mentalmente, já que ali não era um dos melhores lugares para se confiar nas pessoas. Mas explicou como pode o caminho, e enquanto conversava, Tsuki aproximou-se curiosa daquela senhora que parecia estar acompanhada de alguém misterioso._

_- Olá! A senhora é muito bonita! Vem morar aqui com a gente? – questionou inocente, balançando o pequeno coelhinho de pelúcia que ganhou do padeiro. _

_Eram inseparáveis, e mesmo o pobre boneco estando muito velho, era o bichinho que Tsuki levava a cama para dormir abraçada. A bela senhora, que trajava roupas delicada e social não resistiu ao encantador sorriso da pequena, e mesmo diante dos protestos do acompanhante, abriu a porta para conversar com a menina._

_- Akemi-chan, já disse que aqui é muito perigoso. Volte pro carro! – o homem de terno italiano repreendeu a mulher que pouco se importou com o comentário._

_- Hideki-san, pare com isso! Ela é só uma linda garotinha. Ela não parece à princesa da lua, amor? Qual o seu nome, garotinha? _

_Acariciou as bochechas da menina, que sorriu mostrando o brilho diferente em seus olhos violáceos. Uma cor de olhos que Akemi jamais havia visto. Tão vivos e inocentes._

_- Tshiki-chan! Estamos brincando de roda, quer brincar também? – falou enquanto apontava os garotos, que por medo, se esconderam na pequena mureta do que parecia ter sido uma casa. Várias crianças deixavam somente as cabecinhas aparecendo. Por mais que tivessem medo, a curiosidade sobre aquele imenso automóvel os faziam correr o risco de serem vistos._

_- Oh! Mas são tão lindas! Olhe, Hideki-san, várias criancinhas por ali! Mas onde está sua Okaasan? Não pode ficar por aí sozinha, é muito perigoso, Tsuki-chan!_

_Hideki saiu irritado com a displicência e despreocupação da esposa, mas não permitiria que ela ficasse sozinha num lugar desconhecido daqueles._

_- Eu não conheço minha mamãe, mas tenho Okito-san! Né, Okito-san? _

_A menina girou nos calcanhares para observar a velhinha que ainda permanecia parada ao lado do motorista. Sayako se manteve silenciosa observando aquele contato curioso. Contemplou a beleza e graciosidade daquela senhora, além da ternura que aquela mulher demonstrava a sua pequena protegida. Sentiu que seria maravilhoso, sua menina ter uma família como aquela._

_- Tsuki-chan não têm pais! Eu a encontrei na rua há alguns meses, mas ninguém veio buscá-la! Coisa muito comum nesse nosso mundo! – soltou triste observando alguns garotos que também eram órfãos._

_- Vamos, Akemi-chan, precisamos ir, ou Byakuya-kun irá se zangar por nosso atraso! – tentou persuadir a esposa._

_- E onde ela vive? Não me diga que ela passa fome ou mora nessa rua assustadora? – ignorou olimpicamente o marido que já apertava as mãos, irritado._

_- Ela vive comigo numa casinha, mas não tenho muito a oferecer a minha pequena princesinha! Não é mesmo, Tsukihime? _

_Espalhou os cabelos da menina, que irritada, inflou as bochechas e virou-se com os braços em concha. A franja caia entre os olhos e deixava a cena muito engraçada e descontraída._

_- Akemi-san..._

_- E se nós cuidássemos dela? Poderíamos, não é mesmo, Hideki-san? A nossa família Kuchiki poderia procurar o paradeiro dos pais, e enquanto isso, cuidaríamos para que essa linda menina tivesse uma boa educação e cuidados! O que acha, senhora? _

_- Sayako Okito! Seria maravilhoso, não acha, Tsuki-chan? _

_Apesar de tentar sorrir, a voz saiu triste e trêmula. Por mais que quisesse o bem da menina, temia muito a distância dela. Mas não permitiria deixar seu egoísmo atrapalhar uma oportunidade como aquela._

_- Mas... Okito-san virá comigo? – comentou baixinho e com os olhos brilhando._

_Mesmo Hideki não resistiu aquele olhar esperançoso e cheio de alegria. Observou a pequena de cima a baixo. Suas roupas eram muito pobres e gastas, e a aparência magra denunciava uma subnutrição. _

_- Hideki-san, eu sei o que vai me dizer, mas..._

_- Se quiserem nos acompanhar, não vejo por que não! Mas teremos que verificar com a polícia, se não existe alguma queixa de busca dessa pequena, o que acha? – perguntou um pouco encabulado por ceder à vontade de sua esposa._

_- Então nós vamos morar todos juntos? Com essa moça bonita, Okito-san? – soltou animada a pequena que rodeava alegre Sayako e Akemi._

_- Com certeza, pequena! Seremos uma família, com toda certeza! Você irá amar conhecer meu menino, Bya-kun. Ele é muito bonitinho e irá adorar brincar com você, o que acha?_

_A animação foi geral. Todos torciam pela menina. Queriam que fosse feliz. E com a promessa do Kuchiki em enviar ajuda para as outras crianças, Tsuki e Okito deixaram aquele distrito pobre para trás._

* * *

O sorriso de Okito sumiu mais uma vez, como no dia em que faleceu em seu quarto. Rukia e Sayako foram inseparáveis na mansão Kuchiki, e para a morena era como sua avó querida, aquela que a ajudou num momento tão triste e solitário.

As imagens de Hideki e Akemi também sumiam em meio aquele enevoado ambiente_._ Não conseguia entender o que diziam ao redor. Pessoas de branco e de rostos inteligíveis, passeavam de um lado a outro naquele estranho lugar.

Rukia sentiu seu corpo aéreo, como se tivesse se tornado um ser etéreo e sem vida. Foi em meio a esse torvelinho de sensações, que sentiu tudo escurecer e as vozes sumirem de seus ouvidos.

O silêncio imperou. Não sabia mais definir se estava viva ou morta. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas não conseguiu. Ouviu risadas ao redor de seu corpo.

_- Tsuki-chan, viemos te buscar, meu amor!_

Aquela voz carinhosa e cheia de ternura fez uma lágrima escapar no rosto alvo e sem vida.

_- Minha menininha já está uma mocinha, tão linda como no dia em que a encontramos!_

Os dedos da mão esquerda passaram a se mexer sozinhos, como se quisesse alcançar aquele rosto que flutuava a sua volta. Parados acima de sua cabeça, estavam seus pais sorridentes e de braços estendidos. Rukia queria abraçá-los também. Mas outro ser surgiu com rosto alegre, abraçando o casal que se viraram assustados.

_- Tsuki-chan ainda precisa viver! Nossa princesinha ainda não conseguiu realizar seus sonhos. E agora precisa voltar, já que muitas pessoas ainda dependem dela. Não é mesmo?_ - Okito comentou alegre, segurando firme o casal para que não se aproximasse muito da morena.

Aquela imagem era estranha, mas calorosa e saudosista.

- Okaasan? Otousan? Obaasan? Como podem estar aqui? Por favor, me levem com vocês! Por favor... – falou chorosa, sem conseguir mover o corpo ou controlar as lágrimas que saiam em cascatas.

_- Estaremos sempre em seu coração, minha pequena! Tome cuidado com aquela menina malvada... Tome cuidado com sua irmã..._

Um brilho forte fez Rukia se levantar da cama, enquanto o bipe espaçado da máquina voltava a soar na CTI.

- Rukia? Vai ficar tudo bem, minha querida. Vai ficar tudo bem agora!

Aquela voz grossa e pacífica, o olhar sério e caloroso. Fazia muito tempo que não ouvia a voz de seu irmão mais velho. Contemplou as lágrimas rolarem naquele rosto que um dia foi apaixonada e se deitou novamente a cama, sendo mais uma vez rodeada por médicos e enfermeiros que agora comemoravam o retorno da garota.

A porta da CTI foi aberta, e dois enfermeiros lutavam para conter o rapaz de avental que correu até Rukia.

- RUKIA? Tudo bem com você? Me disseram que estava aqui... E... Como você está? Eu te machuquei? Meu _Kami-sama_, fui eu quem fiz isso? – falava com voz trêmula e lágrimas.

O jovem Kurosaki estava abatido, não somente pelo colapso que teve, mas também pela dor ao escutar do pai, que sua querida morena estava entre a vida e a morte na sala de emergência. Byakuya observou irritado como um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios esbranquiçados de sua irmã. Não havia soltado a mãozinha que insistia em tomar para si, garantindo que não era ilusão e que ela estava viva.

- Ichi-go? E-u est-ou bem... Não fo-i vo-cê... Co-mo você es-tá? – falou apreensiva, já que a última coisa de que se lembrava, era que Ichigo corria risco de morte no hospital.

- Agora estou melhor... Graças a _Kami_, você está bem... Nunca... Nunca mais irei te deixar sozinha... Nunca mais!

Ajoelhou-se ao pé da cama e tomou a mão livre, depositando beijos rápidos na palma, o que fez Kuchiki Byakuya reagir.

- A partir de agora, Rukia-_chan_ virá comigo a mansão. E não aceito um não, Kurosaki-_san_! Ela quase perdeu a vida, e tudo por conta de sua displicência!

- Senhores, por favor, acalmem-se! A paciente ainda está em recuperação. E isso serve ao senhor, Kurosaki-_san_! Olhe o senhor quebrou uma veia por arrancar o soro! Vamos... Acalmem-se...

Tentava um dos médicos, ficando entre os dois jovens que pareciam iniciar uma briga.

- Terá que me levar junto... Não vou deixar minha cliente correr riscos nessa mansão maldita! RUKIA SÓ FICARÁ COMIGO... PORTANTO TERÁ QUE ME LEVAR JUNTO!

- ISSO JAMAIS!

- Senhores, por favor!

- _Onii-sama_... Por favor...

Os olhos violáceos banhados pelas lágrimas fizeram os dois se acalmarem e uma terrível vergonha consumir Byakuya, que jamais havia gritado com ninguém daquela maneira. O pedido era muito claro: Rukia não sairia de perto daquele rapaz impertinente. E ele não poderia negar, já que havia sido um dos primeiros a abandoná-la. Não queria admitir, mas invejava a coragem de Kurosaki. Independente das condições precárias que o rapaz se encontrava agora, ele queria estar perto de Rukia.

- Então, os dois serão levados para a mansão! Contratarei os melhores médicos para que estejam com cuidados adequados – soltou amargo, já que era óbvia a confiança de sua amada irmã por aquele advogado _punk_.

- Assim é melhor mesmo. Porque não vou deixar Rukia sozinha em nenhum momento, entendeu? Eu... – parou devido à dor no corpo que agora cobrava o descuido do rapaz.

- Ichigo? Por favor, cuidem dele... Eu estou bem agora... Cuidem dele, por favor... – implorou Rukia, para assombro de Byakuya.

Era mais do que perceptível à aproximação daqueles dois. E mais uma vez sentiu uma imensa ira crescer dentro de si. Mesmo sendo um Kuchiki, se sentiu tolo e desenfreado em seus sentimentos. Mas ver aquele olhar perdido o fazia relegar sua própria vontade. Ela lhe havia dado uma chance de se redimir e novamente se aproximar dela, já que não rejeitou sua ordem de levá-la de volta a mansão. Independente de sua própria vontade, faria tudo o que estivesse ao alcance para fazê-la sorrir novamente.

* * *

**Vocabulário**

**Inuzuri:** Não existe no mundo real.

**Tsuki:** Lua em japonês.

**Missoshiro:**_ caldo de soja fermentada, formada por duas palavras onde misso significa "soja fermentada" e shiru, "caldo"._

**Okaasan, Otousan e Obaasan:** Mãe, pai e avó.

**CTI**: Centro de Tratamento (ou Terapia) Intensiva.

**Fontes:** Wikipédia.

* * *

**Oh! Agora a Kia irá retornar ao covil de leões? Isso não vai dar certo! Mas como viram, Byby terá que levar Ichigo junto. kkkk Gostaram dessa? Amo fazer esses dois se digladiarem. Mas Byby está perdendo aqui! Pobrezinho! Será? Bem, não vou adiantar muito, mas podem crer que ele irá aproveitar essa aproximação para tentar alcançar o coração da pequena Kuchiki. O que não devemos esquecer que têm muitos querendo a cabeça dela na bandeja! kkkk**  
**Ainda temos meu querido Urahara, que virá com força total no próximo, para quem é fã dele!^^ E só, não abro mais. Como pode ser que eu demore a postar - desculpem por isso - deixarei vcs com menos curiosidade, certo? ^^ Ou talvez, não! ¬¬**  
**Enfim, espero que tenham uma ótima semana! Divirtam-se (eu estou adorando mudar meu estilo de vida!Uhu!Agora até o almoço virou motivo de viagem a outras culturas - hoje teremos comida mexicana, chicos! kkkk Façam isso tb, é ótimo!)!**  
**Espero que curtam! Lembrem-se de escrever e me avisar os erros e falhas, ok? Mega kissus pra vocês! Fui!**  
**JJ**  
**PS: Ainda sigo assistindo Gintama (perdoe-me Bleach, vc ainda mora em meu kokoro); eu estou morrendo de rir com esse anime, viu? Experimentem quem ainda não o fez!^^**


	17. Segredos

**Oyahou minna-san! Como sempre atrasada, mas jamais abandono um trabalho! Seja ele remunerado ou não. E claro, as fics têm espaço especial pra mim! kkkk Como estão todos? Prontos pra contagem regressiva? Já fizeram os pedidos pro velho Noel? Presentearam as crianças boazinhas da família? Terminaram as provas de final de ano com louvor? Olha, estudar galera!^^**  
**Como prometido, um capítulo onde Urahara reaparece! Espero que curtam! Quem quer momentos IchiRuki podem ficar calmos, pois teremos nos próximos! As cartas estão lançadas. Agora é perseguidor versos perseguidos! kkkkk Sempre quis escrever isso! Só lembrando que ainda não foi betado. Minha querida Bloodyrose estava realizando as últimas provas e por isso ainda não terminou de betar, nem o anterior nem esse! Por isso, perdoem os erros! Quero agradecer aos reviews lindos de:**

**Kurosaki bya e Paulo23 (herói dessa baka que aqui vos fala ^^)!**

**Sinto saudades de alguns também! Espero que retornem logo e façam essa boba alegre feliz!^^**  
**JJ**

* * *

**"Quem confiou os seus segredos a outra pessoa, fez-se escravo dela".**

**[Baltasar Gracián y Morales]**

**...**

Yoruichi apertava com carinho a mão de Unohana, que apesar de já saber que a querida protegida estava fora de perigo, ainda chorava baixinho. Masaki estava com o marido conversando com a equipe médica, responsável pela recuperação da jovem. Foram informados por eles sobre a remoção dela para a mansão dos Kuchiki, algo que Ishin não aprovou, já que foi exatamente o local do crime.

Ichigo não saiu do lado de Rukia em momento algum. As enfermeiras se viram obrigadas a deslocar uma cama ao lado da menina, para que o rapaz recebesse os devidos tratamentos. Byakuya cuidava da parte burocrática da remoção, já que não permitiria que a irmã passasse mais nenhum momento naquele hospital. Sentia-se inseguro com tudo aquilo, apesar da raiva que continha por ver sua amada ser consolada pelo ruivo.

Karin ainda tentava digerir todos aqueles eventos de horas atrás. Por conta de toda a comoção com o estado de Rukia, a jovem Kurosaki ficou esquecida no longo corredor de espera. Ela contou rapidamente o que presenciou para alguns enfermeiros, mas sabia que logo teria que explicar isso a algum investigador, já que ficou confirmado o envenenamento por ciano.

Uma porta se abriu rápido ao seu lado, e pôde ver um casal sair aos prantos pela perda de uma filha. Aquilo comoveu à morena, mas o que mais a surpreendeu foi à aparição repentina de seu companheiro de treino. Toushiro estava abatido e tentava confortar o casal, que depois de abraça-lo, deixa o recinto em silêncio. Karin se aproxima do amigo, e seu coração se aperta ao lembrar que ele estava namorando a frustrada assassina de Rukia. Tentava meditar em como contaria isso a ele. Mas primeiro a curiosidade deveria ser saciada, já que não compreendia o porquê dele estar naquele hospital.

- Hitsugaya-s_an_? Aconteceu algum problema? – perguntou baixinho, se sentando ao lado do colega, que com o som familiar levantou os olhos de forma sombria e triste.

- Kurosaki-_chan_? Pergunto o mesmo... Mas respondendo... Minha noiva, Momo-_chan_... Ela... Ela está morta, Karin-_chan_... Morta! – terminou deixando a frase morrer em seus lábios trêmulos.

Apesar de tentar se aparentar forte diante de seus tios e futuros sogros, Toushiro sucumbira à dor da perda de seu ente querido. Abalado com todo o cenário que presenciou ao entrar no apartamento da noiva, algo retumbava em seu coração com crescente ira. Só conseguia pensar em um culpado para tudo isso: Aizen Sousuke. Mas por quê? Por que ele a mataria? Como conseguiria provar que os viu saindo de carro da faculdade, meia hora antes de encontrar a noiva agonizando no chão da sala? Foi tudo tão rápido, que o único que passou em sua mente foi levá-la às pressas ao hospital Central, onde a perdeu para sempre.

- O quê? – exclamou com o rosto lívido.

Aquilo era irreal demais. Aquela que acabara de tentar assassinar a Kuchiki, por motivo totalmente desconhecido, estava morta? Não, jamais acreditaria nisso. Era pior que um conto policial, não poderia ser real. Apertou as mãos com força e olhou o amigo que agora cruzava as mãos e deixava as lágrimas rolarem em seu rosto ainda infantilizado. Aquela imagem a torturou, deixando-a sem saber o que falar. Sem saber se deveria esclarecer que havia, poucas horas antes, acabado de presenciar a dita falecida tentando tirar a vida da cliente de seu irmão. Ou se deveria omitir tudo isso em respeito à dor do amigo.

- Como isso aconteceu, Toushiro-_san_? – questionou com cuidado.

Precisava entender todo aquele torvelinho desconexo de informações que passeavam a sua volta. Hitsugaya observou à morena, e com um sorriso fraco soprou o ar para dar-lhe força ao que falaria. Nem mesmo ele estava acreditando no primeiro laudo imediato do médico que atendeu sua noiva.

- Ela provavelmente foi envenenada... Eles acreditam ser cianureto, mas não é conclusivo, pois irão realizar a autópsia. Eu não pude fazer muito por ela, não tinha nada no apartamento que pudesse usar para estabilizá-la... Eu sempre reclamei com ela que deveria ter um estoque de medicamentos em casa, caso alguma emergência surgisse, mas ela sempre deixava na clínica. Ela está morta, Karin-_san_... Morta por minha culpa! Eu a vi saindo com aquele maldito professor... Só pode ter sido ele... Só pode ser ele o assassino de minha Mo-mo... E-u não vou per-doá-lo... Não vou...

E mais lágrimas saíram em cascata. O pequeno corpo tremia, e era palpável a ira e remorso que corroíam o rapazinho. Karin ficou boquiaberta com o que ele falara. Mas o que tinha para falar mudaria completamente o raciocínio do colega. Aquilo não devia ter sido assassinato, e sim suicídio por conta do remorso ou do medo de ser presa, já que foi vista em flagrante.

-Hitsugaya-_san_... Eu preciso te contar algo muito importante...

- É esse aqui, Urahara-_sama_! Ele foi o responsável por trazer a menina que faleceu, e aquela, trouxe a garota que sobreviveu. Ambas intoxicadas por veneno, e provavelmente cianureto. – o guarda que há horas atrás havia entrevistado o médico que cuidava do cadáver de Hinamori, agora explicava o que havia colhido até aquele momento. Karin ficou inerte ao perceber a palidez do amigo com aquelas palavras. Não era assim que queria que o companheiro de futebol soubesse que havia mais uma vítima, e nesse caso, a verdadeira vítima daquela história.

- Hitsugaya Toushiro? Minha nossa, mas se não é meu antigo aluno de Anatomia Geral e Aparelho Locomotor? – questionou surpreso, solicitando silenciosamente ao colega de trabalho que os deixassem sozinhos.

Sorriu para a pequena Kurosaki que parecia deslocada naquilo tudo. A porta mais uma vez se abriu, e Shihouin adentrou com ar irritadiço, como se estivesse frustrada.

- Kisuke-_san_? Não me avisaram que você já havia chegado! Mais uma vez falhei em proteger Kuchiki-_san_ e quase a perdi. Meu _Kami_, se não fosse pela destreza de Karin-_chan_, nem imagino o que seria... Isso foi imperdoável! Kisuke-_san_, o que diabos está acontecendo? – despejou desabando no pequeno sofá branco da salinha de espera. Karin e Toushiro permaneciam calados. O silêncio fez o investigador e perito aproximar-se com cautela do jovem casal. Parecia que nem tudo ali havia sido explicado, e pela surpresa de seu antigo aluno, ele não sabia da relação similar de Kuchiki com a falecida. Já havia visto Hinamori antes em Todai, a auxiliar número um de seu antigo colega, Aizen, mas nada muito além de aluno e professor. Essa foi a maior surpresa e coincidência que já presenciou em seus casos.

- Como assim? Ambas intoxicadas? – soltou finalmente o rapaz a dúvida que lhe abateu assim que escutou aquele policial falar.

- Yoruichi-_san_, poderia levar Kurosaki-_san_ a cafeteria? Ela parece precisar de um pouco de ar para se sentir melhor! Eu e Toushiro-_san_ temos que conversar aqui, depois que ela estiver mais calma, torne a trazê-la para que possamos esclarecer algumas dúvidas. Tudo bem? – comentou cantante o estranho investigador, se sentando no sofá e convidando o rapaz com a mão.

Shihouin se levantou sem titubear e com agilidade pegou Karin pela mão e a tirou da sala. Agora somente os dois estavam se encarando como se medissem as palavras que falariam.

- Não me respondeu... E o que isso tem haver com Kurosaki-_san_? Quem mais foi envenenada e o que isso tem em relação à Hinamori-_chan_? Eu vi Aizen saindo com ela, meia hora antes de encontrá-la agonizando. Fui eu quem a trouxe a esse hospital... E você aparece do nada trazendo essas informações imprecisas e sem sentido algum, Urahara-_san_? – cortou irritado, ignorando o pedido do ex-professor de sentar no sofá.

Urahara suspirou com um pouco de frustração. Não gostava de colher informações quando as testemunhas estavam nervosas ou alteradas. Muito menos de um aluno tão estressado como aquele garoto. O que ele tinha de inteligência e sagacidade, também tinha de irritadiço e infantil.

- Sente-se, por favor, Toushiro-_san_! Preciso que me relate exatamente o que aconteceu, nos mínimos detalhes. Depois saciarei suas dúvidas, e logo perceberá que a morte de sua amiga não foi limitante como pensou! – explicou devagar e com um brilho diferente no olhar.

Hitsugaya sabia que quando ele falava daquela maneira, é porque havia algo misterioso e importante a se tratar. Como livre docente, Urahara possuía dezenas de extravagâncias e costumes, mas quando colocava algo em pauta, era porque já havia analisado o bastante para ter uma visão mais generalizada e precisa de um assunto. Resignado, o rapaz de cabelos brancos, se sentou tentando se acalmar. Afinal, já não havia mais nada a ser feito pela noiva. Estava morta, e isso era o fim da história. Mas queria realmente saber o que estava acontecendo nisso tudo. Por que Aizen mataria sua melhor assistente? Por que havia outra vítima envolvida? O sobrenome Kuchiki lhe veio à tona, e a curiosidade somente aumentou, e sabia que se existia alguém que poderia ajudá-lo a saber sobre isso, era o homem sentado ao seu lado.

- Quero saber tudo, Urahara-_san_! Tudo, entendeu? Vou contar o que me lembro... Mesmo por que faz pouco mais de quatro horas que tudo aconteceu... Desculpe a minha impaciência e nervosismo... Mas acho que me compreende, não? – liberou as palavras com cautela e vergonha.

Kisuke sorriu transmitindo confiança ao rapaz. Sabia que não deveria ser fácil para ele, mas como cientista, não poderia permitir que sentimentalismo atrapalhasse um caso tão intrigante e importante como aquele. Cada vez mais o caso que intitulou como "Tsukihime", ficava mais e mais misterioso e escuso. Estava sentindo sua mente fervilhar com ideias possíveis para todos os eventos que ocorriam em torno da pequena Kuchiki. Sim, em torno dela, pois isso foi o que mais lhe chamou atenção naqueles acontecimentos cinematográficos que estava estudando. Ela sempre foi o alvo deles. Cada evento possuía um provável criminoso responsável, mas todos estavam contra um único alvo: Kuchiki Rukia. Ainda não poderia dizer com firmeza a motivação desse fator tão absurdo, mas sabia que não existia outro argumento nesses crimes.

Observou o pequeno rapaz respirar fundo para iniciar seu relato, e de forma automática, retirou a pequena agenda que sempre levava em seus trabalhos. Não que tivesse aversão aos aparelhos eletrônicos, como _tablet, palm, smartphones_ ou outras ferramentas de apoio. Mas se sentia mais aberto utilizando papel e caneta. Era assim que tinha seus próprios _insight_ e _brainstorm_.

* * *

- Tudo bem, Karin-_san_? – Yoruichi perguntava preocupada, já que a moreninha não falou mais nada desde que chegaram à cafeteria do hospital.

Soi Fon se aproximou da dupla, e se sentou em silêncio ao lado da tia. Estava nervosa, pois não queria a exposição da querida tia naquele hospital, mas parecia que todos se esqueceram que Yoruichi não deveria estar ali. Era essa sua maior preocupação, e se sentia culpada por ter sido tão fraca e atrapalhado a vida dela.

- Foi Hinamori-_san_ quem tentou matar Kuchiki-_san_... Mas...

- Ela está morta agora, certo? Eu sei, foi por isso que Urahara-_san_ veio investigar pessoalmente. Isso tudo está muito estranho. E ninguém melhor que ele para encontrar a verdade nessa bagunça toda! Confie nele, e conte-lhe tudo o que viu e ouviu, tudo bem? Relaxe, você foi à heroína nessa história toda, não precisa ficar nervosa! – soltou animada.

Kurosaki sentiu-se tensa, mas se aliviou por ouvir aquelas palavras de conforto. Sua família ainda estava correndo de um lado a outro para conseguir informações sobre seu irmão e a hóspede.

- Soi, como está Unohana-_san_?

- Tomou calmante e está descansando com Masaki-_sama_ no quarto ao lado do de Kuchiki-_san_! Mas parece que está custando um pouco de trabalho para manter os repórteres longe do hospital. Algum idiota vazou que a fugitiva estava aqui. – Soi Fon liberou irritada.

Se tinha coisa que detestava era a incompetência alheia. Sempre fora ensinada a trabalhar duro e administrar sua carreira com esmero e organização. Mas nem todo mundo via graça nisso. Por isso idolatrava a tia. Amava-a de coração por sua valentia, inteligência, sagacidade e outros adjetivos mais que atribuiria a ela.

- Posso me sentar com vocês? Fui abandonado lá em cima e resolvi descer para dar uma volta! Como está, Karin-_san_? Sente-se melhor? Deve ter sido barra presenciar tudo isso, não? Por isso que amo você, sabia? Uma verdadeira heroína linda, como aquelas amazonas das mitologias! – Hirako falou sonhador, para desespero de Karin.

- Por favor... Me deixa em paz, Hirako-_san_! Como está meu irmão?

- Ah! Ele está ótimo! Agora tem sua cama do lado da princesinha, e agora pode ficar flertando ela com mais comodidade. Pena que aquele "almofadinha" não sai da cola deles. Coitado!

Riu deliciado com a lembrança da irritação de Byakuya, prestes a explodir e espancar o ruivo, que indiferente e alheio a sua própria sorte, conversava animado com a pequena convalescente. Ainda teriam que passar a noite no hospital, já que não queriam correr o risco de atrapalhar a recuperação da garota. Afinal, ela fora envenenada, e ficaria com sequelas que teriam de ser tratadas devidamente.

- Bem... Vamos, Karin-_san_! Depois visitaremos os dois. Precisamos conversar com Urahara-_san_ agora! – cortou Yoruichi.

- Urahara Kisuke? AQUI? Minha nossa, fala sério... O maior perito criminal que conheço está dando a honra de sua presença e vocês não me dizem nada? Vou com vocês e...

- Não! Agora não, Shinji-_san_! Depois vocês conversam. Temos algo importante a tratar, então, por favor, não atrapalhe. Karin-_san_? Vamos!

As duas saíram, deixando os outros pra trás. Soi Fon sorriu introvertida, adorava vê-la em ação. Shinji esfregou os cabelos, impressionado. Era fã de Urahara, mas apaixonado pela determinação de Yoruichi. Além de ser apaixonado por seu balanço natural de cadeiras.

- Pare de olhar Yoruichi-_sama_, seu idiota!

- Aff! Chata!

- Idiota!

* * *

- Me diz uma coisa, Aizen-_san_... Você é burro assim mesmo ou se esforça para parecer?

- Cale a boca, Geon! O que queria que eu fizesse?

- Exatamente o contrário disso, idiota! Agora o que irá falar quando eles te associarem com a morte da garota? O que irá falar para Ginrei-_san_? – protestava Geon, andando de um lado a outro na pequena sala de convivência da faculdade.

- Não vou dizer ou fazer nada que os levem a ele... Mas não via saída! Hinamori além de ter sido vista, ainda por cima, sequer completou seu trabalho. Viu o que os repórteres falaram? Que Kuchiki-_san_ está internada em estado grave no hospital! – soltou apreensivo.

Os olhos verdes observaram o colega de trabalho com ira. Se tinha algo que lutava para não acontecer era que algum dos crimes chegasse até ele. Pouco estava se importando com Ginrei ou a família Kuchiki. Tanto fazia a morte da jovem assassina, que mais cometia erros que qualquer coisa. O que não queria, era que Urahara Kisuke o reencontrasse, e pior ainda, ao lado de um possível assassino. Isso era inaceitável. Nunca deixava pistas, mas todos ao seu redor não passavam de incompetentes. Até mesmo Yuri fazia isso por conta de sua revolta contra a pequena Kuchiki.

- O que vai fazer agora? – perguntou frio, calculando o próximo ato de seu companheiro.

- Fugir?

- Já não deveria ter feito isso, então? Por quê ainda está aqui, Sousuke-_san_? – ironizou a frase cortante.

Aizen olhou-o interrogativo e sorriu, surpreendendo Geon.

- Quero descobrir por que tanto interesse nessa garota! E isso te inclui, Geon-_san_! Ou acha que não percebi? Você mal ficava na Universidade até algumas semanas atrás, mas desde que a garota fugiu, você não falta a uma aula! Isso não soa estranho? Realmente curioso, não?

- Você não sabe com quem está brincando, Sousuke-_san_! Lembre-se do velho ditado: "A curiosidade matou o gato"!

- Mesmo? Porque, realmente pensei que você estava mais preocupado com a investigação aqui na escola do que eu mesmo! Ou me enganei? – brincou com um sorriso.

- Está com saudades de Urahara-_san_, Sousuke-_san_? Será que acha interessante descobrirem que o investimento das suas pesquisas vieram de magnatas do crime, como Ginrei-_sama_? Acho que será divertido, mas não creio que se sairá bem com Kisuke-_san_! Ele é mais sagaz que você, não acha?

- Parece que ele tem um fã aqui também! Mas não me respondeu a minha pergunta, Geon-_san_!

- Geon-_sama_, o laboratório está pronto! Os alunos estão esperando na ala sul. Por favor, não demore!

Yuri surgiu rápido e da mesma forma, desapareceu deixando ambos se encarando na sala. Havia alguns meses que trabalhava como apoio no laboratório, já que seu chefe e mentor, Mayuri, estava viajando a negócios pela Malásia. Aquela faculdade escondia muitos cientistas que recebiam verbas ilegais para pesquisas, e não era diferente com Aizen Sousuke.

- Conversamos depois, Sousuke-_san_! Veremos quem é fã de quem? – soltou Geon, saindo e batendo a porta atrás de si.

Aizen sorriu e confirmou suas conjecturas. Já achava curioso o desejo inesperado do velho Kuchiki em eliminar a própria neta, mas não demorou muito em perceber a preocupação aparente no rosto do colega, sempre que apresentavam alguma informação da garota pela mídia. Aquilo que acabara de falar era verdade. Geon estava afastado das grades corriqueiras havia dois anos, e de repente reapareceu para lecionar praticamente todos os dias, fazendo horas extras e acolhendo pesquisas de alunos estrelas, algo que nunca fez.

- Parece que não sou o único a esconder algo, certo, Geon-_san_? – perguntou ao léu, tomando o celular.

Discou um número e aguardou.

- Gin-_san_? Desculpe-me, mas poderia me fazer um favor?

Sorriu ao receber o suspiro frustrado do cúmplice.

- Você não fez o que te pedi direito, Sou-_kun_! Assim acharei que não gosta mais de mim...

Ouviu o rapaz sussurrar brincalhão. Sabia que não eram admitidas falhas na família Kuchiki, mas com o apoio de seu meio-irmão, não tinha nada com o que se preocupar.

- Sei que consegue... Aliás, encontrei algo interessante aqui! Parece que sua princesa tem um admirador secreto! – comentou sério.

- Então, Ginrei-_sama_ ficará feliz em conhecê-lo!

A risada do outro lado fez Sousuke sorrir também. Podia estar numa enrascada, mas sabia que ainda era importante para os Kuchiki. Tinha uma informação valiosa e saberia usar a seu favor.

* * *

**É isso! Agora sabem quem foi a assassinada. A Assassina, claro! Que óbvio! ¬¬ kkkkkkk O que Aizen pretende mexendo com Geon? ¬¬ Ele é meio irmão de Gin? Essa é nova galera. Viajei geral aqui! kkkkk Brincadeira, tudo planejado. Sem stress! Urahara, meu lindo arrasando como sempre. Apesar de que dessa vez ele foi suave! Shiro-chan aos prantos. Karin querendo consolar! Shinji abusado. Soi Fon bestinha. Unohana, Masaki, Ishin e Byby, coadjuvantes! Yoruichi arrasando como sempre! kkkkkk E vocês com cara de pastel! Dei um monte de pistas e ainda não vi ninguém descobrindo quem é o verdadeiro algoz, ou algozes, da Kia! Prestem atenção galera! Vocês são os investigadores agora. Usem a indução e a dedução, se precisar, e ajudem Urahara nessa louca aventura! Pode ser?^^ Conto com todos vocês! Mandem reviews e me digam suas formulações quanto ao crime! Agora temos mais um cadáver a se juntar na história, quem será o próximo? Haverá próximo? Afinal, quem diabos é Ginrei? Se perceberam o cara tem mais podre que o próprio Aizen e Geon juntos! **  
**o_O Isso é uma dica? Não sei... Elementar meu caro Watson! Poderíamos revelar a eles? Quem sabe!**  
**Espero vocês no próximo capítulo! Mega kissus a todos e feliz fim de mundo pra vocês! Lembrem-se:**  
**1) Fazer aquilo que gostam, antes do mundo acabar;**  
**2) Abraçar seus familiares e dizer quanto os amam;**  
**3) Mandar o patrão, professor, diretor, namorado, vizinho, sogra, motorista, prefeito, presidenta e cia pra p*t% que pariu;**  
**4) Depois que ver que o mundo não acabou, fazer uma viagem longa para que todos esqueçam sua xaropisse! kkkkk**  
**Beijasso galera! Fui**  
**JJ**


	18. Covil de leões

**Feliz 2013 a todooooos!^^ Precisava externar isso! Mas hoje também é um dia especial pra essa autora baka, hoje é meu aniversário! Quero muitos reviews de presente, além de obter perdão de todos pela demora massacrante que deixei vocês!*_* kkkkkk Sem tempo, não tem jeito mesmo!**  
**O capítulo de hoje foi deveras fraquinho, já vou alertando, mas têm informações cruciais para chegar próximo da solução do assassinato do casal Kuchiki. Olha aí meu presente pra vocês. Entreguei de bandeja, viu? kkkkk**  
**Lembrando que ainda não passou pela mão de minha beta, e assim que ela me enviar os outros faltantes e este, posto pra vocês a correção. Por isso: gomenasai pelos erros!;_;**  
**Vamos lá! Um mega blaster beijo molhado a quem me deixou reviews:**

**coconutties: obrigada por seguir minha fic. Ficarei aguardando reviews suas, ok?^^**  
**Paulo23: Espero que curta esse cap de hoje, garotão!**

**JJ**

**04/01/2013**

* * *

"**Como a maioria dos sofrimentos, esse começou com uma aparente felicidade".**

**[Tarsila]**

Rukia observava absorta em suas próprias lembranças, enquanto era levada até o quarto em que ficaria na mansão. Conhecia cada objeto decorativo, cada sala e corredores daquela que um dia ousou chamar de lar. Não estavam hospedando-a em seu antigo quarto, mas sim num dos belos quartos de hóspedes localizados ao lado sul da mansão, bem longe da ala de quartos principais.

Ichigo seguia Rukia de perto, sem perder um só detalhe de suas expressões enquanto atravessavam o que parecia ser um corredor infinito. Andaram muito até chegar à referida ala de hóspedes. Contemplou por instantes os ornamentos orientais e antigos, levando a uma viagem no tempo do Japão feudal. Tudo com requinte e suntuosidade que jamais havia visto, apesar de ser de família abastada.

Os empregados, impecavelmente uniformizados, reverenciavam a comitiva que passava. Byakuya sentia um desconforto terrível ao perceber pela visão periférica, que sua pequena irmã não soltava a mão do incômodo convidado. Tessai seguia logo atrás do trio, e por sua longa experiência, sabia que seu mestre estava à beira de um colapso nervoso. Não somente pelo fato de ter que aceitar Kurosaki, mas também pela presença de Rukia.

A aparência cansada da morena e sua palidez denunciava que demoraria muito para sua recuperação. Ichigo não estava em sua melhor forma, mas se esforçava para não transparecer e deixar a garota preocupada. Todo aquele cenário estava deixando o advogado inquieto. Afinal, ali ocorreu um crime gravíssimo e ainda não sabiam quem era o culpado e se poderia atacar a garota. Trazer Rukia para aquele lugar era o mesmo que enviar um sacrifício a um covil de leões. Por mais que tentasse ser otimista com tudo, não estava seguro.

Pararam e Tessai se adiantou para abrir a porta de onde seria o quarto de Rukia.

- Espero que esteja confortável, Kuchiki-s_ama_! Qualquer necessidade que desejar, peça e virão empregados para atendê-la. O quarto de Kurosaki-sama fica ao lado, conforme vossa recomendação, Kuchiki-_sama_! – falou olhando para Byakuya.

- Não vou ficar em outro lugar que não seja com Rukia – Ichigo cortou frio o mordomo.

Byakuya sentiu a raiva percorrer por seu corpo. Por acaso aquele moleque queria dormir no mesmo quarto da Rukia?

- Meu senhor, deve compreender que para conforto dos dois foram...

- Sem essa, eu e Rukia não ficaremos nem mais um minuto nesse lugar! Ou acatam isso, ou não tem conversa! – soltou franzindo o cenho e cruzando os braços ao peito.

- Mas ora, que audácia, seu moleque encrenqueiro! Onde pensa estar? Na sua casa? – explodiu Byakuya, encarando o rapaz que não recuou um minuto.

- Já havia alertado no hospital, Byakuya-_san_! Rukia não fica se não for ao meu lado, vinte quatro horas por dia, enquanto estiver nesse lugar! Foi o combinado e não vou aceitar alterações no acordo! Ou isso, ou estamos indo embora!

Ichigo sorriu vitorioso com a feição de espanto de Byakuya. Alguns empregados, que passavam próximos, ficaram chocados com o que presenciavam. Parecia loucura e jamais o senhor da mansão Kuchiki conceberia isso em seu próprio território. Tessai tentava pensar no que fazer para que aquilo não virasse um escândalo, já que percebia o leve tremor de ira de seu jovem mestre.

A pequena Kuchiki não pronunciou uma palavra sequer sobre aquela discussão. Limitou-se a seguir para a cama e se sentar, aguardando o término daquele embate. Estava exausta demais até mesmo para manter uma conversa amena, e por mais estranho que parecesse, confiava em Ichigo. Algo naquele advogado a fazia se sentir segura, mesmo estando no lugar que jamais imaginou voltar. Observou o quarto de tamanho mediano e porte ocidental em que estava. O mobiliário era de madeira nobre e cor escura. O enxoval tinha cor caramelo e desenhos avermelhados na borda dos tecidos. As cortinas que tomavam toda a parede eram feitas do mesmo tecido. Uma pequena fresta da janela aberta deixava a vista à noite estrelada do céu.

Na mansão os quartos principais eram decorados com estilo orienta; somente os de hóspedes e seu antigo quarto eram em estilo ocidental, um capricho de Akemi que amava decoração e design de interiores. Todas aquelas lembranças fez uma pequena lágrima escorrer no rosto pálido, e Ichigo, apesar de estar adorando irritar Byakuya, percebeu a mudança de humor da garota e se aproximou dela, deixando o dono da casa com a frase presa à garganta.

- Rukia? Tudo bem? – falou se ajoelhando ao lado da cama e tomando as mãos dela entre as suas.

- Si-im, es-tou bem! Só... Bem...

- Te traz lembranças de seus pais, certo? Se não quiser não precisa ficar aqui, Rukia. Podemos ir para outro lugar ou voltar para o hospital, o que for melhor pra sua saúde, tudo bem? O que você quiser será feito, ok? – pronunciou com ternura.

Kuchiki e Tessai estavam sobrando naquele diálogo. Byakuya se sentiu triste por não ser o homem quem consolava sua amada irmã adotiva. Queria estar naquele mesmo lugar ajoelhado e segurando aquela delicada mão que ousou tomar enquanto ela lutava contra a morte no hospital. Mas não era ele e sim o impertinente advogado que mal conheciam. Ele estava ocupando um lugar que era dele, ou do ex-noivo da garota, por saber como alcançar seu destroçado coração.

- Contanto que... Que você esteja aqui comigo... – gaguejou pela dúvida em perguntar ou não.

Byakuya a observava detidamente, como se quisesse encontrar todos os sinais de mudanças que ela recebeu durante seu confinamento na prisão. Havia muitas, mas a principal foi a perca daquele brilho especial nos olhos violáceos.

- Sem problema nenhum, correto Kuchiki-_san_? – questionou altivo ao jovem Byakuya.

Kuchiki quase se entregou ao fortíssimo desejo de assassinar Kurosaki naquele quarto, e com requintes de crueldades, mas foram as lágrimas de sua irmã que o fez desistir da ideia. Assentiu desgostoso, mas sentiu seu mundo aquecer com o abraço delicado da fragilizada Rukia. Ela não resistiu sua própria emoção e o abraçou. Um misto de saudades e reconforto invadiu os dois e o gelo e a barreira criada naqueles dois anos cedeu um pouco naquele instante.

- _Arigato, niisama. Arigato gozaimasu_! – falou em meio ás lágrimas que caiam com mais ímpeto no rosto pálido.

Tessai sorriu com a cena e agradeceu o ruivo internamente. Por mais desconfortável que era ter aquele estranho rapaz desafiando seu senhor, estava muito feliz por ver os irmãos unidos novamente por conta dele. Aquela casa talvez tivesse vida novamente. Mas como se uma tempestade de notícias malignas se aproximassem, um pigarrear chamou atenção dos quatro.

- Posso saber o que acontece aqui, Byakuya-_kun_? – Ginrei disse se apoiando na bengala.

Atrás dele, Ichimaru sorria amplamente para Byakuya. Era sabido que o jovem Kuchiki não se entendia tão bem com o braço direito de seu avô.

- _Odítchan_? Deveria estar descansando em seu quarto. Como já havia dito antes, traria Rukia de volta para o seio da família. Foi o que fiz! – revelou com porte frio.

Rukia observou triste o desprezo no olhar opaco do avô. Nunca recebeu carinho ou atenção de Ginrei, mas sempre teve esperanças de um dia encontrar abertura naquele duro coração. Sempre soube de seu descontentamento em sua adoção. Mas o velho Kuchiki fazia tudo o que seu único filho queria.

Ichigo observou os dois novos personagens da mansão, e não gostou do rapaz de cabelos prateados. Também não teve dificuldade em perceber o sentimento desdenhoso do velhinho para com sua cliente. Aquilo não era bom sinal, sentia que de alguma forma não estariam seguros naquele palacete. Maldizia internamente pela demora de Yoruichi com seus ditos seguranças, outra condição para se manter naquele lugar. Não confiava na segurança da mansão, mesmo porque, foram eles mesmos quem depuseram contra a morena. Sentia um mal estar estranho e seu extinto dizia que era perigoso demais se manter ali.

- Entendo! Bem... Seja bem vinda de volta, Rukia-_chan_! – soltou com voz vazia.

Ginrei sequer mostrou contato ocular com a garota quando terminou a frase ao ar, deu meia volta e desapareceu nos longos corredores. Gin o seguiu, mas não sem antes menear a cabeça em reverência a Byakuya e sorrir de forma misteriosa para Ichigo.

- Mas o que foi isso? Ele sequer pediu perdão por ter acusado minha cliente! Isso só deve ser brincadeira...

Parou de falar quando sentiu o aperto da mãozinha de Rukia em sua camisa. Byakuya sentiu uma profunda dor em seu peito. Ele também não havia feito o pedido de perdão, queria estar sozinho com a irmã quando o fizesse, mas o ruivo não saia de perto dela. Não teve escolha, e para a surpresa de todos, Byakuya segurou as mãos de Rukia com um leve tremor.

- Rukia-_chan_, me perdoe por duvidar de sua inocência. Nunca mais permitirei que minhas fraquezas coloquem sua segurança e liberdade em risco! – falou baixinho, quase num sussurro.

Rukia sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos. Sabia do tamanho esforço que seu irmão estava utilizando para pronunciar cada palavra e sentiu a sinceridade delas. Mais uma vez o abraçou, mas dessa vez com mais força e carinho. Por mais medo que sentisse ao retornar aquele lugar, estava valendo a pena por reconciliar com seu amado irmão mais velho.

* * *

- Assim fica muito mais fácil finalizar o que me pediu, né Ginrei-_san_? – Ichimaru perguntou malicioso ao velho Kuchiki.

Ginrei não disse nada, somente andava com dificuldade pelo corredor, seu ferimento ainda doía muito. Lembrar-se disso o deixou mais irritado. A provável causadora estava em sua casa, e seu neto sequer se preocupou com isso. Não a intimou na polícia e ainda retirou qualquer pedido da família contra a mesma. Estava protegendo Rukia, como um dia seu filho fizera.

Parou em frente ao quarto que ocupava. Estava taciturno e pensativo.

- Deixe-me sozinho, Gin-_san_! Não faça nada até que minhas ordens sejam dadas – finalizou entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ichimaru ficou um tempo parado olhando para o chão, mas depois de pensar um pouco saiu como pedido.

Ginrei andou calmamente até a parede atrás de seu futon e empurrou um pequeno quadro onde aparecia um pequeno garoto em seu _kimono_ infantil. Com um ruído arrastado a parede se moveu para o lado e uma pequena passagem surgiu a sua frente. Sorriu com tristeza para uma das passagens secretas que a casa principal escondia. Somente pessoas muito íntimas da família sabiam de sua existência, e tinha quase certeza que seu filho ensinou a Rukia sobre elas. Mas então, por que continuava negando o assassinato de seus pais adotivos? Pro que continuava alegando inocência? Não mostraram nenhumas das provas a favor da garota, e sequer o permitiram ter acesso às informações enquanto Urahara não terminasse seu trabalho. Já havia acionado seus advogados para receber as devidas informações sobre o caso, e logo teria a acesso a elas. Ninguém tirava de sua mente que a culpada de tudo era Rukia.

- Amaldiçoada seja, verme desprezível! Minha única lembrança de minha esposa, agora está jazendo no cemitério por sua existência pútrida nessa casa. Maldito dia em que deixei que a trouxessem. Eu jamais irei perdoá-la Tsuki, jamais...

Calou-se ao se lembrar do telefonema estranho de Aizen. Aquela trama era muita mais intrincada do que imaginava. Se por acaso as provas realmente a inocentarem, então a hipótese de Aizen possa ser real e a causa da morte de seu unigênito.

- Isso não tira sua parcela de culpa, Tsuki-chan! Sua entrada a família veio como uma praga danosa a todos. Sua existência é a causa de minha dor – sussurrou colocando a mão a boca.

Uma imagem lhe veio à mente o fez fraquejar. Segurou-se na lateral da parede para não cair. Uma linha fina de suor escorreu por seu rosto sofrido. Então aquela mulher poderia mesmo ser parenta da neta adotiva, como pensou na primeira vez que a viu? Ela também sabia de muitos segredos daquela casa, já que se tratava da esposa do futuro líder da família Kuchiki.

- Impossível... Ela está morta! Eu mandei matá-la...

Mais uma vez parou de falar, dessa vez por conta da garganta seca. A única diferença nas duas mulheres eram a cor de olhos e a altura. Hisana era um pouco mais alta que Rukia, mas parava ali as diferenças. A aparência de ambas eram como se fossem irmãs gêmeas, mas Hideki não quis realizar uma investigação sobre a dita mulher em relação a sua filha. Ele temia ter que deixá-la ir para sua família biológica. Além do que, Hisana jamais disse que possuía irmãos, sendo de uma família abastada em crescimento financeiro e em busca de alcançar títulos de nobreza para ostentar sua riqueza na sociedade japonesa.

Descartou com um menear de cabeça. Aquilo era inverossímil e fantasioso demais. Ele esteve no funeral e viu o corpo inerte de sua neta de consideração. Não havia como estar envolvida nisso, já que faleceu quase um ano antes de seu filho e nora serem assassinados.

- Bobagem! Estou precisando mesmo descansar. Já estou fantasiando como um policial de romance. Não! Terei minha vingança contra a morte de meu filho, e será essa pequena lua quem sofrerá as consequências de minha dor! – finalizou fechando a parede através da alavanca que tinha na ponta da mesma.

O quarto ficou vazio e silencioso novamente. Um suave soprar do vento invadiu o lugar, como um sinal de mau agouro para o lar dos Kuchiki.

* * *

**Vocabulário**

**Odítchan – **Avô em japonês.

* * *

**Bem é isso galera. Agora vamos curtir o finzinho de sexta e torcer para que não chova no FDS. Pois quero curtir minha velhice em sombra e água fresca! kkkkkkk **  
**¬¬ É estou ficando velha mesmo. Aiai!*_***  
**Um grande abraço a todos vocês! Que este ano que entra seja cheio de boas surpresas e realizações a todos nós! Kissus,**  
**JJ**


	19. Os fantasmas da mansão Kuchiki

**Galera, desculpem o meu mega atraso! Kume-ne! Espero que curtam o cap de hoje. Era para ter postado ontem, mas devido às circunstâncias, posto hoje.**

**Um mega beijos a Paulo23 que nunca abandona e a todos os leitores fofos!**

**JJ**

* * *

**"E é você, você é o fantasma atrás dos meus olhos.**

**O fantasma que me conta mentiras".**

**[Hans Gruber]**

Byakuya ainda rememorava as cenas da reunião que acabara de assistir. Todos os membros mais influentes da família fizeram questão de participar, independente do horário extremamente avançado. Olhou para o relógio de parede da biblioteca e percebeu que logo o sol nasceria. Não tinha sono e seus pensamentos estavam na ala norte dos quartos de hóspedes.

Apesar de seu sentimento de felicidade e gratidão pelo abraço que recebeu da irmã, estava preocupado com o que poderia estar ocorrendo em seu quarto, já que aquele rapaz de cabelos estranhos estava com ela. Não queria permitir, mas não pôde negar esse desejo a ela.

Ainda meditava sobre as palavras frias de Kouga e seu avô ao dizerem que Rukia jamais seria digna de confiança, mesmo sendo inocente da morte do casal Kuchiki. Não sabiam se foi ela a verdadeira culpada na tentativa de assassinato de Ginrei, e por conta disso, seria observada em todo lugar que estivesse.

Sorriu diante da hipocrisia dessas suspeitas. Estava mais do que óbvio que Rukia não fora a autora do disparo. Isso jamais seria considerável credível.

– Byakuya-_sama_? O senhor já não deveria estar descansando? – Tessai perguntou surpreso ao entrar na sala e encontrar seu mestre ainda desperto naquele horárioavançado.

– Como ela está? – cortou, indiferente.

– A última vez que fui vê-la, uma hora atrás, Kurosaki-_san_ estava se preparando para deitar no _futon_ ao lado da cama de Rukia-_sama_. Ela já estava dormindo e parecia melhor. Deixei alguns analgésicos, caso ela sinta dor... E... – gaguejou com dúvida.

Byakuya levantou a sobrancelha pelo comportamento estranho do velho mordomo. Tessai sempre era muito polido em suas frases e vê-lo divagar era estranho demais.

– Algo mais? Aconteceu mais alguma coisa, Tessai-san? – indagou, nervoso.

– Gin-_sama_ estará fazendo guarda durante a madrugada inteira... Ordens diretas de Ginrei-sama, por isso não objetei! – emendou para controlar a fúria do jovem.

– Mas o que é isso agora? Rukia não fez nada. Vão ficar vigiando uma garota que acabou de sair do hospital? – elevou a voz.

O corpo entesado e as mãos crispadas mostravam sua frustração por não poder impedir essa visível desfeita por parte de seus familiares. Ainda a tratavam como uma assassina, uma homicida inconsequente no seio da família. Sua paciência já estava no limite e não suportaria barbáries como essas para com sua inocente irmã.

– Vou falar com ele! – protestou, dirigindo-se para a porta, mas teve o braço segurado pelo mordomo.

Byakuya tentou protestar, mas se deteve ao ver um brilho diferente surgir atrás das grossas lentes de Tessai.

– Se fizer isso eles irão levá-la daqui! É isso o quer, Byakuya-_dono_? Pelo menos aqui, você poderá protegê-la, mas se deixar suas emoções te controlarem, não terá feito o mesmo que quando a abandonou? – sussurrou com firmeza.

O jovem Kuchiki assentiu e passou a refletir sobre o que o mordomo disse. A porta se fechou e mais uma vez Byakuya se viu solitário e preso em suas correntes de responsabilidades. Não poderia agir de forma suspeita ou leviana diante dos outros membros se quisesse mesmo proteger a vida de Rukia. Não tinha escolha a não ser aceitar as exigências e caprichos de seu avô.

* * *

– Vai retornar à mansão, Yuri-_chan_? – Geon questionou.

A garota estava com o corpo parcialmente pendido no sofá do escritório de Mayuri. A sala era simples, mas ampla e com móveis de boa qualidade. As cores predominantes eram branca e cinza. Nenhum adorno ou quadro descontraíam aquele lugar. O casal aguardava o velho companheiro retornar de uma reunião importante. Ainda era cedo demais para ter alguém no laboratório.

– Acho que sim. Minha irmãzinha resolveu voltar para o lar. Não posso perder uma oportunidade dessas – soltou, preguiçosa.

– Fico preocupado se ela não terá suas memórias de volta estando naquele lugar. Não confio tanto assim nas drogas alucinógenas que administramos... A mente pode ser uma caixa de Pandora. Não gosto disso, colocaria tudo a perder! – reclamou, pensativo.

– Sem problemas. Conheço aquele lugar como a palma de minha mão. E sei que Tsuki-chan nunca soube nada sobre as passagens secretas. Afinal, elas só pertencem aos fantasmas da mansão!

Sorriu ante o espanto e descrença do companheiro. Não tinha dúvidas do que dizia. Uma das coisas que sondara sobre a pequena Kuchiki era se ela tinha ciência da arquitetura secreta do lugar. Perguntara de forma irreverente e distante de qualquer suspeita, e ficou muito feliz ao perceber que ela realmente desconhecia este fato. Parece que o casal Kuchiki temia um pouco os segredos escusos da família e queriam proteger a garota.

– Como vai retornar à mansão? Já faz algum tempo que não trabalha por lá! Isso pode parecer suspeito demais – perguntou, duvidoso.

– Aqueles bastardos sequer sabem quem entra ou sai da mansão. Não prestam o mínimo de atenção nos empregados que contratam! – exclamou alto e acrescentou – Não precisa se preocupar. Tenho o responsável da administração daquela casa em minhas mãos – lembrou com um sorriso cínico.

– Ainda tem um caso com aquele homem? Nossa, quem diria? Você sempre me surpreende, Yuri-_chan_! Mas quem imaginaria que um homem de sangue nobre se rebaixaria a ser amante de uma mera empregada? Ele não te reconheceu mesmo? – questionou, curioso.

Yuri já estivera naquela casa, mas seu papel era outro. Depois de retornar como mera empregada, nenhum dos membros da família a reconhecera, nem mesmo quem dizia amá-la perdidamente. Era uma atriz que desempenhava seu papel beirando a perfeição. Mudava seu penteado, sua cor de íris, marcas de expressão e tom de voz de uma forma tão credível que nem mesmo seus pais seriam capazes de reconhecê-la. Percebeu seu dom quando ainda era adolescente e se revoltou por perceber que sua família não tinha nada a lhe oferecer a não ser se tornar babá de sua irmã mais nova. Algo que achou imperdoável e inadmissível para alguém tão talentosa como ela.

– Kouga-_san_ sempre comeu na minha mão, Geon-_san_! Mesmo antes de fazer o papel de empregada, ele amava trair seu priminho comigo! Além do mais, ele vive querendo a posição de líder da família, precisa se entrosar com todas as mulheres bonitas e elegantes que entram naquela casa!

Gargalhou ao se lembrar do cortejo obsceno do rapaz, ainda que ela fosse supostamente casada na época, e depois quando era empregada, ele sempre a rondava e clamava seu corpo para saciar seu desejo insano. Aquilo foi uma época memorável, já que sabia que o rapaz nunca teve sua atenção voltada para a pequena Kuchiki. Isso somente mostrava sua superioridade diante da irmã mais nova.

Sorriu mais comedida ao pensar que a menina nunca sequer a reconheceu. Claro que estava disfarçada e completamente diferente do que era quando mais jovem, mas a similaridade física que tinha com a garota sempre a fez se questionar se Rukia não a havia reconhecido. Mas não foi assim. Ela nunca suspeitou de nada. Sempre foi muito aberta com ela, e até se tornou sua amiga, inclusive quando era empregada. Saber que a garota perdeu a memória a deixava em vantagem singular.

– Como será que foi a primeira noite de Tsukihime-chan? Acho que mamãe teria adorado revê-la! Sinto tantas saudades dela, Geon-_san_! Hoje mesmo retorno para o lado de minha adorada luazinha! – soltou com voz animada e um brilho no olhar.

– Sabia que você é doente?

Elevou uma das sobrancelhas com a pergunta absurda do companheiro. Afinal, ele era o mais doente daquela sala, só perdendo para as loucuras e excentricidades de Mayuri.

– Olha só quem fala!

* * *

Ichigo ainda não conseguia sair do futon. Estava muito confortável e aquecido. O dia não parecia que seria quente, mas úmido e fechado. Levantou o torso para ver que a garota dormia sossegada na cama. O rosto estava pacífico e um delicado sorriso o adornava. A princípio, pensou que estar ali a faria ficar triste e desconfortável, mas foi completamente o oposto.

Sabia que se devia ao fato de estar por perto, mas não queria tomar esse cargo em suas costas. De alguma forma aquilo o deixava um pouco constrangido, mas feliz.

Sentiu como se fosse observado e se levantou de forma brusca. Olhou em volta e não visualizou ninguém. Mas algo dentro de si dizia que não estava sozinho. Tinha ciência que fora do quarto tinha alguém vigiando. Algo que achou desnecessário, mas não objetou. Não queria deixar a estadia da garota mais complicada do que já era. Mas sentia-se observado de algum lugar daquele quarto.

Aproximou-se da parede e fixou o olhar num dos quadros. Era um desenho simples e moderno, mas algo parecia vivo demais. Pensou no quão ridículo era aquilo. Estava pensando bobagens demais.

– Até parece que aqui tem paredes falsas e quadros com buracos! Que estupidez, Ichigo! Se liga! – repreendeu a si mesmo.

Mais uma vez se aproximou do futon, e se sentou ao lado da cama para contemplar a garota adormecida. Aqueles sentimentos de ternura o fizeram se lembrar do que havia feito. Apesar de se odiar por tê-la forçado a fazer sexo consigo, estava feliz por ser correspondido naquele momento. Lembrava-se de tudo e não negava: a queria novamente daquela forma.

Sorriu e acariciou a bochecha de Rukia. Teria que acordá-la logo, afinal o dia seria longo e cansativo, já que um bando de velhos sem ter o que fazer, queriam uma reunião com a garota para decidir o rumo de sua jovem vida.

* * *

**Vou tentar postar ainda essa semana para compensar o meu atraso. Espero vocês no próximo capitulo. Kissus, já ne.**

**JJ**


	20. Coadjuvantes de confusões

**Finalmente posto a vocês o capítulo da semana! Desculpem a demorinha, mas minha linda beta está doentinha, coitada, e por isso levamos um tempo extra para terminar esse capítulo. Depois de comer dezenas de acentos e deixar a Lara mais doente ainda, trago nossas queridas fugitivas sumidas! Espero que curtam. Fraquinho, mas muito necessário para a continuidade da estória. Afinal, queremos saber o que os coadjuvantes fazem da vida, não? ^^  
Um mega beijos, primeiramente a minha beta, e a sensei linda, Amanda Catarina, que sempre me aconselham e apóiam na construção de uma autora melhor! Kkkkk**

**Valeu Ari chan por ter favoritado a fic!^^**

**JJ**

* * *

**Quem tem um amigo, mesmo que um só, não importa onde se encontre, jamais sofrerá de solidão; poderá morrer de saudades, mas não estará só.**

**[Amir Klink]**

Grimm odiava ser o responsável por comprar alimentos e produtos de higiene para as fugitivas. Não imaginava que para receber a soma alta que lhe prometeram, teria que enfrentar tantas complicações. Com certeza teria sido melhor ficar no lugar de Ganju, mas preferiu ser o que sairia mais vezes e olha onde estava?

Parado em frente ao pequeno hotel, notou algo estranho no último andar, onde estavam escondidas as garotas de Seireitei. A luz estava apagada, algo incomum dado o horário adiantado. Avançou, segurando firme as sacolas cheias de provisões, e o que viu no corredor o deixou sem fala. Correu ate o amigo que estava estirado no chão com um pequeno corte na testa.

– GANJU? O QUE ACONTECEU? EI, GANJU? Droga!... Onde elas...

Deixou o rapaz caído no chão e entrou na sala. Nem uma alma viva estava ali. Elas haviam fugido.

– Porra! E agora? O que eu faço? Droga! Nunca mais aceito as propostas da Kuukaku! Droga! Onde eu vou achar elas? – perguntou exasperado.

– A-ai... Grimm? On-de es-tou? – Ganju perguntou, suspendendo a cabeça nas mãos.

A dor estava pulsante no corte que levou. Jamais imaginou que aquelas belas mulheres pudessem ser tão cruéis com ele, depois de tudo o que fizera por elas naqueles dias. Mas, no fim das contas, eram apenas assassinas.

-Tudo bem, cara?

- Sim... Essas monstrinhas me enganaram de jeito!... Ai! isso dói, idiota! – reclamou ao perceber o colega tocar o corte. – Elas me chamaram dizendo que a de trancinhas tava com dor, eu fui ver e zaz!... Recebi uma pancada da morena. Droga! – terminou, levantando-se.

- Temos que avisar sua irmã antes que elas façam besteiras – completou Grimm, ajudando o colega a se restabelecer.

* * *

– Sayaaaa-chaaan? Como iremos encontrar a pirralha? Ela não estava naquela tal mansão? – Riruka chiava enquanto tentava alcançar as três amigas que já seguiam mais à frente.

– Cale a boca e ande logo, Riruka! – Mony e Halibel gritam juntas.

Aquela loucura era para somente Saya levar adiante, mas nenhuma das garotas permitiria que ela corresse o risco de ser presa sozinha. Apesar de nenhuma delas admitir, a amizade que compartilhavam era mais intensa que o desejo de sobrevivência. Pelo menos era naquele momento.

– Por que se importa tanto com aquela garota? Ela não fez nada por nós e ainda estamos correndo riscos à toa e...

– Ninguém pediu pra você vir, Riruka-chan! Se não quiser vir, volte pro hotel, ou fuja para outro lugar se quiser – cortou Saya que se concentrava em não chamar atenção das poucas pessoas que passavam por elas.

Não queria ser presa tão cedo, e faria o possível para não voltar à cadeia. Mas algo dentro de si dizia que sua adorada amiga estava em perigo eminente, e sabia que quando sentia isso não deveria relegar.

– Mas se a Mony-chan e a Halibel-sama também vão, eu também irei!

– Faz o que você quiser, só pare de nos atrapalhar – Halibel resmungou.

– Odeio vocês! – Riruka explodiu, mas sem deixar de segui-las.

Levou um bom tempo e muitos transportes públicos até o dinheiro que pegaram de Ganju acabar. Agora estavam em Tóquio decidindo o que fazer. Demoraram um pouco para encontrar roupas e disfarces adequados, mas já que era final de expediente, poderiam andar mais despreocupadas, sem correr o risco de serem reconhecidas, algo quase impossível naquela multidão de jovens que se divertiam nos bares e casas noturnas do centro japonês.

Halibel tentava disfarçar o desconforto dos olhares masculinos sobre o grupo. Fazia dez anos que não saia da prisão. Era a que tinha mais tempo de confinamento e, portanto, a mais deslocada de todas. Somente Riruka e Saya se comportavam como simples garotas buscando, aparentemente, diversão na cidade que não dormia.

– Como vamos encontrar os tais advogados, Saya-san? – Halibel questionou ao desviar o olhar de um grupo de rapazes mais ousados que a observavam.

– O escritório fica aqui perto, então só temos que encontrar o tal lugar – disse Saya soltou após soltar um beijo ao grupo.

Amava as ruas de Tóquio. Era sempre seu lugar preferido para visitar quando queria gastar o dinheiro da família que a mimava quando jovem.

– Mony-san? – Saya questionou a amiga que parou, de repente, no meio da calçada.

– Acho que conheço aquela garota ali – disse, apontando uma bela mulher de longos cabelos alaranjados.

– E daí? – Halibel perguntou, irritada.

Já não suportava seu sucesso com o público masculino. Sempre odiara ser o centro das atenções. Riruka aproveitava a timidez da amiga para paquerar os rapazes. Afinal já estava confinada há quase cinco anos, e teria mais quinze longos anos, caso não fosse aumentado por conta da fuga.

– Podemos pedir ajuda! Esperem aqui...

– Espera, Mony-chan! – Saya gritou, mas não teve êxito, já que a garota sumiu na multidão.

* * *

– Como será que Kurosaki-kun está se virando naquela mansão? – perguntou a ruiva à amiga.

Ambas haviam saído para comprar bebidas para a pequena festa que dariam para consolar o amigo de cabelo prateado. A morte de Hinamori havia deixado em todos um sentimento de preocupação com a forma com que levavam as próprias vidas. Nada havia sido declarado ainda, somente que ela havia morrido por ingestão de cianureto. Mas o motivo do suposto suicídio ainda não havia sido divulgado.

– Nem imagino, Hime! Ainda estou atordoada pela morte da Hina! Toushiro-san está arrasado e tudo o que faço não o ajuda a melhorar. Nem mesmo quando me ofereço ou brinco com ele, o tira daquele jeito catatônico que está! Por isso tive a ideia de fazermos uma festinha pra ele – Rangiku choramingou enquanto carregava as sacolas com as bebidas e doces comprados.

– Pena que Grimm-san sumiu! Ele saberia como divertir nosso amigo – a loira emendou mais animada.

Estavam quase dobrando a esquina, quando Inoue teve o braço segurado por alguém.

– Mas o quê?

– Inoue Orihime? Se lembra de mim? – Mony disparou animada, assustando a loira avantajada.

– Mo-ny-san? Mas como você...? – gaguejou Orihime, derrubando as sacolas que trazia.

– Conhece ela, Hime? – Rangiku perguntou, duvidosa.

Estava preparada para atacar aquela loira que achou estranha demais. O corpo de ambas era um show a parte para os rapazes que passavam por perto. Mony tentou disfarçar um pouco sua emoção, afinal, faziam mais de quatro anos que não via sua antiga colega de faculdade.

– Meu _Kami-sama_, é você mesma, Mony-san? Achei que tivesse saído do país... Você me disse na última carta, não foi? Onde estava mesmo? Ah! Na Itália, não era? Você tinha me prometido trazer alguns lenços e... – iniciou seu monólogo, esquecendo-se completamente das outras duas.

– Sim, Hime-chan! Eu retornei com umas amigas, mas precisamos conversar sobre alguns assuntos com o escritório de advocacia Kurosaki, mas como faz muito tempo que não venho, estamos perdidas – falou rapidamente, aproveitando a pausa para respirar da ruiva.

– Kurosaki-sama? Mas estamos bem perto, não é mesmo, Hime-chan? Sou Rangiku Matsumoto, prazer em conhecer – se apresentou a loira mais alta.

– Watanabe Mony, e o prazer é meu!

– Suas amigas são da Itália, Mony-chan? – Inoue perguntou, curiosa, enquanto tentava encontrar as ditas companheiras ao redor.

– Não... Mas nos encontramos em minhas viagens! Vai amar as meninas... E nossa, você está deslumbrante, Hime-chan! – emendou para dar tempo para as amigas se aproximarem.

As três mulheres observaram o sinal com as mãos que Mony fazia. Estava de costas para elas, e as chamou silenciosamente, fazendo-as entender que era o momento certo para se aproximarem. Saya ouviu a loira contar sobre as belezas naturais da Itália e logo percebeu o papel que teriam que desempenhar. Como eram orientais, não poderiam dizer que nasceram na Itália, mas logo inventaria algo credível.

– Aqui estão, deixe-me apresentá-las: Kato Saya, Kimura Riruka e Mori Halibel. Meninas, essas são Inoue Orihime e Rangiku Matsumoro – soltou um pouco nervosa.

– Matsumoto, Mony-san – corrigiu Rangiku, um pouco irritadiça com o erro.

– Perdão. Sempre levo tempo para memorizar sobrenomes – confessou entristecida.

Riruka nunca havia visto a loira atuar. Sabia que ela era muito boa em chantagens, mas jamais imaginava que ela atuaria tão bem. Nem parecia a mulher bruta que conheceu na prisão. O sorriso delicado e a fronte suavizada a faziam ficar mais jovem e bela.

– Então levaremos vocês para o escritório, e depois vocês estão convidadas para a nossa festinha, né Ran-chan?

– Claro, mas quero que me contem tudo sobre aquele país maravilhoso. Deve ser incrível morar lá, não é mesmo? – questionou animada a bela loira.

As ex-prisioneiras se entreolharam e se preparam para tentar soar convincentes, já que nenhuma das presentes havia conhecido aquele país.

* * *

– Você precisa comer algo, Toushiro! As meninas estão tentando te animar e a única coisa que faz é ficar com essa cara azeda e sem graça. Nem parece você, cara!

Hirako tentava, inutilmente, animar o colega. Estava morrendo de curiosidade em saber o que estava acontecendo com Ichigo na mansão, mas tinha que apoiar o amigo que merecia atenção. Ainda não acreditava no que Karin lhe havia dito, mas com a informação de Hitsugaya não cabia dúvida: Hinamori tentara assassinar Rukia. Qual seria o motivo ou mesmo o porquê de ter se suicidado, ainda era incerto.

– Ela não se matou, eu tenho certeza! – gritou o rapaz. – E como quer que eu fique calmo quando Kurosaki-chan está afirmando que ela tentou matar Kuchiki-san?

Estavam recostados no sofá da sala daquele apartamento que era o refúgio do grupo de amigos.

– Eu sei, mas ainda não temos certeza de nada... A perícia está...

– Não! Karin-chan afirmou com veemência que foi Hinamori quem tentou matar Rukia-san! – esbravejou, levantando-se irritado.

Hirako soprou cansado. Mais uma vez se arrependia de não ter encarado a carreira de ator como sua família queria. Teria sido muito mais fácil que tratar de problemas psicológicos, e ainda por cima de graça, já que seus companheiros não o achavam merecedor de receber algo por seus conselhos.

– Então quem você acha que foi o culpado disso tudo, Toushiro?

– Aizen! Quem mais? Não sei o que ele fez pra ela fazer tal coisa, mas tenho certeza que a obrigou e, quando ela percebeu o que fez, correu desesperada pra ele e ele a matou – sussurrou um pouco desconfiado.

Até mesmo ele tinha dificuldade de acreditar no que falava. Mas queria acreditar na noiva. Queria se lembrar dela como uma garota doce e cheia de sonhos, não como assassina defraudada, que a única forma que encontrou de se livrar da prisão foi cometendo suicídio. Não! Jamais aceitaria isso. Sabia quem ela era e não permitiria que a maculassem assim, ainda que fosse a irmã de um de seus melhores amigos.

Ouviram a porta se abrir e a cabeça de Orihime aparecer. Logo, uma atrás da outra, as garotas foram entrando, tentando disfarçar a emoção. Ulquiorra que, até o momento, estava escondido no quarto, apareceu para receber as bebidas trazidas por elas.

– Imagine quem nós encontramos no centro? – soltou a ruiva, animada.

Rangiku entrou por último e fechou a porta. Saya se sentia, mais uma vez, sitiada. O desconforto daqueles olhares a deixava insegura. Hirako se aproximou dela com um sorriso suspeito.

"_Será que ele nos reconheceu?"_, pensou nervosa.

Inoue apresentava uma a uma, contando em detalhes as anedotas que tinha ouvido sobre suas viagens. Ulquiorra não ficou entre o grupo para ouvir a suposta namorada. Foi com as sacolas para a copa preparar os comes e bebes da festa. Logo os outros amigos chegariam. Queria que Grimm estivesse ali para ajudar. Sempre ficava tudo pra ele e estava irritado com essa folga geral, como titulava a ação dos amigos.

– E quando Halibel-san foi receber a bênção do Papa, Riruka-chan escorregou no pátio caindo no coroinha da fila...

– Nossa, quanta informação! Mas não acham melhor se sentarem, já que todos nos apresentamos?

Hirako tentava, desesperadamente, cortar o monólogo de Inoue que já irritava Hitsugaya e as convidadas. Sentiu alívio ao escutar o telefone. Correu até o aparelho e escutou a voz desesperada do companheiro na outra linha.

– Calma, Grimm, o que aconteceu com Ganju?

Saya e Halibel quase caíram no canto do sofá onde estavam sentadas. Se tinham ouvido bem, estavam com pessoas que conheciam o rapaz que deixaram desacordado, ou seja, estavam no pior lugar possível. Se ao menos o escritório dos Kurosaki estivesse aberto quando o encontraram, nada disso teria ocorrido. Mas, segundo a secretária, eles não retornariam em três dias.

– Como é? Quatro garotas? – falou alto, chamando a atenção de todos.

Riruka, que conversava animada com Rangiku, sentiu uma pequena gota de suor escorrer no pescoço. Como sairiam daquilo? Bem, isso não queria dizer que saberiam que elas eram as fugitivas, mas que era azar encontrá-los, disso ninguém tinha duvida.

– Acho que não viemos em boa hora, não é mesmo, Hime-chan?

Mony tentava controlar a voz que queria tremer. Halibel e Saya já se preparavam para sair.

– Não mesmo! A festa nem começou, e ainda temos muito o que conversar, certo Ran-chan? – chiou a ruiva como menina mimada.

– Vocês precisam nos ajudar a animar Shiro-chan e não aceito um não como resposta! – enfatizou a loira.

Hirako terminou a ligação e sorriu para o quarteto que quase sofreu uma síncope. O rapaz entrou na animada conversa e quando as bebidas chegaram todos brindaram. Saya não tirava os olhos dele e, vez ou outra, também observava o outro, triste, de cabelos brancos. Poderia ser uma brincadeira do destino aproximá-las daquele grupo de amigos? Seria inverossímil demais. Mas se achavam que aquilo era o pior, ficaram catatônicas quando a porta se abriu novamente.

– Então é aqui que você se escondeu, Toushiro-chan? Preciso que responda algumas perguntas e... Ora, ora! Olha quem vemos por aqui? – Kisuke falou brincalhão ao ver a palidez do quarteto.

– Quem é o senhor? – Orihime perguntou curiosa, adversa ao desespero das convidadas.

– Urahara Kisuke, ao seu dispor! Vejo que temos uma festa aqui! Adoro festas!

Sorriu galante para Mony que não sabia onde esconder o rosto. Foram encontradas mais rápido do que imaginaram. O passeio chegava ao fim, com certeza.

* * *

**O que esperam nossas adoráveis fugitivas? Urahara vai deixar passar essa, ou irá se divertir com as garotas? Acho que. conhecendo o loiro, isso com certeza não passará em branco!^^ Nosso casal vinte retornará ? O que os dois têm feito sozinhos naquele quarto? Terá Byakuya escutado algo mais do que o suave sono da irmã, ou algo mais? *_* Olha meu lado perva novamente!^^ Não resisti! Espero todos vocês semana que vem, apesar de n****ão** ter recebido reviews no anterior, ainda esperarei por elas!^^ E quero a sua Paulo23, n**ão vai me abandonar, agora! ;_;** Não se esqueçam dessa baka, meus queridos. Perdoem os atrasos! Mas com a correria da universidade, não posso fazer muito! O que prometo é: tentar sempre o meu melhor, crescendo a cada capítulo, aprendendo mais com todos vocês e me aprimorando (isso está longe de acontecer, mas vou seguir tentando ^^)! Abraços a todos e bom final de semana a todos vocês! Fui,  
**JJ**


	21. Cumplicidades

**Apesar do atrasinho básico, aqui vos trago mais um capitulo! Reformulado, há de constar, já que minha querida betinha percebeu a falta de ação inicial! Kkkkkk Então, reformulei e, acho que ficou melhor, né Lara? ^^**

**Um mega abraço ao lindo reviews a essa desmerecedora escritora! **

**aguiam (por ter favoritado) e Haruno Kuchiki (for review, thanks girl, I am happy to your message!)**

**Pauloooooooo, cadê voce!**

* * *

**"Amigo é mais que família, é uma empatia consentida, uma cumplicidade além dos laços sanguíneos". "É uma escolha feliz de alguém que pusemos ao nosso lado para trilharmos a vida"!**

**[Jeocaz Lee-Meddi]**

Aquela frase popular que diz: _"Cheguei ao lugar errado, na hora errada"_, abarcava completamente a situação das jovens fugitivas.

Urahara não parava de sorrir, enquanto elas ainda permaneciam pálidas e estáticas em seus lugares, como se a cena houvesse sido captada por uma câmera fotográfica.

O pensamento de todas era unânime: estavam enrascadas.

Toushiro observava, irritado, todo aquele cenário do qual não compactuava desde o princípio. Seus amigos querendo comemorar o que não era comemorável; o detetive querendo questionar o que não sabia responder e, para somar, quatro mulheres estranhas que pareciam ter visto a morte à sua frente. Não queria estar ali. Queria estar chorando sozinho a morte de sua amada noiva. Correr atrás de Aizen e dar a maior surra que jamais haveria dado em alguém e, depois de tudo isso, fugir para algum campo de futebol de seu bairro carente e jogar até cair à noite, ou mesmo, até lhe faltar forças para se levantar.

Tudo em sua vida havia sido complicado e sem apoio. Nunca conseguiu nada sem esforço e determinação. Hinamori havia passado as mesmas dificuldades que ele para conseguir a tão esperada bolsa de estudos naquela ilustre faculdade, e o que recebiam em troca? Uma morte vergonhosa e sem honra. Manchando a imagem real de sua querida amiga de infância. Conhecia-a melhor do que qualquer investigador genioso, mas, ainda assim, aquela dúvida e terrível dor da culpa não lhe saiam do peito. Dor por não ter percebido antes. Dor por não ter compreendido sua noiva. Por não tê-la salvado antes. Envolveu-se tanto em seus estudos para manter notas altas; correu como louco para conseguir poupar dinheiro para comprar o apartamento dos sonhos, para, enfim, casar-se com sua amada, que não percebeu quando ela se desviou de seus projetos com ele. Perdeu-a sozinho. Não era culpa de Aizen, era dele mesmo.

Sentiu a mão de seu amigo, Hirako, apertar seu braço direito e, saiu de suas divagações retornando ao ambiente tenso.

– Que alegria termos mais um amigo de Shiro-_chan_, certo Ran? – Inoue entravava, desesperada uma conversa.

– Eu é que fico feliz em participar com tão lindas garotas, como as que vejo aqui! Quatro já tive o prazer de conhecer... E estou surpreso pela coincidência em nos encontrarmos todos no mesmo lugar, não acha, Kato-_san_? – Urahara questionou, com desdém e voz cantante, fazendo a aludida dar um pequeno salto no canto onde sentava no sofá.

– Sim, uma grande coincidência mesmo! – gaguejou Saya.

– Curioso, vocês se conhecerem, não? – interferiu Hirako. – Urahara-_san_ é um incrível investigador e perito, além de um esplêndido cientista! – enlevou seu ídolo.

Riruka já não havia gostado do rapaz desde o primeiro momento, e agora estava mais irritada ainda com a bajulação do loiro. Halibel permanecia em silêncio, imaginando mil e uma forma de fugir, eliminando no trajeto o detetive loiro.

– Viajamos muito... Certo, meninas? – interveio Mony, desesperada. – E Urahara sempre foi ilustre em vários países... Claro, que nos conheceríamos! – comentou, levantando-se e zanzando em volta dos que permaneciam sentados.

Urahara escancarou o sorriso com a perspicácia da garota. Não era à toa que se afamou na chantagem a executivos.

Ulquiorra, resolvendo quebrar a monótona cena da sala, comentou, sem definir nenhum destinatário:

– Vou preparar as bebidas!

– Eu ajudo! – gritou Riruka, assustando os convidados.

– Eu também! – emendou Orihime, enciumada, já que a garota praticamente se jogou no braço do Shiffer.

Ulquiorra não entendeu a reação de ambas as mulheres e, sem interferir, rumou para a copa, seguido de perto por elas.

– Música? – Rangiku questiona, se levantando.

Hitsugaya observou a loira rebolar próximo a si e revirou os olhos. Quando sua amiga pararia com essas seduções sem sentido? Será que ninguém respeitava mais o luto alheio?

– Adoraria dançar! Me acompanha, Kato-_san? _– falou Urahara, galante e estendendo a mão para a jovem.

Saya não sabia se aceitava ou corria. Resolveu pela primeira. A música que a loira colocou era moderna e rítmica. A garota duvidou se aquele, não tão jovem detetive, saberia dançar naquele ritmo. Mas se surpreendeu com o ótimo parceiro de dança.

– Surpresa? – vangloriou-se Urahara, já que o espanto era óbvio na face de Saya.

– Algo assim...

– Pode me dizer, por que fizeram isso? – sussurrou, rodopiando a garota pela sala.

Os móveis haviam sido, previamente, retirados para não atrapalhar na dança. Outros casais se formavam, sendo Halibel guiada por Hirako, Mony por Toushiro e Rangiku dançava sozinha. Uma verdadeira algazarra, já que Matsumoto interferia na dança de Histugaya, intercalando passos com o rapaz, e depois o devolvendo a outra.

– Preciso ver Tsuki-_chan_! – sussurrou, de volta.

– Para?

– Como para? Preciso vê-la e pronto! Ela precisa de minha ajuda, não é óbvio? Eu vi numa emissora, dizerem que ela provavelmente retornará a família... Isso é um absurdo! – gritou a última frase, chamando a atenção dos casais.

Recompôs-se polidamente e continuou dançando, enquanto os outros voltavam à diversão. Urahara analisou o rosto avermelhado de Saya e, não pode evitar sorrir. Apesar de tudo, havia alguém naquela prisão que se preocupava com a pequena injustiçada. Admirava esse magnetismo de Rukia, em atrair pessoas especiais a si.

– Não se preocupe, ela está em boas mãos! Mas isso não muda o fato de que estão encrencadas! – comentou, divertido.

– Eu já imaginava! – devolveu, mais animada.

Apesar da fuga do esconderijo, a reação do detetive foi bem mais suave do que imaginava. Ou talvez não.

– TRAGAM UM EXTINTOR! – gritava exasperado, um Ulquiorra repleto de fuligem.

– Mas o que aconteceu? – Rangiku interveio, ajudando o rapaz a apagar o fogo que tomava conta do fogão.

– Orihime! – respondeu, taxativo.

– Sua idiota! Olha o que você fez? Eu não disse para não jogar o rum na minha fritada! – gritava Riruka.

– Mas... Eu vi na tevê que isso faz a carne ficar macia... – justificava a ruiva.

– LOUCA! SE JOGA NA PANELA E NÃO NO FOGO!

– Não grita comigo! Mony-saaan...

– Calma, meninas! Acalmem-se... – Hirako emitiu, pacificador.

A bagunça foi geral. Saya e Halibel se entreolharam. A noite não poderia ser pior.

– Pode me levar de volta pra prisão? – Mony, perguntou comedida e envergonhada a Urahara.

Riruka e Orihime se digladiavam entre si. Ulquiorra lutava junto a Toushiro contra o mini incêndio, já que o fogo se alastrou pelas bebidas próximas e a cortina que evaporava na pequena janela acima do fogão.

Halibel observava Rangiku voltar à sua dança descontraída; Hirako aproveitou para se juntar à loira e tentar convencer a visitante a segui-lo também. Uharara assistia a tudo, anotando em seu pequeno caderno algumas perguntas que faria a Toushiro. A noite seria longa e divertida. Saya só rezava para que os bombeiros não fossem necessários, ou sua turnê fora da prisão, seria mais breve que o planejado.

* * *

O jantar ocorria em pleno silêncio e contemplação. Fazia pouco menos de duas horas que Rukia e Ichigo se viram rodeados de familiares com suas perguntas, acusações e protestos de Byakuya a seu favor. A morena nunca havia assistido os exempláveis membros Kuchiki tão animados a confrontá-la com acusações e defesas, uma verdadeira confusão, já que estava dividida a opinião do grupo, graças às intervenções contínuas de Byakuya, com documentos que recebeu da perícia alegando a inocência da irmã.

Uma alegria e orgulho preencheram todos os buracos que existiam dentro do peito da garota naquele dia. Se tinha medo antes, agora se sentia protegida. Tinha duas grandes pessoas ao seu lado, já que Ichigo sempre a defendeu com veemência quando Byakuya era encurralado por seu título e ocupação na família.

Ginrei assistiu a tudo em silêncio. E agora da mesma forma se sentava a mesa para iniciar o serviço daquela noite. Os garçons tentavam comportar cada membro à mesa com os devidos cuidados e atenção, já que fazia tempo que não recebiam tantas pessoas ao mesmo tempo naquela casa.

Na ponta, Byakuya via, ao longe e com desgosto, a irmã, que por ser menor, estava no último lugar da mesa, sendo seguida de perto do ruivo e, consequentemente, longe de sua proteção necessária.

Kouga estava a duas cadeiras à frente da morena, e não deixava de tentar entravar conversa com a mesma. Não queria perder a oportunidade de agulhá-la com seus comentários mordazes, lembrando-a sempre de onde ficou naqueles últimos dois anos.

– Como era viver em Sereitei, Rukia-_san_? – questionou frio.

Rukia não se abateu, sabia da animosidade do rapaz contra si. Ichigo teve que se segurar para não se levantar e quebrar em pancadas aquele rosto altivo.

– Creio que... Não seja adequado conversamos isso em momento de necessária contemplação e descobertas dos sabores da cozinha desta casa, Kuchiki-_sama_! – respondeu com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Rukia poderia não ter sangue Kuchiki, mas fora educada fielmente aos preceitos da família principal, e com a coragem que conseguiu no momento, não lhe era difícil dar cabo sozinha daquela conversa. Kouga se viu envergonhado pelo sorriso de satisfação de Byakuya. Acabou deixando a vista de todos, a diferença entre os da casa principal e seus integrantes secundários, como ele.

– Minha neta tem razão! Hoje estamos aqui para comemorar o retorno de minha inocente filha a essa família! De hoje em diante, teremos o prazer de acolher a preciosa lembrança de meus filhos Hideki e Akemi! – Ginrei falou, pela primeira vez naquele dia conturbado.

Gin sorriu com as palavras de seu adorado patrão. Amava discussões de família, e Rukia sempre fora motivo para elas acontecerem.

Kouga não se desculpou e continuou comendo como se nada houvesse acontecido. Pedido de desculpas não se aprendia nas regras daquela poderosa família.

Ichigo estava visivelmente desconfortável naquele lugar. Tanta frieza e hipocrisia o deixavam sem rumo. Observou a inalterada polidez da morena enquanto fingia se alimentar e percebeu que não era o único a se sentir assim. Precisava se mostrar forte para encorajá-la. Ela era a parte mais frágil ali e necessitava dele. Pegou a mão da garota por baixo da mesa e a apertou com carinho.

Rukia olhou-o com um sorriso de agradecimento. Se estava ali, agindo daquela forma segura, era porque sabia estar protegida com o rapaz. Um estranho sentimento, mas que sempre teve desde a primeira vez que o viu.

Alguns membros próximos perceberam a troca de olhares do casal e somente a menção dessa palavra – casal – os deixavam contrariados. Já havia sido complicado, na época, aceitar o relacionamento da garota com o rapaz Shiba. Apesar de ele ter vindo de família nobre, havia o fato de estar em falência por conta da má administração do pai, o líder da família. A garota sempre era alvo de contradições e confusões naquela casa. Mas Ginrei sempre foi complacente com os desejos de seu filho, e isso incluía a neta adotiva.

O jantar transcorreu sem interrupções, somente com o tilintar dos trabalhados e delicados talheres. Um evento memorável depois de longos dois anos de jejum naquela ampla sala.

* * *

Trancaram-se no quarto novamente, e Ichigo pôde respirar mais sossegado. Rukia o observava ir de um lado a outro, com o cenho franzido e um aparente nervosismo em seus movimentos. Era deveras, cômico demais para a morena que não hesitou em rir.

Ichigo parou brusco pelas risadas jamais ouvidas antes. Esfregou o cabelo com nervosismo e se aproximou se sentando ao lado das pernas da morena, pendendo o corpo sobre a cama da mesma.

– O que acha engraçado, baixinha? – comentou mais para irritá-la, já que ainda não tinham tamanha intimidade ainda.

– Baixinha?

– Nunca a vi rir! Gostei de sua risada... Ela é viva e divertida! – emendou sem responder a envergonhada garota.

– Bem... Acho que... Não tínhamos ninguém com cara tão cômica quanto a sua lá na Sereitei... – sussurrou o nome da prisão, como que para evitar ser encontrada por ela, como se fosse uma entidade viva.

– Hum! Sei! Mas você foi muito corajosa hoje! Jamais terei a frieza que você mostrou ao enfrentar aqueles velhos, e, ainda conseguir sair por cima naquele monstruoso jantar! – expressou com um sorriso divertido.

Rukia rememorou as cenas de horas atrás. Havia ligado algo automático dentro de si e agiu como se não estivesse ali. Tudo naquele lugar a deixava apreensiva e nervosa. Somente a presença de Ichigo e Byakuya a fazia continuar consciente, quando seu corpo desejava adormecer e jamais despertar.

– Se você não estivesse aqui... – comentou, reticente.

Ichigo sorriu mais abertamente e sem lhe dar tempo para entender o que fazia, roubou um selinho da garota que ficou vermelha e sem fôlego.

– Fico feliz por te ajudar em algo além de meus préstimos jurídicos! Mas queria te pedir perdão por antes... – não completou a frase por vergonha.

Rukia se recuperou da surpresa e sorriu ante o leve rubor do rapaz. Estava feliz por ter encontrado alguém como ele. Sentia que era um presente de seus pais. Eles com certeza olhavam por ela, e mesmo na prisão acendia velas em memória deles.

– Não precisa! Também te devo desculpas por ter me comportado... Estranha e...

Ambos desviaram o olhar, acanhados com as lembranças que passaram juntos, onde chegaram a níveis mais íntimos e entregues ao desejo.

– Mas fui eu quem te obrigou a... A... Você sabe... Transar comigo a força – gaguejou. – Não deveria ter feito isso, mas eu estava drogado e... Não justifica, mas – emendou nervoso, apertando o lençol entre os dedos.

Mais uma vez Rukia ria naquele dia. Ichigo elevou a cabeça em surpresa e se perdeu no olhar violáceo.

– Ainda acha engraçado algo tão... Sei lá...

– Naquela hora... Você me disse que iria me ensinar a... Fazer amor... Mas agora, fala em... Você sabe...

– Ah! Desculpe. Droga! Sou um idiota! Tem razão! Tem toda razão... Drogado ou não eu... Enfim, quero fazer amor outra vez com você, Rukia! – soltou mais animado.

Rukia se sentiu mais vermelha e quente com a afirmação jovial do rapaz. Nunca se imaginou conversando aquele tipo de assunto com um estranho. Ainda era um desconhecido, não? E o que iria responder era mais inconcebível ainda:

– Eu também! – gaguejou.

Esperou o rapaz assimilar e tentou esconder o rosto entre as mãos. Não podia negar todas as sensações maravilhosas que sentiu naquele momento. Ichigo se sentiu enlevado com aquelas poucas palavras. Debruçou-se no colo da morena e colocou os braços em cada lado dela. Arrebatou os lábios da jovem com energia restabelecida. Beijou devagar e com sincronismo de um casal experiente em uma longa relação juntos, indiferente ao pouquíssimo tempo em que se conheciam.

Respirou com dificuldade após morder de leve o lábio inferior da morena, que respondeu com um gemido.

– Não sei explicar, Rukia! Mas o que sinto por você foi muito além do que imaginei, entende? – questionou, descansando a testa na dela.

Rukia sorriu comedida, pois entendia o que ele queria dizer. Ela também sofria com aqueles emaranhados sentimentos.

– Mas... Te quero, entende? Quero você! Agora! – sussurrou, tomando novamente os lábios da garota.

Uma delicada dança de línguas tomou lugar naquele beijo apaixonado. Ichigo já estava em cima da garota, percorrendo o corpo com as mãos ávidas, quando alguém bateu a porta. A contragosto, soltaram-se e arrumaram a pequena desordem que estavam suas roupas.

Com olhar cúmplice, Ichigo abriu a porta para deixar o bendito visitante entrar. Surpresos pela presença de Byakuya à uma hora daquelas, Ichigo cedeu lugar para conversarem melhor, e se foi até o banheiro.

– Boa noite, _nii-sama_! – Rukia falou com aparente cansaço.

Byakuya observou o rubor na face pálida, os lábios inchados e as mãos levemente trêmulas. Não teve dúvida do que acontecia ali e sentiu ódio crescer dentro de si novamente.

– Boa noite, Rukia! Só vim para ver como estava, já que teve aquela reunião... Percebo que está melhor, ou me engano? – questionou, levemente irritado.

– Sim. Estou ótima! – respondeu inocente.

O jovem Kuchiki a olhou de forma fria, enquanto Ichigo voltava para o quarto animado. Os lábios denunciavam um aparente arrebato e, Byakuya pensou se ele não a havia forçado a algo. Só poderia ser isso. Ela estava fragilizada demais, qualquer um poderia se aproveitar dela.

– _Nii-sama_? Algum problema? – Rukia perguntou, aproximando-se do rapaz com aparente preocupação.

Byakuya sentiu o coração saltar dentro de si pela proximidade. E num misto de vergonha e descontentamento se afastou. Já havia sido casado, e nunca se comportou daquela maneira, tão tola e distinta de seu comportamento cotidiano.

– Sobrevivemos, Byakuya! Não precisa se preocupar – Ichigo interrompeu, com descarado ciúme. – Eu não disse que a protegeria? Ninguém será capaz de fazer mal a Rukia, enquanto eu estiver por perto! – emendou elevando a voz.

Rukia sorriu e Byakuya repôs sua armadura de frieza. Estava mais uma vez sobrando naquele quarto.

– Se precisar de qualquer coisa, chame! – falou polido.

– Obrigada! – Rukia agradeceu mais animada.

Byakuya ainda queria resistir a sua saída, mas não tendo escolha, saiu do quarto deixando o casal a sós novamente.

– Cara estranho! – Ichigo comentou com escárnio.

– Não fale assim dele! – defendeu a morena.

Ichigo se aproximou rápido e a acolheu pela cintura. Estava com ciúme daqueles dois, mesmo sendo irmãos.

– Ele não gosta de mim! – emendou.

– Não te conhece ainda! – Rukia completou, correspondendo o abraço.

E ficaram assim por um tempo. Abraçados no meio daquele amplo quarto. Trocavam carícias inocentes, sem luxúria ou outras intenções, somente para sentir o calor um do outro.

* * *

**Espero que tenham curtido esse capitulo! Vou esmerar no próximo para satisfazer essa minha cabeçota maluca, minha beta exigente, minha querida sensei e leitores lindos! Espero vocês no próximo capitulo. Fui.**

**JJ**


	22. Opostas e Contrariedades

******Galera, mais uma vez venho postar com atraso e sem betagem ainda! Vou ser sincera pra todos: vou ter que dar pausas entre uma postagem e outra, principalmente agora. Preciso me concentrar nas atividades do mestrado, e minha nossa, são bem difíceis e consumem muito meu tempo. Como estou no começo, isso é normal, até estabilizar! Então, vou postando quando puder. Tentarei não alongar muito as pausas, mas não posso prometer ser regular. Desculpem por isso! Espero que ainda me acompanhem! Não quero postar capítulos de qualidade ruim, como tenho feito nos últimos, mas espero melhorar a cada novo! Espero que compreendam!**

******JJ**

* * *

"**Seja humilde, pois, até o sol com toda sua grandeza se põe e deixa a lua brilhar".**

**[Bob Marley]**

**...**

_As imagens estavam embaçadas, e o som da própria respiração, fazia o coração disparar. Não prestava atenção em nenhum lugar que passava, mas sabia que estava muito longe de casa. A voz calma daquela mulher sem face e, olhos vivos, num fogo azulado, a fazia querer correr mais do que as pequenas pernas permitiam. Estava próxima do cais, quando sentiu os cabelos longos serem agarrados com violência. Sentiu o corpo ser jogado no chão e todos os ossos frágeis doeram com o impacto._

_- Sua monstrinha! Assim nee-san não poderá levar você pra ver os peixinhos dourados! Por que correu de mim? – a ouviu questionar fria._

_A voz parecia ficar metálica e sem vida, como se já estivesse morta. Não conseguia enxergar o rosto dela, mas seus cabelos pretos escorriam em cima de seu próprio rosto. _

_- Por favor, Amaterasu-nee-chan, não me bata, por favor! – choramingou com tristeza._

_Aquela garota maior passou a torcer o braço da pequena com irritação por escutar o próprio nome pronunciado._

_- Já disse pra não me chamar desse nome ridículo! Não me diga que fica satisfeita em se chamar Tsukihime? Ridícula como okaa-san, como todos que me rodeiam! E pare de chorar! – gritou – Já disse para agir como uma mocinha. Pare de chorar e se levante, porque não vou levar você no colo... Não vou mesmo! Não sou sua empregada, entendeu?_

_As lágrimas banhavam o rosto alvo e, a dor crescia quando sua irmã mais velha se mexia por cima de seu corpinho pequeno. Tentou se levantar, mas o peso de Amaterasu impediu o sucesso. A adolescente se divertia com o sofrimento da menina de cinco anos._

_- Que foi, Tsuki-chan? Não consegue se levantar sozinha? Precisa de ajuda? _

_- AMATERASU?_

_O corpo pesado da garota levantou-se rápido ao escutar o grito da mãe. Tsuki tentou enxergar o rosto da mulher que a chamava desesperada, mas as vozes sumiam pouco a pouco, e se tornavam inaudíveis, enquanto os rostos perdiam o foco num espiral de cores ate vislumbrar um clarão._

* * *

Rukia se levantou com a respiração ruidosa, acordando o ruivo que dormia no chão. Ele se levantou e a abraçou para tentar acalmá-la.

- "Havia sido um pesadelo ou uma lembrança"? Pensava Rukia, enquanto controlava aos poucos os tremores do corpo. Aconchegou-se no tronco do rapaz, e começou a se acalmar com o cheiro amadeirado dele. O abraço era protetor e reconfortante. Podia se acostumar com aquilo.

- Melhor? – Ichigo questionou, apreensivo.

- Amaterasu-_chan_... – sussurrou, ao lembrar aquele nome que clamava por algo repleto de dor e tristeza.

- O quê?

Rukia sentiu algo frio tocar sua mão. Uma pequena lua pendida do pescoço bronzeado do rapaz. Ficou curiosa e brincou com ela entre os dedos finos.

Ichigo deixou-a ficar em silêncio, mas estava curioso com o que ela poderia ter sonhado. Um pesadelo significa muito mais do que aparentava. Hirako já lhe havia alertado que nos sonhos, muitas lembranças e temores são mais claros, algo que jamais o paciente externaria. Acariciou os ombros dela com delicadeza e a recostou novamente na cama. Ainda era madrugada e o sol demoraria a nascer. Eles precisavam descansar, pois teriam um longo dia, e seria fora daquela mansão.

Finalmente havia conseguido uma entrevista com Yamamoto e Juushirou. Seria a oportunidade ideal para colocar as coisas a limpo. Além de poder se encontrar com o tal investigador criminal, que Yoruichi tanto falou.

Yoruichi. Estava com saudades dela e de suas loucuras. Mas seria se aproveitar demais da paciência de Byakuya, trazendo ela para a mansão também. Impensável. E ainda havia a Soi Fon. Ela precisaria de todo o apoio da tia para se restabelecer. Estava feliz por não ter ouvido nada novo sobre a morte do ministro. Sabia que uma Shihouin jamais ficaria presa ou mandada à pena de morte. Aquilo não passara de um teatro, para que a família dele não acusasse o Estado de indiferença e injustiça. Com todos satisfeitos, tudo voltaria ao normal. Yoruichi era livre, e isso já bastava para sossegar seu coração por hora.

Mas agora tinha Rukia. Precisava fazer algo quanto a isso. E infelizmente só confiava no idiota do Hirako para ajudá-la, já que psicologia era a praia dele.

Suspirou resignado. Jamais diria a ele que o considerava tanto. Sorriu com a possível cara de alegria que o rapaz faria.

- Ichigo? – Rukia sussurrou.

- Sim, pequena. Pode falar – devolveu com ternura.

- Acho que começo a me lembrar de minha infância... E...

- Sim? – incentivou.

- Eu tenho a impressão... De já ter visto essa mulher aqui antes! – falou, elevando o rosto e fitando-o com interesse.

Havia algum sentimento estranho ali dentro daquele mar violeta. Parecia ser medo. Meditou um pouco e percebeu que era algo mais: medo e saudosismo.

- Essa tal... Hum, como era mesmo? Ah! Amaterasu, correto? – questionou, forçando a própria memória.

Aquele nome era de uma divindade muito antiga, da cultura japonesa. Seria o oposto do nome Tsuki. Talvez fosse parente de Rukia.

- Sim! Ela apareceu em meu sonho... Mas já havia sonhado algo similar quando menor, mas... Não queria me lembrar de nada... Então, tentava esquecer! – disse duvidosa.

Não era que não se lembrasse de algumas passagens de sua própria infância, antes de conhecer sua adorada protetora, mas ela não queria encontrar aquela pessoa que a fazia ter calafrios novamente. Não queria ser encontrada. Queria ser uma Kuchiki. Nem mesmo queria reencontrar seus próprios pais.

- Sei! Bem... Mas, porque acha que ela estaria aqui? Quer dizer... Você a viu ontem no jantar? Tinha umas velhotas, uma ou outra mulher mais jovem servindo as mesas...

- Isso mesmo! – falou alto, assustando o rapaz.

- Isso o quê? – perguntou perturbado.

- Foi uma mulher que levava o carrinho de serviço! Eu já a vi outras vezes, mas...

- Mas?

- Ela sempre está diferente – respondeu, contrariada com a própria afirmação.

O que poderia ser aquilo? Aquele rosto estranho estava em varias épocas diferente e, em pessoas diferentes. Imaginou que poderia finalmente estar perdendo o próprio juízo. Por que não cabia dúvida que era algo impossível e forçado demais.

- Bem... Se você sentir algo suspeito com essa tal pessoa, pode contar comigo! Não deixarei essa, seja lá quem for, te fazer mal! Ok? Agora vamos dormir! Temos outra reunião maçante com velhotes! Esse país só tem velho, só pode ser! – comentou, espreguiçando-se na cama da morena.

Queria dormir ali abraçado a ela, mas não forçaria nada sem o consentimento de sua estimada amiga - amante.

* * *

- Abarai-_san_? – chamou o assistente de edição.

- Ah! Desculpe... Eu não ouvi sua pergunta! – Sena falou, um pouco envergonhada.

Estava distraída e pendente em seus pensamentos já há alguns dias. Na verdade, desde a última vez que viu Kurosaki. Fazia anos que não se via refletida naqueles olhos mel e, seu coração balançou com algo que achava estar morto.

- Eu perguntei se você irá fazer a cobertura daquele caso... A dos Kuchiki! – repetiu o rapaz loiro.

- Eu acho que não, Kira! O diretor nos proibiu de participar, pois o escritório Kurosaki nos intimou! Parece que além deles, o líder Kuchiki proibiu qualquer entrevista a ex-prisioneira! Ela vem de peixe grande! – comentou, emburrada.

Apesar de ter lutado muito naqueles dias, após o encontro, não conseguiu demover os mandados contra as ditas entrevistas. O poder dos Kuchiki e dos Kurosaki juntos, eram poderosos demais. Um tinha o dinheiro para comprar quem quisessem, e os outros tinham a fama no mundo jurídico e seus contatos influentes.

Não sabia se o que mais a irritava, era o fato de ter que se afastar do caso, ou se era o da tal garota conviver com Ichigo naquela mansão. Podia estar impedida de entrar em contato com ela, mas nunca a perdeu de vista. Observou de camarote a entrada da morena e seu antigo amor naquela imensa propriedade.

- Acho que vou dar uma volta! Estou à meia hora tentando te perguntar algo e você só fica parada e calada! CALADA? Se alguém me ouvir dizendo isso, irão achar que fiquei louco! Se cuida! – avisou Kira, levantando-se e deixando a garota sozinha na sala.

Sena olhou-o chateada e irritada consigo mesma. Mas uma idéia aflorou em sua mente sistêmica.

- "Poderia funcionar muito bem"! Pensou animada. Lembrou-se de ter visto de relance, enquanto saia da casa de seu ex-noivo, o amigo loiro de anos atrás. Shinji Hirako. Se não poderia se aproximar de Rukia ou de Ichigo, faria isso indiretamente por ele.

- Sensacional, garota! – elogiou-se, animada.

Agradeceu internamente o fato do estudante de psicologia ser um mulherengo incurável. Colocaria seus planos em ação, e deixaria de ficar rememorando um passado que só a consumiria.

- "Agora, só preciso convencer o idiota do Renji"! – pensou, desanimando um pouco.

* * *

Kisuke aproveitou o intervalo da audiência, para tomar sua bebida preferida: chá oolong. Um costume que aderiu quando ainda residia em Shangai, enquanto estudava seu doutorado.

Observou o relógio de parede e, se irritou um pouco. Havia feito questão de chegar mais cedo, apesar do cansaço que o quarteto o fez sofrer, somente para conversar com Rukia, mas nem a garota, nem o protegido de Yoruichi, haviam chegado ainda.

Estava animado com as proposições que conseguiu até aquele momento. Algo que pensou ser fantástico, já que a morte da noiva de Toushirou se encaixava perfeitamente naquele quebra cabeças envolvente que era o caso Kuchiki. Passou a noite inteira pesquisando sobre dados de funcionários da mansão, contratações da época, filmagens que ainda não havia prestado atenção, que nada tinha a ver com o caso, mas que o levou ao que queria.

- Urahara-_san_?

Ouviu uma voz masculina o chamar. Levantou os olhos e observou a cabeleira extravagante e rosto jovem. Aquele deveria ser o filho de Ishin, melhor amigo de Yoruichi.

Levantou-se e deixou a xícara na mesinha, para saudar o recém chegado. Só então percebeu o pequeno corpo atrás dele. Aquela garota do dia da fuga. Parecia pálida, mas com aparência mais suave e sossegada.

- Urahara Kisuke a seu dispor! Fico feliz em revê-la, minha cara! Como têm passado? – disparou para a morena.

Rukia respondeu comedida e aceitou o convite de sentarem, para aguardar ser atendida pelo juiz Yamamoto. Somente se lembrar daquele nome, fazia seu corpo sentir um temor estranho. Sabia que não era culpa dele o fato dela ter sido presa, mas seus sentimentos eram de tristeza e medo para com o responsável por sua condenação. Afinal, ele era o juiz mais temido de Sereitei. Responsável por dezenas de sentenças perfeitas, até o dia em que ela se sentou na cadeira de réu.

- Kurosaki-_san_ é bem mais jovem do que imaginei! – comentou, divertido.

O terno verde musgo de Urahara contrastava com o chumbo de Ichigo, em seu perfeito alinhamento. Ichigo ficou incomodado com o perfil desleixado do investigador. Afinal, era ele quem tinha o caso de Rukia nas mãos.

- _"Como ele pensa que ira ter crédito ante Yamamoto-san, vestido desse jeito"_? Pensou nervoso. Não era fanático pela ordem e a disciplina, mas se aprendeu bem com seu velho pai, era que a aparência e o comportamento contavam muito num julgamento inicial do juiz e dos jurados. Aquele homem a sua frente era um disparate ao que seguia e, ficou muito incomodado.

Urahara percebeu que o rapaz se mexia bastante na cadeira e, sorriu. Deveria estar analisando-o com sumo cuidado e, isso o fez ficar satisfeito. Não era a toa que Yoruichi deixava a garota em suas mãos, o garoto tinha potencial. Só de vê-lo podia compactuar com sua transparência e autoconfiança, respeitabilidade e profissionalismo jurídico. Muitos novatos ficavam nervosos e falavam coisas sem nexo para entravar uma conversa e, relaxar um pouco. Mas Ichigo era silencioso e prestativo. Analisava o ambiente antes de se aventurar a falar algo. Bem diferente do que Yoruichi o descreveu.

- Bem! Se pedi para que viessem uma hora antes do combinado é, porque preciso fazer algumas perguntas a Kuchiki-_san_ antes! Se importa? – perguntou a aludida.

- Que tipo de perguntas? – intrometeu-se Ichigo.

Urahara sorriu e sacudiu frenéticas as mãos, a frente do rosto para descontrair.

- Nada muito profundo, somente algumas dúvidas que preciso sanar para ajudar na investigação! Podem confiar em mim, Kurosaki-_san_! – comentou, divertido com o espanto do rapaz.

Ichigo observou a morena que tinha a mão entrelaçada a sua e assentiu. Apesar de não gostar muito daquele homem de aparência duvidosa, sabia que poderia confiar nele. Sua madrinha confiava, então já era suficiente.

- Ok! – respondeu, por fim.

- Muito bem! Kuchiki-san, sei como é complicado pra você ficar retomando assuntos como esse, mas pense que é para seu próprio bem, ok? – falou, sério.

- Sim! – respondeu, comedida.

- Nas filmagens do dia em que o crime aconteceu, você estava de vestido vermelho, correto?

- Sim, estava!

- Mas quando saiu do quarto, após a morte de seus pais... Você vestia outro, de cor amarela! Correto? – perguntou com suma curiosidade, abaixando um pouco o corpo para ficar da altura de Rukia.

- Não... Eu não tinha nenhuma roupa dessa cor... Não gosto muito, mas... Como assim? – respondeu confusa.

- Era essa a resposta que eu queria! Vamos para mais uma e depois te explico, ok? – interrompeu a garota – Existe alguma outra forma de entrar nos quartos da mansão, sem ser pela porta principal? Sabe se existem portas conectadas a outras salas ou algo assim, no seu quarto, especificamente? – perguntou, com um brilho no olhar.

Rukia parou para pensar um pouco. Ichigo se lembrou bobamente daquela sensação de ser vigiado, mas não interferiu. Queria saber onde tudo aquilo iria dar. E teriam que ser rápidos, pois logo Byakuya estaria ali com eles, já que foi obrigado a participar de uma reunião extraordinária na própria empresa.

- Não! Creio que não tenha isso em nenhum quarto! No de meus pais tinha duas sala conectadas, um escritório pessoal de meu pai, e uma salinha de leitura de minha mãe. Nada mais além da suíte onde dormiam. Para entrar nessas salas, precisava atravessar a porta do quarto! Mas não compreendo o porquê dessas perguntas, Urahara-_san_! – questionou duvidosa.

- Como disse antes, você aparece com o vestido trocado quando sai de seu quarto. E em nenhuma filmagem dos corredores, aparece alguém entrando ou saindo de seu quarto, até o momento de sua saída! O ridículo disso tudo, é que se não tinha nenhuma conexão de seu quarto para com o de seus pais, então porque os corpos deles apareceram lá? Shiba-_san_ foi claro que quando a deixou no quarto, não havia ninguém! Então como explicam uma falha gritante como essa, Yamamoto-_san_? – perguntou, se levantando e direcionando-a ao juiz que acabara de chegar.

Juushirou estava logo atrás e quase teve uma síncope com tal informação.

- Acho que é exatamente por isso que está aqui, não Urahara-_san_? – respondeu seco o juiz, que não se intimidou com a evidente acusação.

Ichigo ficou boquiaberto com aquilo. Era fatalmente visível que ninguém sequer verificou a cena do crime e, ainda assim, condenaram Rukia sem prova nenhuma. Aquilo era bem pior do imaginava. Apertou a pequena mão tremula da morena que estava nervosa com tudo aquilo.

Quando todos aqueles eventos aconteceram com ela, não teve consciência dos desfalques que estivera sofrendo. Sempre fora inocente e ninguém se dignou a ajudá-la. Não até aquele momento. Sabia que teria que falar sobre suas lembranças para aquele investigador. Sentia que ele era o único quem poderia alcançar o verdadeiro assassino de sua família.

- Ainda nem começamos, Yamamoto-_san_! Teremos muito mais informações gritantes como essas! – Urahara falou altivo e, satisfeito com o impacto que trouxera suas investigações.

Tinha total confiança no que iria falar, e sabia que não seriam algumas horas, suficientes para explanar tudo. Mas teria que aproveitar a presença de Rukia para confrontar seus argumentos e verificar se eram mesmo válidos.

* * *

**Vocabulário**

Amaterasu (天照), também conhecida como Amaterasu-Oho-No-Kami (天照大神), cujo nome significa "Grande Deusa Augusta que ilumina o céu", é a Deusa do Sol, divindade japonesa que vela sobre os homens e os enche de benefícios. Nasceu do olho esquerdo de Izanagi (伊邪那岐) e domina o panteão xintoista, em que figura um certo número de personificações das forças naturais. É representada empunhando um disco solar. O Kojiki (古事記), o documento mais antigo sobre a história do Japão não usava pronomes ou gêneros. Alguns livros como Hotsuma Tsutae descrevia a divindade como homem.

* * *

**Então é isso galera linda! Boa sorte pra mim, kkkkkk, vou precisar mesmo! E mega kissus a todos! Valeu por me acompanharem até aqui e espero que continuem! Nos vemos na próxima postagem! Teremos muitas revelações de meu investigador preferido, loucuras das coadjuvantes sem noção, ataques dos inimigos e mais mistérios! Beijasso,**

**JJ**


	23. Provas e Contastações

**Depois de centenas de anos sem atualizar! Desculpem essa autora baka, mas realmente estou numa terrível correria! Acho que compreendam! ;_; A fica começou numa parte complexa e que levara mais tempo para ser postada! Não quero perder alguns pontos e, como toda investigação requer tempo e detalhes, não quero só jogar as informações sem trabalhar elas! Ok? Sei que muitos já devem ter abandonado! Sniff! Mas espero que ainda reste alguém por aqui! Amo todos vocês e espero que torçam por mim nessa sina! Só quero que saibam que não abandonarei a fic e penso em continuar escrevendo. Afinal, não tem coisa mais divertida que escrever!^^**

**Um mega kissus a:Paulo23 que nunca me abandona! Um abraço apertado a Lara, que faço aqui uma surpresa, já que não enviei esse cap para betagem. Mas como estou sumida, resolvi aparecer e presentear a todos com esse cap curtinho, mas muito importante a fic!^^**

* * *

**"Talvez eu e meu corpo formemos uma conspiração pelas costas de minha própria mente."**

**[Friedrich Nietzsche]**

**...**

Rukia e Ichigo foram escondidos numa salinha ao lado de Yamamoto, que não queria confusões por conta da presença da Kuchiki. O _habeas corpus_ já havia sido expedido e executado há dois dias, mas ainda havia muita confusão quanto aos procedimentos jurídicos em toda a seção.

Urahara alisou algumas folhas de seu relatório na grande mesa ao centro da sala, sendo apoiado por Juushirou em sua organização apurada. Numa folha no meio da mesa algumas inscrições apareciam, e foram prontamente captadas pelo juiz.

1) altura do assassino dez centímetros maior que a altura de Rukia – provas periciais 11B, relatório de pericia nos corpos de Kuchiki Akemi e Kuchiki Hideki. Qualidade das evidencias: ótimas e de assertividade alta (intervalo de confiança: 99%).

2) filmagens cortadas dos corredores externos aos quartos e o corredor principal possuía um corte de cinco minutos – provas periciais audiovisuais de cinco horas internas e oito externas. DVD analisados pela perícia técnica e finalização.

3) vestido trocado: entra com vermelho, sai com vestido pêssego ensanguentado – provas periciais audiovisuais. Prova material destruído sem autorização. Última análise realizada, uma semana depois do assassinato.

4) marcas de arranhões no corpo de Rukia – prova pericial: boletim médico de corpo de delito. Relatório atesta marcas de unhas e pedaços que foram destruídas sem permissão ou análise clínica.

5) joias e bracelete ainda no corpo – prova pericial audiovisuais. Prova material desaparecido. Último relato indicou retirada pela família Kuchiki. Negado pelos advogados da família.

6) aparecimento dos corpos no quarto de Rukia – sem perícia conclusiva, haja visto que não foi mais permitida a entrada dos oficiais na residência. Destruição das provas no local do crime. Perícia inconclusiva. Quarto sem conexões para os do casal.

* 7) sequestro relâmpago e administração de drogas em Rukia – prova pericial: teste toxicológico e hemograma completo. Médica responsável: Kurosaki Masaki.

* 8) carta falsificada e tentativa de assassinato de Ginrei – incoerente, já que Rukia havia ficado inconsciente devido droga administrada neste período.

* 9) envenenamento de Rukia na casa dos Kurosaki – testemunha presenciou Hinamori admitir culpabilidade em tentativa de assassinato.

* 10)morte de Hinamori por envenenamento - queima de arquivo. Testemunha presenciou Hinamori com Aizen Sousuke na universidade onde estuda, minutos antes de encontrá-la morta em casa.

***Ainda em investigação para associar ao crime na mansão***

Yamamoto observou o loiro estender depois dúzias de fotografias, relatórios periciais e recortes de informes médicos. Algumas imagens de Rukia no colo de Kaien, com um círculo grande no vestido e nas joias. Depois ao lado desta, outra com a jovem de aparência destruída, contendo vários círculos no corpo, indicando os machucados e arranhões, destacando o vestido de cor diferente e o horário no topo da imagem.

Cada um dos objetos fora organizado numa ordem cronológica próxima a daquela folha de itens no centro da mesa.

– Me parece que já obteve muitas conclusões a favor da réu, Urahara! – questionou-o esfregando a longa barba – Mas o que me deixa mais irritado é saber que tudo isso foi ignorado por dois anos, Juushirou-_san_ – perguntou ao pálido e trêmulo assistente.

Ele não soube o que responder, já que abriu a boca várias vezes para falar, mas não conseguiu emitir nada a seu favor. Não havia explicação para aquela enxurrada de falhas gritantes que colocaram uma inocente na prisão. Algo imperdoável para um homem amante da justiça como Yamamoto.

– Acredito que não seja assim tão simples, Yama-_jii_! Eu fui obrigado a vasculhar cada prova, sozinho e, foi com surpresa, que os agentes não conseguiram encontrar as principais. Relatórios e provas foram destruídos sem permissão e, ainda caçamos quem foi o responsável por tudo isso – fez uma pausa, colhendo a foto de Rukia com seu ar desesperado – O que me deixa claro nisso tudo, é que desde o começo o alvo sempre foi Kuchiki Rukia e não o casal assassinado! Isso eu irei provar, mas preciso da ajuda de vocês! Pois penso que temos alguém infiltrado em nosso meio fazendo tudo isso... As provas destruídas são as maiores provas disso! – soltou evasivo, para espanto de Ukitake.

– Alguém entre nós? – sussurrou Yamamoto.

Haveria um traidor entre a equipe? Mas por que seria contra uma garota como aquela? Fazia mais sentido o assassinato de um casal influente e com muitos inimigos, que uma órfã sem importância.

– Não faz sentido! – Yamamoto falou após sua longa pausa.

Não aceitaria aquela falácia somente porque Urahara acreditava ter todas as respostas em suas mãos. Poderia aceitar o que as conclusões periciais lhe mostrariam, mas jamais aceitaria uma conspiração sem sentido.

– Então consegue encontrar algo que explique tudo isso? – Urahara interviu com calma – Uma frase dita por Kaien me fez concordar com a lógica dele e, perceber um ponto que não levaram em consideração... Rukia não ganharia nada com esse assassinato, somente a prisão ou a pena de morte! Na família Kuchiki, a liderança foi redirecionada a Byakuya, portanto nenhum dos outros membros foi favorecido pela morte do casal e, Ginrei não ganharia nada matando seu único filho herdeiro o que nos deixa sem muitos horizontes para trabalhar nesse caso, a não ser que só vejo Kuchiki Rukia sendo atacada em vários momentos! – terminou jubiloso com suas próprias divagações.

Um silêncio tomou conta da sala de reuniões.

– Byakuya?

Juushirou tentou reticente com a própria ideia, mas precisava tirar suas próprias duvidas.

– Pensei nele também e verifiquei seus álibis que me entregaram... Todos conferem nos mínimos detalhes – respondeu Kisuke com confiança.

– O que precisa de nós, Urahara? – Yamamoto perguntou direto – Pois logo serei obrigado a abrir novamente esse julgamento e precisaremos de provas conclusivas para livrar essa inocente da cena do crime... Pois vejo que ela ainda não foi eliminada por completo dela...

Pegou a fotografia com as marcas e machucados.

– Ela tinha diversas escoriações no corpo, indicando que ocorreu um embate corporal, mas a ré informa que não se lembra de absolutamente nada e que esteve dormindo nesse período – pausou ao ver a expressão séria de Urahara – Temos o fato estranho, que o senhor mesmo nos colocou, da aparição do casal no quarto da jovem, mas que algumas filmagens do corredor foram apagadas, o que poderia explicar esse evento... Sem contar que tudo ao redor do quarto de Kuchuki-_san_ foi prontamente rearranjado, favorecendo o criminoso... E que ainda não a inocenta de todo! – finalizou, devolvendo a imagem para Urahara.

O jovem perito observou em silêncio aquela imagem e meditou todas as palavras que o juiz lhe falara. Sabia que seria mais complicado inocentar Rukia do que parecia no princípio.

– "_Se ao menos eu tivesse visto as provas que desapareceram"! _Pensou desgostoso e cansado. Estava já há dias sem dormir direito e sabia que aquele caso ainda estava longe de terminar.

– Quanto às provas que sumiram, abrirei um inquérito interno e urgente para encontrar os culpados! Até lá, Rukia ficará sob minha tutela e, fora da mansão Kuchiki... Independente do que Byakuya venha questionar! – falou o juiz com voz severa.

– Quanto tempo consegue segurar esse julgamento, Yama-_jii_? O que a levou para a prisão, demorou menos de três meses para finalizar... O que muito me espantou! O que o faz pensar que pode segurar esse? – questionou-o com certa rivalidade.

Urahara ainda não engolia o fato de o julgamento ocorrer com tamanha velocidade e descuido, já que não houvera tempo hábil para conseguir provas para proteger a ré, mas sabia que a influência da família Kuchiki e a pressão da mídia, contou muito naquele momento.

– Dou-te a minha palavra, Urahara! Agora trate de resolver essas pendências! Suas provas são boas, mas percebe que posso destruí-las facilmente se não houver outras mais abrangentes? Quanto à diferença de altura, quero que leve em consideração o uso de algum apoio como cama, criado ou qualquer efeito para não restar dúvidas...

– Já fiz isso! Em todos eles não cabe Kuchiki Rukia nas facadas! – interrompeu.

– Muito bem! Mas ainda ficamos atados às filmagens perdidas e o vestido! São vitais para resolvermos isso, Urahara! Ah! E tenho uma notícia não muito boa pra você! – pausou, caminhando até a própria mesa e pegando um envelope grande – Alguns membros da família resolveram ficar contra a ré e querem participar ativamente das investigações! Acho que não vai gostar dos escolhidos...

O velho se segurou firme em sua bengala, observando o loiro abrir o envelope e arregalar os olhos com irritação.

– Mas se ele é um suspeito na morte de Hinamori, como pode aceitar isso? – questionou furioso.

– O processo de Hinamori ainda não foi aberto e faltam provas a serem colhidas... Até lá ele pode participar do caso! – rebateu com firmeza.

Juushirou presenciava calado todo o embate de olhares, sem saber como intervir.

– E o que faz Aoki Geon nesse meio? Ele já não se aposentou? Que eu saiba somente leciona na Todai e Cambridge! – perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

– Parece que foi uma das decisões do líder desse grupo... Kouga-_san_! Como ele tem referências incontestáveis sobre o assunto, não creio que eu possa indeferir isso! – respondeu com cansaço.

Urahara sempre prezava seu profissionalismo em seus trabalhos, mas existia um homem que o tirava de seu modo controlado para um revoltado: Aizen Sousuke. Quando ouviu de Hitsugaya sobre o possível contato do cientista com a vítima, sentiu que finalmente poderia colocá-lo em seu devido lugar e vingar a morte inexplicável de seus companheiros na Índia. Um experimento que faziam, quando ainda jovens doutorandos, ocasionou a morte de pesquisadores ilustres, mas não foi encontrado culpado, o que não satisfez o loiro, já que conseguira algumas provas, mas não conclusivas, da culpabilidade de Aizen. Mais tarde associou esse evento ao bem feitor do projeto, a Corporação Aoki.

– Não parece razoável, Yamamoto-_sama_! O que faremos? Geon-_sama_ é conhecido por ter seus próprios métodos de investigação e, isso não facilitará nosso trabalho! Além do mais, ele com certeza pedirá apoio ao laboratório de Mayuri e, sabe o quanto isso não será bem visto pela mídia! – falou Ukitake com pavor.

O laboratório de Mayuri tinha uma fama negativa na mídia, por conta de suas experiências estranhas e bizarras, que muitas vezes feriam os tratados de direitos humanos e protocolos de seguranças do meio.

– Um estudioso afamado... Um milionário que não saía mais das sombras... Um cientista que só se interessa por casos bizarros e uma família influente? Começo a aceitar sua proposta de conspiração, Urahara! – Yamamoto divagou alto.

Mais uma vez o silêncio foi cortante. Kisuke pensou um pouco naquele cenário e suspirou. Não seria fácil, com certeza, mas agora temia pela liberdade da morena. Com aqueles três ao lado da promotoria, não teria sossego para resolver aquele estranho caso.

– _Are, are_! Acho que vou precisar me armar com minha própria equipe... Posso? – questionou o juiz com simplicidade.

Yamamoto olhou-o sério e assentiu. Urahara sorriu divertido.

– Adoro CSI!

– Poupe-nos de seus comentários sem sentido, Urahara! – rebateu Yamamoto, com nervosismo.

* * *

– O que será que fazem tanto lá dentro? Ichigo? Consegue ouvir alguma coisa? – Rukia perguntava desesperada.

Desde que entraram naquela saleta, ao fundo da sala de Yamamoto, ninguém se dignou a chamá-los ou verificar se estavam bem. Não precisava quanto tempo estava ali, mas sabia que já faziam algumas horas.

Ichigo, que agora tentava abrir a porta, com irritação, lutava para conseguir ouvir o que tanto falavam do lado de fora. Não concordava em ficar fora da conversa, já que ele era o advogado responsável por Rukia. Tinha o direito de participar daquilo.

– Nada! Parece que esqueceram nossa existência! Aff! Aquele esquisito... Sabia que não podíamos confiar nele! Mas eu tive que escutar Yoruichi! – resmungou, desabando na cadeira ao lado da porta.

– Acha que eu... Terei que voltar... Pra prisão? – gaguejou nervosa.

Ichigo observou aqueles olhos violetas se encherem de lágrimas e, se aproximou com rapidez e a abraçou.

– Jamais deixarei te levarem de volta! Entendeu? Se for preciso fugiremos, mas não vou deixar te levarem pra lá novamente! Prometo! – sussurrou à pequena, que deixou de tremer com o calor do rapaz.

– Por que eu, Ichigo? Por que comigo? O que foi que fiz? – perguntava em meio aos soluços do choro que começara devagar e constante.

Ichigo apertou-a contra si e negou com a cabeça. Ele também não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo e porque Rukia era, aparentemente, o alvo naquilo tudo. Não tinha explicação.

– Eu não sei o motivo... Mas descobriremos juntos, ok? Precisa ser forte e tentar se lembrar de tudo o que for para ajudar nas investigações... Deve ter algo nesse meio que a envolveu nisso! – respondeu, acariciando a garota.

A cada momento em que se abraçava, um laço especial se fortalecia entre eles. Não havia mais importância se mal se conheciam em questão do tempo, mas seus corações já estavam ligados de forma natural e fraterna, o que suficiente para preencher essas lacunas que perfaziam aquela relação estranha.

– Eu deveria ter contado a Urahara-_san_ sobre aquela pessoa, certo? – questionou parando de chorar.

– Teremos tempo! Tenho certeza que tudo fará sentido de alguma forma! Shinji me disse que esse cara esquisito é um dos célebres nessa área! Se ele falou é por que deve ser verdade, já que não se apega a qualquer cientista de moda! Temos que confiar nele, Rukia! E pode confiar em mim! – falou, deixando beijos delicados na bochecha da morena.

– Se um dia... Se eu conseguir sair disso tudo? – perguntou hesitante e nervosa.

As pequenas mãos torciam a camisa do rapaz. Ichigo sorriu com aquelas perguntas. De alguma forma, ela já planejava um futuro e, pela primeira vez desde sua desilusão amorosa, ele também começou a pensar nessa possibilidade.

– Seja lá o que fará, só quero que saiba que eu estarei aqui ao seu lado... Sempre, tudo bem? – falou confuso.

Estavam dando um passo difícil e imaturo naquele momento, mas sabiam que era isso o que queriam falar.

Abraçaram-se com firmeza e resolveram deixar o silêncio falar por eles. As batidas lancinantes do coração de Rukia fez Ichigo perceber que ela tinha medo de ser deixada sozinha. Mas prometeu a si mesmo que jamais permitiria isso.

A porta se abriu e os dois se soltaram, como repelidos ou pegos num encontro escondido. Urahara sorriu malicioso e deu espaço para Yamamoto passar.

– Kurosaki Ichigo? Tem plena certeza de que irá continuar nesse caso? – o velho juiz questionou sério, para surpresa de Ichigo.

– Óbvio que sim! Não saio de perto de Rukia, acho que já deixei isso claro! Ela não sai sem minha presença a lugar nenhum. E fim de papo! – respondeu irritado.

– Então preciso que me acompanhem!

Rukia correu para perto de Ichigo e, de mãos dadas saíram daquela sala. Ainda existia medo em seu coração, mas sabia que agora não precisaria mais se sentir sozinha. Ela tinha Ichigo, Urahara, Byakuya, Yoruichi e Unohana. Não estava mais sozinha. Agora tinha coragem para lutar contra qualquer um. Mesmo contra aquela pessoa misteriosa, uma sombra em sua vida.

* * *

**Mais uma vez me desculpem a demora que levei para postar! Espero que ainda tenham leitores nessa fic e que me escrevam seus adoráveis reviews! As atualizações serão mais demoradas, mas vou tentar não levar tanto tempo pra isso. Provavelmente de duas em duas semanas, ok? Beijos mil!**  
**JJ**


	24. Perdido

**Mais uma vez com um mega atraso (replay: sorry, please! ^^), mas postando um cap pequetucho, mas muito importante para entender alguns personagens, principalmente um sumido... Mas não vou falar mais, pois quero que vocês descubram na leitura!^_^  
Agradeço de coração a ajuda da Lara, minha querida beta e a todos que ainda leem essa fic, que curto tanto escrever (apesar de todos os trabalhos que amontoam na minha mesa kkkkk, osso do ofício):**

Paulo23: Cara lindo que sempre me deixa feliz com seus reviews! Valeu, cara!^^

**Poucos reviews, mas sei que estão lendo, so espero que estejam curtindo a fic! Não vou cobrar a galera, pois estou atrasando a postar, mas se acham que a fic merece reviews, estejam a vontade, vou adorar ler e responder cada uma! Valeu galera linda... Agora chega de lero e vamos a leitura!^^  
JJ**

* * *

**"Um sonho sonhado sozinho é um sonho. Um sonho sonhado junto é realidade".**

**[Raul Seixas]**

**...**

Mais uma vez sua amada irmã era tirada dele, sem que pudesse fazer nada para impedir. Byakuya terminou a importante reunião de acionistas – de uma das empresas ligadas a família – o mais rápido que pode, somente para encontrar Rukia no tribunal. Mas quando chegou, lhe avisaram que ela havia sido levada pelo próprio Yamamoto e, que não lhe informariam para onde.

Tentou usar seu poder para impedir aquela situação ridícula, mas nem mesmo com suas queixas inflamadas, conseguiu arrancar, do assistente de juiz, a localização de sua irmã mais nova.

Estava possesso, andando de um lado a outro naquela ampla sala, onde, horas antes, Urahara entregara as suas constatações ao juiz.

Tessai tentou, inutilmente, acalmar seu jovem líder, mas era algo difícil, já que o rapaz não queria nem pensar em permitir aquele desrespeito para com ele, continuar.

Juushirou retornou à sala, com a resposta de Yamamoto, que recebera por telefonema, visto que o Kuchiki se negava a sair sem saber onde Rukia estava.

– Kuchiki-_san_? Acabei de conversar com Yamamoto-_sama_ e ele deixou claro que, independente de ações dos seus advogados, a senhorita Rukia estará sob proteção do Estado. Ela foi colocada na proteção de testemunha, já que ela se tornou a peça chave desse caso! – chamou-o com voz incerta, ao ver os olhos frios de Byakuya sobre si.

– Isso é ridículo! Ela estará melhor protegida em minha mansão! E foi ela mesma quem pediu para ficar comigo e...

– Perdão, mas ela aceitou a proposta de Yamamoto-_sama_... E o advogado dela...

– Não me venha falar daquele moleque! Foi por dar ouvidos a ele que minha irmã foi tirada da segurança de nossa família – gritou irritado.

A máscara de frieza e desinteresse acabava de desabar. O medo de perder Rukia para sempre foi terrível de suportar. Já a havia abandonado uma vez e, jurara que jamais permitiria que isso ocorresse novamente, mas agora como cumpriria sua promessa?

– Sinto muito, Kuchiki-_san_... Mas se me permite, Rukia-_san_ estará mais segura longe daquele lugar. Afinal, um assassino está à solta e quem garante que não estará atrás dela? – sugeriu com coragem o assistente.

Byakuya se exasperou com aquelas palavras. Agora, mais do que nunca, deveria proteger sua amada e, não ficar esperando que os outros o fizessem.

– Como saberei se ela está bem ou não? Como entraremos em contato? Quem garante que não estão colocando-a em perigo? – falou, tentando aparentar uma calma inexistente.

Juushirou se entristeceu com o desespero daquele imponente rapaz. Queria poder ajudar, mas seu chefe fora incisivo sobre não revelar, nem mesmo a Byakuya, a localização de Rukia.

Tessai, percebendo o silêncio do assistente, entendera que não adiantaria mais ficar ali. Com extremo respeito e cuidado, tocou Byakuya para que saíssem dali. Apesar da insistência do rapaz, conseguiu levá-lo ao carro para não armarem uma cena, já que muitos advogados se amontoavam os corredores para descobrirem quem gritava na sala do juiz principal.

* * *

Yuri arrumava os lençóis da cama de hóspedes com extremo descuido e nervosismo. O _futon,_ ao lado da cama, indicava que a garota não dormia sozinha no quarto.

Só a vira no jantar, quando servira a mesa, mas como tinha sido obrigada a cuidar de outros afazeres, não percebeu quando ela saiu com o tal advogado.

Estava nervosa pela demora do retorno da pequena. Quando deu por si, estava arrumando o quarto sem que ninguém solicitasse.

A porta se abriu e ela quase sentiu alívio, quando um rosto conhecido adentrou o lugar, destruindo suas esperanças.

– Por favor, saia! – Byakuya ordenou, mal olhando no rosto da empregada.

Yuri sorriu com nervosismo, fez uma mesura exagerada e saiu. Observou de soslaio o mordomo e fiel companheiro do rapaz, entrar logo atrás e trancar a porta. Aquilo a confundiu e a deixou curiosa. Com cuidado, verificou se havia alguém no corredor e, percebendo-o vazio, tentou ouvir, através da porta, o que falavam lá dentro.

– O que faremos agora, Tessai? Onde a levaram? Não posso ficar aqui sentado, enquanto aquele juiz maluco tira minha irmã da minha proteção! – escutou a voz de Byakuya em seu estado nervoso.

Franziu a testa e mordeu a ponta do dedo em irritação. Sua inimiga não retornaria à mansão? Depois de todo o trabalho que teve para entrar naquela fortaleza?

Tentou apertar o ouvido na porta para escutar o que o mordomo dizia, mas a voz dele saiu num sussurro que não conseguiu entender. Apertou a mão, furiosa. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo.

Correu para o corredor que a levaria para os andares de baixo, na ala de quartos de empregados. Precisava da ajuda de Geon, mais do que nunca.

* * *

Kaien bebericava o conhaque com desgosto. Seu mundo estava completamente ruído e, na reunião de acionistas que participara, isso ficou selado. Perdeu metade de suas ações mais promissoras para outro investidor, já que Byakuya não estava confiante em deixar em suas mãos tamanha responsabilidade.

Tentara saber algo sobre Rukia pelo irmão dela, mas ele nada lhe dissera, somente que estava em consulta com o juiz Yamamoto.

Toda a cena do julgamento de dois anos atrás, lhe povoou a mente e, mais uma vez, aquele sentimento de tristeza e traição lhe consumia.

Pensou em ligar para Kuukaku, já que sabia de seu envolvimento com Urahara – segundo o que vira nos noticiários, o responsável por aquele caso – mas não teve coragem.

Ele a havia levado daquela forma para casa e, todo aquele pesadelo ocorrera. Deveria ter lutado para provar sua inocência, pois sabia, melhor que qualquer um, que Rukia jamais levantaria a mão para machucar ninguém, muito menos os pais que tanto amava.

Mas seu depoimento só servira para piorar as coisas para a noiva. Ele não contou sobre a estranha reação dela com aquela bebida, ou mesmo sobre o garçom desconhecido. Ele conhecia todos naquele restaurante, que frequentava assiduamente e, naquele dia, aquele homem suspeito veio lhe servir, algo descabido, visto que o dono do lugar sempre reservava o mesmo _sommelier_ para atendê-lo.

Estivera tão interessado em convencer Rukia para que acelerassem o processo de casamento, que relegou tudo a sua volta. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes insistiu para que se casassem o quanto antes, mas ela sempre rejeitava com desculpas sem sentido. Sabia do desacordo de Hideki para com sua pessoa. Mas tentou sempre ser um bom homem diante da família para conquistar a todos.

Com irritação, jogou o copo na parede, quebrando-o e manchando o sofá, onde estava sentado. Tudo estava saindo de seu controle e, não suportava o fracasso. Seu fracasso.

Precisava reconquistar Rukia de alguma maneira. Precisava retomar o que lhe era de direito: os bens dos Kuchiki.

Levantou-se cambaleante. Algumas garrafas estavam espalhadas no chão da sala do apartamento. Já não fazia ideia de quantas doses bebera e, sabia que estava perdendo a lucidez para o álcool. Mas se aquilo afastasse aqueles pensamentos, pelo menos por um tempo, seria suficiente.

– Rukia... Por que nada é fácil pra gente? – sussurrou, segurando a cabeça que doía muito.

Quando a conhecera, a primeira coisa que ela fizera questão de lhe dizer sobre sua origem pobre e desconhecida. Contou como lutou para sobreviver à fome com sua adorada avó de consideração e, de como o casal Kuchiki as salvaram. Também lhe revelou tudo sobre as maldades dos outros entes da família, que sempre tentavam tornar sua vida um inferno. Sempre a sentira tão próxima de si, como se ela tivesse o mesmo destino.

Ambos lutaram para superar as dificuldades, os preconceitos impostos e inimizades. Ele sabia, melhor do que ninguém, como era ser desprezado, humilhado por sua condição, até mesmo pela família. Sendo filho bastardo, não teve uma infância simples. Somente Kuukaku lhe respeitava como irmão, mas sabia que era apenas por piedade e nada mais. Nunca recebeu atenção de seu pai e, foi cedo que viu sua bela casa grande se transformar num apartamento de quinta, na pior localização da cidade. Tudo pela irresponsabilidade de seu pai.

Lutou para reconquistar a única empresa que ainda pertencia à família Shiba. Ali conheceu o inferno por conta das humilhações causadas pelos outros empresários, que faziam questão de colocá-lo em seu lugar. Por vezes, pensou em roubar, mas sua dignidade era mais forte do que isso.

Passava noites em claro, enquanto terminava relatórios extensos de possíveis negócios, e trabalhos escolares da faculdade de Administração.

Foi na faculdade que a conheceu.

Sempre acabava dormindo nas aulas, por conta do cansaço e, por essa razão era o motivo de chacota dos colegas. Pela idade, já deveria ter terminado a faculdade há tempos, mas não conseguira dinheiro para isso. Somente depois de anos de reserva e investimentos, retornou aos estudos.

Rukia foi à única colega, a mais nova da sala, que se preocupou com sua saúde. Sempre anotava as aulas para ele e, não demorou muito para se tornarem amigos.

Ele acabou descobrindo que ela era a famosa princesinha da família Kuchiki e, viu ali uma chance de conseguir crescer. Tentara seduzi-la depois de ganhar sua confiança. Enquanto a garota lhe doava amizade, carinho e compreensão, ele tentava lhe tirar vantagem por ser rica.

Nem mesmo depois de ela dizer ser adotada e vir de alguma família pobre, ele foi capaz de frear seus planos. Ficou enlevado quando ela lhe aceitou como namorado, apesar da diferença de idade. E foi quando percebeu que não seria nada fácil conseguir o que queria.

Rukia era uma menina especial. Diferente de suas namoradas anteriores, conseguir um beijo dela era uma odisseia, quanto mais levá-la para a cama. Jamais conseguiu nada além de selinhos ou abraços. Ela exigia respeito e se portava com uma dignidade de freira perto de qualquer pessoa.

Então descobriu alguns pontos fracos da garota: ela nunca estava satisfeita consigo mesma e, sentia-se inferior aos outros familiares; tinha pouca autoestima. Por isso, sempre se esforçava mais do que podia suportar e mantinha silêncio, quanto às humilhações que lhe faziam, omitindo-as aos pais adotivos para não preocupá-los.

Foi nessa fraqueza, que conseguiu a confiança e o respeito de garota. Deu-lhe ânimo, ensinou-a a ser mais confiante, elogiando-a, cortejando-a com muito respeito e, consolidou seu namoro em noivado, indiferente ao sentimento contrário de Hideki e Byakuya, que resolveu se unir ao descontentamento do pai.

O pouco tempo que conviveu com Rukia sentiu a felicidade que sempre buscara, mas jogou tudo fora por dinheiro e poder. E agora, além de perder o apoio dos Kuchiki e o sucesso em seus negócios, perdera também a única mulher que lhe respeitou e amou.

– Rukia... Como faço para te ter de volta? – choramingou, vertendo, pela primeira vez em sua vida, lágrimas de angústia e frustração.

Encostou-se à parede e se deixou escorregar ao chão, abatido e desconsolado. Nunca imaginou uma situação como aquela. Jamais percebeu o quanto era culpado pela prisão de Rukia. Antes, pensar nela como assassina, o livrava de sua própria covardia. Mas agora saber de sua inocência, o fazia se sentir culpado até a fibra do cabelo.

Não era homem de se arrepender de nada que fazia, mas agora já não tinha confiança em mais nada, nem em seu próprio orgulho: em si mesmo.

O telefone tocou como um sino, anunciando sua libertação daquele pesadelo. Kaien se levantou rápido e atendeu, surpreendendo- se com a voz que há tanto não escutava.

– Kuu-ka-ku? – questionou surpreso, já que a irmã não se comunicava há anos.

– Precisamos de sua ajuda, Kaien! Não, Rukia precisa de sua ajuda! – ouviu-a, atônito com cada palavra.

Quem precisava ser salvo por Rukia era ele e, não o contrário, pensou enquanto tentava processar aquelas informações, enquanto do outro lado da linha, recebia instruções de como chegar até a garota.

Aos poucos seu coração dava saltos de alegria. Finalmente poderia revê-la e pedir perdão. Não perderia essa oportunidade por nada. Mas por outro lado, uma preocupação estranha e crescente lhe preenchia.

Rukia. Sua Rukia, estava correndo perigo.

* * *

**Vocabulário**

**Sommelier: **ou escanção (português europeu) é um profissional especializado, encarregado em conhecer os vinhos, cervejas, ou outros tipos de bebidas, e de todos os assuntos relacionados ao serviço deste. Adicionalmente, cuida da compra, armazenamento e rotação de adegas e elabora cartas de vinho em restaurantes. Na Antiguidade, o escanção era quem vertia o vinho nos copos dos convivas, nos banquetes.

* * *

**Espero vocês no próximo capítulo, ok? Temos muito a revelar!^^ Bom finzinho de semana a todos! Inté mais ver, galera!**  
**JJ**


	25. Insanidade

**Depois de sobreviver as provas, trabalhos e experimentos desse quadrimestre, venho pedir desculpas pela demora muito considerável para atualizar, venho lhes trazer um capitulo que já estava pronto a algum tempo, mas como disse, estava hiper atarefada. Valeu a pena, já que estou recebendo notas muito boas! Claro que preciso alcançar a excelência, mas com bastante esforço e muito estudo, chego lá!**

**Bem, mas vamos voltar a fic que ficou meio abandonada! Capitulo anterior falei sobre Kaien, mas creio que muitos ainda devem se perguntar: Quem diabos é Geon? Certo? Esse capitulo vem apresentar um pouco sobre esse vilão e, como todo mundo ele tem um passado. Os capítulos em itálico são as lembranças dele, não quis escrever flash back, pois o tempo é aleatório nessas lembranças, não respeitando uma ordem completa, por assim dizer.**

**Minha querida beta Lara deu uma primeira olhada, mas ainda fará mais correções e quando isso ocorrer, reposto pra vocês. Mais uma vez, desculpem a demora. Não se preocupem que eu não deixarei a fic morre. Detesto não terminar o que começo. E isso não será exceção! Ok? Espero ainda ter leitores. Kkkkkkk Vamos ao espaço de agradecimento pelos reviews:**

**Um mega beijo molhado para: Paulo23 que jamais me abandona! Boa leitura!^^**

**JJ**

* * *

**"Sabemos o que somos, mas não sabemos o que poderemos ser".**

**[William Shakespeare]**

**...**

– _Isso é o que você chama de notas? Não vou permitir que o nome da minha família caia na vergonha de um bastardo como você, Geon! – gritara um senhor de porte imponente e terno impecável._

– _Eu posso explicar, pai! Eu juro que posso! – implorara o garoto, com voz chorosa._

_O adolescente observou com os olhos arregalados, aquele homem abrir com violência a própria calça e retirar o órgão sexual para fora, para terror do garoto._

– _Você merece mais um castigo, meu pequeno! Eu te dei uma chance, não foi? Agora vou te mostrar o que a acontece com perdedores em nossa família! – sussurrara em tom sombrio._

_O corpo inerte do garoto loiro e de traços delicados sentiu a pressão daquelas mãos pesadas empurrando-o contra a parede. _

_Gritos ecoaram na imensa biblioteca daquela mansão, mas nenhum empregado deixou seus afazeres para socorrer aquela alma destruída._

* * *

O rosto banhado em suor contrastava com os cabelos dourados. Aquela máscara de segurança e altivez desaparecia sempre que adormecia e, suas piores lembranças lhe atacavam em sonhos.

Levantou-se nervoso e trêmulo. Aproximou-se até seu criado mudo e retirou a tampa da garrafinha de uísque, a qual sempre recorria quando estava atormentado.

– "Todo mundo é capaz de dominar uma dor, exceto quem a sente"! "O homem nasce bom e a sociedade o corrompe"! "Chorar é diminuir a profundidade da dor"... – sussurrou suas frases prediletas.

Repetiu-as inúmeras de vezes, enquanto tomava mais daquele líquido ardente, seu remédio preferido em noites tormentosas como aquela. As frases de Rousseau e Shakespeare sempre lhe vinham à boca, quando aquelas sucessivas imagens lhe acometiam. Seus temores, por mais que tentasse esquecer, povoavam seus sonhos quando estava ansioso ou aflito. Vivia em um cárcere de lembranças irrefutáveis.

Só conseguia eliminar aqueles sonhos de uma forma mais atroz: violentando Rukia. Seu sadismo era satisfeito plenamente com aquela garota frágil e de aparência infantil. Desde o primeiro momento em que a conheceu, desejou-a como sua cura, como sua vingança.

Ouvir seus gritos era o mesmo que escutar Bach e Mozart. Vislumbrar suas lágrimas escorrerem no rosto pálido, dava a mesma satisfação que ao contemplar seus quadros de Monet e Picasso, tesouros mais que queridos. Tudo o que pudesse fazer para vê-la sofrer, era materializado em seus pensamentos e lhe acalmavam a alma.

Um sorriso se escancarou naquele rosto transtornado.

Lembrar-se de Rukia sempre o deixava excitado e reanimado. Esquecia-se de seu inferno particular.

– Preciso de você, minha pequena! Acho que não poderei cumprir minha promessa de esperar que fiz a Yuri-_chan_! Não é mesmo? – falou para si mesmo, pegando um pequeno quadro de vidro com a foto de uma garotinha de olhos violetas.

Rukia aparentava ter oito ou dez anos e, tinha um sorriso inocente adornando a face pálida. O uniforme da escola apresentava a ostentação da família Kuchiki, já que o emblema era de um dos colégios mais caros do Japão. Um colégio de elite, lugar onde a viu pela primeira vez.

Geon beijou o quadro com veemência. Fechou os olhos e se imaginou ao lado dela. A garrafinha de uísque caiu no chão, sendo abandonada por seu dono. Havia sido trocado pelo único placebo realmente eficaz para aquele demônio, sua amada vítima.

* * *

– _Nossa que alegria receber alguém tão importante como você aqui, Aoki-sama! – comentava animada a diretora do colégio feminino de Tóquio._

– _Sabe que não nego convites de velhos amigos, Shimizu-san! Fico feliz por poder definir o conteúdo programático de química e física de suas alunas. Sei como é rigorosa nesses assuntos – falou Geon, indiferente aos olhares das professoras, enquanto caminhavam no longo corredor do colégio._

_Visitas masculinas eram raras e, por isso, estava sendo alvo dos burburinhos das funcionárias e alunas que encontravam pelo caminho. _

_Ao saudar algumas professoras, acabou não percebendo uma dupla animada vindo em sua direção. Chocou-se com uma pequena aluna, derrubando-a no chão._

_Desconcertado, ele estendeu a mão para a garotinha, que por conta da longa franja, não pode ver seu rosto naquele momento._

– _Desculpe minha falta, senhorita? – aguardou a resposta da menina._

_Ao levantar o rosto, Geon percebeu-se encarado por um par de olhos violetas e uma carinha zangada._

– _Rukia! – respondeu, soltando-se da mão do rapaz._

– _Kuchiki-san, já lhe disse para aprender a usar o sobrenome. Volte pra sala, sim? – resmungou a diretora, por conta da displicência da menina._

_Com o rosto corado pela vergonha de levar uma bronca, a menina reverenciou o rapaz com elegância e, saiu agarrada à coleguinha, que até aquele momento não abrira a boca, já que ficou apaixonada com a aparência daquele homem._

– _Perdoe minhas alunas, Aoki-sama, mas elas ainda são muito pequenas e precisam aprender muito sobre bons modos! Vamos? – retomou a diretora, mais animada._

_Geon não lhe prestou muita atenção, e assentiu com a cabeça, mas não tirou os olhos da dupla até que elas sumissem no corredor que levava às salas. _

* * *

Ainda se lembrava daquele encontro casual no colégio. Estava visitando uma antiga colega de faculdade, quando se deparou com aquele pequeno ser, cheio de vida e vigor. Rukia era uma menina irrequieta quando estava perto de suas coleguinhas.

A partir daquele dia, passou a investigar tudo o que podia sobre aquela menina. Teve suas esperanças de tê-la para si, destruídas quando descobriu que era filha de uma das famílias mais ricas do país. Não conseguira encontrar uma brecha para se aproximar dela, já que naquele colégio, preferiam contratar docentes femininas em seu quadro de profissionais, a pedido expresso dos pais das alunas.

Apertou o quadro na mão, enraivecido. Se não houvesse dado ouvidos para Yuri, já estaria com Rukia sob seus cuidados. Mas como havia feito uma promessa a ela, não conseguia desobedecê-la. Acima de tudo, priorizava cumprir suas promessas. Era sua forma de se sentir, ainda que pouco, como um ser humano.

– Yuri-_chan_ terá de nos recompensar, não acha, minha pequena? – sussurrou ao quadro – Ela vai ter que nos deixar sozinhos por muito tempo... E teremos que fazer tudo para compensar o longo tempo que nos distanciamos... Fazer tudo o que gostamos e – interrompeu-se com um beijo barulhento. – Que te faz sofrer, certo? Preciso de minha lua... Preciso de você Tsuki-chan! – terminou, jogando-se na enorme _king size_.

As lembranças de sua frustração, na época que estava para desistir de encontrar uma forma de alcançar Rukia, invadiram-lhe os pensamentos. Um sorriso se delineou em seu rosto sofrido pela insônia.

* * *

– _Não suporto mais! Não existe outra forma que o sequestro! – Geon falou, desesperado com sua própria derrota em conseguir brechas para se aproximar de Rukia._

_Já fazia dois anos que entrara naquela tortura. Seu quarto estava repleto de fotografias de vários tamanhos e formatos, muitos pregados na parede, representando sua obsessão por Rukia. _

_As primeiras imagens, no topo das outras, eram de quando ela tinha apenas dez anos. Sua primeira fotografia, enquanto ela praticava tênis no clube do colégio. A saia curta e meia longa, não lhe permitiram eternizar as formas da garotinha que tanto queria._

_Mas conseguira oportunidades de fotografá-la em roupas mais expostas, como quando ela fazia natação ou dançava balé. Vibrava a cada imagem que conseguia roubar da menina._

_Por mais discreto que tentasse ser, os guarda-costas da garota davam-lhe muito trabalho e, jamais conseguira chegar mais perto da menina._

_Aquela distância, sem poder alcançá-la, lhe torturava. Estava mais magro, pois já não se alimentava direito. Seus trabalhos estavam ficando atrasados e decadentes. Já não participava mais das festas ou eventos científicos. Seu mundo fora virado de cabeça para baixo desde que a conhecera._

_Imaginava-a em sua posse, concretizando cada fantasia que desejava. Mas aquela demora já o estava instigando a cometer uma loucura. Não podia mais esperar, precisava consumar seus desejos sujos naquele pequeno anjo, como a chamava quando retirava suas fotos._

– _Se fizer isso você perderá prestígio, suas pesquisas cairão na desgraça e a tomarão de você antes que concretize seus fetiches sexuais! – comentou Mayuri com desdém, para desespero de Geon._

– _Mas então o que devo fazer? Já não suporto mais ficar longe dela! Preciso me livrar dessa insanidade, ou vou ficar louco, Mayuri! Louco! – resmungou com desespero._

– _Afinal do que tanto falam, hein? Desde que conheço vocês dois, só falam dessa pirralha de grana! Quem é ela? Por que não me mostram uma dessas fotos? Aposto que não passa de uma moleca qualquer. Você é só um maldito rorikon, porque não pega qualquer garota e pronto? Deixa de ser esse cara xarope! Por favor! – reclamou Yuri, indignada._

_Geon e Mayuri se entreolharam pensativos e, a contragosto, o loiro entregou uma de suas preciosas fotografias à morena._

_Yuri pegou a foto com desprezo, mas arregalou os olhos quando reconheceu aquele par de olhos de cor incomum._

– _Só pode ser brincadeira... – falou trêmula, para espanto dos dois cientistas. – Tsuki-chan?_

* * *

– Preciso de você meu anjo! Preciso de minha Tsuki ou irei morrer nesse inferno! – Geon sussurrou num gemido, observando a foto.

Daria seu passo mais arriscado, mas sabia que valeria a pena. Estava cansado de seguir os jogos de Yuri. Usaria seus próprios métodos para alcançar sua lua.

Levantou-se e retirou da gaveta do criado o mapa que recebeu de seu informante. A parte sublinhada mostrava que a região era erma o bastante para ninguém encontrar seus escassos moradores. Era o mapa para sua felicidade, para sua salvação.

Em suas mãos contemplava a localização exata de onde Rukia havia sido levada por Yamamoto. Sorriu diante de todas as possibilidades. Mas antes precisaria se livrar daquele moleque de cabelo laranja. Depois disso, seguiria para o prazer incondicional que recebia com sua lua.

* * *

Vários tubos de ensaio coloriam aquela sala de laboratório. Algumas caixas de vidro apresentavam corpos estranhos, que boiavam em um liquido transparente, mas por ser viscoso, negava ser a composição da água.

Yuri estava sentada numa mesa de mármore ao centro da sala. Seu vestido e avental eram brancos e, os cabelos negros estavam recolhidos no topo da cabeça com um coque apertado. A testa franzida mostrava o quanto estava insatisfeita ao esperar seu companheiro por tanto tempo.

– Terminou, Mayuri-_sama_? – reclamou pela enésima vez, irritando o cientista.

Aquele homem sacudiu uma prancheta de acrílico na direção da garota, que quase foi acertada, se não fosse por ter virado o corpo para o lado contrário com rapidez.

– Se quiser, vá falar com Geon, agora estou muito ocupado para ter que atender seus caprichos! – resmungou sem tirar os olhos do microscópio, enquanto anotava, com interesse, os resultados daquele experimento que analisava.

– Mas se foi você mesmo quem me disse uma vez, que toda vez que eu precisasse de ajuda, primeiro deveria vir até você! – reclamou Yuri, inflando as bochechas como uma criança.

Era sua atuação preferida quando estava diante de algum problema.

Mayuri ignorou a reclamação da garota, levantou-se e retirou um frasco da centrífuga. Observou-o com atenção e caminhou novamente a sua mesa, repleta de folhas, lâminas de análises e relatórios.

– Mas agora não tenho interesse! Já disse que estou ocupado, menina insuportável! Deveria ter deixado você morrer naquela mansão, Hisana! – falou elevando a voz aos poucos.

Yuri não esboçou nenhuma reação e, cruzou as pernas, deixando as cochas visíveis demais para o cientista, que como reação, estalou o bico e se voltou para o microscópio. A morena sorriu ao vê-lo derrotado.

– Você me adora e sabe disso! – exclamou cantante, para irritação do cientista.

– A única coisa que me interessa em você é essa sua amoralidade e capacidade de desempenhar vários papéis diferentes sem ser descoberta! Você e Geon não passam de brinquedos meus, minha cara. Isso e nada mais. Não se superestime! – devolveu, mordaz.

Yuri tocou a ponta do nariz e sorriu maliciosa.

– E isso incluía me meter na sua cama, doutor? – comentou, divertida.

O cientista encolheu os ombros, mas continuou seu trabalho, ignorando a pergunta.

– Preciso encontrar minha irmãzinha e, Geon-_san_ ainda está dormitando em seu castelo! Preciso de sua ajuda, Mayuri... Faz isso por mim? – perguntou manhosa, debruçando-se de forma sensual na mesa.

Mayuri a observou do canto dos olhos e depois os revirou com indignação. Detestava quando ela fazia aquilo. Soava como se precisasse dela. Algo que não aceitava de forma alguma.

– Não vou repetir, Yuri! Se continuar me atentando, vou torturar você como uma cobaia! – respondeu em forma de aviso.

Yuri tapou a boca com as mãos com uma expressão de pavor em seus olhos. Pura encenação.

– E vai fazer o quê? Me dissecar como fez com sua esposa? – questionou altiva.

Mayuri girou a cadeira e observou, calado, a expressão de vitória daquela garota. Sorriu de forma maníaca. Tinha os cabelos com alguns tons grisalhos e o rosto magro. Os olhos amendoados brilharam animados.

– Mayuri Kurotsuchi, que sorriso foi esse? – questionou a jovem com preocupação.

– Adoro quando estou rodeado de pessoas sádicas como eu! – respondeu o cientista, enquanto se dirigia com um andar de predador até a jovem.

Agarrou-a pela cintura e a fez olhá-lo à força. As marcas do aperto apareceram na vermelhidão que surgia nas bochechas de Yuri. Esta sorria, deliciando-se por conseguir, mais uma vez, fazer o cientista frio perder seu autocontrole e, apresentar seu lado verdadeiro.

– Vai me ajudar a encontrar Tsuki? – perguntou após receber um beijo lascivo do cientista.

As carícias se tornaram violentas e rudes demais, os gemidos de dor e prazer da garota ecoaram no laboratório. Marcas avermelhadas surgiam nos braços finos e pescoço da jovem.

Da mesma forma que começou, parou de repente, deixando o vestido da garota rasgado, os cabelos bagunçados e os lábios vermelhos e cheios de marcas de mordidas. Yuri tentava respirar regularmente, enquanto observava o cientista se arrumar e voltar para seus afazeres, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

– Odeio quando você não termina o que começou... Aff! Não sei por que continuo com loucos como vocês! – reclamou irritada.

Bateu a porta com nervosismo, quando saiu da sala. Mayuri continuou com sua atenção na lâmina, mas agora ostentava um sorriso de satisfação. Ele não era muito diferente dela e, Geon fazia parte daquele mundo de loucuras.

Amavam o sofrimento alheio, cada um a sua própria maneira.

* * *

Urahara lia com atenção cada linha daquele relatório. Kuukaku o observava em silêncio, com extrema curiosidade.

– Então? – questionou com apreensão.

Kisuke suspirou cansado, esfregou os olhos várias vezes seguidas para tentar relaxar as vistas.

– Tem certeza de que era o pedaço do vestido?

Aguardou a morena responder. A expressão indignada de Shiba foi amenizada com o olhar apreensivo do loiro. Odiava que duvidassem de suas investigações, mas entendia a surpresa do amigo. Fora um achado que nem mesmo ela havia acreditado a princípio.

– Pelo menos foi o que minha fonte me assegurou... Eu sei que foi rápido, mas já havia me pedido antes para encontrar algo interessante. Isso foi o único que consegui. Pedimos para que fizessem uma análise urgente de DNA e ai está o resultado – finalizou diminuindo a voz.

– Isso só nos prejudica, Kuukaku. O sangue dos Kuchiki está no tecido, mas... – pausou pensativo – o tecido epitelial é de Rukia – terminou com uma entonação de derrota na voz.

Shiba se aproximou e deu uma leve palmada no ombro do companheiro. Também não entendia nada, mas o exame era inquestionável. Quando recebeu o primeiro resultado, fez questão de exigir mais outros dois para garantir e, todos incriminavam a garota que tentavam proteger.

Urahara fechou os olhos para raciocinar. Algo em sua mente gritava que não poderia concordar com aquilo. Como Rukia havia conseguido apagar as filmagens daquele dia? Como conseguiu matar o casal estando dopada? Como poderia ter esfaqueado a mãe com aquela diferença de tamanho? Não fazia sentido algum. Só existia rastros dela e do casal. Não tinha como acontecer isso se o quarto recebia visita de empregados para limpeza.

– Se ao menos tivéssemos as filmagens. Acredito que alguém da casa ajudou no assassinato, mas quem? Quem seria beneficiado com a morte do casal? – meditou a mulher em voz alta.

– Ainda não conseguiram encontrar nada sobre o passado de Rukia-_chan_? – perguntou para sair de seu próprio marasmo.

– Nada ainda. O único que conseguimos foi algumas informações sobre a senhora que cuidava dela, antes dos Kuchiki e, Yoruichi me falou o que Ichigo conseguiu com a garota! – respondeu se sentando na cadeira próxima a eles.

– E o que falou de novo?

– Parece que ela se lembrou de ter uma irmã mais velha, mas acho que você já estava prevendo isso, não é mesmo? – questionou brincalhona, fazendo uma careta.

O loiro sorriu.

– Então existe mesmo uma irmã mais velha? Fica chato desse jeito. Agora teremos que encontrar seu paradeiro!

– Mais trabalho pra minha vida. Vou querer um extra por isso, ok? E ainda tem aquelas garotas... Me odeia tanto assim, Kisuke? – perguntou com irritação fingida.

– Mas nem começamos ainda. E sabe que te amo! – respondeu animado.

Aquelas provas podiam ir contra Rukia, mas se conseguisse encontrar essa garota, provaria sua hipótese sobre o crime. Pelo menos quanto à autoria dela, uma aposta que fez depois de estudar a garota naquela reunião com Yamamoto. Não tinha dúvidas de que ela era inocente.

* * *

**Vocabulário **

**Rorikon - **ou loli-con é uma abreviatura de lolita complex, ou seja, complexo de lolita em inglês. A palavra é usada no Japão para pedofilia ou efebofilia.

Fonte: Wikipédia

* * *

**Assim termina nosso capitulo. Um grande problema para Kia já que Geon, de alguma forma, descobriu seu paradeiro. Viram que o cara além de perturbado já sofreu abusos e é nesse ponto que quero chamar atenção de vocês: Vamos lutar contra essa violência infame contra as crianças. Pedófilo deve pagar por seus crimes, pois criança não pode ser enxergada como objeto sexual! Elas são o futuro de qualquer nação, e nada mais justo do que lutarmos por elas! Os próximos capítulos chegarão mais regulares! Espero todos vocês no capitulo que vem. Tem muita coisa a ser revelada! Segurem-se nas cadeiras e preparem os dedinhos para fazer as críticas, dar opiniões e sugestões! Ah!... Para quem quiser, iniciei uma nova fic (mensalista) de formato original no Nyah!Para quem quiser, basta acessar minha profile nela e encontrar o link da fic!^^. Bem bobinha no começo, mas acredito que muitos irão cair quando os próximos capítulos forem postados. Kkkkk Esse é o espírito de Meus olhos. Uma fic de época, mas sem linguagem rebuscada (nem que eu quisesse conseguiria, kkkkk), que mostrará que não existe deficiência maior, que a falta de sonhos e coragem para alcançá-los! Sejam todos bem vindos para lerem! O primeiro cap já foi postado. Conto com vocês! Agora saindo da propaganda, pois escrevi demais aqui, agradeço mais uma vez a todos vocês! Continuem torcendo por essa pesquisadora iniciante aqui. Em breve viajo para o exterior para expor alguns trabalhos e, adoraria que todos torcessem por meu sucesso, pois eu torço por todos vocês! Mega beijasso,**

**JJ**


	26. Refúgio

**Olá galera? Já compraram os presentes para os(as) namorados(as)? Eu já ganhei chocolate! ADORO!^^ E vocês? Preparando algum jantar romântico? Um passeio num cineminha? Ou algo mais caliente? Kkkkkk Quem sabe, vai da criatividade! Como nosso casal estava sumido nesses últimos capítulos, muito reveladores, diga-se de passagem, os trago de volta com chocolate e morango, algo que realmente amo, para vocês! Espero que curtam. Esse capitulo não foi revisado ainda, pois também ofereço, como agradecimento a tudo que minha beta tem feito por mim! Kkkk E como era surpresa, ela não recebeu ainda!^^ Sei que ela detesta surpresas, mas eu estou meio sumida, por isso quero dar esse presente a ela e a vocês! Nem vou dizer sobre meus atrasos, sabem que estou estudando que nem doida. Kkkkk E está valendo a pena, galera! Graças a Deus recebi excelência até aqui e pretendo continuar assim! Só uma matéria que fiquei com B (8 em notação numérica), mas acho que está valendo o esforço! Kkkkkk  
Sem reviews ainda, mas estarei esperando! Quero aproveitar e agradecer a Monika Granger que agora esta seguindo a fic! Flor, seja bem vinda para comentar o quanto quiser! Kissus na bochecha! E cade o Paulo? Sinto saudades, viu? Snif! Estou te esperando!^^**

**JJ**

* * *

**"O amor é a única paixão que não admite nem passado nem futuro".**

**[Honoré de Balzac]**

**...**

– "_Seja lá o que fará, só quero que saiba que eu estarei aqui ao seu lado... Sempre, tudo bem?"_ As palavras de Ichigo acalentavam a morena, enquanto via as imagens da paisagem mudar drasticamente. Estavam naquela _pick-up_ há algumas horas e já não viam mais os prédios imponentes de Tóquio; deixaram a cidade há mais de duas horas e seguiam para alguma cidade do interior.

Yamamoto tomou o cuidado de não dizer nada para o casal, nem onde eles ficariam ou quanto tempo permaneceriam nesse lugar. Ichigo não reclamou muito, pois sabia dos riscos que a garota corria e, resolveu aceitar cada palavra do juiz. Seu pai sempre lhe falava muito sobre a honestidade e sinceridade daquele velho, então resolveu dar um voto de confiança.

Além do mais, ele devia isso a Rukia, afinal, foi por conta da displicência dele e dos outros magistrados, que ela ficou presa sem receber a devida atenção. Agora colocaria todo seu esforço para resolver esse impasse.

Ichigo suspirou pela décima vez. Rukia se voltou para o ruivo e sorriu. Achava graça da irritabilidade e eterno cenho franzido do rapaz. Ele era tão diferente de todos os rapazes que conhecera.

Um advogado em ascensão, usuário de droga, desacreditado do amor, mas amigo, protetor e presente. Aquelas palavras mais uma vez soaram em sua mente e, foi a partir delas que tomou uma das decisões mais importantes de sua vida: queria estar ao lado dele sempre.

Nunca acreditou em amor a primeira vista, mas sempre se guiou pelo coração. E seu coração lhe pedia isso já há algum tempo.

- O que tanto pensa, pequena? – Ichigo interrompeu sua linha de pensamentos.

- Ah! Nada em especial... Só que... Bem, não sabemos para onde estamos indo e, acho que acabo de ver a placa de _Saitama_ passar! – pausou duvidosa – Ficaremos longe de todos, não?

Ichigo pensou um pouco e concordou com a cabeça. Sabia bem que mal puderam se despedir de Unohana, já que foi o único desejo que Rukia fez antes de aceitar a proposta de Yamamoto e Urahara. O encontro parecia cena de ficção, tudo para não chamar a atenção de ninguém.

* * *

_- Minha menina! Oh! Minha menina... – falou trêmula, debulhando nas lágrimas._

_Mas as lágrimas de Unohana eram de alegria por poder rever sua protegida. Rukia mal conseguiu falar alguma frase coerente e se abraçaram._

_A família Kurosaki assistia a cena com ternura. Aquelas duas precisavam de um tempo sozinhas para conversarem e, sem que ambas percebessem, foram deixadas sozinhas no quarto, onde Rukia havia se hospedado antes._

_Depois de acalmar a antiga governanta e amiga, Rukia tomou suas mãos e se sentaram juntas na cama._

_- Como você está, minha filha? Você se alimenta direitinho? Está tão pálida e magra... _

_- Acalme-se, kaasan! Eu estou bem! Todos cuidam muito de mim e Ichigo tem sido maravilhoso comigo... Estou melhor do que nunca! – acalentou-a carinhosamente._

_Unohana sorriu feliz e voltou a observar o rosto da garota. Haviam passado tantos dias sem se verem, que podia perceber alguns sinais diferentes na morena. Apesar da magreza, já comum, havia brilho de vida naqueles olhos violetas. Precisava saber mais. Queria entender como aquilo aconteceu._

_- Você parece feliz... Isso muito me alegra, mas sabe que me preocupo por tudo o que tem acontecido com você! Meu Deus, você quase foi assinada por alguém estranho, foi sequestrada e..._

_- Prefiro não pensar nisso, kaasan! Estou aproveitando meu tempo de liberdade para recomeçar! – expressou com um pouco de desanimo._

_- E sua vingança? – questionou-a, duvidosa._

_Rukia sorriu ao se lembrar das muitas visitas que sua amiga lhe fizera e, sempre lhe jurava que se vingaria de todos. Aquilo agora parecia um passado distante. Como poderia descontar tudo o que sofreu em seu irmão? Ou mesmo na família Kuchiki, se eles eram inocentes como ela?_

_- Ainda quero justiça pela morte de meus pais... Mas... Agora tenho que reorganizar minha vida e me preparar para uma liberdade verdadeira – pausou, tocando o peito com uma das mãos, na altura do coração – Quero ser livre aqui também e voltar a ser feliz! – comentou num sussurro._

_O silêncio tomou conta do lugar. Unohana sorriu ao se lembrar do rosto apreensivo de Ichigo. Ele chegou de mãos dadas com a garota e, não precisava de mais nenhuma informação para perceber que eles estavam auxiliando um ao outro. Sorriu mais uma vez._

_- Ele parece ter se tornado um bom rapaz! – questionou mais animada._

_- Ichigo? – perguntou inocente._

_- Hum! Vocês formam um casal um tanto..._ _Ímpar! Mas vou apoiar no que for preciso para que sejam felizes! – comentou mais séria._

_- Não... Não temos nada, kaasan... Ele me ajuda, só isso e... Bem, não somos nada um do outro... Quer dizer... – desconversou, envergonhada._

_O rosto vermelho da garota iluminou as esperanças de Unohana. Lutaria para que sua protegida fosse feliz no amor. Cumpriria a promessa que havia feito a Akemi, de amparar a filha em tudo o que ela precisasse. Uma forma de agradecer tudo o que a jovem Kuchiki lhe havia feito, quando perdera tudo na vida. O suicídio do marido por conta da falência da família deixou Retsu sem apoio dos familiares, até que Hideki e Akemi lhe propuseram segurança e amparo na mansão Kuchiki._

_- Estarei sempre ao seu lado, minha menina! E sinto que Ichigo-san também! – consolou a garota._

_Ambas sorriram e voltaram a aproveitar às duas horas permitidas pelo juiz, antes de Rukia partir para a dita viagem._

* * *

Após o silêncio de ambos em suas lembranças, Rukia resolveu voltar a conversar, já que parecia que a viagem ainda estava longe de terminar.

- Não sabia que conhecia minha _kaasan_!

- Unohana-_san_? Bem... Na verdade não me lembro muito, pois eu era muito pequeno quando ela me conheceu, mas meus pais sempre falaram dela! Uma boa pessoa! – respondeu acanhado.

Ichigo se remexeu no banco e, acabou ficando mais próximo da garota. Estavam nos últimos assentos e, podiam ficar mais a vontade para conversar, sem a interferência dos agentes de segurança, que Yamamoto contatou.

- Para onde acha que eles nos levarão? – perguntou a morena, após acomodar o corpo sobre o do rapaz.

- Hum... Acredito que para alguma cidade do distrito de _Tōhoku_, já que passamos por _Saitama_! Talvez _Yamagata_ ou _Fukushima_ – comentou animado.

A viagem se alongou e, apesar da curiosidade em saber para onde iriam, eles adormeceram no banco, um apoiando o outro, como qualquer casal comum.

* * *

A cidade onde ficariam era _Aomori_, bem mais distante que as cidades que Ichigo havia proposto. Mas apesar disso, gostaram do lugar.

A casa era pequena, possuindo apenas um quarto, sala e uma cozinha americana. Apesar da simplicidade e humildade do bairro em que se localizava a residência, o ambiente era cômodo e aconchegante. Era uma casa de campo de um dos netos de Yamamoto.

O esquema de segurança foi o mais sóbrio possível, pois não queriam chamar a atenção dos moradores locais, que na maioria eram trabalhadores rurais nas plantações de maçãs, especialidade da região.

O cheiro adocicado do ar e a brisa marinha faziam da cidade um lugar perfeito para o descanso e relaxamento. Também tinha uma bela visão do Lago _Towada_ no horizonte, o que completava aquele paraíso. Muitos turistas visitavam essa cidade por conta das trilhas e escaladas nas montanhas, passeios nos lagos e encontros nos vales.

Rukia estava encantada com aquele lugar. Seus pais sempre a levaram para conhecer cidades novas na Europa ou na Ásia, mas por alguma razão, nunca a levavam para conhecer o próprio país. Aproveitou a oportunidade, que os seguranças lhe deram, para conhecer um pouco do lugar, já que à tarde praticamente estava em seu auge.

Antes de saírem, tiveram que usar perucas e roupas diferentes. Ichigo se irritou com o fato de ter que usar cabelos pretos, mas ao ver o sorriso e curiosidade da morena, agora ruiva e de olhos verdes, não teve mais coragem para negar isso a ela.

A temperatura estava amena e a cidade parecia movimentada, já que um festival de colheita estava ocorrendo no centro da cidade.

O casal percorria cada lugar, lojinha, pracinhas e enseadas que podiam, seguidos, discretamente, por um agente disfarçado, a uma distância razoável. Yamamoto havia presenteado a pequena suspeita com um presente inesquecível.

Rukia corria como uma menina, de um lado a outro, memorizando cada nova paisagem, seguida de Ichigo, que tentava não ficar de "cara amarrada" para não desanimar a garota. Afinal, ele era um homem de cidade grande e, não demorou muito tempo para enjoar do ambiente aberto e pouco habitado do lugar.

As flores, as árvores, as lagoas, a praia, as casinhas típicas e as macieiras, tudo era colorido com o azul anil do céu de fim de tarde e o azul petróleo do oceano, para delírio de Rukia.

* * *

- Esse lugar é maravilhoso, Ichigo! Eu jamais imaginei que existisse algo assim em nosso país... Você viu o lago? E as macieiras? – perguntava em disparada, depois de retornarem para a casa.

Ichigo só resmungava um sim ou meneava a cabeça. Estava com uma sensação de solidão no meio daquela imensidão. Mas estava feliz por ver a alegria de Rukia. Podia imaginar como ela deveria estar depois de ficar trancada por tanto tempo na cadeia. Sentiu um aperto no peito e se lembrou de que já fazia algum tempo sem usar drogas. Rechaçou o próprio pensamento ao ouvir novamente a morena, que detalhava cada paisagem que haviam visto. Não poderia permitir uma recaída num momento tão importante. Mesmo porque, duvidava que naquele fim de mundo houvesse algum vendedor de droga ali.

- Você já veio aqui antes? – questionou envergonhada, já que o rapaz não demonstrava a mesma empolgação que ela.

- Não! Essa foi a primeira vez... Ou talvez tenha vindo no inverno... Enfim, não me lembro muito! – respondeu, desconcertado.

Rukia se sentou ao lado do rapaz, que tentava encontrar algo na TV, mas sem muito sucesso, devido o horário avançado. A morena o observou mais atentamente e, percebeu alguns sinais estranhos, como uma tremura da mão de Ichigo ao segurar o controle, as repetidas vezes que passava a língua nos lábios, como se estivessem constantemente secos e sentiu apreensão.

- Ichigo? Tudo bem com você?

- Que? Claro que sim... Só não sou acostumado com essa... Sei lá, esse silêncio! – respondeu a contragosto.

- Mas podemos ouvir o som do mar, isso é muito reconfortante, certo? – tentou novamente, preocupada.

- Acho que sim! Mas vamos parar de conversa depressiva e preparar algo para comer? Que tal _udon_? Minha especialidade! Aliás, só sei fazer isso! – comentou, desconversando.

Rukia assentiu, mas continuou sentada. Estava preocupada, pois havia poucos dias ele sofrera com uma overdose e, agora já parecia querer usar droga novamente. Isso a preocupava muito.

- Rukia? Me ajuda a cortar alguns legumes? – Ichigo perguntou, mostrando somente a cabeça pela abertura da sala.

A morena suspirou e voltou ao seu espírito animado. Precisava ajudar o rapaz de alguma forma. Afinal ele estava fazendo tudo o que podia para protegê-la, até mesmo se distanciando da família, dos amigos, do trabalho e quem sabe, das drogas por ela. Prometeu-se a protegê-lo também.

Conversaram sobre assuntos amenos enquanto preparavam a sopa e, comeram rápido, pois a garota queria um último passeio na praia, antes de dormir.

Apesar dos protestos de Ichigo, Rukia o arrastou para próximo do mar e se sentaram na areia para ver as estrelas.

- Você não gosta de ficar num lugar silencioso, não é mesmo? – pausou para ouvir o resmungo do rapaz – Eu também era assim na prisão. Preferia ficar onde tinha barulho, conversas... Pessoas que pudessem me deixar "segura" – fez aspas com os dedos.

Ichigo ficou admirado com o comentário certeiro e, como costume, esfregou os cabelos com irritação. Aquela garota conseguia enxergá-lo por dentro e, irritava um pouco essa fragilidade nele.

- Sim. Você está certa! Rendeu-se por fim.

A morena sorriu e ficou em silêncio.

Ichigo a observou com curiosidade. Era a segunda vez que fazia aquilo, mas agora existia um sentimento diferente no meio. Não sabia precisar se era devoção, respeito, paixão ou amor. Mas o que quer que fosse, se sentia bem ao lado dela. Sorriu também.

- Temos uma só cama no quarto! – resmungou, quebrando o silêncio.

Rukia não se alarmou com o comentário, também havia percebido isso quando chegaram. Talvez fosse isso o que o tal Urahara insinuava quando dissera que havia feito uma surpresinha para o casal.

- Eu durmo no sofá, se você quiser! – respondeu, erguendo a cabeça para observar uma constelação.

- Lógico que não! – gritou, mas depois diminuiu a voz, envergonhado – Não sabemos quanto tempo ficaremos aqui... Você pode pegar um resfriado e... Bem pode dar problema na coluna, sabe como esses sofás são horríveis para a coluna, não é mesmo?

Riu automático, tentando não passar o óbvio descontentamento pela proposta da jovem. Ficava frustrado por não conseguir ser espontâneo com Rukia, como era com as outras mulheres. Somente ela o fazia regredir a sua velha timidez de adolescente.

- Então o que sugere? – respondeu altiva, no estilo Kuchiki que aprendera.

Ichigo ficou mudo. A resposta era mais que óbvia. Queria aproveitar aquela oportunidade para ter um caso com a morena. Dormir juntos era mais do que necessário para o rapaz. Mas por alguma razão, perdeu a fala.

A morena gargalhou com a cara abobalhada de Ichigo. Era uma cena cômica para alguém tão descolado como aquele advogado. Deitou-se para aumentar a graça e fingir que perdia o fôlego de tanto rir.

Ichigo franziu o cenho e resolveu interferir.

- Estávamos quase fazendo "aquilo" antes de sermos interrompidos por seu irmão, não me venha dizer que não entendeu o que sugeri! – se exasperou.

Rukia continuou rindo com a crescente irritação do rapaz.

- Oh! Minha nossa, temos alguém desesperado? E eu aqui tentando salvar minha vida de algum malfeitor, mas tenho um lobo perigoso aqui do meu lado! – cantarolou exagerando nos adjetivos.

- Que?

- Acho que vou pedir àquele segurança para dormir conosco... Será mais seguro, não acha?

- Ora sua... Vou te mostrar quem é o desesperado!

Ichigo a pegou no colo e com rapidez correu de volta para a casinha. Tudo em volta contribuiu para que esquecessem o que estavam vivendo. Parecia um casal de férias ou lua de mel, já que o rapaz, não demorou a tombá-la na cama e começar a se despir.

- Estou desesperado sim, senhorita perfeitinha! Mas vou fazer você pagar cada palavra que disse contra mim! Vai implorar para que eu continue, pequena! – sussurrou sensualmente, ajudando a morena a fazer o mesmo com suas roupas.

- Mas se nem somos nada um do outro... Não está pulando nada não? – comentou entrando no clima.

Ichigo se ajoelhou na cama, somente com sua _boxer_ e, com gestos extravagantes pegou as mãos de Rukia na sua e se declarou:

- Kuchiki Rukia, quer ser minha namorada?

Por um instante a morena ficou avermelhada de vergonha, mas resolveu seguir a corrente.

- Aceito sim, Kurosaki Ichigo – falou entre risadas, já que o rapaz distribuía beijos por suas mãos, braço e ombro.

- Agora, acho que podemos continuar de onde paramos, certo?

E, não permitindo resposta da Kuchiki, Ichigo lhe envolveu a cintura de forma possessiva e a beijou apaixonadamente, intercalando selinhos com beijos de língua.

O cheiro de morango e chocolate do creme que Rukia havia passado, horas antes, o inebriava com o calor e a maciez de sua pele.

Não queria admitir, mas estava ficando viciado naquele perfume, naquela pele acetinada, nos cabelos negros, que agora lhe pareciam mais macios do que a primeira vez que os tocou. Tudo em Rukia estava se tornando desejável. Estava perdido na paixão novamente.

Colocando seu raciocínio de lado, o rapaz a deitou novamente e, com leves massagens, distribuiu beijos e lambidas por todo o corpo alvo da pequena.

Rukia aproveitava cada carícia com gemidos roucos e conforme o tempo passava, resolveu participar também, beijando, mordendo, abraçando, arranhando, como nunca havia feito antes em sua vida.

Amaram-se a noite inteira ao som do mar calmo, ao cheiro doce das macieiras e das flores da cidade. Encontraram um paraíso em meio à devastação de suas almas sofridas. Mais uma vez, Rukia e Ichigo conheceram o amor.

* * *

**Vocabulário**

**Kaasan – **mãe ou mamãe em japonês.

* * *

**Espero que tenham curtido esse capitulo com o casal. Muitos me perguntam se eles realmente estão apaixonados e como isso aconteceu tão de repente e, respondo com uma experiência própria: se apaixonar não depende de tempo, diretrizes assumidas, preposições complexas ou afirmações efêmeras. Quando se ama, se ama e pronto! Ninguém escolhe, ele vem de repente e te coloca de pernas pro ar! ^^ Nem mesmo a morte os separa. Kkkk Não, não estou apaixonada, mas acredito que seja esse tipo de sentimento que os dois perceberam e nutrem com o tempo. Foi tudo muito rápido mesmo e, apesar de não ser o foco dessa fic o romance, eu dei uma colher de chá pra esses dois. Kkkkkk Espero que todos possam ter um lindo dia dos namorados junto ao seu amor e amigos!**

**JJ**


End file.
